un misterio & mi gran amor
by emely323
Summary: Un  misterio  &  Mi  gran  amor.  Ese día lo tengo mas claro que cualquier otro, todo comenzó por obligaciones de mi trabajo, un trabajo que adoro y del cual  hago con mucho esmero, es mi vida  Algo que es realmente irónico por que me encargo entrar en
1. Chapter 1

Un misterio & Mi gran amor.

Ese día lo tengo mas claro que cualquier otro, todo comenzó por obligaciones de mi trabajo, un trabajo que adoro y del cual hago con mucho esmero, es mi vida

Algo que es realmente irónico por que me encargo entrar en la vida de otros, muchos dicen que soy malvada, yo creo que soy sincera y llevo a las personas la verdad, no me importa lo que piensen, no por nada soy la mejor en lo que hago.

Volviendo a lo que les interesa, pues ese día me pidieron hacer un reportaje, nada fuera de lo común pensé, pero resulto ser que ese simple trabajo se convirtió en todo un reto

En donde sin darme cuenta descubrí muchas cosas, que cambiarían mi vida desde muchos aspectos, pero más que nada donde descubriría uno de los más grandes misterios parisinos, pensaran que exagero pero no es así,

Al verlo en aquel lugar, sentado frente a miles de personas con nada más que la compañía de un instrumento, abriendo paso a lo que para muchos seria una hermosa canción, ese día yo vi algo más, vi una historia

Llena de pasión, melancolía y amor

Despertando mi curiosidad periodística tenia, necesitaba saber

Quien era ese misterioso personaje.

* * *

><p>1935, Paris siglo XX<p>

Otro día lleno de trabajo en el parisién, el periódico más importante de Paris y mi lugar de trabajo, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy una de las mas importantes reporteras que existe, me encargo de buscar y llevar la verdad a todos sin importar lo que suceda.

Hoy por alguna razón el periódico esta más agitado de lo normal, no le preste mucha atención a eso, el periódico siempre estaba agitado, me preparaba para salir a la calle para conseguir algunas entrevistas. En el congreso habían muchos rumores de conspiraciones y fraudes, me terminaba de colocar mi gabán y estaba apunto de colocarme mis guantes, era invierno en Paris y hacia un frío voraz, cuando mi atención fue llamada por Aro mi jefe.

¿para que te soy buena?- pregunte entrando en la oficina y cerrando tras de mi la puerta

Isabella, sabes que eres la mejor periodista que este periódico tiene…- comenzó a decir y ese discurso ya me lo sabia y me daba flojera escucharlo de nuevo tenia cosas muchísimo mas importantes

Aro ve al grano tengo trabajo que hacer.- interrumpí con sumo fastidio mientras aun sostenía la manilla de la puerta, aro se revolvió sus cabellos, mientra se sentaba en su escritorio.

Bueno Isabella, te quería pedir que le dieras tu historia a Rosalíe- lo mire severa que le ¡pasa!

¿Como? ¡Esta loco aro! Tengo días trabajando con este reportaje y me pides ¿que se lo de a Rosalíe?- dije con la voz alterada, no me gustaba ser impulsiva, pero no puedo negarles que mantenía la manilla de la puerta apretada con mucha fuerza

No te alteres. Tengo una historia muchísimo mas intrigante.- ¿que podía ser mas importante que fraudes por parte del gobierno?- quizás no mas importante pero si, se que será todo un reto para ti, es un reportaje que se te va a cautivar.- prosiguió hablando al notar mi expresión.

Tienes mi atención.- me senté frente al escritorio y le hice un ademán para que continuara hablando

¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

¿No es el músico que tiene loco a todo el mundo?- ¿había escuchado de el?, ¡claro! que había escuchado de el, todo el mundo dice que es un excelente músico, que toca con pasión y atrapa a cualquiera con su música, palabras que yo no podía decir ya que no conocía su música y no es que no me gustara disfrutar de buena música, es solo que no tengo tiempo el periodismo es mi mundo y me dedico a el, el 100 %.

¡Si! es un excelente músico.- afirmo aro mi comentario.

Y ¿quieres que haga un reportare sobre el?

¡Exactamente!

¡Aro!, pensé que mi labor en la parte de farándula, había terminado la semana pasada.- aclare, al parecer a las personas de la alta sociedad no les gusta que revelen sus secretos mas oscuros.

Lo se bella, pero tu eres una de mis mejores periodistas y se que para ti será muy fácil conseguir la información.- decía aro con ojos de suplica

¿Que quieres exactamente?- aro me sonrío de satisfacción al saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer el reportaje, la verdad no me importaba en lo mas mínimo el reportaje pero hasta ahora y que yo sepa nadie a podido hacer un articulo respetable sobre ese hombre solo suposiciones ya que solamente se le veía sobre el escenario tocando de su vida personal solo se sabia por rumores que era un conde y que vivía en una enorme mansión en la parte alta de Paris.

Pues ¡todo! Bella, tienes que averiguar todo sobre su vida desde su nombre hasta la cantidad de sirvientes que tiene.- decía mirándome directamente a los ojos, queriendo decir que no aceptaba un ¡no! Por respuesta, y yo no iba a dárselo.

Esta bien, dime ¿para cuando quieres el artículo?

No más de tres semanas.- asentí y luego me retire, fui directo a mi escritorio y tome todos los papeles que tenía acerca de mi artículo y me dirigí al escritorio de Rosalíe y lo deje allí.

Que es esto?- pregunto mi rubia amiga, al ver la cantidad de documentos

Tu nuevo articulo.- Rosalíe me miro con incredulidad pura en sus ojos.- aro me mando hacer un nuevo reportaje y dejo este en tus manos

¿Ese es el de los fraudes en el congreso?- yo asentí como respuesta, mientras ella suspiro con frustración.- no es ¡justo!- hojeo alguna de las paginas que tenia- y tu ¿que vas a hacer? – pregunto distraída mirando aun los documentos

Un artículo sobre el tal Cullen.- Rosalíe alzo la vista y me examino con extrema seriedad.

¿El misterioso músico?- asentí tranquilamente

Ahora si lo creo ¡NO ES JUSTO! , e querido ver la función hace mas de una semana y tu de la noche a la mañana tienes que hacerle una ¡entrevista!- me encogí de hombros no le veía lo importante es solo un artista engreído queriéndoselo dar de importante con todo ese misterio.

Vamos a hacer algo Rosalíe, como tu te encargaras de este reportaje que me costo un montón y se que a ti también te costara terminarlo, por que esos políticos son unos duros, ven conmigo esta noche tengo dos pases para un palco que me dio aro

¡En serio!- me dijo sorprendida

¿Por que te sorprendes?

Es que pensé que te gustaría ir con alguien especial, no se un novio o ¡admirador!

Rosalíe sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para esos romanticismos, además voy por trabajo…

Si, pero….

¡Rosalíe Hale! ¿Quieres ir o no?

Si, si… no te alteres ¡mujer!- rodé los ojos con fastidio y me despedí de ella era mi mejor amiga pero odiaba que preguntara sobre mi vida privada sabiendo que no tenia espacio para eso, mi vida es y será siempre el periodismo y la fotografía.

Al salir de edificio me entro un frío arrebatador así que me abrase fuertemente y comencé a caminar hacia el parque mas cercano, adoraba tomar fotos a todo lo que me encontraba en ese peculiar lugar y mucho mas en esta época que a pesar de ser muy dura era mi favorita, ver mi hermosa ciudad cubierta con una capa blanca de nueve la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que habitualmente era. El lugar estaba algo solo, aunque había una que otras parejas abrazadas disfrutando del parque, me alegraba por esas personas que habían encontrado el amor y habían sido correspondidas, por algo esta era la ciudad del amor, pero eso no garantizaba que el amor fuera bueno, que durara o funcionara. Luego de tomar varias fotos en el parque fui a mi casa para descansar un poco.

¡Lady isabella!- me recibió mi nana en la puerta con una manta en las manos, siempre tan atenta

¡Nana!, no me digas así sabes que no me gusta ser llamada por ese titulo.- reproche mientras me abrazaba a la manta

Pero my lady es su titulo y debe llevarlo con orgullo..- me decía siguiéndome a mi pequeña oficina .- por cierto aquí tienes una invitación para el baile de lord whitlock

Déjalo en mi escritorio, y por favor nana tráeme una taza de te hace mucho frio

My lady ¿le preparo su baño?

Tu siempre sabes lo que necesito.- le sonreí agradecida, ella sonrió y asintió para luego alejarse.- ¡nana! Que este súper caliente el agua- ella asintió una vez mas y se marcho, minutos después entro con mi taza de te y volvió a marcharse, mi nana era la única persona en quien confiaba completamente , luego de que mis padres murieron y me dejaron un enorme titulo como duquesa, por ser hija única, todos los vienes y propiedad habían pasado a mi, no me molestaban mis responsabilidades en lo absoluto solo odiaba los bailes, llenos de gente pomposa y engreída que se reúne para criticar y chismear nada mas tanto superficialísimo me irritaba. Termine de firmar algunos papeles, de propiedades en el campo y pagos a todos los sirvientes que se encargaban de que esta casa estuviera en pie, subí a mi habitación y como lo había pedido mi baño estaba preparado de inmediato me deshice de mis prendas y me sumergí en las cálidas aguas de mi bañera, al instante mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse cerré mis ojos y me relaje completamente.

¡My lady!, ¡my lady!- escuchaba la voz de mi nana solicitándome con urgencia, abrí los ojos y todavía estaba en la bañera no me había dado cuenta en que momento me había dormido.

¿Que sucede nana? – pregunte saliendo del baño envuelta en mi bata

La señorita hale la espera en el recibidor

¿Rosalie?-nana asintió – ¿que hora es nana?- pregunte abriendo mi armario y buscando algo que ponerme

Casi las 8- respondió nana de lo mas tranquila, dios mío la función es a las 8:30 ¿en que momento se me había hecho tan tarde?

Nana por favor dile a Rosalie que ya bajo

Esta bien mi lady

Y por favor dile a los señores de las caballerizas que alisten el carruaje…

Esta bien my lady.- iba a retirarse cuando la llame

¡Nana!.- ella volteo en seguida- ¿cual es mas elegante? – dije mostrándole dos vestidos uno verde pálido y otro blanco

Aquel my lady.- señalo la cama y hay había un vestido azul que no me había puesto desde que me lo confeccionaron, le sonreí y esta salió de la habitación, me vestí rápidamente peine mi cabello en un moño alto con algunos bucles cayendo, maquille lo mas ligero que pude, me coloque mis guantes negros que llegaban mas arriba de los codos y una capa del mismo color para cubrirme del frio , tome mi cartera de mano y metí mi libreta y pluma , no lo iba a necesitar esta noche pero nunca salgo sin ella.

Rosalie disculpa la demora.- dije acercándome a ella y saludándola

No te preocupes llegue temprano…- mi hermosa amiga tenia un bello vestido rojo y un chal blanco

Llegaste a la hora.- la corregí, nos despedimos de nana y fuimos al carruaje, camino al teatro Olimpia el mas grande de parís, Rosalie iba tratando de persuadirme sobre ir al baile de los whitlock, e insistió tanto que decidí ir con la advertencia de que su me aburría me marcharía en ese mismo momento.

Llegamos my lady's.- anuncio el conductor abriéndonos la puerta y ofreciendo su mano para que bajáramos.- ¿a que hora vengo por ustedes?

No se preocupe , nosotras regresaremos solas

¿Esta segura my lady?

¡Absolutamente! muchas gracias, puedes tomarte la noche libre.- el asintió y se retiro como se lo pedí, el lugar estaba atestado de personas algunas conocidas y otras que jamás e mi vida había visto, Rosalie y yo fuimos directo a nuestro palco donde nos recibieron con mucha amabilidad.

Esto esta hermoso ¿verdad bella?

¡Si es muy hermoso! Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir al teatro.

Bella esa no es lady Denalie y sus hermanas ¿ las que están al frente?- mire en la dirección en la que Rosalie me indicaba y efectivamente eran ellas , ya casi me había olvidado de ellas siempre tratando de llamar la atención de una forma ridícula y torpe.- perfecto de seguro vienen para acá.- añadió Rosalie con frustración, mientras yo trate de poner mi a tención en el teatro lleno de personas, era sorprendente cuantas personas habían acudido a este lugar solo por ver a un hombre tocar un instrumento.

Ahora mas que nunca sentía curiosidad e intriga por saber quien era ese hombre que llamaba tanto la atención publica, aunque seguía pensado que era un pomposo queriendo ser importante con todo su misterio, por que para ser un "conde" si es que lo era, no tendría la necesidad, mas bien yo no veía la necesidad de estarse ocultando siendo alguien de linaje reconocible en cualquier parte que sea visto.

Lady isabella que ¡milagro!- escuche la petulante voz de tanya a mis espaldas haciendo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran

¡Tanya querida! Tanto tiempo- respondí con la misma intensidad de falsedad con la que ella se dirigió a mi.- ¿conoces a Rosalie?- dije presentando a mi amiga

Claro como no conocerla si es la hija del banquero – respondió victoria a espaldas de tanya se reía con jane las tres hermanas Denalie siempre tan irritantes.

Vinieron a ver la función me imagino- trate de cambiar el tema

Si querida, pero es un milagro verte a ti aquí, no te veíamos desde la temporada pasada, se puede decir que desapareciste del mundo.

En lo absoluto, a diferencia tengo cosas de que ocuparme…por lo que veo no les fue bien la temporada pasada siguen igual que la ultima vez que las vi.- me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y tome mis larga vista mirando hacia el escenario, no escuche mas de ellas solo la puerta del parco cerrándose.

Bella, ¿le harás la entrevista hoy?

No, quiero hacer la propuesta a ver que me dice…

¡Y si se niega!

Rosalie – la mire y ella a mi – no acepto un no por respuesta.- ella sonrió y luego nuestra atención fue llamada al comenzar una pequeña opera de no mas de hora y media, luego un pequeño receso para estirar las piernas, lo que para mi fue conseguir la manera de entrar tras el escenario para hablar con el tal cullen después de la función. Al volver al palco estaba Rosalie esperándome cargada de chocolates, me ofreció unos pocos y esperamos a que el siguiente acto comenzara.

Mira bella estas colocando un piano en el escenario

¡Así parece!- mire el piano con detenimiento y era negro de cola, elegante lo colocaban con extremo cuidado como si hablaran de las reliquias de la reina.

¿Como crees que sea?

No lo se Rosalie pero algo me dice que lo sabremos en unos minutos.- en el escenario un hombre dejo un banquillo luego se apagaron todas la luces, y se encendieron segundos después y sentado en el banquillo frente al enorme instrumento yacía un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza solamente sobresalían sus manos por las mangas de su atuendo y su cabeza, se mostraba escandalosamente pálido o quizás era por los reflectores, tenia el cabello desordenado tal parecía acabado de levantar, para estos momentos todo el teatro yacía en completo silencio a la espera de que el tan anhelado músico nos deleitara con su talento.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar, todos miraban atentos al hombre que parecía un mago experto, quien en ves de sacar un conejo de un sombrero, sacaba las mas hermosas tonadas de un piano, su música no era común era clásica, de eso no hay ¡duda! , pero esta música tenia pasión, en ella había alma y corazón….que poco a poco fueron sustituidos por melancolía, sufrimiento, pena, rabia y muchos otros sentimientos. Me tenia completamente cautivada en este momento ese hombre no estaba presentando una canción ¡no! Estaba contándonos una historia, maravillosa e intrigante, muchas de las personas que están aquí en este momento y que al igual que yo observaban a la persona que con sus agiles manos llena de melodía y sentimiento este recinto, quizás ellos no entiendan o no vean mas halla de una hermosa canción, quizás algunos ni siquiera presten atención a la canción si no al artista….lo que quiero decir con esto es que mas de la mitad de las personas que aquí se encuentran no entienden el significado de cada una de las melodiosas notas entonadas en estos momentos. No paraba de mirar el escenario sin duda muchas personas tenían razón era una experiencia que no se admiraba todos los días.

Sin olvidar mi razón principal y aun más intrigada y decidida a hacer el artículo sobre este hombre Salí del palco y fui directo a la parte de atrás del escenario, a la espera de que el tal elogiado y misterioso artista terminara su función, cuando todo termino el se levanto y sin ni siquiera mirar al publico y agradecer se retiro.¿¡ PERO QUIEN SE CREIA ESTE HOMBRE, TAN IMPORTANTE SE CREER QUE NO PUEDE AGRADECER AL PUBLICO QUE VINO A VERLO!

Disculpe ¿señor cullen?- me dirigí a el ya cuando estuvo frente a mi, venia con la cabeza baja y al escuchar mi nombre alzo la mirada y pude comprobar que no era efecto de los reflectores, este hombre era tan pálido como el granito parecía una escultura su cara tenia perfectas facciones que por alguna razón que yo desconocía estaban sombrías, no podía mirar sus ojos perfectamente pero algo me decía que en ellos había melancolía y dolor.

Si, soy ¡yo!- su voz era dulce y masculina, pero al igual que su expresión era triste y adolorida.

Mucho gusto- le estreche mi mano pero el no respondió el gesto por que se estaba colocando su abrigo y guantes.- quería pedirle un entrevista exclusiva con el parisiense, quería saber que día podría ¡ser!

No lo siento.- apenas pude escuchar su respuesta, acaso había dicho que ¡no!

Disculpe, pero no aceptare un no por respuesta- le dije caminando detrás de el, pero mis palabras no parecieron llegarles por que no disminuyo el paso y mucho menos lo apresuro, estaba ignorándome por completo- no le permito que me ignore, y si cree que haciéndolo se va a deshacer de mi esta muy equivocado señor cullen- seguía caminando detrás de el y parecía como si de verdad no estuviera hablando con el, pero que falta de modales las de este hombre, iba a seguir protestando pero lo perdí de vista a causa de unos hombres que iban pasando con el enorme piano, al instante busque una forma de pasar y cuando la halle lo vi salir por una puerta y corrí tras de el, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que daba a un callejón , mire hacia todos lados pero el callejón estaba completamente oscuro, maldije para mis adentros y luego volví a entrar al teatro, no podía creer la forma en la que había desaparecido y mucho menos la manera tan descortés de comportarse, totalmente molesta por haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el fui a la calle y rente un carruaje que me llevara directo a mi casa. La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando llegue incluso nana estaba durmiendo, cosa que es muy extraña ella siempre espera a que llegue de la calle y mas cuando es tarde, fui directo a mi habitación y me aliste para dormir, cuando estuve ya en la comodidad de mi cama aun seguía pensando en lo extraño que había sido mi día, pero mas aun no paraba de pensar en ese misterioso músico, y en la hermosa canción que no paraba de repetirse en mi cabeza, no me rendiría conseguiría ese articulo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida como periodista.


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba parada en alguna parte de un enorme bosque, era de noche en el cielo se encontraban las estrellas junto a la luna en su máximo esplendor, los enormes árboles me rodeaban completamente haciéndome sentir insignificante ante su imponente tamaño, me senté al pie de uno de esos enormes árboles.

Mirando el esplendor del cielo estrellado, sentía que estaba segura de una forma extraña de la nada una leve brisa, y calida se acerco ami y me acarició el rostro con delicadeza, juguetona solté una leve risa y me di cuenta que mi voz no estaba intente articular palabra pero no funciono por alguna extraña razón no me molesto me sentía segura en este lugar quizás no era necesario hablar.

Esa leve brisa que hace instantes jugaba con mi cabello en estos momentos había desaparecido, mire hacia las copas de los árboles y pude verla jugando entre las ramas de los árboles, moviéndolas de un lado a otro con tanta elegancia y magia

Parecía como si estuvieran bailando un vals.

Y así como esa brisa apareció, se esfumo

Las ramas de los árboles ya no se movían parecían muertas y tristes…extrañaban sentirse libres y alagadas por esa brisa juguetona que las había hecho sentir especiales, hermosas y agraciadas a la vista de cualquiera

Dándoles vida.

Ahora solo estaban quietas sin vida, ni el más mínimo susurro las movía, parecían dormidas, sumidas en un profundo sueño del que difícilmente despertarían, soñaban con esa leve brisa y anhelaban su regreso.

Una suma tristeza me inundo, mi corazón se hizo nudos no conocía la razón de este extraño acontecimiento, no paso por mi mente que en un lugar tan hermoso y mágico como este hubiera un espacio para sentimientos tan devastadores como la tristeza. No podía apartar la mirada de esas hermosas ramas que ahora ya parecían sin vida dándole un aspecto triste y algo tenebroso al árbol del que formaban parte.

Sin previo aviso una ráfaga de viento brutal me azoto fuertemente, me refugie en mi misma abrazando mis piernas con mucha fuerza y escondiendo mi cara entre ellas, en un momento pensé en esas hermosas ramas y levante mi rostro pero no podía ver nada, era tanta la fuerza del viento que levantaba la tierra haciendo que todo fuera muy borroso, mis cabello iban azotados de un lado a otro con la brisa dándome con mucha fuerza en el rostro, como pude mire hacia esas hermosas ramas quienes al igual que mi cabello se movían de un lado a otro, eran movidas ¡si!, pero sin ninguna gracia, todavía parecían triste aun esperaban a esa brisa juguetona que estaba comenzando a pensar nunca mas volvería.

Y así de la misma forma y con la misma fuerza como apareció la ráfaga de viento desapareció, caí de rodillas al suelo sentía como si al irse se hubiera llevado una parte mi, algo importante, que hacia peso sobre mi pero que por alguna extraña razón no había notado que existía. Estaba arrodillada en el piso con la respiración pesada, de tal manera que dolía como si una fuerza extraña me oprimiera los pulmones, solté un grito ahogado, un grito de sufrimiento y dolor que me desgarro completamente la garganta, sin razón comencé a llorar pero las lagrimas no salían era como si se hubieran secado, mi respiración se hizo mas y mas pesada dolorosa y torturadora sentía desfallecer mi cuerpo este es el fin ¡pensé!

Hasta que a mis oídos llego un sonido muy peculiar, atrayendo mi atención, me puse de pie e intente caminar hasta el lugar de donde procedía ese peculiar sonido, pero el camino no fue censillo, caí muchas veces a causa de los desniveles del sendero que no existía, las raíces de los árboles eran demasiadas y difíciles de esquivar al menos para unos pies tan torpes como los míos, aun así no fue impedimento para que intentar alcanzar ese sonido que poco a poco se hizo mas y mas cercano, era reconfortante y de una forma extraña alejaba de mi el dolor que me oprimía por dentro, corrí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, la respiración se me hizo muchísimo mas difícil me quemaba el pecho y mis piernas débiles sangraban por las veces que me había caído y herido, pero todo eso dejo de importar en el momento en el que llegue a una especie de lago, iluminado con el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, en el centro de este lago había una pequeña isla con un enorme árbol, unas extensas ramas las cuales colgaban hacia el suelo rozándolo

Ese sonido que antes había escuchado resulto ser una canción, dulce tanto como la miel mas pura que exista en el mundo, intente caminar y poder ver más de cerca al responsable de tan hermosa música y tan perfectas melodías

Pero solo conseguí mojar mis pies, la música me golpeaba en la cara con intensidad deshaciendo esos nudos que había en mi corazón

El dolor que sentía al respirar desapareció y mis piernas a pesar de sentirse aun débiles ya no sangraban, las heridas de mis pies ya no existían era como si nunca hubieran estado hay.

Levante mi vista una ves mas hacia el lugar de donde procedía la música, esta ves la claridad de la luna iluminaba mas el enorme árbol y pude ver que escondido entre las extensas ramas de este había alguien tocando algo que para mi fue una pequeña armónica, trate de mirar un poco mas tratando de reconocer a esa persona

Pero me fue imposible, el panorama comenzó a ponerse un poco oscuro, la luna se ocultaba detrás de una nube pasajera.

La dulce música comenzaba a cesar, yo no quería, pero eso no contó pues la música acabo y con ello mi tranquilidad, comencé a sentirme desesperada

Perdida, no hallaba la razón del por que

Comencé a introducirme al lago con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando ya deje de sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies el pánico se apodero de mí miraba a todas partes desesperada, la persona que antes estaba tocando la armónica bajo ese precioso árbol ya no estaba, se había ido junto con su música y mi tranquilidad.

Mi respiración era agitada, descontrolada…el pánico formaba parte de mí y la desesperación hacia que comenzara a enloquecer de la nada algo comenzó a succionarme hasta el fondo, intente salir, pero no pude era mas fuerte que yo la oscuridad me envolvía completamente, no podía respirar una vez mas me dolía y las heridas de mis rodillas ardían al contacto con el agua, alce mi rostro mirando en esa dirección y la luna seguía hay perfecta y reluciente, de la nada la canción volvió y sentí envidia por que ella la podía apreciar una vez mas mientras yo me hundía en este mar de oscuridad.

- lady, despierte! My lady.- desperté ahogada, con la respiración agitada

- ¡nana!, ¡ nana! ¿Eres tu?, ¡nana!- pregunte desesperada

- Si my lady ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- Abre las cortinas nana, ábrelas deja entrar la luz – ordene aun nerviosa, nana hizo lo que pedí y al ver la luz del sol iluminar mi habitación me deje caer entre mis almohadas, había sido solo un sueño.

- ¿Se encuentra bien my lady?

- Si nana no te preocupes.- asegure tranquila con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación

- Parecía muy agitada my lady, ¿esta usted segura?- le asegure una ves mas que estaba todo bien, me dispuse a alistarme para ir al periódico, tratando de olvidar el extraño sueño, y aun pensado como rayos iba a hacer para hablar con el tal Cullen.

- Buenos días ¿Va a salir sin carruaje my lady?- pregunto Alan el mayordomo

- Buenos días Alan- respondí con la misma amabilidad- si voy a salir sin carruaje quiero caminar

- Pero my lady, hace un frío ¡terrible!, ¡debe abrigarse!- dijo Alan preocupado, mientras con toda amabilidad me entregaba un par de guantes, una bufanda y mi capa negra.

- Gracias Alan y por favor no le digas esto a nana- le dije en susurros y el me respondió con un gesto de que sus labios estaban sellados- ¡gracias!- le sonreí y el con un sonrisa también me abrió la puerta para poder salir de la casa, me coloque los guantes y avance entre la nieve que cubria todo, estaba nevando muy suavemente pero no fue impedimento para que llegara al periódico

- ¡Isabella!- me grito Rosalíe al verme entrar por la puerta- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste anoche?

- ¡shhhhh!.- camine hacia ella y le tape la boca, le dice una señal para que no gritara y ella asintió con los ojos entre cerrados.-discúlpame

- ¿¡Que te disculpe! Isabella desapareciste de repente, me dejaste abandonada en pleno teatro si no hubiera sido por el general…

- Perdóname, es que fui a hablar con el- guarde silencio unos instantes buscando la palabra para describir a aquel PERSONAJE de una forma apropiada por que mi mente y mi orgullo no dejaban pasar lo- arrogante músico…. ¿un momento dijiste general? ¿Que general?- la mirada acusadora de Rosalíe desapareció y fue sustituida por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Rosalíe hale, tienes que contarme.- la mire de manera insistente, esa mirada que ella odiaba a muerte.

- Esta bien, ¡ esta bien! ¡Pero deja de verme así!- sonreí, fuimos caminando hasta su escritorio y me senté a la espera de que comenzara con su relato

- Rosalíe sigo esperando

- Esta bien, pues no es nada del otro mundo, después de que tu desapareciste, pues te busque por todos lados y cuando estaba en el recibidor del teatro me encontré con un caballero y como es lógico le pregunte por ¡ti!, o sea si te había visto por casualidad, pero no fue así y al notar mi clara desesperación se ofreció a ayudarme y como no te conseguimos por ninguna parte pues amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, ¡hay! Bella es un hombre increíble, adorable- decía con los ojos brillantes y mirando hacia la nada- aunque es extraño por que parece un oso, por su tamaño y tiene una sonrisa de niño….

- ¿Como se llama?- me miro y se mordió el labio inferior

- No se – respondió bajo

- Como que no sabes Rosalíe, un hombre te acompaño a tu casa y ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle su nombre?

- No – me miro apenada- es que bella, no se que me paso, estaba como en las nubes solo se que era un general por que traía el uniforme.

- Por que si no, ni siquiera eso sabrías – agacho la cabeza y yo la abrace por los hombros – no te preocupes si es un general ya no los cruzaremos.

- ¡Isabella!- me llamaba aro y sabía claramente para que, deje a Rosalíe no sin antes darle una sonrisa.

- Hola aro buenos días- lo salude mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio

- Dime bella ¿como te fue anoche?

- ¡Pues! No te voy a mentir, no me fue muy bien que digamos

- ¿No pudiste hablar con el? – pregunto de lo mas tranquilo mientras revisaba algunos documentos en su escritorio

- Si, pude pero es algo obstinado

- Bella sabes que…

- Si ¡yo se aro! no hay un no por respuesta, no te preocupes por eso, que ese reportaje ¡va!- le asegure y el no dijo mas nada sobre el tema, me dio un trabajo pequeño, hacer algunas fotos para el reportaje de Rosalíe así que las dos tendríamos el resto del día libre para trabajar. Estábamos muy concentradas ambas en nuestro trabajo, incluso descubrimos que el ministro de defensa estaba usando los ingresos del país para beneficio propio, como era obvio no quiso dar declaraciones y mucho menos fotografías, pero de igual forma conseguimos el reportaje y las fotos por medio de otros informantes.

- ¿Rose que crees que pase después de que salga este reportaje?

- No lo se pero se va a armar un… ¡hay! ¡ bella! Mira vamos a entrar- dijo Rosalíe halándome a una tienda de vestidos.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?

- ¿Mira no es hermosos?, ¡me pregunto como me quedara!- decía midiéndose por encima de la ropa un vestido blanco con algunos detalles en dorado.

- No creo que te quede mal- dije sincera a Rosalíe nada le quedaba mal, me senté cerca de los probadores mientras Rosalíe se media el vestido, pensando como haría para poder hablar con el músico engreído Cullen, no tenia nada, no sabia nada, ni donde vivía como contactarlo, ni siquiera su nombre completo, estaba comenzando a frustrarme toda esta situación era como buscar una salida en un callejón sin una.

- ¿Como me queda?

- Hermoso- fue lo único que pude decir, parecía una alucinación a veces ver a Rosalíe tan hermosa me hacia sentir insignificante

- ¿Tu que te vas a poner?

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Como que para que bella? ¡en que mundo vives!- yo la miraba sin entender su pregunta – que te vas a poner para el baile es un ¡masquerade! – mire a Rosalíe con la mente en blanco, un baile de mascaras ¡perfecto! – ¿no sabias?- negué con la cabeza, Rosalíe volteo los ojos con fastidio y luego sonrío ampliamente- bueno entonces vamos a buscarte un buen disfraz.

- Rose no es necesario yo...

- ¡Shhh! No acepto un ¡no! Por respuesta.- y así comenzó mi tortura me probé mas de 50 vestidos esa tarde hasta que por fin encontró el que según ella me hacia ver como una alucinación, era un vestido verde agua con detalles plateados, no podía negar que me veía muy bien.

- Faltan las mascaras- dije mirando hacia una vitrina llena de antifaces, muy despampanantes y algo extravagantes

- Si me permiten.- dijo una voz my peculiar detrás de nosotras, era una voz algo aniñada, como campanillas delicadas. Rosalíe y yo volteamos y era una joven de baja estatura con unos enormes ojos negros brillantes de cabello corto y con las puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, sin duda una muchacha muy linda- ¿las puedo ayudar?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Que antifaz crees que valla bien con estos vestidos?- pregunte yo enseñándole los vestidos y la chica sonrío ampliamente, traía un vestido blanco con encajes en amarillo, caminaba con elegancia por todo el local mirando de un lado a otro emocionada.

- ¡Tengan!- nos entrego a cada una un antifaz diferente y los adecuados, el de Rosalíe era blanco con degradados en rojo y el mío era del mismo color del vestido pero con encajes negros.

- ¡No combinan!- se quejo Rosalíe

- Claro que ¡si!, no tiene que ser igual a tu vestido debe resaltar, al igual que tu labial, en eso es en lo que combinan.- dijo la chica sonriendo

- Y con el de ella ¿que?, no esperaras que se ponga labial negro o ¿si?

- Claro que no- dijo la chica horrorizada- ella usa una capa negra y me imagino que se lo pondrá también para el masquerade así que hay esta la combinación.

- Espera un momento ¿como sabes que es para un masquerade?

- ¡Por que las escuche hablando de eso! Además mi prometido es quien lo organizo

- ¡Eres la prometida del conde whitlock!- dijo Rosalíe sorprendida

- No lo digas muy duro, lo formalizaremos en el baile, y espero que asistan si me disculpan me tengo que retirar se hace tarde para la cena.

- ¡Espera! – la llame antes de que desapareciera por la puerta- ¿como te lamas?

- Alice Cullen, y ustedes

- Rosalíe hale e Isabella Swan- dijo Rosalíe, mientras que yo estaba congelada, Cullen era una ¡Cullen! Ella era mi boleto para conocer al tal músico

- Un placer, que les parece si me visitan mañana, me cayeron muy bien y la verdad es que no conozco mucha gente aquí.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dije sin dudar un segundo

- Muy bien, mandare a alguien que las valla a buscar, ahora si me retiro

- Hasta mañana.- ese fue el final de nuestra conversación mientras yo casi gritaba de la felicidad.

- Es una linda chica ¿no crees?

- ¡SI! y mi querida amiga es una ¡Cullen!, así que tendré la oportunidad de conocer al tal músico sin que escape de mi.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy casi segura.- salimos del local con nuestras adquisiciones y nos dimos cuenta que realmente era tarde había caído la noche y estaba nevando fuertemente, me ajuste la bufanda y la capa para evitar un poco el frio. Rosalie se despidió yendo para su casa, ella tenia el privilegio de vivir en el centro de la ciudad que era donde nos encontrábamos, en cambio ¡yo! Tenia que conseguir un carruaje de alquiler por que mi casa estaba muy lejos, vivir en la parte alta dela ciudad es bueno tiene sus ventajas pero a veces es algo molesto en cuestiones de distancia, espere al menos una hora para poder conseguir transporte, cuando llegue por fin a la comodidad de mi casa nana me esperaba en el recibidor con una cara que solo podía decir " isabella estas en problemas"

- My lady pero como llega, esta casi morada

- Nana, no exageres estoy bien

- No me cuestione, como se le ocurre salir sin carruaje con este invierno tan fuerte ¿ busca enfermarse?- decía nana regañándome, mientras me quitaba la capa y la bufanda

- Nana estoy bien, no paso nada

- My lady a veces es usted demasiado testaruda- dijo resignada

- Nana voy a darme un baño tibio ¡por favor me llevas la cena a mi estudio!- nana asintió con una reverencia y se marcho, subí directo a mi oficina para poder revelar las fotos que tenia en mi cámara y catalogarlas…cubrí las luces con un papel ahumado para obtener mas oscuridad y comencé a realizar mi trabajo tenia excelentes fotos para el reportaje y muchas otras para mi colección, nana me trajo un caldo para la cena y luego regreso muchas otras veces diciendo que iba a enfermarme, pero necesitaba terminar de revelar las fotos para entregarlas mañana temprano, tendría que enviar a alguien junto con una explicación del por que faltaría al trabajo. Estaba esperanzada no podía ocultarlo sentía una innegable curiosidad sobre ese hombre y todo lo relacionado sobre el, mi intuición me decía que había un secreto y tenia que descifrarlo, era algo extraño nunca me había sentí así, no si por su forma tan arrogante de ser o por que en mi vida me habían dicho ¡no!

- ¡My lady!

- ¡Uju!.- le respondí a nana revisando una ves mas las fotos habían varias que no sabia que hacer con ellas.

- ¡My lady son mas de media noche debe dormir!

- Un momento más ¡nana!

- My lady, la llevare a dormir así tenga que sacarla por una oreja para que me obedezca.- mire a nana quien ya tenia puesto su ropa para dormir, le hice un pequeño puchero- no my lady, a dormir ¡ahora!

- ¡Esta bien! Voy…- empecé a guardar las fotos del reportaje en un sobre y las otras simplemente las deje en el escritorio, nana aun me esperaba en la puerta sonreí ante tal acto, nana sin duda era mi madre me cuido y se hizo cargo de mi desde los 15 años que mis padres murieron la adoraba mas que nadie, realmente estimo mucho a todas las personas que trabajan en la casa se han convertido en mi familia y en las únicas personas después de Rosalie en quien confió completamente. Luego de que nana se asegurara de que me alistara y que estuviera cómoda en mi cama y mas aun hacerme sentir como una niña de 8 años se retiro sin antes darme las buenas noches.

- Lady isabella, es hora de ¡despertar!- me revolví en la cama al sentir la luz del día en mi rostro.

- ¡No! ¡Nana! Déjame dormir….-me queje tapándomela cara con las sabanas

- Le dejo el desayuno aquí.- sentí como colocaba algo cerca de la cama.- y me tome la molestia de enviar las fotos al periódico my lady, pensé que las querrían temprano.- ese comentario se me saco de mi ensueño, sentía que no había dormido nada en lo absoluto, la intriga no me dejaba tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza mas que nada preguntas muchas preguntas que esperaba conseguir hoy mismo.

- ¿Que hora es nana?- dije levantándome de la cama de un salto

- Casi medio día

- No puede ser – me metí en el baño y me duche lo mas rápido que me permití al salir ya nana me tenia preparada la ropa que me pondría

- My lady le trajeron esto.- me entrego una nota y en esta decía la hora a la que pasarían por mi, justo a la hora de la merienda.

- ¿Cuando llego esto nana?

- Hace como una hora…

- Excelente.- tenía tiempo así que, tome mi desayuno con calma y me dedique a atender algunos asuntos financieros. A eso de las 2 de la tarde llego Rosalie y no mas de 10 minutos después llego un carruaje para llevarnos al lugar que tanto anhelaba conocer, me sorprendí al saber que la residencia estaba a 5 de la mía, prácticamente éramos vecinos y yo no me había enterado, ¿en que mundo vivía?

- Rosalie, isabella que bueno que pudieron venir- nos recibió Alice muy emocionada literalmente pegaba brincos de alegría.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos

- Pasen vengan, tomaremos la merienda en el partió, quiero que conozcan a mi hermano – entramos en la casa y me sentí un poco abrumada tenia un aspecto algo sombrío y muy triste. Alice nos guio hasta el patio y vi sentí que de alguna forma ya había visto ese lugar la casa estaba rodeada de un enorme bosque y bajo de uno de esos enormes arboles se encontraba una mesa blanca preparada para invitados, sentado en una de las sillas había un hombre cuya silueta me parecía conocida.- ¡Edward! ¡Mira que tengo aquí!- dijo Alice acercándose muy enérgicamente al hombre

- ¿Que será lo que traes allí?- mire a Rosalie y ella me sonrió, era el era su voz, pero sonaba diferente, nos acercamos mas para poder mirarlo bien y si era el, el músico arrogante.

- ¿Como están? Soy Edward cullen y es un placer tenerlas esta tarde en mi casa.- me sorprendí al verlo tenia una sonrisa cálida y ¡si! El hombre podía ser amable saludo a Rosalie con una reverencia y depositando un leve beso en su mano, luego me miro a mi y yo le tendí la mano el la tomo y sentí miles de cosquillas al contacto de su piel con la mía, pero fueron sustituidas por miles de mariposas en mi estomago cuando poso sus labios en mi mano dejando en ella un dulce beso. Lo mire a los ojos y estos aun se miraban tristes y oscuros aunque en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por este hombre que de la noche a la mañana había cautivado mi atención.

* * *

><p>N.A : este es el segundo cap espero que el fic sea de su agrado...pronto actualizare =D emely<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

- Es un gusto volverlo a ver my lord.- soltó suavemente mi mano y tomo una postura erguida, examino mi rostro con detenimiento aun con la mirada severa y la quijada fuertemente apretada.

- ¿Ya se conocían?- Alice llamo nuestra atención, no me había dado cuenta del silencio tan incomodo que se había provocado.

- Ciertamente, tuve la oportunidad de hablar brevemente con my lord en el teatro.- respondí con simpatía a Alice, mientras sentía la mirada arrogante del hombre que yacía en estos momentos sentado frente a mi.

- Es un excelente músico, debo decir – dijo Rosalie mientras Alice con un ademan nos indicaba que nos sentáramos.

- Edward, en tus cartas no decías nada a cerca de tocar en un teatro.- ahora a mis miles de preguntas se le sumo una mas.

- Alice….-dijo Edward mirándome con reproche.- era….era una sorpresa, quería que fueras a verme en el teatro esta noche.- termino de hablar con una sonrisa a Alice.- pero ya no tiene caso – me miro nuevamente

- Lamento haber arruinado su sorpresa my lord, lo e hecho sin querer.- me disculpe sinceramente, recibiendo por parte de el un bufido.

- Que te parece querido hermano si en ves de deleitarnos con tu talento en un teatro, nos das el privilegio de tener una función privada solo para mis invitadas y para mi.- Edward nos miro a todas con detenimiento como debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, Rosalie y yo nos miramos unos instantes ella sabia claramente que esto para mi era excelente.

- Sabes que no puedo negarte nada Alice.- respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que de la misma forma como apareció se esfumo. En ese instante llegaron varias personas sirviendo la merienda

- ¿Algo más? – dijo un hombre amablemente

- Si Garrett por favor, tráeme un coñac, tu sabes como me gustan.- el hombre asintió.

- ¿Las señoritas desean algo más?

- Si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte.- mire a Alice

- No te preocupes- sonrió Alice, mire a Edward y este asintió

- Si es tan amable podría traerme una copa de brandi, un poco menos de la mitad-el hombre asintió y luego se marcho.

- Nunca había escuchado, que una mujer tuviera tales gustos hacia las bebidas fuertes, y mucho menos siendo parisina, lo más fuerte que toman es vino.

- Como puede apreciar lord cullen, no soy como las demás.- me miro con una risa burlona llevándose a la boca una galleta.

- ¿Rosalie a que te de dedicas?-pregunto Alice

- Soy periodista

- ¿Y tú bella?

- También, de hecho trabajamos juntas

- ¡Que interesante!, ¿no crees Edward?

- Ciertamente, es todo un enigma…- su arrogancia alcanzaba niveles con los que jamás en mi vida me había topado pero aun así no seria suficiente para mi, siempre conseguía de una forma u otra. Había conseguido información que Alice inconscientemente nos había dado, ya sabia mas acerca de ellos no mucho solo que eran ingleses, que Alice había conocido al conde que ahora era su prometido, en Inglaterra, Edward y ella se separaron hace varios años por algún incidente que desconocía y del cual claramente no se sentían a gusto platicando sobre ello. La velada se hizo muy entretenida por parte de Alice siempre tenia un tema de conversación era una chica entusiasta y muy animada a diferencia de su hermano quien apenas si articulaba palabras solo lo hacia cuando era necesario, estaba como ausente sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada fija en algún lugar que quizás no estaba al alcance de mi vista, se movía únicamente para pasar sus manos por entre sus cabellos alborotándolos mas, bebía de su copa de coñac pequeños sorbos como si quisiera evitar que la bebida se acabara que durara todo el tiempo posible. De repente sobre mi nariz cayo una gota procedente del cielo, alce mi vista y estaba nublado ¿en que momento el día había cambiado su semblante?, un trueno se escucho haciendo que me estremeciera, luego un relámpago surco los cielos y un trueno mucho mas fuerte que el anterior se escucho.

- Será mejor que entremos, no tardara en comenzar a llover.- dijo Edward mirando al cielo y quizás esa seria la frase mas larga que le escuche en toda la tarde desde que llegamos, en ese instante aparecieron varios sirvientes recogiendo la mesa mientras nosotros nos disponíamos a retirar. No pude evitar mirar hacia el bosque que se encontraba frente a mi en estos momentos me di cuenta que la mayoría de los arboles eran enormes, pero mas aun y quizás sea por que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta pero no se escucha ni el mínimo susurro de algún ser viviente, los arboles se movían por el fuerte viento pero sin gracia el lugar era oscuro parecía mas un bosque tenebroso que otra cosa, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir una mano frio sobre mi hombro.

- My lady si no se ha dado cuenta a comenzado a llover y debemos entrar.- me gire al instante de sentir su aliento rosar mi cuello, el cabello le caía completamente mojado en la cara estaba completamente empapado al igual que yo en estos momentos, recogí mi vestido con mis manos para evitar caer y comencé a caminar hacia la casa la lluvia era fuerte y los vientos que la acompañaban eran igual o quizás mas. Un rayo se vio caer en alguna parte, con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar estremecerme seguía caminando con mucha dificultad el terreno estaba muy frágil haciendo mas difícil avanzar, sin darme cuenta tropecé con algo y caí de rodillas en el fango, unas manos me sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura sosteniéndome para que la caída no fuera mayor, lo mire a los ojos y el me extendió una mano para que me apoyara en ella y seguir lo que nos quedaba de trayecto.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- le dije cuanto estuvimos ya dentro de la casa, el simplemente asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

- Rosalie creo que debemos retirarnos antes de que la lluvia nos lo impida

- Me parece muy buena idea bella…

- Mis queridas amigas lo lamento pero no pueden retirarse, Sam nuestro mensajero acaba de llegar y apenas si pudo.- decía Alice entrando al pequeño saloncito con unas toallas en las manos.- y dice que los caminos están completamente inundados. Temo que no podrán marcharse todavía.- Alice nos dio una toalla a cada una mientras Rosalie y yo la escuchábamos atentas.

- No creo que sea tan grave, vivo muy cerca de aquí no debe ser tan difícil el acceso.- dije yo tratando de encontrar una solución.- y Rosalie te puedes quedar en mi casa mientras la tormenta se aplaca un poco.

- Lo veo muy difícil, esta tormenta no pasara en cinco minutos.

- Edward tiene razón deben quedarse hasta que la tormenta pase, por lo menos hasta mañana ¡verdad Edward!

- Así es.- Edward hizo una reverencia y antes de salir del lugar lo escuche mascullar un "lamentablemente" para si mismo. Alice hizo que nos prepararan a Rosalie y a mi las habitaciones de huéspedes, si al entrar a la casa me había sentido abrumada ahora me sentía muchísimo mas sus pasillos eran completamente oscuros y en ellos habían cuadros de personas todas con semblantes serios, me sentía observada acorralada esta casa me ponía los nervios de puntas y pensar que quizás tendría que pasar la noche en este lugar.

- Bella tu puedes quedarte aquí, Rosalie esta en la habitación de al lado, deje algunos vestidos sobre la cama espero que sean de tu talla.

- Muchas gracias Alice.- la chica me sonrió y luego se alejo en el oscuro pasillo, entre a la habitación algo nerviosa por no saber como era, pero me lleve una leve sorpresa al darme cuenta que a diferencia del resto de la casa era muy acogedora e iluminada, habían cerca de cinco vestidos puestos en la cama los mire a todos con detenimiento hasta que uno llamo mi atención, era completamente blanco sencillo, hermoso sin duda alguna. Entre en el baño y estaba ya preparado así que no dude ni un segundo en sumergirme en las aguas cálidas de la tina, luego de ese reconfortante baño me vestí y al verme en un espejo que se encontraba en el cuarto me di cuenta del lio que eran mis cabello, lo que antes había sido un , hermoso peinado ahora parecía mas bien un nido de pájaros fui deshaciendo poco a poco el desastre hasta que mis cabellos cayeron todos por completo sueltos en mis hombros, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no usaba el cabello así seque mis cabellos con mucho detenimiento y al final los deje sueltos no tenia caso hacerme un peinado perfectamente elaborado con un clima tan humeo.

- ¡Rose! ¿Estas visible?- pregunte después de tocar la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Rosalie

- Si bella ¡pasa!- entre a la habitación y esta era muy parecida a la habitación donde yo me encontraba. Sin duda todo lo relacionado con Edward cullen es extraño, las cosas no encajaban había un desequilibrio total a mi parecer.

- ¿Rose no crees que este lugar es extraño?

- Si por extraño te refieres a que la persona que se encargo de la decoración tiene muy mal gusto pues entonces ¡si!

- Si, pero no es solo eso…..es, es todo hasta su dueño

- Pues en eso tienes mucha razón, ese hombre tiene un humor muy extraño.- camine hacia la ventana de la habitación y la lluvia caía mucho mas fuerte que antes mientras Rosalie intentaba desenredar sus rubios cabellos, al igual que yo ella también traía puesto un vestido que no era el suyo, le quedaba muy bien no podía negarlo, ese vestido resaltaba perfectamente el cuerpo de Rosalie.-y ¿que piensas hacer abandonar el reportaje?

- ¡No! ¿Como se te ocurre? Ahora mas que nunca pienso descubrir todos los secretos de Edward cullen

- ¿Todos? – yo asentí mientras que Rosalie dejaba de hacer lo que hacia para verme directo a los ojos.- ¡ no crees que es mucho! Deberías de pensar que a las personas no les gusta que se metan en su vida.

- ¡Yo se eso!

- ¿Entonces por que lo haces?

- Por que Rosalie quiero conocer a las personas completamente y decirle al mundo que todos sin excepción tienen un pasado, secretos y la razón del por que en su vida.- Rosalie me miro y luego de un suspiro volvió a sus cabellos, nos avisaron que teníamos que bajar a cenar y así lo hicimos al llegar nos esperaban Edward y Alice muy callados ambos al vernos entrar Alice sonrió, Edward nos miro unos instantes y luego se excuso alegando tener algo importante que hacer y se marcho. En la cena Alice y Rosalie no paraban de hablar del baile que se aproximaba, seguía sin verle lo emocionante o divertido hace muchos años le había perdido el gusto a todo ese teatro hecho para la hipocresía.

- Saben también que con ese baile no solo anuncian su compromiso si no que también es el inicio de la temporada- dije mientras jugaba un poco con la comida

- ¿Temporada?- pregunto Alice confundida

- Si la temporada de caza- le respondió Rosalie

- ¿Y que cazan?

- ¡Maridos!- la pobre chica nos miraba sin tener idea de que hablábamos

- Te explico. Después de este baile alguien mas hará otro en donde se presentaran todas las nuevas postulantes en busca de marido, las encontraras a la mayoría vestidas de blanco y con cara de fieras con las hormonas alteradas.

- ¡Ah! Ya entendí, pensé que solo en Inglaterra se veía eso, pero veo que ¡no!, y ¿ustedes están dentro de esas postulantes?

- ¡Si!-dijo Rosalie

- ¡No!- la contra dije yo

- ¿Si o no?

- Yo si busco pero no estoy tan desesperada como las chicas que veras en los diferentes eventos que vendrán

- ¿Y tú bella?

- No busco, ni quiero que me busquen

- ¿Por que dices eso?

- E tenido suficiente de los hombres por el resto de mi vida.- ese comentario fue el final de la conversación mi vida amorosa era un tema que me gustaba rehuir, después de cenar me les perdí intencionalmente, sentía curiosidad por todo lo que había en esta casa así que tome valor y me adentre en los oscuros pasillos, no encontré nada que llamara mi interés la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas con llave así que no podía entrar, después de caminar mucho y darme cuenta de que no encontraría nada decidí volver a la habitación y dormir cuando sin querer me tropecé con alguien al alzar la mirada era Edward con quien me había tropezado.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Iba camino a la habitación de huéspedes y ¿tu q haces aquí?

- Esta es mi casa- respondió acido, no pude evitar sonrojarme por mi estúpida pregunta.- te sonrojaste – poso su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio, una ves mas me sentí extraña al sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía pero no podía negar que era una sensación exquisita. Sin avisar retiro su mano como si mi piel le quemara.- si me disculpa my lady tengo cosas que hacer – hablo refiriéndose a la puerta que estaba detrás de mi asentí y le di paso.

- Espere mi lord.- llame su atención antes de que cerrara la puerta, pude ver que era una especie de estudio y hasta donde alcance a ver había un hermoso piano. Edward carraspeo para llamar mi atención – quería decirle que mi propuesta sigue en pie

- ¿Que propuesta?

- Hacerle la entrevista para el periódico

- No lo siento- volvió a negarse, enarque una ceja

- ¿Por que?

- Por que no quiero una entrevista, no tengo nada que decirle al mundo

- Pero el mundo quiere saber quien eres

- Lo siento no me interesa.- y antes de que pudiera decir mas cerro la puerta en mi cara, me quede parada, petrificada con la boca abierta, no le bastaba dejarme con la palabra en la boca si no que tenia que cerrarme la puerta en la cara, abrí la puerta me iba a escuchar

- ¡Tu! ¿Quien te crees?, ¿ que clase de caballero se supone que eres?- dije hecha una furia entrando de golpe a lo que confirme era un estudio

- ¿Con que derecho entras así a mi estudio?- dijo con las manos en su camisa se la estaba desabrochando, pero dejo de hacer eso cuando me miro, tenia un cuerpo muy bien trabajado divague un instante hasta que me tope con sus ojos furiosos.

- Con el derecho que tu me cierras la puerta en la cara con las palabras en la boca.

- ¡Esta es mi casa!

- Soy tu invitada

- No eres una reportera entrometida.- comenzó a caminar hacia mi mientras hablaba- a la que mi hermana invito a mi casa…así que eres su invitada no la mía- para este momento me había obligado a salir del estudio- y puedo hacer decir y tratar a la gente como me de la gana.- y una vez mas me cerro la puerta en la cara y esta vez con llave le di un puño a la puerta.

- ¡No me rendiré!- le grite y me marche directo a la habitación, este hombre es un….no encontraba palabra para describir lo que era Edward cullen cada palabra que podía describirlo se quedaba pequeña, hecha una furia me acosté cayendo dormida rápidamente. Desperté sobresaltada por el sonido de un fuerte trueno la lluvia seguía fuerte en el, la habitación se ilumino por un relámpago y segundos después un trueno que hizo estremecer todo en la habitación, intente volver a dormir pero no pude, Salí de la habitación por un baso de agua se me hizo una eternidad llegar a la cocina y cuando iba de regreso sentía que estaba en un laberinto uno muy tenebroso. después de caminar casi una eternidad escuche un reloj dar doce campanadas y casi grito de susto al escucharlo era el sonido mas tenebroso que alguna ves en mi vida había escuchado y a esta hora mucho mas, iba caminando de regreso con los nervios de punta los incesantes truenos y el maldito reloj me tenían temblando. Hasta que pase por la puerta del estudio de Edward no quería saber mas de el por lo menos en esta noche hasta que escuche que tocaba el piano, mis nervios seguían alterados y las palpitaciones de mi corazón estaban aceleradas tanto que sentía iba salir de mi pecho. Me acerque mas a la puerta y era la misma canción que había escuchado aquella ves en el teatro me recosté de la puerta prestando mas atención a esa dulce historia queriendo que de ella salieran palabras que me dijeran lo que sentía ese músico pero no era así solo escuchaba su dulce melodía cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música y sin darme cuenta pegue la frente de la puerta y esta se abrió, la puerta rechino de manera horrible haciendo que la música cesara.

- ¿Que rayos haces?- Edward estaba parado frente a mi mientras mirándome, molesto.

- Escuchándote tocar…- respondí ausente

- Pues no lo hagas, ve a dormir y déjame en paz…no entiendes quiero ¡paz!- sus ojos estaban vidriosos y por su mejilla corría una lagrima intente secarla pero el se aparto bruscamente de mi y la limpio el de la misma manera.

- Disculpa es solo que…- no pude terminar de hablar pues la puerta se cerro en mi cara de nuevo, era la tercera ves en esta noche que me cerraba la puerta en la cara, pero esta ves no me molesto, mas bien sentía la necesidad de entrar e impedir que siguiera llorando, quería saber por que lloraba, que ocasionaba tal sentimiento pero no lo hice me había pedido paz y se la daría al menos esta noche. Volví a la habitación pero no pude recuperar el sueño tenia grabada en mi mente esa imagen, y una pregunta mas sin respuesta que debía añadir.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días.- salude entrando al comedor donde estaban Alice y Rosalie solamente desayunando muy animadas.

- Buenos días bella ¿como amaneciste?

- Muy bien Alice gracias.- respondí con una sonrisa muy poco convincente

- Al menos tu pudiste dormir, a mi la tormenta apenas si me dejo unas horas de sueño.- le sonreí a Rosalie mientras tomaba algo de comer, hacia un día hermoso el sol resplandecía con fulgor, las aves cantaban, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, me quede admirando el hermoso día con la mente completamente alejada de la realidad, hacia mucho tiempo que no me permitía a admirar la belleza matutina y mucho menos la tardía.

- ¡Alice!- dije aun mirando el paisaje, e interrumpiendo la conversación de la cual no tenia idea sobre que tema trataba.- ¿tienes papel y lápiz?

- Si claro, Garrett- llamo Alice y el hombre apareció instantáneamente.- puedes darle a bella papel y lápiz por ¡favor!

- Claro madame, ya lo traigo.

- Muchas gracias.- le dije al hombre con una sonrisa, intente comer pero no sentía apetito, lo sucedido la noche anterior me tenia completamente ausente, habían tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, todas tan sencillas pero al parecer nada fáciles de responder. Garrett llego con un lápiz y varias hojas de papel, se lo agradecí y me retire del comedor y fui directo al jardín de la casa, sentía deseos de dibujar el paisaje, tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia estaba tan ocupada que no me lo permitía, me senté en la grama y admire una ves mas mi entorno, el escenario que había despertado esa parte de mi, comencé a dibujar el misterioso bosque, ese que la tarde de ayer estaba oscuro y tenebroso, pero que hoy estaba lucido, alegre, luminoso parecía como si la tormenta de anoche hubiera hecho desaparecer todo ese aspecto tenebroso. Estaba sumida en lo que hacia, quería representar absolutamente todo, cada detalle, rama, nube, todo absolutamente ¡todo!

- Es muy realista- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz en mi oído, tanto que solté el lápiz.- disculpa no era mi intención asustarte.- tomo el lápiz y me lo devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- No te preocupes, yo soy la que debería disculparse por lo de anoche.- me disculpe agachando la cabeza y sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Lo escuche suspirar, me atreví a mirarlo y tenia una pose completamente rígida miraba directamente hacia el bosque frente a nosotros, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi y sus ojos estaban tristes y opacos.- pero no piense my lord que me rendiré, mi propuesta sigue en pie.- frunció el seño y luego se marcho a paso firme adentrándose en el bosque, cada vez entendía menos a este hombre. En el resto de la mañana no lo vi mas, a Rosalie y a mi nos entregaron nuestra ropa lavada y seca.

- Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Alice.- me despedí de ella con un abrazo

- Gracias a ustedes por su visita, hacia mucho que no lo pasaban tan bien.- nos subimos en el carruaje.- espero volverlas a ver.

- No te preocupes, nos veremos en el baile.- respondió Rosalie, le sonreí a Alice como afirmación y así el carruaje hecho a andar dejado a nuestras espaldas la misteriosa casa.

- ¿Conseguiste algo para el reportaje?

- ¡Si! Más preguntas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cullen:

- ¿Garrett has visto a Eddie? – escuche a Alice preguntar por mi, mientras yo entraba por la puerta que daba al jardín, Garrett miro en mi dirección cuando entre y enseguida Alice siguió su mirada.

- ¿Me solicitabas?

- Si Eddie quería que supieras que eres un completo antisocial.- me acuso mi pequeña y única hermana muy molesta al parecer

- ¿Bajo que cargos me acusas?

- No me hables como abogado que no lo eres, ¿acaso no te gusta que tu hermana tenga amistades?

- Alice estas siendo muy infantil.- la mire y ella al instante me miro ofendida ante mis palabras

- Edward dime por que te comportas así, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes…- comencé a caminar hacia mi estudio no tenia intenciones de escuchar un sermón de parte de Alice, mi estudio era el único lugar en el que podía consumirme en mi propia miseria, el lugar donde mis demonios tomaban lugar dentro me mi y me recordaban lo patético y miserable que era, hacia un día muy hermoso pero yo no merecía esa hermosura mis ojos y mi ser no son dignos de algo así cerré las cortinas y me senté en mi piano, mi único compañero, el único donde podía plasmar mis sentimientos, donde mi mente y mi corazón se abrían y podía de una forma muy vaga olvidarme de lo miserable que soy. Comencé a tocar esa canción que todos adoraban pero que nadie sabía el significado o la historia que representaba, mi mente estaba sumida en recuerdos, mi alma lloraba lágrimas de sangre, mi corazón se reprimía con cada nota.

- ¡Mi lord!- me llamo Garrett en la puerta, deje de tocar y seque unas pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

- Adelante Garrett – la puerta se abrió, y Garrett entro con un papel en sus manos y una botella de coñac nueva.

- Mi lord aquí tiene.- coloco la botella en mi escritorio.- las habitaciones que estuvieron ocupadas fueron cerradas, pero encontré ¡esto! que desea ¿hacer?- me entrego un papel, lo tome y era el dibujo que estaba haciendo la reportera entrometida.

- Déjalo aquí Garrett

- También le llego esto.- me dio una nota y luego se marcho, desdoble la nota y era de nada mas y nada menos que la reportera entrometida ya que levaba su escudo impreso," mi lord quería agradecerle por su amabilidad para conmigo y mi amiga, esta cordialmente invitado a cenar mañana en la noche en mi casa como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Att: isabella swan". Esta mujer esta completamente equivocada si pensaba que caería ante sus trampas para indagar en mi vida, no soy una noticia mi vida no le incumbe a nadie, no soy lo que todo el mundo piensa creen que por ser músico mi vida es una atracción yo toco para olvidar mi pasado, para darle un sentido a lo patética que es mi vida, toco para esas personas a las que hice daño en mi vida.

Flas back.

Estaba llegando a mi casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, había recibido una nota de Alice informándome sobre la muerte de mis padres por causa de una pandemia, en el aire se podía distinguir olor a humo, habían cenizas cayendo desde el cielo, camine mas rápido hacia mi casa tenia un mal presentimiento, sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia mi casa y cuando estuve ya en la reja de entrada me quede petrificado, frente a mi ojos se estaba consumiendo mi mundo, mi vida y mi razón de ser… sus gritos inundaron mis oídos, el sonido de la madera siendo quemada, el humo cubriéndolo todo…tire mi maletín al suelo y comencé a correr hacia la casa que poco a poco se consumía bajo las llamas, estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando todo se derrumbo toda la estructura a mis pies, todo lo que amaba se había derrumbado, solo quedaba oscuridad y miseria ante mi.

Fin de flas back.

Tome el dibujo y lo mire, era una perfecta replica de mi lugar favorito, me pregunto que la llevaría a dibujar eso, por que razón de todos los lugares hermosos que existen en parís, de todas las personas talentosas que hay llego a mi, precisamente a mi. Sea cual sea la razón por la que halla llegado a mi, no la dejaría entrar en mi mundo no permitiría que alguien mas sufriera o fuera lastimado.

- Edward ¿puedo pasar?- la voz de Alice en la puerta hizo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran.

- ¡Adelante!

- Eddie adivina que tengo ¡aquí!- entro mi pequeña hermana dando brincos por toda la habitación hasta quedarse parada de repente como si hubiera chocado con un muro invisible..- ¡EDWARD!- dio un giro sobre si misma y luego me miro con la boca abierta.- como puedes, ¡ha! ¡No! Necesito una decoradora ahora mismo, Edward ¿que le hiciste a esta casa?- no pude evitar sonreír ante la reacción de Alice después de la música ella era la única persona que le daba un poco de alegría a mi alma.- no me estoy riendo

- Ya Alice, deja el drama la casa esta bien

- ¡Si! ¡BIEN HORRIBLE!

- Ali, ali no grites

- ¿Me permitirás acomodar esta casa?

- Ali, la casa esta bien así, no discutamos y dime que me traías

- Esto no se va a quedar así, pero en ¡fin! Aquí tengo tu traje para mi fiesta de compromiso y tu ¡antifaz!

- ¡Alice!- intente negarme, me miro severa y puso sobre mi regazo el traje

- No quiero un no por respuesta, es mi fiesta de compromiso y no vas a faltar.- me dio el antifaz muy seria, sabia que no podía decirle que no, a veces es muy insistente y obstinada pero aun así es mi hermana.- ¡esta bien! Tienes razón es tu fiesta, ¡iré! Pero con una condición

- ¡Que condición!- dijo Alice emocionada y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

- Que nadie sepa, en especial la reportera entrometida.

- Pero eres mi ¡hermano!, ¿te avergüenza que sepan que soy tu hermana?

- Alice como se te ocurre.- me levante del piano y camine hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.- quiero evitar, preguntas y a la gente

- Es una ¡fiesta!- la mire serio directo a sus enormes ojos.-¡esta bien! Oye ¿que reportera entrometida?

- isabella swan

- pero es mi ¡amiga!

- No me interesa Alice, es mi condición nadie debe saber en especial ella

- Sabes no te entiendo, es mas yo creo que tu le ¡gustas!

- Adiós Alice.- le di un beso en la frente y la hice girar sacándola del estudio y cerrando la puerta. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir que esa reportera gustara de mi, en mi vida no hay espacio para esas cosas, ese sentimiento yace congelado en mi corazón.

En la mansión swan.

- ¿Nana crees que venga?- pregunte mientras salía de la ducha, era casi la hora de la cena y ya todo estaba listo, esperaba poder hablar mejor con el en un ambiente mas relajado y cómodo.

- No lo se my lady- contesto mientras extendía en mi cama la ropa que usaría.- esta muy interesada en este hombre

- Solo por cuestiones laborales nana

- Por cuestiones laborales, my lady disculpe que le diga esto, pero por cuestiones laborales no se toman tantas molestias.

- ¿Que insinúas?

- Nada my lady, aunque han llegado a mis oídos que es muy apuesto este conde

- ¡Nana! Es cuestión laboral en mi vida no hay espacio para esas cosas, esos sentimientos están congelados en mi corazón.

- My ladi no diga eso, al amor no hay cerradura que le impida entrar.- con ese comentario quedo concluida la conversación, nana se encargo de acomodar mi cabello y cuando hubo ya terminado solo faltaba que llegara, el comedor estaba perfecto como lo había pedido y la comida se veía exquisita.

- ¡Alan!...

- No my lady, nadie a llegado.- había recibido esa misma respuesta desde hace mas de dos horas.

- Gracias Alan- el asintió y yo me fui al comedor me senté en la mesa, todavía tenia esperanzas de que llegara, hoy había evitado ir al periódico sabia que si iba aro iba a pedir avances sobre el articulo y yo lo que mas tenia eran preguntas y mas preguntas…..

- ¡My lady!, ¡my lady! Despierte ¡my lady!

- ¿Que sucede nana?- no me había dado cuenta en que momento me había quedado dormida..- ¿ya llego?

- No my lady, y no creo que lo haga, debería ir a dormir a su habitación.- mire la mesa y estaba toda recogida, no podía creer que halla declinado mi invitación, este hombre no tiene el mas mínimo sentido del agradecimiento y los buenos modales. Me levante y furiosa me fui a mi habitación tanto era mi cansancio que rápidamente me quede dormida.

Al día espere recibir una nota de disculpas o por lo menos una escusa pero no fue así, decidí no perder mi tiempo esperando a que al señor cullen le diera voluntad de hablar conmigo, así que fui al teatro a buscar información yo misma.

- Buenos días señorita en que la puedo ayudar

- Hola ¡buenos días! Soy isabella swan trabajo para el parisiense.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy el encargado del teatro.

- Quisiera saber si usted me daría información sobre uno de los artistas.

- Claro señorita, usted pregunte lo que desee.- le sonreí abiertamente y saque mi libreta y pluma.

- ¿A tenido usted contacto directo con Edward cullen? ¡El pianista!

- Tengo contacto directo con todos los artistas…pero el señor cullen es my diferente, normalmente me encargo de los camerinos, los instrumentos, vestuarios etc.…

- ¿Por que dice usted que es diferente?

- Bueno señorita, en mi trabajo estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con personas algo engreídas, pero el señor cullen es muy diferente llega aquí muy temprano y el mismo se encarga de todo lo que necesita, incluso señorita esta de buenas el señor cullen se encuentra en estos momentos aquí en el teatro, si gusta puedo ¡llamarlo!

- No, pero si me permitiría entrar y me termina de contar.- el hombre asintió y silenciosos los dos entramos al teatro. Nos sentamos en lo mas atrás que del teatro y era verdad el estaba en el centro del escenario sentado frente a su piano.-¿ a que se refiere al decir que el se encarga de todo lo que necesita?

- Bueno como lo puede ver el trae su piano cuando se va a presentar no deja que nadie lo toque, lo limpia y encera el mismo, arregla personalmente su camerino, no trae cambios de ropa, lo único que pide para su camerino es una botella de coñac, pero lo mas extraño nunca cruza palabras con nadie y sale de su camerino solamente para su presentación y luego de eso se marcha muy pocas veces lo notan cuando se van simplemente sale del escenario y no se le ve mas hasta la próxima función.

- ¿quien se encarga de el piano? Me refiero de buscarlos

- Sus sirvientes llegan temprano en la mañana y se lo llevan.- tenia todo perfectamente anotado en mi libreta.- señorita si me disculpa tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¡Muchas gracias!.- el hombre se marcho, me quede entre las sombras del teatro, Edward limpiaba con mucha dedicación cada una de las teclas del piano, lo admire en completo silencio, no podía comprender por que alguien como el podía llamar tanto mi curiosidad, pensé en no perder mas mi tiempo haciéndome preguntas así que me disponía a salir del lugar cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar esta era una nueva canción, era mas y triste que la anterior mas hermosa, mas melancólica de pie lo contemple hasta que termino. Guarde mis cosas y me retire del teatro no tenia sentido era todo un misterio para mi, impredecible y muy complejo como todo artista un enigma que estaba dispuesta a descifrar.

Entre en un café para tratar de dispersar un poco el frio que hacia, a pesar de que no estaba nevando la temperatura se hacia notar, pedí un café y unas galletas para poder distraerme, comencé a garabatear en mi libreta y en mi mente confirme completamente que no entendía para nada a Edward cullen, era un hombre engreído, mal humorado, de pocos modales….pero muy serio con su música, y como anotación personal tiene un pasado muy poco grato, la única persona que le daba una pizca de alegría era Alice y solo si el se lo permitía.

Pase el resto de la tarde en el café pensando y analizando lo que este reportaje significaba, no dejaba de ser parte de mi trabajo el objetivo que tenia que ¡alcanzar!, eso era un objetivo nada mas, solo una piedra en el camino del cual tendría que superar para lograr todo…ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida a descubrir los misterios de Edward cullen nada me detendría, absolutamente nada el mundo tenia el derecho de conocer la verdad y de saber que nadie es mas especial que nadie, ni mas complejo y mucho menos interesante.

Todos conocerían la verdad y yo seria quien le abriera los ojos al mundo.

-buenas noches my lady

- buenas noches ¡Alan!- lo salude mientras le entregaba mis guantes y bufanda… pase por la cocina por algo de comer y luego fui a mi estudio.

- ¡my lady! ¿Puedo pasar?

- adelante nana ¡pasa!- la puerta se abrió y nana entro y me entrego una nota con el escudo cullen. Mire a nana y ella no hizo ningún gesto, ¿será posible que lord cullen halla mandado una nota disculpándose por no aceptar mi invitación?, abrí la nota y me di cuenta que era de Alice invitándome a cabalgar, mañana en la mañana.- nana no te ¡retires!.- respondí la nota de Alice declinando su invitación, tenia que seguir mis investigaciones y algo me decía que Alice no me las daría la información que necesitaba sin preguntar primero a su hermano.- nana manda alguien que la lleve de inmediato.- le dije a nana quien estaba muy callada, mientras sellaba la nota. Cuando nana salió me quede pensando en cuales serian mis siguientes pasos, quizás ir al departamento de migración, y buscar en los registros algo que me sirviera que me dijera mejor quien era Edward cullen, obtendría la información así el no me la diera, aunque preferiría sus declaraciones, era mas fácil y mucho mas confiables también.

- ¡Confiable!, ¡confiable!...pero claro isabella a veces eres muy tonta.- me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba pensando por todo el estudio. Que mas confiable que sus sirvientes y conocía perfectamente al adecuado, iría a hablar con Garrett muy tempano mañana….el seguro me daría alguna que otra información.


	5. Chapter 5

Salí muy temprano, abrigada solo con mi capa negra y unos guantes, el sol hoy estaba muy reluciente casi no se podía sentir el frio del invierno, nana aun no había despertado, Alan tampoco por que no estaba haciendo sus labores todavía, así fue mucho mas fácil mi salida de la casa, como aun era muy temprano y no había avisado mi salida el carruaje no estaba preparado así que fui directo a los establos y tome uno de los caballos y me fui a galope hasta la casa de los cullen, cuando llegue a la residencia al instante fui a la puerta de servicio no estaba dentro de mis intenciones cruzarme con Alice y mucho menos con Edward.

- Buenos días madame en que le puedo ayudar.- me recibió una señora me imagino la cocinera por que traía el delantal lleno de residuos de comida.

- Buenos días ¿se encuentra el señor Garrett?

- Pase adelante mientras lo busco.- dijo la mujer con amabilidad, entre en la cocina a esperar y no paso mucho hasta que vi aparecer a un Garrett muy sorprendido al verme.

- Buenos días my lady ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Buenos días, quería saber si esta ¡dispuesto a responder algunas preguntas para el periódico el parisiense!

- ¿Que tipo de preguntas?- el tipo era inteligente

- Sobre el señor de esta ¡casa!

- Lo lamento señorita pero eso no puede ser posible

- ¿Por que no?- le dije algo alterada pero recobre la compostura rápidamente...- mi lord son preguntas muy sencillas, solo quiero saber como conoció al conde de cullen, por que es su sirviente o como llego a serlo, donde lo conoció, era conde cuando lo conoció…..- decía todo tan rápido y caminando por todo el lugar, ni siquiera sonaban como preguntas…solo un poco de palabras juntas que salían sin control de mi boca.

- My lady discúlpeme pero no puedo darle esa información- dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza.

- Por favor ¡ayúdeme! Estoy completamente en blanco y ya e perdido una semana…- explique muy sincera y cubriendo mi cara con mis manos

- My lady discúlpeme pero no puedo ayudarle….confórmese con saber que lord Cullen me salvo la vida y le estoy eternamente agradecido, siento no poder ayudarla mas.- respire profundamente y reí con ironía.

- ¿Sabe que acaba de hacer Garrett?- el hombre negó inocente.

- Acaba de añadir una pregunta más a las miles que tengo sin respuesta.- le sonreí con tristeza e hice una reverencia que fue respondida instantáneamente y me marche del lugar, estaba completamente desilusionada, me sentía derrotada, frustrada….hacia mucho que no me sentía así, monte mi caballo y regrese sin dejar de pensar de que manera había salvado lord Cullen a Garret que le tiene tanto respeto y fidelidad, debió ser una situación muy difícil y dictatoria en la vida de los dos y aquí iba otra pregunta ¿ por que lord Cullen llego a esa situación tan difícil?, llegue a los terrenos de mi propiedad y sin detenerme cabalgue hacia ellos, necesitaba pensar de que manera podría yo conseguir lo que necesito que saliera de los labios de el mismo sin ningún problema. Estaba mas que claro que tendría que ser el quien me dijera toda la historia, quien respondiera a mis preguntas el único problema y el mas difícil era como hacer que no se negara. En mi vida había yo recibido un no por respuesta, no era engreída pero tampoco era alguien que se daba por derrotada sin haber comenzado la luchar, pero este era un caso difícil no existía persona que se resistiera y en su camino me ofendiera y despertara en mi tanta curiosidad o al menos eso pensaba yo, por que al parecer la había encontrado sin duda Edward Cullen era un hueso duro de roer.

No me había dado cuenta en que momento mi caballo se había detenido, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta había llegado a adentrarme completamente en los terrenos de mi propiedad, nunca lo hacia normalmente me quedaba cerca de la casa. Desmonte el caballo y lo amarre dejando que pastara a gusto mientras yo me sentaba al pie de un pequeño árbol, después de darle miles de vueltas al asunto volví a la casa.

- ¿My lady va a cenar?- pregunto nana al verme entrar en la casa.

- No, nana estoy cansada.- respondí sin ánimos y caminando directo a mi habitación, cuando me senté en medio de la enorme cama y sin darme cuenta el sueño reino en mí. desperté ya cuando la noche había llegado, fui a mi estudio y me senté en mi escritorio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- mire a nana quien traía muy convenientemente una copa de brandi en sus manos, me la puso en el escritorio y me la acerco.

- No nana tengo un bloqueo mental

- ¿Es muy grave?

- No sabes cuanto.- le dije dándole un sorbo a la copa

- Y por que no sale y se distrae, para que su mente tome tenga un poco de oxigeno.

- ¿Que me siguieres?- pregunte tomando un sorbo mas

- Pues quizás el ¡teatro!

- ¡Nana! No me estas pidiendo que me distraiga me mandas directo al matadero.

- ¡Entonces a la opera!

- ¡La opera!- repetí para mi misma, tenia sentido un cambio de escenario era precisamente lo que necesitaba, nada que se relacionara con Edward Cullen me permitiría distraerme como había dicho nana. Mande a que prepararan mi carruaje mientras yo me preparaba. Al llegar a la opera vi varias caras conocidas que me saludaron cordialmente y otras que me veían como si fuera una extraña, pude conseguir un palco frente al escenario me quede hay y admire el espectáculo maravillada hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena opera y al culminar aplaudí como si no existiera un mañana… mi nana tenia toda la razón necesitaba despejar mi mente ver otras cosas, darme cuenta que el mundo no giraba alrededor de Edward Cullen, Salí del palco con una sonrisa en los labios estaba tan ausente que sin darme cuenta tropecé con alguien.

- Disculpe mi lord.- me disculpe de inmediato haciendo una reverencia y agachando la cabeza a penada

- Fue mi culpa my lady.- en el momento en el que mis oídos escucharon esa vos, ese aire de felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía desaparecieron, levante la vista y recobre la compostura enseguida.- ¡Isabella! No pensé encontrarla aquí

- Igualmente mi lord.- respondí muy seria de la misma forma como el me miraba.

- ¿Me esta siguiendo?

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Me esta siguiendo usted!- iba a responderle de la forma en que se merecía, estaba a punto de echar todo el protocolo y los buenos modales al piso pero apareció Alice junto con el Márquez whitlock así que tuve que tragarme mis palabras.

- ¡Isabella!.- me salido Alice con mucho entusiasmos- ¿como has estado?

- Muy bien Alice ¡gracias!

- Duquesa es un placer verla…hacia mucho tiempo que no se la veía en ninguna parte que no sean su nombre en los ¡periódicos!- saludo el Márquez con una reverencia.

- Márquez, el placer es mutuo…espero no me hallan extrañado mucho pues pienso ir a su masquerade.

- Seria un gusto tener allí.- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras abrazaba a Alice.

- Isabella…- comenzó Alice pero la interrumpí.

- ¡Bella!- Alice sonrío

- ¡Bella! ¿Has venido sin compañía a la opera?- yo asentí y Alice abrió los ojos de una manera excesiva tal parecía se le iban a salir los ojos.- como es ¡posible!, yo le había dicho a Edward que te invitara a acompañarnos esta noche como disculpa por no haber asistido a la cena.

- ¡Alice!- dijo Edward mirándola serio.

- Hable de mas.- respondió Alice apenada escondiendo la cara entre el pecho de Jasper.

- No te preocupes Alice, disfrutar del arte a solas me permite pensar y aclarar ideas. Si me disculpan ya debo retirarme.- me despedí con una reverencia y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Espere unos minutos a que me trajeran mi carruaje y cuando estaba por subir una mano me sujeto, voltee enseguida y era Edward.

- En que puedo ayudarlo mi lord.- dije retrocediendo

- Puedo acompañarla a su casa my lady.- lo mire incrédula, eche mi vista hacia adentro y venia saliendo Alice con lord whitlock.

- No es necesario, no quiero causarle molestias.

- No, para nada my lady insisto….- me miraba serio pero a la ves como suplicando que aceptara, asentí y con la ayuda de Edward subí al carruaje el me siguió al instante y tomamos camino. El conde se veía realmente incomodo sentado frente ami había un silencio sepulcral, sentía su mirada insistente sobre mi mientras yo dirigía mi vista hacia la ventana del carruaje.- Alice.- lo mire y el incomodo se revolvió el cabello.- Alice me pidió…mas bien me obligo a disculparme con usted por mi falta de cortesía y buenos modales.- nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras, se estaba disculpando pero solo por obligación.

- Acepto sus disculpas. No tenia la necesidad de hacer todo esto- el bufo- no esperaba de su parte una disculpa, lo único que espero de usted es una respuesta a la propuesta que le he hecho

- Sigue siendo ¡no!- yo asentí y volví a mirar por la ventana.

- Respondiendo a su pregunta anterior conde Cullen, esta usted muy equivocado yo no lo estoy siguiendo, disfrutar del teatro y las artes para mi es un placer…en realidad buscaba alejar mi mente y pensamientos de usted.

- De ¡mi!- me miro sorprendido

- Los detalles se los puede preguntar a su sirviente Garrett…se que mi presencia le incomoda y yo necesito pensar.- en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo habíamos llegado a mi casa, la puerta se abrió y mi cochero extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar.- disculpe si soy atrevida al pedirle este favor, pero si es tan amable dígale a Alice que estaré fuera de la ciudad unos días pero que no se preocupe llegare para el masquerade. Buenas noches mi lord.- esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de salir de carruaje.- lleve por favor al lord Cullen a su hogar.- el hombre asintió y minutos después se marcho.

- ¡Nana! Por favor manda a hacer mi equipaje y elije cierta cantidad de sirvientes los de tu preferencia…tengo deseos de ir a mi casa de campo, necesito alejarme de la ciudad al menos por unos días.- ordene al entrar en la casa, mientras le daba a nana mis guantes y bufanda.

- Desea que la acompañe mi lady

- No ¡nana! Tienes deberes aquí.- camine hacia ella y la bese en la frente subí a mi estudio prepare mi cámara y guarde algunos papeles que no podía ignorar. A la mañana siguiente desperté mucho antes que el sol igual que los sirvientes que mi nana había elegido prepararon tres carruajes uno para el equipaje el segundo para los sirvientes y uno para mi, ver el amanecer fue muy hermoso aproveche para leer durante el camino. Al llegar mire la casa y estaba un poco descuidada hacia ya muchos años que no venia, ¡hacia mucho!, suspire y baje del carruaje los sirvientes ya estaban entrando a la casa tratando de arreglar todo retirando las mantas blancas que cubrían los muebles del polvo. Aspire el aire puro del campo eran tan diferente una tranquilidad tranquilizadora, entre en la casa y me sentí extraña de caminar nuevamente esos pasillos mirar los retratos en sus paredes recordar cada día vivido dentro de esta estructura. Mi antigua habitación estaba intacta, completamente igual a la ultima ves que había venido hacia ya 5 años, entraron varios sirvientes con mi equipaje y los ayude a acomodar todo esta casa me traían muchos recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos pero ya superados a pesar de eso sabia y tenia claro que mi estancia aquí me ayudaría mucho a aclarar mi mente.

En la mansión Cullen.

- así que se marcho a su casa de campo.- dijo triste Alice mientras con su cubierto jugueteaba con el desayuno

- si, pero dijo que no te preocuparas que estaría aquí para tu baile.

- Esta bien….- no dijo mas nada durante el desayuno, al parecer mi noticia no le había gustado mucho pues a pesar que le dije que vendría para su baile no cambio su aspecto para nada. Aun en mi mente tenia las palabras de esa reportera "en realidad buscaba alejar mi mente y pensamientos de usted." No entendía el origen de esas palabras, no entendía por que razón me encontraba yo en sus pensamientos, si solo soy para ella un articulo…esta mujer estaba comenzando a marcar controversia en mi.

- ¿My lord mando a llamarme?

- Si Garrett entra por favor.- le pedí mientras el entraba y cerraba la puerta del estudio.

- Dígame en que puedo ¡servirle!- le hice una señal para que se sentara en una silla junto a la mía y así lo hizo.

- ¿Garrett donde esta Alice?

- Acaba de salir con el marques whitlock.

- Muy bien, Garrett quería preguntarle si a tenido contacto con la reportera isabella swan.- Garrett me miro como dudando entre decirme algo o no.- Garrett eres la persona en quien mas confió…por favor responde a mi pregunta.

- ¡Si! Hable con ella

- ¿Sobre que?

- Pues quería hacerme preguntas sobre usted y de ¡mi!

- ¿Que preguntas?

- Sobre quien era usted, donde nos conocimos, como llegue a ser su sirviente….pero no se preocupe mi lord no respondí ninguna, se que no le gusta hablar de su vida.

- Muchas gracias Garrett, siempre puedo contar contigo.

- Mi lord ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro Garrett adelante.

- ¿Por que esta tan interesado en esta reportera?

- No lo se Garrett… digamos que me despierta curiosidad pero no puedo aplacar esa sensación mientras ella siga acosándome con lo de la entrevista

- ¿Y por que no le responde usted a sus preguntas? quizás ella responde luego las suyas.

- Es una buena idea Garrett, pero no quiero revivir mi pasado

- Mi lord, el pasado es eso ¡pasado! Yo creo y no tiene que tomar mi concejo si no le agrada, pero debería hacer esa entrevista quizás así pueda usted liberase de ese pasado que lo persigue.-mire a Garrett y hablaba sincero, mire la chimenea meditando todas y cada una de las palabras de Garrett seria hora de sincerarme con alguien dejar de atormentarme por mi pasado , pero por que con ella si la odiosidad, el orgullo, el sarcasmo y la ironía tuvieran dueño pues ella lo seria sin discusión.- tal ves lo que necesita no es alguien que lo escuche y se compadezca de usted si no alguien que no tenga miedo de decirle le puedes superarlo y lo ayude en el proceso.- mire a Garrett y este sonrió y con una reverencia se marcho del estudio.

- Alguien que no tenga miedo a decir lo que piensa…- dije para mi mismo quizás Garrett tenia razón debía responder todas sus preguntas, no seria fácil de eso no hay duda, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

En la casa de campo swan:

- Señorita bella esta listo ya el almuerzo ¿desea que lo traigan a su habitación?

- No Margaret ¡gracias! Ya bajo.- la mujer asintió y cerrando tras ella la puerta de mi habitación se marcho, habían pasado ya cinco días desde que llegue, los tres primeros días había llovido horriblemente impidiéndome salir de la casa, aun así estaba pasando un excelente tiempo a solas había llegado a la conclusión de que hablaría con el conde una ves mas luego del masquerade ya que no tenia asegurado si el asistiría, si el declinaba nuevamente mi oferta iría a hablar con aro y me sinceraría con el, sabia perfectamente que iba a ser un enorme decepción y una perdida para el periódico pero me había dado por vencida, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esa sensación, deje lo documentos que había traído de un lado y fui a la habitación que estaba junto a la mía, al entrar un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y helada, abrí las cortinas y hay estaba justo encima de la chimenea un retrato de el, a pesar de haber pasado ya muchos años aun mi mente lo recordaba como si fuer ayer, una sonrisa encantadora, una mirada deslumbrante. Era muy difícil olvidar aquel rostro, gracias a el había abierto los ojos al mundo le agradecía ciertas cosas como por ejemplo no dejarme llevar por las apariencias, aunque había aprendido y superado muchas cosas, aun sentía ese sentimiento de rencor por que había sido el primero y el único, mantenía aun ese retrato sobre la chimenea de esta casa para recordarme a mi misma, el momento en el que mi vida había dado un giro de 360º.

El almuerzo fue toda una delicia, como hoy había un día excelente quise caminar un poco para tomar algunas fotografías, por los alrededores de la casa había cierta agitación, con respecto a las aves estaban algo alteradas, quise investigar un poco, tenia entendido que habían cerca dos propiedades pero no conocía a sus propietarios. Llegue a un pequeño riachuelo, donde se separaban mi propiedad de la más cercana, pensé por un momento cruzar pero no tenía el calzado ni el atuendo adecuados así que me senté a la orilla del riachuelo para poder tomar algunas fotos, después de largo rato de tomar fotos a casi todo lo que me encontré estaba satisfecha, iba de regreso cuando de la nada aparecieron alrededor de 5 perros ladrándome y rugiendo en mi dirección, sobresaltada intente alejarlos pero no podía uno de ellos se me lanzo encima rasgado por una parte mi vestido estaba luchando para poder alejarlos de mi cuando de la nada se escucho un disparo, el sonido fue extremadamente ensordecedor caí de rodillas al piso con los nervios de punta, los perros al escuchar el disparo se alejaron de mi.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- una mano toco mi hombro, y me estremecí aun mas, respire profundamente pensando que hacer frente a una situación tan extraña como esta.- my lady ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto una vez mas, esta ves con preocupación. Me levante lentamente con las piernas todas temblorosas por los nervios.

- Eso…eso...eso creo.- dije ya mirando cara a cara a la persona detrás de mi, mis nervios se pusieron aun peor al ver el tamaño tanto de altura como de músculos, era un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos rizados y oscuros.

- Pido que me disculpe, son perros de caza.- me sonrió, era una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa aniñada.

- ¿Caza? Discúlpeme my lord pero tengo entendido que se caza al amanecer

- ¡Si! Esta usted esta en lo cierto se caza al amanecer, yo estaba dando un paseo.

- ¿el arma y los perros para que son?

- Son por si acaso me consigo un venado para mi sala de trofeos.

- Le informo mi lord que en mi propiedad no hay ese tipo de animales.- el hombre sonrió.- dígame ¿quien es usted?

- El coronel emmett___McCarty_ .- hizo un reverencia y se la respondí.-¿ y usted es?

- Isabella swan

- Un gusto mi lady, disculpe que me entrometa ¿pero que hacia una dama como usted en el bosque sin ningún tipo de compañía?

- Fot…..- deje la frase por sin completar y comencé a buscar mi cámara por todas partes

- ¿Busca esto?- dijo el coronel agachándose y entregándome mi cámara

- Muchas gracias…- tome la cámara agradecida por que no le hubiera sucedido nada, y como agradecimiento invite a cenar al coronel por haberme librado de sus fieras mascotas.

- Así que le gusta la ¡fotografía!- comento mientras nos servían la cena.

- Y a usted la caza a ¡ciegas!- el hombre soltó una muy audible carcajada por lo comentario – adoro la fotografía es el arte de preservar la belleza de un momento u objeto por siempre.

- Muy hermosas palabras, habla usted con pasión…a mi en lo personal no me gusta las artes, no creo tener las actitudes de un artista.

- En cambio prefiere usted actividades mas riesgosas

- Ciertamente, la adrenalina es algo de lo que me gusta disfrutar llevar al máximo mi cuerpo y mi mente y poderme sentir vivo después de realizar cualquier tipo de actividad, por eso me uní al ejercito.

- ¿No siente miedo usted de perder la vida?

- ¡Por supuesto! El miedo es parte de nosotros…pero no permito que me domine

- Es una excelente perspectiva- par este momento ya nos habían servido los alimentos…

- ¡Por la vida!- dijo elevando su copa, hice lo mismo y brindamos por la vida, el coronel era un hombre completamente agradable, lleno de anécdotas y una forma de ver la vida muy diferente a la mía…lo que yo apreciaba solo de vista el lo vivía sin importar lo que sucediera, era cierto lo que mi padre decía "Un hombre puede ser muchas cosas en la vida" y el coronel era prueba viviente de ello.

- ¿Desde cuando esta residenciado usted en esa propiedad?

- La compre hace poco, me encantan los espacios abiertos…hoy precisamente estaba conociendo los limites de la propiedad, y por mala fortuna mis sabuesos se cruzaron con su aroma e hicieron lo que se les enseño desde el nacimiento, estoy realmente penado por ello.

- No se preocupe, que no sucedió nada… usted no tiene culpa de mi mala fortuna.

- No los hubiera traído conmigo si hubiera sabido que la casa estaba ocupada.

- Le digo una ves mas no hay por que preocuparse, realmente estoy aquí solo por un tiempo, necesitaba alejarme un poco de la ciudad.

- ¿Cuando vuelve?

- Mañana me temo, debo asistir a un baile.- se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que ambos nos dedicamos a nuestros alimentos.- disculpe mi atrevimiento coronel, pero le gustaría a usted asistir conmigo, como acompañante ¡claro!

- ¡Un baile!, me parece una excelente idea pero temo que no estoy preparado para algo así.

- No se preocupe, desempolve su mejor traje y en parís nos encargaremos de encontrar un antifaz adecuado.- el sintió como respuesta, estaba algo mas tranquila acerca de ir al baile con un acompañante, así podría evitar un poco los alardes de la sociedad, no se enfocarían tanto en mi reaparición, mientras tengan a alguien nuevo a quien devorar con sus habladurías.

Al final de la noche me despedí de mi visitante con la promesa de encontrarnos aquí mañana antes del atardecer para volver juntos a parís, pedí a uno de los sirvientes que llevara una nota a nana para que estuviera al tanto de que no volvería sola y encontrara un antifaz para hombre, sonreí al imaginar la cara de nana al recibir mi nota. Ya caída la noche me acosté a dormir pensando en la forma mas adecuada de decirle a aro que no pode con el reportaje. A media noche desperté sin aliento, había vuelto a tener ese sueño tan extraño otra vez abrí todas las cortinas dejando que la habitación se iluminara con la tenue luz de la luna, deje la ventana abierta para que se colara la brisa fría de la noche y volví a mi cama preguntándome ¿Cuál era el significado de ese sueño tan perturbador?

A la mañana siguiente nos encargamos de recoger todo el equipaje, excepto lo que se necesitara durante el día unas dos horas después del medio día el coronel llego y traía puesto un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien, me sorprendí que aun usando negro no le pudiera esconder ni un poco el tamaño de sus músculos, para cuando el llego yo estaba ya vestida, el retorno a la ciudad fue toda una experiencia, el coronel era una excelente compañía, un tanto desafiante pues pudimos jugar cartas durante el viaje de las cuales gane una de tres juegos.

Al llegar a parís hicimos una parada pequeña en mi casa para cambiar los caballos que estaban ya muy cansados y para buscar el antifaz.

- My lady que bueno que ya esta de vuelta.- dijo nana residiéndonos muy afectuosa.

- Gracias nana, te presento al coronel___McCarty_ .

- Mucho gusto my lord.- nana se presento con una reverencia

- El gusto es todo mío.- por primera vez vi a nana sonrojarse ante un alago.

- My lady los caballos ya fueron reemplazados y aquí tiene lo que me pidió.- nana me entrego el antifaz y era todo negro y aterciopelado, le agradecí y nos marchamos, al llegar a la casa del marques whitlock vi que habían muchas personas ya así que me coloque el antifaz antes de bajar del carruaje.

- ¡Esta listo coronel!

- Ataquemos sin piedad contra todos.- reí por su comentario y cuando el carruaje de detuvo con la ayuda de mi cochero baje seguida de el coronel. Al entrar en el gran salón fuimos recibidos por jasper y Alice ambos muy felices.

- Que bueno que pudieras asistir querida bella

- ¿Como sabes que soy yo?- pregunte sorprendida

- ¿Se te olvida quien escogió ese antifaz? Además estaba en lo cierto te pondrías la capa negra.

- Duquesa es un placer volverla a ¡ver!

- Marques siempre es un gusto y lo sabe muy bien, quiero que conozcan a mi amigo el coronel_McCarty_ es mi acompañante esta noche.

- Es un gusto conocerlo coronel.- lo saludo jasper con un apretón de manos

- Llámenme emmett.- sonrió

- Bueno espero emmett que disfruten del baile y recuerden no pueden quitarse el antifaz antes de media noche- emmett y yo asentimos y juntos entramos a lo que para mi era la boca del lobo, el salo estaba lleno de personas unas bailando otras observando, otras hablando etc. A lo lejos pude distinguir a las hermanas Denalie mirándome, mejor dicho mirando a mi acompañante como si fuera un pedazo de carne cruda, pode distinguir también a una antigua amiga quien me saludo al instante de verme.

- Isabella, isabella por fin ¡apareces!

- Ángela, que gusto verte ¿como has estado?

- Pues a unos días de mi boda ¿como crees que estoy?

- Muy feliz entonces, te presento al coronel _McCarty_

- Coronel es un placer….- saludo Ángela con una sonrisa

- Igualmente mi lady- respondió emmett

- ¿Ángela has visto a Rosalie?

- Ella estaba por aquí hace….- decía mientras buscaba entre la multitud- mírala allí viene

- ¿Ella es tu amiga?- pregunto emmett mucho antes de que Rosalie se acercara

- Si, ¿por que la conoces?

- Creo que la e visto en alguna parte- respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¡Isabella!, ¿donde has estado? Te trago la tierra acaso.- dijo Rosalie

- Rose yo también estoy contenta de verte, quiero que conozcas a el coronel _McCarty_

- No creas que cambiando de tema vas a hacer que este tema se olvide.- dijo Rosalie mirándome severa pero todo eso desapareció cuando miro a emmett, su mirada se clavo en sus ojos y hasta podría jurar que no respiraba.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla mi lady.- emmett tomo su mano y dejo sobre ella un delicado beso. Ángela y yo intercambiamos miradas y una leve sonrisa al ver como Rosalie se sonrojaba, en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar música.-¿ me concede el honor de bailar con usted?- Ángela y yo nos miramos y luego a Rosalie quien con un leve asentimiento acepto.

- Bella no te importa que….- dijo Rosalie mirándome con un los ojos centellantes de emoción

- No se preocupen diviértanse- seguido eso, los dos se alejaron de nosotras tomados de la mano.

- Creo que te han robado tu acompañante

- Si Ángela eso parece.- sonreí al pensar que emmett debía de ser ese general que Rosalie había conocido en el teatro. La noche estaba pasando muy animada había bailado un par de ocasiones con varios caballeros, dentro de los cuales encajaban ben el prometido de Ángela y jasper, había también escuchado un par de comentarios acerca de mi reaparición en sociedad, a muchas de las mujeres de la alta me consideraban una amenaza para sus hijas, recién presentadas ante la sociedad, según ellas les quitaría la oportunidad de tener un buen marido. ¡Ja! Como si a mi me importara eso. Me encontraba bailando muy alegremente con emmett mientras me comentaba que había caído ante los encantos de Rosalie cuando sin previo aviso la música se detuvo y todo el mundo giro su vista en dirección a la persona que acababa de llegar, era un hombre de tez pálida, vestido completamente de negro, el cabello lo tenia peinado todo hacia atrás y rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negó al igual que su vestimenta. el salón quedo en silencio hasta que el hombre se adentro en la multitud. No le tome la mínima de atención a lo ocurrido y continúe bailando alegremente, faltaban minutos antes de que llegara la media noche y todos descubriéramos nuestros rostros yo estaba viendo bailar a todos, se estaban divirtiendo incluso Alice quien se veía muy alegre entre los brazos de jasper, la música seso y todos aplaudieron en agradecimiento a los músicos, estos como pago comenzaron a tocar un vals.

- ¿Me concede el honor?- el hombre que antes había causado controversia al entrar ahora se encontraba frente a mi pidiéndome que bailara con el, Ángela que estaba a mi lado al ver tal acontecimiento me indico que aceptara, y al oído me dijo que era la primera persona a quien invitaba a bailar que aprovechara.

- ¡Como negarme my lord!- el tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el centro del salón, tomándome por la cintura me acerco a el y así comenzamos a bailar, extrañamente me sentía a gusto entre sus brazos bailaba con una soltura y gracia que nunca antes había visto, hacia que este baile no solo fuera una forma de diversión si no también un arte, sentí la curiosidad de ver a los ojos de aquella persona, alce la mirada y al toparme con esos ojos, color esmeralda, tan profundos, opacos, turbios, tristes y melancólicos…sube claramente con quien estaba bailando, no hacia falta desprender el antifaz, solo había visto esa mirada una ves y no lo olvidaría nunca.

- Pensé que le incomodaba mi presencia conde cullen…

- Como sabe usted que soy ¡yo!- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- No hace falta ser adivino para saber que es usted mi lord.- en un ágil movimiento de baile hizo que girara y luego me atrajo hacia si con mucha fuerza para luego sostenerme por la cintura y seguir bailando por todo el salón con la misma gracia, ninguno de los dos dijo ningún comentario hasta que la música concluyo. Sele aplaudió a los músicos y luego hice una reverencia para alejarme de mi pareja, cuando estaba por girar y marchame, me sostuvo por el brazo y me atrajo hacia el. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mis espaldas clavándose como miles de aguijones.

- Si no es mucho atrevimiento quisiera hablar a solas con ¡usted!- no espero a que respondiera y con mucha sutileza enfrasco mi mano en su brazo y justo salimos de la mirada de todos, llegamos hasta el jardín de la casa completamente en silencio, hacia algo de frio mientras la luna y las estrellas nos acompañaban.

- Sea lo que tenga que decirme mi lord puede hacerlo en el salón de baile.- no podía negar que estar a solas con el en estos momentos me tenían extrañamente nerviosa, mis palpitaciones estaban sin control, sentía mis manos sudar bajo mis guantes y miles de mariposas jugaban alborotadas en mi estomago.

- Le tengo un ¡trato!- dijo de repente como si, necesitara decirlo o moriría

- ¿Trato?

- Estoy dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas…- abrí mis ojos completamente, no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban ¡escuchando!..- solo si usted responde a las mías.- en ese instante mi cara de asombro y satisfacción por saber que podía conseguir lo que quería cambiaron rotundamente por una de sorpresa.

- ¿Usted tiene preguntas?, no me diga que ¿quiere hacer un reportaje sobre mi?- me burle

- My ladi le pido por favor que no, se burle de mi no soy objeto de risa- ahora si estaba sorprendida- le acabo de ofrecer mi propuesta y debo advertirle que es la ultima que le are, usted decide acepta y hace su reportaje o continua investigando sin conseguir nada.- su actitud tajante y engreída me estaba haciendo molestar

- Quien se cree usted "señor" para darme un ultimátum.- enarque la palabra señor- ¿acaso cree que no puedo conseguir lo que busco?- rio con ironía y se acerco a mi desafiante

- No solo lo creo se que es ¡así!- hablo prácticamente sobre mis labios, llenándome por completo de todo su dulce y embriagante aroma, deje divagar mi mente por un instante y no me di cuenta de que estaba comenzando a nevar hasta que un copo de nieve callo en mi nariz levante mi vista para comprobar lo que ya era obvio y al bajar mi rostro mis labios rosaron con los de el provocando un leve cosquilleo, nuestras miradas se conectaron acto seguido me tomo por el cuello y unió nuestros labios dejando en los míos un leve beso, mi cuerpo respondió a lo que mi mente aun trataba de procesar muy lentamente, mis manos fueron hacia su cuello y subieron desanudando el antifaz mientras mis dedos se hundían en sus cabellos, nuestros labios libraban una batalla que ninguno iba a ganar, se reclamaban unos a otros con insistencia, parecía hechos el uno para el otro ya que encajaban perfectamente. De la misma forma como comenzó se termino sin soltar aun mi rostro suspiro y se alejo, tomo el antifaz antes de que callera dejándome admirar sus perfectos rasgos aun es la oscuridad de la noche.- si desea aceptar mi oferta la espero mañana a medio día en mi casa, si no es así me veré obligado a pensar que usted no sabe hacer buenos tratos.- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de entrar en el salón de baile repleto de personas para perderse entre la multitud, dejándome parada en medio de la oscuridad completamente en shock y con la respiración agitada.


	7. Chapter 7

Una ráfaga helada de viento me invadió, haciendo que me volviera el aliento, mire hacia los lados simultáneamente tratando de buscar algo que ni yo sabia que era, sentía mi corazón palpitar y a pesar del frio tan devorador mis mejillas estaban tibias, entre de nuevo al salón y al parecer todo estaba igual ni siquiera notaron mi presencia en el salón.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien?

- ¡Si! Ángela no te preocupes...- respondí a mi amiga quien por su forma de mirarme parecía no creerme, por un momento paso por mi cabeza, en que estado me encontraba en estos momentos, cual seria mi aspecto para que Ángela no me creyese. La música seso y Jasper con una copa en la mano pidió la atención de todos y al instante el silencio apareció en la sala.

- Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por compartir esta noche tan importante conmigo.- Jasper se veía nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, extendió su mano y Alice lo acompaño con una sonrisa inmensa.- quiero presentarles formalmente a Alice Cullen mi ¡prometida!- levanto su copa y los que tenia copas en sus manos hicieron lo mismo.

- Por ustedes, una hermosa pareja…para que la fortuna les sonría y tengan un matrimonio ¡excelente!- dijo Edward a unos pasos detrás de mi con su copa en alto y una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, paso por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, se acerco a Alice para darle un tierno beso en la frente, en ese momento se hicieron varios comentarios por parte de lo invitados y brindamos por su futuro.

- ¡Bella!- dijo emmett apareciendo de repente junto a mi

- ¿Emmett te encuentras bien?

- Si, no quise asustarte, solo quería decirte que me encontré con un amigo que tenia muchos años de no verlo y me ofreció quedarme en su casa no te importa verdad, hoy e sido un muy mal acompañante esta noche.- me miraba con disculpa.

- No te preocupes emmett, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa.

- Perfecto bella eres la ¡mejor!- me abrazó con suma fuerza, mi mirada divago por unos segundos hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Edward, fueron solamente unos milisegundos en los que sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, en la que el mundo dejo de existir siendo remplazados por un misterioso verde jade. Aparto su mirada de la mía como si ese contacto le hiciera daño.- emmett no respiro.- dijo con el poco aliento que me quedaba, emmett me soltó con una enorme sonrisa y unas disculpas se alejo de mi, lo vi ir hasta Rosalíe sonreí por ellos, por un momento me sentí ¡sola! Por no tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien especial, el reloj comenzó a sonar anunciando la media noche, y pude ver a todos quitarse las mascaras, muchos sonreían y otros parecían sorprendido al ver a las personas junto a ellos, lleve mis manos a mi rostro para quitarme el antifaz mientras caminaba hacia mi carruaje era hora de volver a casa. Mi carruaje fue traído inmediatamente, la puerta fue abierta y entre al sentarme mire hacia el haciendo del frente y había en el una rosa blanca, la levante de su lugar y mire por la ventana del carruaje que ya había comenzado a andar y no había mas que oscuridad a medida que nos alejábamos de la propiedad.

Mi mirada no se despegaba de la hermosa y delicada flor con la esperanza de que despertara y me dijera cual y por que motivo se encontraba ella en mi carruaje, pero era totalmente absurdo y fantasioso pensar que algo así ocurriría al igual que la idea de que quizá halla sido Edward, con que intenciones y por que haría algo así estaba comenzando a fantasear con algo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, lo ocurrido esta noche había sido nada mas que dos cuerpos inapropiadamente cerca.

Faltaban ya solo 10 min. Para el medio día y no podía creer que había aceptado su oferta, no podía negar que estaba entre la espada y la pared, por cuestiones de orgullo no quería ir, el sabia perfectamente que no podía decir que ¡no! Por esa razón había hecho tal proposición con la vaga y ridícula escusa de que solo ¡si yo le respondía a sus preguntas!, como si el quisiera conocerme había dejado mas que claro no con palabras pero si con su actitud hacia mi, mi presencia no le agradaba y de la noche a la mañana decide que quiere saber acerca de mi vida este hombre cada día resultaba ser mas extraño y confuso, ¡sobretodo confuso!

- es bueno volver a ver madame.- me saludo Garret mientras me ayudaba a bajar del carruaje

- buenas tardes Garrett, para mi también es un gusto verlo nuevamente- sin mas, entramos en la residencia la casa seguía igual a la ultima ves que la había visitado, estábamos casi llegando al jardín cuando reconocí claramente dos voces que al parecer estaban teniendo una disputa, apresure mi paso algo alterada.

- Vas a ver Cullen no me vencerás así de ¡fácil!

- ¡Ja! Estas muy equivocado mccarty…. ¡caerás bajo el filo de mi espada!-entre al jardín con el alma en las manos para darme cuenta que eran Edward y ¿emmett? Practicando esgrima

- ¡TOUCHE!- grito emmett al aprovechar que Edward se había distraído para mirarme.-¡JA! Has perdido Cullen.- Edward hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la mesa que estaba bajo el enorme árbol, tomo un baso con lo que me pareció jugo y luego se dirigió a emmett.

- Te pediría la ¡revancha! pero temo que será para después, pues acaba de llegar visitas.- se dirigió a mi con un ademán, para luego tomar un sorbo de jugo.

- ¡Bella!

- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto emmett sorprendido siguiendo el ademán de Edward

- ¡la invite a la merienda! No esta de mas un poco de compañía - dijo Edward mucho antes de que contestara, lo mire sin hacer ninguna expresión, ¿por que oculta la verdad a sus "amigos"?

- Lo que si es una sorpresa es encontrarlo aquí coronel

- ¡Pues! Hoy las sorpresas abundan.- dijo emmett sonriendo mientras me abrazaba

- Lo bueno es que no hacen falta presentaciones. Pero me gustaría saber ¿de donde se conocen?- pregunto Edward curioso y serio al mismo tiempo

- Primero creo que deberíamos sentarnos y así platicar mejor.- emmett me acompaño caballerosamente hasta la pequeña mesa donde Edward retiro la silla para que yo me sentara. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y Edward frente ami

- Pues querido amigo nos conocimos por casualidad.-comenzó emmett

- Una casualidad un poco aterradora.- añadí yo con una sonrisa

- ¿ aterradora?- nos miro Edward confuso

- Permítame explicarle, resulta que estaba yo dando un paseo por mi propiedad. ¡recuerda mi casa de campo! – Edward asintió.- pues todo estaba normal hasta que unos 5 perros de caza se me lanzaron encima.

- Y me disculpo eternamente…

- No ¡entiendo!- dijo Edward llamando nuestra atención.- ¿que hacia usted mi lady dando un paseo al amanecer? es como muy temprano para salir a caminar.

- Lo que acontece lord Cullen es que era casi ya el crepúsculo cuando eso aconteció.- Edward casi escupe el jugo ante ese comentario, se recompuso rápidamente y luego quede casi petrificada al ver como con mucha sutileza y la mayor naturalidad del mundo sonreía de lado, sus perfectas facciones se mostraron angelicales, sus verdes ojos se iluminaron, sus perfectos y blancos dientes centellaron a la luz del día…era una imagen que sin duda nunca mis ojos habían tenido el gusto ni el placer de ver.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estas con nosotros?- parpadee un par de veces y mire a emmett

- Si, claro estoy aquí…me distraje un momento ¿que decían?

- Le decía a emmett que gracias a dios no paso nada grave

- Y yo preguntaba que de donde conoces a Edward…- la mirada de emmett era insistente e inocente mientras que la de Edward era expectante.

- Tuve el placer de conocerlo, por medio de Alice…

- ¡Umm!, por cierto ¿donde esta mi pequeña saltamontes?

- Creo que salio con su prometido- respondió Edward mientras comía una galleta

- Hablando de salidas, yo tengo una muy importante y se me hace tarde, los dejo que platiquen…bella fue un placer volverla a ¡ver!- se despidió de nosotros y luego se marcho perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la casa.

El silencio que se había producido era totalmente incomodo, mas de 20 min. De solo divagar con la mente mientras ingería una que otra cosa.

- me alegra mi lady que haya aceptado mi oferta.

- Puede dejar el sarcasmo de lado, sabia perfectamente que vendría.- su mirada dejo de concentrarse en la mesa y paso a mis ojos.

- Debo recordarle duquesa Swan que no la estoy obligando a estar aquí…- lo mire con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa, prácticamente me estaba corriendo, hice a levantarme pero comenzó a hablar.- no quiero que se vea obligada a estar aquí, pero quisiera que lo hiciera como le dije antes deseo hacerle algunas preguntas que no puedo ignorar con facilidad.- lo mire con poca confianza, mientras el me miraba con sinceridad…suspire resignada.

- Muy bien, es preciso que me ilustre sobre como se desarrollara este "trato"

- Bueno primero que nada, hablémonos de "tu", nada de usted, mi lord, mi lady etc. Solo Edward e Isabella

- ¡Bella!- le corregí y el asintió

- Puedes realizar cualquier pregunta que le plazca al igual que yo, pero si algo no se siente cómodo con ella se puede dejar para después, pero no deberá ser ignorada, a partir de mañana mandare a buscarla dos horas después del medio día.

- ¿Por que? si ami me pueden traer sin ningún inconveniente...

- Las " cláusulas" del contrato no son objetables.- bufe ante su comentario y seguí escuchando

- Las preguntas no deben ser hechas como si fuera una entrevista deben ser realizadas, como tema de conversación…para mejor comodidad, ¿estas de acuerdo con mis normas?

- Primero; no comprendo por que me lo preguntas si claramente dijiste que no son objetables y segundo; son muchas normas o cláusulas las que impones

- Tiene razón no son objetables, pero me gusta tener opiniones…impongo tantas, para que al momento de realizar las preguntas no hallan disputas y se pierda el tiempo.

- ¿cuanto tiempo durara este contrato?

- Hasta que todas las preguntas sean respondidas con la ¡verdad!- añadió, como si yo tuviera intenciones de mentirle sobre algo.

- No me hará firmar nada o ¿si?

- No creo en los contratos escritos, confío en su palabra.- con cada palabra que decía me confundía aun mas, como alguien tan pedante, engreído y sarcástico podía decir que confiaba en la palabra de otra persona, no es que fuera a romper alguna de las normas pero, era algo que no me esperaba, sin duda podía comprarlo con el océano totalmente impredecible y lleno de misterios.

Al regresar a mi casa, había recibido una nota de aro pidiendo hablar conmigo, lo mas seguro para saber los avances con mi articulo, estaba claro que tendría que mentir un poco si ese era el caso. A la mañana siguiente fui directo al periódico para poder hablar con aro y quizás conseguir más tiempo para entregar el artículo.

- ¡adelante!- entre en la oficina de aro y esta como siempre repleta de papeles

- ¡Isabella!, mi reportera estrella ¿como estas?

- Muy bien aro…

- Me alegro, ¡ me alegro! Bueno no quiero interferir con tu día y con mi próximo artículo pero necesito que te encargues de ¡estos!- me entrego un total de 4 carpetas, lo mire interrogante.- son reportajes muy pequeños, los resolverás en un día o dos…

- ¡Aro!, mi tiempo se consume en el articulo del conde Cullen, como pretendes que me encargue de 4 artículos ¡mas!

- Como te digo son pequeños los resolverás fácilmente.

- Al menos dame mas tiempo con el primer reportaje.- me miro dudoso, parecía que se iba a negar pero mi mirada era desafiante e insistente

- ¡Una semana más!

- ¡dos!

- Una o reasignare el articulo a otra persona

- ¡ja!, tu crees que es muy fácil verdad, no se trata solo de llegar y decir Ey ¡tu! Tengo preguntas que hacerte, yo tuve suerte de que aceptara cualquiera no podrá hacerlo, además saber perfectamente que ese reportaje no lo hace cualquiera, no tienen agallas.- dije desafiante.- dos semanas ¡mas!

- Esta bien bella dos mas solo eso ¡dos!- sonreí y comencé a revisar las carpetas, la primera trataba sobre asuntos de gobierno, la segunda sobre un asesinato, la tercera sobe un tal napoleón y finalmente la boda del año la de Alice y Jasper. A la hora del medio día volvió de regreso a mi hogar con buenos resultados acerca del asesinato todo parecía ser desde mi punto de vista una venganza hacia la familia, pues habían fallecido envenenadas el ama de llaves y una de las mucamas según el forense. por ser mi trabajo el periodismo solo podía esperar resultados y jugar según los hechos sin dar muy directamente el punto de vista personal.

Dos horas después del medio día llego un carruaje de parte de Edward, todo de las nuevas investigaciones me había olvidado de ese insignificante detalle, rápidamente tome mi pluma y libreta, no esperaba que en el primer día me fuera a decir todo, aun así debía mantener escritos todas sus palabras y memorizar cada uno de sus gestos. Al llegar a la mansión Garrett me recibió llevándome al estudio de Edward, al entrar este estaba sentado en su piano con la mirada fija en la chimenea y en una de sus manos un baso de coñac.

- buenas tardes.- salude al entrar

- buenas tardes – fui respondida sin siquiera ser mirada a los ojos, hice un pequeño recorrido visual en la habitación y era muchos mas aterradora que el resto de la casa, estaba decorada de vinotinto con detalles en marrón, había una biblioteca rebosante de libros pero todos completamente desordenados, un escritorio repleto de papeles regados , frente a la chimenea dos enormes muebles individuales ligeramente separados por una pequeña mesa de madera, donde reposaban una botella de coñac y un cenicero rebosante de cenizas, encima de la chimenea había un retrato enorme con 7 personas perfectamente representadas de las cuales solo reconocí a dos a Edward y Alice. La habitación tenía todas las ventanas cerradas, era iluminada solamente por la chimenea.

- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunte refiriéndome al cuadro

- Mi familia- fue todo lo que contesto

- Puedes ser un poco mas explicito- aparte mi mirada del cuadro para llevarla a el, quien me miraba con una expresión que no sabia si era curiosidad, cansancio o mal humor

- Es todo lo que sabrás de esas personas al menos por ahora.- volví mi mirada al retrato y al ver la imagen de Edward se veía mucho mas joven, sonreía y en su mirada había ese brillo tan peculiar. A su lado había una mujer rubia muy hermosa tenia unos ojos acules muy expresivos, entre los dos había una niña con las facciones idénticas a Edward excepto por sus ojos eran de un color miel muy hermoso igual que una de las figuras un hombre un poco mas alto que Edward rubio con una sonrisa encantadora, que inspiraba confianza, a su lado había una mujer un poco mas alta que Alice, castaña tenia un rostro muy angelical y una sonrisa sutil y delicada, a su lado se encontraba Alice con el cabello un poco mas largo. Era un retrato hermoso debía de admitirlo.

- ¿como te llamas?- pregunto Edward de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Isabella ya lo sabes

- No, me refería a eso, quiero saber acerca de tu nombre todo sobre el- lo mire extrañada

- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Dubois – N.A el ultimo apellido de bella se pronuncia DUBUA.- Isabella no se por que me lo pusieron, Marie por mi abuela materna, Swan es el apellido de mi padre y Dubois es el de mi madre.

- ¿como se llamaban tus padres?- pregunto mientras yo me quitaba mi gana y me sentaba en uno de los muebles frente a la chimenea

- Charlie Swan era mi padre nació en los estados unidos y mi madre Rene Dubois de natalidad francesa.- aparto su mirada de mi y comenzó a jugar con las teclas del piano

- Dime tu quienes eran o son tus padres.

- Carlisle Cullen y esme Cullen ambos ingleses al igual que yo.

- Vienen para la boda de Alice me ¡imagino!- me miro y sus ojos estaban oscuros, en ves de responder mi pregunta comenzó a tocar el piano, reconocí la canción era " las bodas del fígaro" de Mozart , no podía apartar la mirada de sus dedos danzando por las teclas del piano, no las tocaba las acariciaba como si se trataran de las mas hermosas gemas o la mas delicada tela, cada nota que salía del hermoso instrumento eran tocadas son sentimiento y pasión…así que no solo sus canciones contaban una historia si no que cualquier otra canción que tocara con sus dedos era transformada de inmediato…poseía un don digno de admirar no todos los artistas podían transmitir un sentimiento y emoción, al terminar su mirada seguía fija en el instrumento, por mi parte no pude evitar y me pare de mi lugar mientras aplaudía por tan espectacular función.


	8. Chapter 8

- Puedes guardar tus aplausos para las funciones en el teatro .- quede a mitad de un aplauso, había quedado atónita ante sus palabras lo estaba elogiando y el simplemente respondía con desden; volví a sentarme en mi lugar esta vez dándole la espalda, miraba hacia el fuego de la chimenea, ninguno había emitido palabra o sonido la tensión se podía palpar sin ningún inconveniente; me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a marcharme.- pido que disculpes mi actitud.- comenzó a hablar mientras yo me colocaba mi gabán, camine hacia la puerta con intenciones de marcharme pero no podía hacerlo sin antes hacer una pregunta mas.

- ¿Por que eres artista?- voltee a mirarlo y en su rostro se mostraba confusión- me pregunta ha sido clara ¡responde!

- No me considero un artista.- ahora la confundida era ¡yo!, el noto eso y me señalo que volviera a mi lugar, suspire y resignada volví a mi lugar anterior

- ¿por que no te consideras un artista?

- Pues no lo se, no toco para complacer, mucho menos para agradar al publico.

- ¿Para que tocas entonces?.- lo miraba interrogante y completamente curiosa, mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, y los de el tampoco abandonaban los míos.

- Para sentirme bien conmigo mismo, es la única forma en la que de alguna manera puedo olvidarme de mis demonios y sentir que puedo vivir sin ser miserable, no me importa si miles o millones de personas aparecen para verme no quiero complacer a nadie.

- ¿entonces por que tocas en un teatro?, si aquí tal como lo acabas de hacer puedes tocar sin la necesidad de une norme publico que te vea.- el sonrío y por un segundo aparto su mirada de mi y miro el suelo.

- Todo en el teatro por que es reconfortante escuchar el eco de la música en él, sentir que todo ese enorme lugar puede llenarse con la infinidad de sonidos….- a medida que hablaba miraba el piano y acariciaba sus teclas con toda la delicadeza que un ser humano puédese tener.- ¿crees en la magia?

- ¡creer en la magia!- dije para mi misma.- creo en las ilusiones, la magia es algo que no creo exista, las cosas no aparecen de la nada, debe haber un origen y una causa para que algo se vuelva realidad o material.

- ¡entonces debo pensar que no crees en el amor!- nos mirábamos serios el uno al otro, el a la espera de una respuesta y yo, debatiéndome entre responder o no era un tema del que no hablaba muy seguido

- Aun no has respondido mi pregunta- cambie de tema no estaba en mi hablar de eso y menos con el.

- ¿y cual era?- pregunto mirándome con algo de burla

- ¿Qué si tus padres vendrán a la boda de Alice?

- No lo harán- lo mire interrogante- fallecieron

- ¡OH! Lo siento no debí preguntar- me sentía apenada por mi impertinencia, Edward se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia su escritorio, mientras yo sacaba mi libreta y comenzaba a anotar la conversación que habíamos tenido, había pasado al menos media hora en la que ninguno dijo nada, yo me limitaba a mis apuntes, tratando de recordar sus palabras exactas al responder mis preguntas y obviamente uno que otras observaciones por mi parte, estaba avanzando y eso me agradaba pero aun no era suficiente. Este reportaje obtenía la primera plana si todo seguía de buena manera

- ¡bella!

- ¡Umm!.- fue todo lo que conteste, aun seguía con mis apuntes

- ¿puedo…puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Cual?- respondí aun sin mirarlo

- ¡Podrías acompañarme mañana a cabalgar!

- Esta bien, aunque este clima no esta para cabalgatas matutinas es un invierno muy frío

- Lo se pero, se lo prometí a lady tanya y lady victoria- deje de escribir al instante de escuchar esos dos nombres, lentamente voltee a ver a Edward que desde su escritorio me miraba.

- ¡cabalgar!, con las ¿Denali?- el asintió sin entender el tono de mi vos- no, lo lamento.

- ¿Por qué?- me miro suplicante- por favor, Alice va a estar con Jasper e los preparativos de su boda, y no conozco a más nadie.

- Por que sencillamente no vas y ¡ ya! O…vas con emmett- considero la idea por un instante, mientras yo volvía a mi lugar. El enorme reloj tenebroso anuncio las 6:00 así que me despedí y volví a mi hogar mañana tenia que seguir con el resto de mis investigaciones.

En la mansión Cullen 6:30 AM.

- emmett por favor te lo pido como amigo.- eran alrededor de las 6:30 AM y estaba tratando de convencer a emmett de que fuera a cabalgar con migo y las señoritas Denali

- no Edward, esas mujeres son unas caza maridos y tu sabes lo que yo opino de eso.

- Pero seria descortés no ir

- ¿ y desde cuando te importa eso?- bufe y Salí del desayunado, llegue hasta los establos y lo pensé muy bien emmett tenia razón ellas solo buscan un prospecto marido y yo no estoy dispuesto a serlo. Regrese a mi dormitorio y mientras me quitaba las botas de cabalgar recordé ese impulso y esa necesidad que sentía al tenerla entre mis brazos el calor de su piel, su aroma tan delicado, la suavidad de sus labios al rozar con los míos, volvieron a mi los sentimientos que alguna ves sentí y espere que no volvieran a renacer.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Isabella? ¿por que llegas a mi vida y me desarmas de tal manera?- pregunte al vacío de mi habitación, no la entendía y no me entendía yo, como alguien como ella podía poner mi mundo de cabeza de un momento a otro. Una idea llego a mi mente así que al instante me levante y volví a ponerme mis botas, tome el primer cabalo que había en el establo y fui hasta su casa, al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que no tenia motivo alguno para estar aquí.

Llevaba al menos 10 min. Parado en la puerta pensando una escusa creíble cuando la puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltándome.

- ¡buenos días mi lord!-apareció una mujer de estatura baja y sonrisa maternal.-¿ en que puedo ayudarle?

- ¡buenos días!- me miraba fijamente, si antes estaba de alguna manera nervioso ahora mucho mas- se que es ago temprano-la mujer me miraba sin siquiera pestañear- e impropio, pero ¿se encuentra la duquesa?

- No, mi lord ella no se encuentra

- Sabrá usted donde la puedo encontrar- que mala suerte la mía ¿que persona normal y mas aun de la alta sale antes del amanecer? aunque no hablamos de cualquier persona hablamos de Isabella.

- No, mi lord- me contesto y ahora si que estaba de malas, pase una mano por mis cabellos y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme ella hablo- pero quizás pueda encontrarla en el periódico- la mire con una sonrisa y le agradecí para luego subir a mi caballo, alcance a escuchar que preguntaba quien era, pero ya estaba un poco lejos, cabalgue hasta loas oficinas del periódico, al entrar vi todo un desastre, personas caminando de un lado para al otro ajetreados con miles de papeles .¡ Papeles! ¡SI! eso era lo que aquí sobraba eso y mucha tinta.

- Disculpa, ¡Permiso!- me voltee y detrás de mi se encontraba una mujer rubia, muy bonita pero algo despampanante para mi, traía consigo una taza de café y una montaña de papeles.

- ¡Ho! si, claro.- me hice a un lado, y ella coloco los papeles en su escritorio al igual que la taza de café.- disculpe.- ella no me miro solo escribía.- ¡disculpe señoría!- esta ves hable frente a ella

- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- respondió aun sin mirarme

- ¿se encuentra la duquesa Swann?- al escuchar mis palabras se tenso y levanto la mirada cautelosa

- Lo lamento pero ella no se encuentra- señalo con su mano hacia. Lo que a mi parecer era el escritorio de bella.

- ¿y no sabe donde la pueda encontrar?- dudo entre decirme o no, trate de poner mi mejor cara no m gusta recibir un no por respuesta , puedo ser muy persuasivo solamente con la mirada- si tienes suerte la encontraras en la delegación.- sonreí de satisfacción

- ¡muchas gracias!- Salí del lugar. Cuando ya iba llegando a la delegación tuve la suerte de verla salir del lugar, parecía una alucinación, traía puesto una capa blanca y sus cabellos sueltos en ondas parecía irreal, la seguí de cerca pero no tanto como para que me notase, se subió a un carruaje y a distancia la seguí a ¿la morgue?, me extraño un poco que visitara un lugar así ¿que tipo de reportaje estaría haciendo que requería venir aquí?, baje de mi caballo y entre en el lugar sin ser notado, ella fue directo a una persona con aspecto de enterrador, era un lugar completamente silenciosos, frío y espeluznante.

- ¿ya sabe cual fue la causa de la muerte?- escuche como bella le preguntaba al hombre.

- A presar de que los cuerpos tienen marcas de estrangulamiento.- el hombre destapo dos cuerpos que se encontraban cubiertos por una especie de manta; bella al instante tomo su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar todo.- su muerte fue causada por envenenamiento.

- ¿el detective policial, pudo encontrar huelas dactilares o ADN de la persona que pudo cometer el delito?

- El detective no consiguió ningún tipo de huelas.- bella dejo de fotografiar los cuerpos para dirigirse al hombre nuevamente esta ves asombrada.- en su lugar se encontraron restos de seda

- ¿seda?- grito alarmada y al instante dejo la cámara para comenzar a anotar en su libreta

- ¿alguna otra pegunta señorita?- pregunto el hombre un poco incomodo

- ¿Dónde hallaron los cuerpos?

- En sus habitaciones, recostados en la cama como si estuvieran durmiendo

- ¡muchas gracias!- comenzó a guardar sus cosas; yo aproveche para salir antes que me viera y rápidamente entre en una tienda de sombreros. Volvió a subir a su carruaje, cuando comenzó a dar marcha Salí rápidamente monte mi caballo y la seguí nuevamente esta ves llego a un pequeño café, entro en el lugar y se sentó en la ventana baje de mi caballo y lo amarre de un árbol, me senté al pie del árbol, mirándola como muy concentrada escribía en su libreta un mesero le llevo una taza de café según ¡yo!, no podía imaginarme que tantas cosas pasaban en este instante por su mente, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer tan complicada, claro cada mujer es complicada a su manera, pero de alguna forma bella era diferente, me quedaba corto solo al intentar pensar cuales serian las causas del por que en su carácter.- reí para mi mismo- ¿en que momento me había convertido yo en esto que soy? Jamás, se me ocurriría seguir a una persona mucho menos a una mujer, así sean las razones mas perversas, ella hace relucir acciones y sentimientos totalmente inesperados hasta para mi mismo.

- ¿pero que te pasa Edward? ¡te has vuelto loco!, recuerda tu juramento- dijo mi conciencia, no podía entender y mucho menos alejarme de Isabella pero hacia mucho tiempo había decidido mi forma de vida y ella no lo cambiaria, obtendría lo que quiero y lo que considere necesario para saciar mi curiosidad, no volvería a caer en ese error del pasado, los sentimientos son armas autodestructivas, las mas letales, solo pueden ser activadas por uno mismo y al hacerlo únicamente tienes dos opciones, dejarte llevar hasta que te destruyas completamente, o alejarte y evitar tu sufrimiento y el de los demás, en mi vida e cometido muchos errores de los cuales no pienso volver a caer, gracias a ellos soy lo que soy y aunque tenga sobre ¡mi! el peso y la responsabilidad de un sufrimiento causado a mis seres queridos, el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, solo puedes aprender a vivir con ello.

- ¿Edward que haces aquí?- ¡OH! ¡OH! Era Alice, mirándome muy seria y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

- ¡Hola!- la salude sin saber que mas decirle, ella enarco una ceja

- ¿Que haces hay?

- Eso debería de preguntar yo, no se supone que ¡deberías estar con Jasper en lo de tu boda!

- ¿Y tu no deberías de estar cabalgando con las Denali?

- Me ¡arrepentí!- dije encogiéndome de hombros; Alice me miro aparentemente mas molesta que antes, al parecer elegí la combinación de palabras inadecuadas.

- Te has dado cuenta que es la segunda ves que te invitan a algo, ¡QUE! TRATAN DE SER…-respiro y trato de controlarse.- amables con tigo y tu simplemente no vas por que…- me miro con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.- ¡te arrepentiste!- simplemente asentí acto que la hizo enfurecer mas

- ¿No me has dicho que haces aquí?- pregunte tranquilamente mientras me ponía de pie, ya con intenciones de retirarme a mi hogar.

- Bella me espera

- ¿Te espera?- Alice asintió- ¿como para que?

- Se encargara de hacer un reportaje acerca de mi boda, y me esta ayudando con pequeños detalles….-la mire por unos instantes, no me imaginaba a bella discutiendo detalles de boda…- espero que por lo menos mandes una nota de disculpa con una excelente escusa, tan buena que hasta yo me lo crea

- ¡Alice!- reproche

- Nada de Alice, discúlpate con ellas e invítalas a merendar mañana.- la mire con pánico.- ¡promételo!- me miraba completamente seria, la única persona viva a la que no puedo negarle algo es a Alice.

- Esta bien – dije mientras me montaba en mi caballo

- ¡Promételo!

- Lo prometo.- sonrío ampliamente, la bese en la frente y luego me marche de regreso a mi hogar.

En el café

- hola bella disculpa la demora.- levante la vista y era Alice

- no te preocupes.- tome un sorbo de mi taza de café

- tuve que arreglar algo antes pero comencemos ya…si esta lista claro.- asentí y saque dinero dejándolo en mesa como pago. Salimos del lugar directo a una floristería, luego a una agencia de banquetes y por ultimo la pastelería, Alice se veía muy emocionada por su boda y yo me alegraba por ella pero e de admitir que estaba aburriéndome….

- ¿Que te parece este bella?- mire el vigésimo quinto pastel sin saber que decir

- es muy hermoso Alice….

- ¡Bella! Eso has dicho de los 5 últimos

- Es que…todos se ven ¡espectaculares!

- Esto no es lo tuyo verdad.- me miro con disculpa

- Realmente ¡no!

- ¿dime por que lo haces?- pregunto mientras admiraba otro pastel mucho mas enorme que el anterior.- me refiero por que estas aquí si no te ¡gusta!

- Por que te considero una amiga.- ella volteo y me sonrío.- además no quieres que tu boda este por todo lo alto necesito un excelente reportaje para la publicidad

- Y allí puedes poner que lo mas divertido fue- el pastelero le entrego dos platos con pastel.- la degustación.- ambas nos sentamos en una mesa a comer el pastel

- ¡Sabes Alice!- ella me miro- este es el indicado

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Si!, es hermoso y además una delicia culinaria, aplaudo a chef.- mire a Pier y sonreí.- es épico Pier, es hermoso, único.- mire a Alice.- y una ¡delicia!- me lleve el ultimo pedazo de pastel a la boca.

- Pier este es el indicado.- dijo Alice al chef quien asintió.- te mandare los últimos detalles mañana.

- No se preocupe mi lady, solo que con tiempo una delicia culinaria así lleva su tiempo.- le contesto Pier con una sonrisa mientras nos servia un pedazo mas de pastel, hice un pequeño recorrido con la vista por todo el lugar y sin querer mis ojos pararon en el reloj…

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Pasa algo bella?- pregunto Alice ante mi comentario

- ¡Si!, es horriblemente tarde – me levante de la mesa- Pier envuélveme dos pedazos de esta delicia para llevar ¡por favor!- Pier me miro algo extrañado pero hizo lo que le pedí

- ¿Que sucede?

- Lo siento Alice tengo que hacer algo urgente

- Aquí tiene duquesa.- Pier me entrego un recipiente con el pastel.

- Gracias Pier, Alice nos vemos ¡luego!- tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo del lugar.

- A la mansión Cullen.- le dije a mi cochero mientras me subía.- rápido- el coche comenzó a dar marcha y por primera ves en mi vida un viaje en carruaje se me hizo toda una tortura. Al llegar a la mansión en la entrada me esperaba Garrett

- Pensé que no vendría hoy mi lady.- suspire mientras tomaba la mano de Garrett para bajar.- la espera en su estudio.

- Gracias Garrett.- me adentre en la casa y al llegar a la puerta del estudio escuche que tocaba el piano, cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la música y son querer apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta y esta se abrió, di tres pasos apresurados para evitar caer, levante mi cara y me encontré con la mirada de Edward, al instante sentí como mi rostro se teñía de rojo por la vergüenza.

- ¡Llegas tarde!- se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en su escritorio

- Si y lo lamento se me fue el tiempo...

- Tenemos un trato

- Lo se y esperaba.- comencé a caminar hacia el.- que un poco de esto lo recompensara.- puse el recipiente con el pastel en su escritorio; miro el recipiente y luego ami y sin prestar la mas minima atención comenzó a escribir en un papel...- muy bien me lo como yo sola entonces.

- ¡Como gustes!- a este hombre que le sucede, esta mas extraño de lo que es, me senté frente a la chimenea y comencé a comer un poco de pastel

- Sabes me preguntaba…- comencé a hablar y juro que lo escuche murmurar un "que raro" pero no le tome importancia.- como conociste a el coronel emmett.

- Luego te diré…- me lleve un pedazo de pastel a la boca; el seguía escribiendo muy concentrado

- ¿Por que viniste a Paris?

- Discúlpame vuelvo en un momento.- lo mire un poco extrañada pero no le tome importancia, continúe comiendo el pastel mientras revisaba mis notas sobre los asesinatos, otro enigma que debía descifrar el ser humano es algo completamente complicado una mente difícil y muy delicada, pero sobretodo extraña no comprendía por que el asesino envenena a la victimas luego las "asfixia " y para culminar las cuesta en su lecho como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, es completamente incomprensible que clase de mente enferma hace algo así, pero mas aun ¿ que lleva a una persona a realizar tales actos?, Edward entro min. Después pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco trataba de redactar la información de hoy más la de la boda de Alice y entregárselas a aro mañana temprano…

Dos horas y media después:

Estaba aburrida mirando el fuego, le había hecho a Edward alrededor de 5 preguntas todas sin respuestas.

- ¿me puedo ir?

- ¡No!.- bufe, no entendía que intenciones tenia tenerme aquí haciendo nada solo por gusto. A su alrededor había una montaña de bolas de papel, mire lo que quedaba de pastel lo tome y camine hacia Edward

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres probarlo?

- ¡Si!- enarque una ceja, ¿hoy solo conocía monosílabos?

- ¿Que tanto haces que no puedes responder si no con mas que monosílabos?

- ¡Una nota!

- ¿Sobre que?

- Es una nota de disculpa.- agache mi rostro para verle mejor la cara, ¿Edward Cullen escribía una nota de disculpa?; me miro y volvió luego su vista a el papel.- para las señoritas Denali por no haber podido ir a cabalgar con ellas esta mañana!

- ¿QUE?- levanto su rostro lentamente y debo admitir que con suma elegancia para dirigir su mirada a mi rostro y luego encogerse de hombros como si nada

- ¿Algún inconveniente con eso?

- ¡Algún inconveniente! ¡ALGUN INCONVENIENTE!, CLARO QUE HAY UN INCONBENIENTE ME TIENES AQUÍ POR MAS DE 3 HORAS HACIENDO NADA, TE E PREGUNTADO MIL Y UN COSAS YNO RESPONDES SOLO POR QUE ESTABAS ESCRIBIENDOLE UNA NOTA DE DISCULPA A LAS DENALI… QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO, NO ERES NADIE PARA DISPONES ASI DE MI CUANDO SE TE ANTOJE, SI ESTAS MUY INTERESADO EN ELLA PUES FACIL VE A SU CASA Y DISCULPATE ¡PERSONALMENTE!- me miraba inexpresivo como si no le estuviera diciendo nada que descaro y falta de respeto, por acto reflejo y obviamente muy molesta le estampe en la cara el pastel y me marche.

- Se encuentra bien mi lady.- pregunto nana al llegar al entrar en el recibidor

- Ahora no ¡nana!- fui directo a mi habitación y desahogue mi furia con la almohada hasta que el sueño me vencio.


	9. Chapter 9

En la mansión Cullen:

- ¿que ha sucedido mi lord?- escuche a Garrett preguntar, pero simplemente estaba petrificado ¿que había hecho?

- Creo que e recibido un ¡pastelazo!- le respondí inexpresivo

- ¿Pero por que? ¿fue la condesa?- asentí como respuesta – ¿pero por que?- esta ves Garrett pregunto entregándome un pañuelo

- Le dije que estaba escribiendo una nota a las señoritas Denali y me grito que la tenia aquí por nada, que no respondía a sus preguntas por estar escribiendo la nota y que no era nadie para disponer así de su tiempo…..y luego ¡pastel en la cara!- termine de limpiar mi cara para luego cellar la nota- ¿por que crees que haya echo eso?

- La pregunta aquí es: ¿por que si usted no iba a prestarle atención a su invitada cosa que es de muy mala educación, dejo que se quedara aquí?- mire a Garrett

- Por que me gusta su compañía.- Garrett me miraba serio, en este instante me sentía como un chiquillo un adolescente

- Y no le paso por su mente que a ella podría molestarle que no le prestara la minima de atención, recuerde que es una ¡mujer!

- Pero no cualquiera- respondí en mi defensa

- Mi lord, la condesa podrá ser muy compleja, pero recuerde que es una mujer, usted teniendo como hermana a una debería saber que a toda mujer le molesta que no le presten atención.

- Tienes razón Garrett, tendré que pedirle disculpas.- le di la nota.- por favor has que esto llegue a las señoritas Denali.- asintió tomo la nota y comenzó a caminar hacia a puerta

- Sabe mi lord creo que, después de tanto tiempo a olvidado usted como reconocer cuando una dama se encuentra celosa.- dichas esas palabras salio del lugar.

- ¿celosa?- dije para mi mismo, podría la condesa Swann sentir celos ¡pero si no hice mas que escribir una nota de disculpa!, claro que todos esos papeles a mi alrededor decían lo contrario, para ser solo una nota de disculpas obligatoria se me había hecho difícil no solo por que sabría que Alice llegaría a enterarse y me daría muerte con sus propias manos si no era una buena disculpa, había un factor llamado Isabella Swann el cual no podía ignorar el solo tenerla en la misma habitación donde yo me encontraba era para mi todo un reto, sentir esos "sentimientos" dentro de mi esa necesidad de tenerla cerca de mirarla escribir concentrada en sus asuntos, mirar como arrugaba su frente mientras lo hacia, lo adorable que se veía con ese leve rubor ante el calor de la chimenea, cuando delicadamente mordía sus labios ese gesto tan adorable de duda y timidez que jamás pensé en ver en una persona con tal carácter….e aquí la razón del por que tantos papeles arrugados, mi atención se concentraba en ella y no me daba cuenta de las incoherencias que escribía.

Todo eso acontecía en mi ser, pero mi mente discutía con mi ser intentando que entrara en razón, que recordara todo lo que había pasado, suplicaba que no fuera tan ingenuo mi corazón, pero se rehusaba, mi mente en lo mas profundo sabia que de alguna forma estaba volviendo a vivir, pero se negaba a caer ante tanta belleza tanto mi mente como mi corazón sabían y coincidían en que la vida no es color rosa.

Una simple mujer, era capaz de todo esto…era un tornado que arrasaba dejándolo completamente revuelto.

En la mansión Swann:

Se coló por la ventana los rasgos del sol, dispersando todo rastro de sueño, me revolví entre las suaves y calidas sabanas que me cubrían, sentí que colocaban algo en una de las mesas al lado de mi cama.

- nana cierra las cortinas que hoy no siento deseos de salir.-anuncie aun con los ojos cerrados, palabras a las que no se les dio respuesta alguna. Sin previo a viso un frío voraz arremetió contra mi cuerpo haciendo que casa uno de mis huesos temblaran-¡nana!- me senté en la cama sosteniendo las sabanas con mis manos para cubrirme completamente.

- Disculpe que actúe así pero es preciso que despierte ya.

- ¿ha que se debe todo esto?- pregunte refiriéndome a su forma poco ortodoxa de despertarme

- La señorita Rosalía la espera en el recibidor en estos momentos.

- ¡No era necesario todo esto!

- Lo lamento pero dijo y cito: has lo que haga falta para despertarla.- mire a nana muy seria

- Dile que por favor suba, la recibiré aquí.- nana asintió y antes de salir agrego

- Por cierto mi lady ayer un joven la estuvo buscando muy temprano.- dichas esas palabras las cuales fueron articuladas con una única y muy obvia razón; ¡despertar mi curiosidad!,fui a asear mis dientes y volví a la cama, recogí mi cabello en una cola alta, tome mi libreta y mientras desayunaba transcribía mis investigaciones. Tenia suficiente material para un primer articulo para el asesino mas un reportaje completo acerca del nuevo ministro de exteriores, faltaban la boda de Alice que seria la semana próxima.

- Hola bella.- mire en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y era Rosalíe

- Hola rose ¡pasa!

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto acercándose y luego sentándose a mi lado

- Transcribo esto para enviárselo a aro- respondí mientras tomaba una tostada la dirigía a mi boca

- ¿No piensas ir hoy al periódico?- pregunto y me quito la tostada antes de que la mordiera, la mire y ella sonrío encogiéndose de hombros- adoro los desayunos de nana, negué sonriendo mientras tomaba otra tostada y esta ves si pude comerla.

- En realidad, hoy no pienso salir de ¡aquí!

- ¿Eso no tendrá nada que ver por un tal conde llamado Edward Cullen?- la mire.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Pues que ayer fue buscando en el periódico.

- ¿Edward Cullen?- ella asintió

- No te hagas la tonta bella, yo le dije donde estarías…- ahora si estaba confundida Edward Cullen buscándome en mi trabajo, con que intenciones haría algo así.

- Edward Cullen.- Rosalíe enarco una ceja y me miro muy seria

- Si, Isabella, Edward Cullen, el llego ayer en la mañana al periódico unos 10 min. Después que e fuiste, buscándote acaso no lo encontraste en la delegación le dije que estarías hay

- ¡No!, no lo vi si no hasta la tarde.- Rosalíe y yo nos quedamos mirando pensativas.

- ¡Quizás no te encontró!- no respondí, Edward Cullen buscándome ¿pero para que?

- Permiso mi lady acaba de llegar esto para ¡usted!- dijo nana entrando por la puerta con un enorme arreglo floral ni siquiera se le veía la cara, era de orquídeas blancas, mis favoritas. Rosalíe y yo nos miramos y luego al ramo repetimos ese mismo gesto unas dos veces más hasta que nana hablo.- ¿que desea que haga con ellas?

- ¿Quien las envía?- pregunte y Rosalíe salio disparada hacia nana ayudándola y acercando el enorme ramo a la cama.

- No las recibí personalmente, Alan fue quien las recibió.- admire el hermoso ramo y acaricie una de las hermosas flores, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía flores y mucho menos mis favoritas, por un momento llegue a pensar que seria esa persona que hace muchos años había desaparecido para mi y aun conservaba su recuerdo en mi casa de campo, tenia que ser imposible, no podía ser posible.

- "Espero aceptes mis disculpas, jamás quise ofenderla, tiene usted toda la razón no debí dispones así de su tiempo, una ves mas me disculpo por mi falta de cortesía y educación. Espero que esos actos venidos de mi parte no influyan en usted y pueda obtener el privilegio de tenerla en mi residencia esta tarde, después de todo tenemos un trato"- leyó Rosalíe en voz alta la tarjeta que hasta estos momentos había ignorado.- firma E .C.- concluyo, le quite la tarjeta de las manos y estaba escrita con una perfecta ortografía, ¡su ortografía! Se había tomado el tiempo de escribir personalmente unas disculpas y mas aun enviar flores.

- ¿Algo que debas decir?- levante la vista hacia Rosalíe y ella y nana me miraban muy atentas.

- Nana, ¿quien me buscaba ayer en la mañana?- pregunte mirando a nana, luego a Rosalíe y para finalizar en la tarjeta.

- No lo se mi lady, no dijo su nombre.

- ¡Descríbelo!- ordene, si nana me confirmaba lo que me imaginaba eso explicaba el por de la nota de disculpa.

- Bueno mi lady, era alto, tez blanca, cabello cobrizo.- baje la mirada, había sido el estuvo buscándome en la mañana, ahora me sentía tonta por toda mi actitud- muy bien parecido y unos hermosos ojos color verde que resplandecían a la tenue luz del día.- Rosalíe me miraba y en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Bueno querida nana!, con eso confirmas lo obvio, era lord Cullen- dijo Rosalíe mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi en la cama.- siento querida bella que nos estas ocultando ¡algo!- me levante de la cama y tome mi cámara tomándole una foto al hermoso arreglo que descansaba en mi cama, deje la cámara aun lado y volví a tomar mi lugar frente al arreglo.

- ¿Que te dijo, exactamente nana?

- Nada fuera de lo usual, que si te encontrabas en casa, y le dije que no…luego pregunto donde te podría encontrar, no tenia pensado decirle por no saber quien era pero sentí pena por el joven y le dije que te podría encontrar en el periódico.

- Y hay fue que hablo ¡contigo!- Dije refiriéndome a Rosalíe

- Y luego contigo

- No Rosalíe, esa mañana no lo vi ya te dije.

- ¿Entonces por que manda este ramo de flores y más con una disculpa escrita por su mismo puño?- las mire a las dos, mordiéndome el labio para a la final contarles toda la historia, ambas me miraban inexpresivas totalmente atentas ante mis palabras.

- Y entonces le estampe el pastel en la cara- concluí, nana me miro con sorpresa llevándose una mano a su boca cerrada. Mientras que Rosalíe reventaba de risa- ¿se puede saber de que te ríes?

- ¡Por dios bella! ¿como pudiste desperdiciar un excelente pastel por celos?

- ¡Celos!- mire a Rosalíe como comos i fuera un fenómeno

- ¿Que mas pudo ser? ¿ por que otra razón lo hiciste si no por esas?

- Pues, pues, pues, por…. Obviamente indignación ante su falta de modales, y por su osadía de creer que puede disponer de mi cuando se le antoje.- me defendí de tal manera, que para mi criterio lo hice bien, yo no sentía celos, Edward Cullen era solo trabajo en mi vida, un articulo nada mas, no tenia espacio para sentimientos tontos capaces de complicarme la vida, cosa que no quería mi vida estaba bien tal cual.

- ¿Bella por que te mientes a ti misma?

- ¡No me miento a mi misma!- mire a Rosalíe y esta enarco una ceja- ¿nana?- la mire buscando un poco de ayuda.

- Mi lady, sabe que no me gusta opinar en su vida.- tomo el arreglo y lo dejo encima de la chimenea.- por que a usted no le gusta, y suele tomar buenas decisiones.

- O lo que ella cree que es una buena decisión.- la interrumpió Rosalíe.

- Esta ves mi lady.- tomo uno jarrón que yacía vacío en mi tocador.- me siento obligada a darle mi concejo.- ella voltio a el arreglo y comenzó a sacar las flores e irlas colocando dentro del jarrón- preste atención a su corazón.- me miro con expresión maternal. Abrí la boca para protestar.- y antes de que proteste.- cerré mi boca y la mire fijamente a la espera de que prosiguiera.- se que en su pasado hay mucho dolor mi lady, pero es hora de que lo deje ir….escuche su corazón que ¡se! Esta cobrando vida nuevamente, puedo verlo en su mirada, olvide todo ese sufrimiento y deje que las cosas fluyan…las experiencias del pasado son solo eso experiencias que hacen crecer a la personas para que sean cautelosas a la hora de tomas una decisión o enfrentarse a un caso parecido, ¡parecido my lady! ¡parecido!, nunca, jamás, igual, en la vida las cosas nunca pasan dos veces de la misma manera.- termino de acomodar las orquídeas en el jarrón, camino hacia mi y me pidió la tarjeta, luego volvió al tocador y lo puso en el espejo.- acepte su invitación, después de todo tienen un trato, con permiso.- hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejándome sin palabras.

- Nana tiene razón, bella el pasado es eso….además yo creo que el conde es una muy buena opción.- mire a Rosalíe, sus palabras eran sinceras pero no podía tomar decisiones a la ligera, tenia que pensar las cosas con calma.- no lo pienses tanto bella…- la mire y ella sonrío, miro un pequeño reloj en su muñeca.- me tengo que ir, voy a encontrarme con el coronel antes de ir al periódico...

- Así que ahora eres muy amiga del coronel.

- ¡Quizás mas!- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de picardía. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, ella camino hacia la puerta- dale una oportunidad ,deberías discúlpate tu también pues la causa de que no fuera con las Denali fuiste ¡tu!- añadió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta dejándome sola con mis pensamientos

**…****..**

- buenas tardes mi lady

- bunas tardes Garrett- tome su mano para apoyarme mientras bajaba del carruaje.- ¿es cortesía o lord Cullen lo obliga a recibirme diariamente?

- es mi trabajo y un placer- respondió con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, a lo que respondí con nada más que un perfecto sonrojo.- como siempre mi lady la espera en el estudio- Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras me adentraba en la casa.

- ¿Garrett puedo pedirle un favor?

- Por supuesto mi lady

- Me traería una copa de brandi

- ¿Por la mitad?

- ¡Llena!- Garrett me miro un poco sorprendido.- hace un frío espeluznante en esta casa Garrett.- explique, por extraña razón sentía la piel de gallina, pensé que ya me Abia acostumbrado al tenebroso aspecto de la residencia, al parecer no era así.- en un momento se lo llevo mi lady.- sonreí y camine por los pasillos de la enorme mansión acompañada nada mas por el silencio de ultratumba, mis pasos nerviosos y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

- Adelante.- escuche su voz serena después de dar varios toques a la puerta, así que entre en la habitación que conocía ya muy bien.

- buenas tardes- salude a la nada pues no lo veía en ningún lugar

- que bueno tenerla aquí nuevamente.- escuche su vos y mire hacia la enorme biblioteca y hay se encontraba en una esquina bajando de la pequeña escalera con un libro en las manos, al dirigir su mirada a mi sonrío abiertamente, una vez mas parecía un ángel, su rostro se iluminaba, ese semblante sombrío desaparecía pero igual que la primera vez era solo por un instante fugaz.

- Tenemos un trato después de todo.

- Pensé que estaría aquí por que el detalle con las flores, le había gustado.- pasó frente a mí y se sentó en uno de los muebles frente a la chimenea, de manera muy elegante. Camine tranquilamente y lo acompañe en el mueble frente a el suyo.

- Se lo agradezco inmensamente, fue un detalle muy considerado de su parte, pero no comprendo quien le dijo, que las orquídeas blancas eran mis favoritas.- aparto su mirada del libro instantáneamente para mirarme a mi completamente extrañado.

- No lo sabia- dijo inocente regalándome una sonrisa ladeada

- Por que eligió usted esas flores precisas.

- Por que son diferentes, difíciles de conseguir. Además las rosas no van con su personalidad.

- ¿Por que no?- no sabia si sentirme ofendida o alagada

- Pues por que las rosas, son flores románticas, para personas enamoradas o que desean conquistar y dejarse conquistar- no entendía el punto de sus palabras- vea condesa, cada mujer es diferente una mas que otra al igual que las flores, cada una es diferente , cada mujer se debe conquistar de una forma diferente, como ya le mencione causa usted enigma en mi, y al entrar yo en esa florería esas fueron las flores que me pareció indicadas para usted por tener un aura poco común y diferente.

- Nunca lo había visto de ese ámbito

- Se debe ver siempre mas allá, no solo lo que se ve a simple vista es la realidad.- sonrío nuevamente y volvió su mirada al libro.

- Yo….yo….-dije luego de varios minutos de silencio.-quería disculparme también por lo ocurrido ayer.

- No te preocupes de todos modos tenias ¡razón!- en ese instante se escucho como tocaban la puerta.- adelante

- Disculpe la interrupción mi lord…- entro Garrett- aquí tiene mi lady como lo pidió.

- Muchas gracias Garrett- Garrett asistió y luego salio del lugar en completo silencio- puede decirme ¿en que tenia razón?

- El pastel estaba muy delicioso.- casi escupo la bebida ante su comentario- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si.- dije después de un suspiro para calmarme.- sabe Rosalíe me dijo que estuviste buscándome en la mañana de ayer, ¿puedo saber para que?- se tenso completamente

- Pues….quería saber que haces durante tus horas de trabajo…como te ¡desenvuelves!- respondió mientras cerraba el libro y miraba el piso- por cierto como es que una mujer parte de la nobleza francesa es ¡periodista!- esta ves me miro directamente a los ojos, lleno de curiosidad

- Es un poco difícil de explicar.- su mirada no se apartaba de mi, apoyo su perfecta quijada en una mano al mismo tiempo que con elegancia apoyaba una pierna sobre la otra, eso no podía indicar mas que, tendría que responder obligatoriamente.- mi pasatiempo siempre a sido la fotografía, y bueno hubo un momento en mi vida en la que era muy ingenua, vivía en un mundo de hipocresía y no me daba cuenta hasta que algo sucedió y abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de la verdadera realidad, un día desperté y dije ¡por que no enseñarle al mundo la verdad! Todos tienen derecho de ver la realidad de las cosas, ver a allá de las apariencias y las pantallas que uno mismo se crea. Esa es toda la historia.

- ¿Y cual fue ese acontecimiento que te llevo a tomar esa decisión?- lo mire sin saber que decir, ¿le contaría la verdad de mi pasado?- bella no puedes ocultarlo mas, paso hace mucho- escuche a mi conciencia hablar.

- Fue un hombre llamado Jacob Black.

- ¿Que sucedió?- me mordí el labio inferior y cuando iba a comenzar a contar toda la historia Garrett entro.

- Mi lord disculpe la interrupción, pero ya están aquí- no dijo mas y salio cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno tendremos que dejar esta conversación para ¡después!- dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a mí, extendió su mano hacia mí y la tome levantándome también de mi lugar.

- ¿Quien esta aquí?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que Edward enroscaba mi brazo con el suyo

- Las señoritas Denali

- ¿Que?

- Por favor no te alteres, Alice me obligo a invitarlas a merendar, como disculpa por no haber ido a cabalgar con ellas, no quiere que piensen que su hermano es un antisocial.- explico mientras salíamos de el estudio.

- Y en todo esto, donde entro ¡yo!

- Pues, emmett no esta y Alice tampoco.- me miro tiernamente tanto que casi suspiro- así que pensé que podrías hacerme compañía, no me atrevo a enfrentarlas yo solo.- se mordió el labio y esta ves si suspire, recibiendo una sonrisa perfecta. Nos miremos el uno al otro sin siquiera pestañear, nos fuimos acercando lentamente al punto que sentía su aliento rozar mi nariz. Se escucho de la nada el reloj marcando la hora y por acto reflejo abrace a Edward lo mas fuerte que pude. ¡MALDITO RELOJ!. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y mi respiración estaba completamente agitada por el susto.

- No te preocupes es el reloj- dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- ¿estas bien?- levanto mi rostro con delicadeza, me miraba sobre protector, de una forma muy tierna algo que nunca pensé ver.

- Si

- Muy bien entonces vamos al jardín nos ¡esperan!- asentí y continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta que llegamos al jardín, las Denali al vernos casi se les salen los ojos de la sorpresa, tanta era que no la disimularon. Se levantaron de sus lugares a medida que nos acercábamos.

- ¡Buenas tardes señoritas!

- Buenas tardes lord Cullen.- respondieron tanya y victoria al instante

- Lady ¡Isabella! Que sorpresa verla ¡aquí!- dijo victoria con hipocresía al mencionar mi nombre

- Igualmente.- sonreí lo mejor que pude, aun en este momento Edward no soltaba mi brazo mas bien lo sostenía con firmeza, ambos caminamos hacia la mesa para sentarnos Edward retiro la silla para que mentara como todo un caballero y luego se sentó el a mi lado. Mientras tanya y victoria me fulminaban con la mirada.


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy encantado que pudieran venir, espero me hayan disculpado por no asistir a cabalgar- dijo Edward intentando crear un tema de conversación

- No se preocupe mi lord,- Comenzó tanya- aunque debo informarle que se perdió usted de uno de los mejores paisajes

- Es realmente una pena- Edward agacho la cabeza mirando la mesa – quisiera poder admirarlo…..- me mantenía atenta, completamente silenciosa, estaba disfrutando de la poca moral y autoestima presentados por parte de tanya y victoria, debía admitir que poseen un don innato ¡pestañear tan rápido, tanto que se podían comprar con los aleteos de un colibrí!- duquesa ¿le gustaría cabalgar conmigo mañana temprano?

- Me temo que no podrá ser, tengo asuntos que demandan mis horas matutinas

- ¡que lastima! , quizás podamos después de todo cabalgar con su compañía- dijo victoria rápidamente, Edward me miro como reprochándome algo, no estaba rehuyendo su presencia, pero tengo un trabajo el cual terminar. Edward iba a contestar pero en ese instante apareció Garrett con varias personas más quienes traían la merienda.

- Disculpen la interrupción, mi lady se le a olvidado esto en el estudio- acerco a mi una charola y en ella estaba mi copa de brandi.

- Mi eterno agradecimiento Garrett...- le sonreí mientras tomaba la copa, el sintió y continuo ayudando a los demás sirvientes.

- Todavía tienes la costumbre de tomar brandi antes de merendar…- dijo tanya mientras yo tomaba un sorbo, luego de tomar un poco aparte la copa de mi boca y la coloque con mucha delicadeza sobre la mesa.

- Es una pequeña costumbre debo admitir.

- Adquirida de Jacob Black me imagino- ataco victoria, mirándome desafiante, sonreí de la manera mas sutil que pude, que predecibles pueden ser las personas…se sienten amenazadas por algo y tocan un tema el cual piensan va a doler a su adversario cosa que no es así.

- Realmente no, victoria querida… es una costumbre que adquirí de mi padre- mire a Edward- el decía que "no hay nada mejor que algo fuerte que adecue el paladar…para evitar – mire a las Denali- empalagar y perderle el gusto a las mas exquisitas delicias", además es una bebida fuerte la cual en esta época ayuda a dispersar un poco el frío.-levante mi copa y le di un sorbo.

- Es un excelente punto de vista el de su padre…- dijo Edward

- Era un hombre de ideales, algo complejo debo admitir.- Edward me miro y sonrío mostrando ligeramente sus perfectos dientes

- ¿Se encuentran bien señoritas? Están un poco silenciosas.

- Al contrario conde estamos apreciando su hermoso jardín…- dijo tanya mirando a su alrededor

- Aunque, debo añadir y espero no se incomode mi lord pero ese bosque a su espalda es un poco sombrío ¿no cree usted duquesa?- dijo victoria

- Quizás, aunque yo no lo vería como sombrío si no mas bien misterioso…

- Cuestión de pánico diría yo- dijo tanya

- Realmente no, algo misterioso no siempre es cuestión de pánico, si no de grandes descubrimientos… ¡pensemos un poco que se puede descubrir en un lugar así!

- Bestias feroces

- Oscuridad, musgo y barro- añadieron las dos

- ¿Usted que ver en un lugar misterioso como este lord Cullen?

- Paz…- tanya y victoria se miraron ente si – veo un lugar en el cual los problemas del mundo pueden desaparecer…donde se podría decir es el sub. conciente, estando aun conciente- sonrío, y seguido las risitas bobas de las Denali- que ve usted duquesa

- Una historia, veo un lugar misterioso el cual encierra una historia magnifica a la espera de ser descubierta…

- ¿Seria usted capaz de adentrarse ene se bosque?

- Absolutamente tanya…estaría dispuesta no solo a entrar si no a descubrir todos y casa uno de sus secretos, obviamente no todos al mismo tiempo con paciencia todo es posible.

- E de admitir que no has perdido tu espíritu aventurero…- dijo victoria llevando uno de los aperitivos a su boca.

- Ni un poco- añadió tanya con desden.- ¿podría usted lord Cullen, pensar en contraer matrimonio con una mujer así?….sin ofenderla lady Swann, es solo que una mujer que tiene tales ideales no aporta mucho aun matrimonio.- las mire con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras toba aun sorbo de mi copa aguardando la respuesta.

- Pues señorita tanya, debo admitir que en mis planes no se encuentra el matrimonio…y si lo estuviera preferiría una mujer de la cual nunca llegue a cansarme, es decir alguien que cada día tenga una novedad y sea para mi objeto de admiración…una esposa es alguien a quien todos los días se pueda admirar y no solo que cumpla con las cosas del hogar, ese es un pensamiento que para mi criterio esta pasado de época.- respondió con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- Tiene un excelente punto de vista- respondió victoria, por su hermana la cual estaba completamente en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras de Edward.

- Volviendo mi atención a su propuesta de cabalgar lord Cullen, que le parecería si le muestro no solo el parque de la ciudad si no los mas encantadores lugares de Paris…claro si no le molesta que en el camino interfiera un poco mi trabajo.

- Me parece una excelente idea

- Entonces le are llegar los detalles apenas este en mi residencia- Edward asintió, y se dio por concluida la conversación, en el resto de la velada la conversación fue muy poca, aunque lo suficiente como para que las Denali invitaran a Edward a su próximo baile y el con la escusa de no tener acompañante sugirió que fuera con el, invitación a la que no me negué como me había sugerido nana le daría una oportunidad a Edward Cullen, cosa que ni a tanya ni a victoria les gusto en lo absoluto…sabia perfectamente que esta solo había sido la primera batalla en donde la victoria la había conseguido yo. Para ellas esto era una competencia interminable mientras que para mi era solo un poco de sana diversión a costa de ellas.

- Fue todo un placer disfrutar de su compañía esta tarde- dijo mientras me acompañaba al carruaje

- Fue muy entretenida esta velada e de admitir…- respondí luego de subir al carruaje con la ayuda de Edward

- Espero que el compromiso propuesto para mañana se lleve a cabo

- Se llevara a cabo si esta usted a las 7:30 mas tardar en mi residencia.- la puerta del carruaje se cerro, dando comienzo al recorrido de regreso a casa.

**…**

- buenos días my lady, ¡su desayuno!- entro nana en la habitación una charola en manos, la coloca al lado de la cama y fue hacia mi ayudándome con mi peinado.- me alegra mucho my lady que tomara mi concejo.

- Siempre lo hago nana….- nana dejo de arreglar mi cabello y me miro incrédula- esta bien la mayoría de las veces – admití ganándome una sonrisa de sus labios.- aunque debo admitir que….siento un poco de miedo.

- Mi niña el miedo es algo que vive con nosotros, es estar conciente de que no todo siempre sale bien.- la miraba hablar através del espejo de mi tocador- no puedes dejar que eso te gane eres mucho mas fuerte.- termino con mi cabello y sonrío para mi.

- Gracias nana- me levante y la abrace ella sonrío y luego se marcho del a habitación. Comí unas pocas cosas mientras buscaba mis guantes negros por toda la habitación, no podía recordar donde los había dejado, ni siquiera podía recordar si me los había quitado ayer. Tome la charola ya cansada por no encontrar los guantes y baje al comedor.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Edward sentado en la mesa del comedor

- ¡Buenos días Edward!- seguí caminando hacia la cocina cuando mi mente hizo clic. ¡EDWARD EN MI COMEDOR! Me detuve en seco, gire sobre mis talones y hay estaba sentado con suma elegancia en la mesa del comedor.

- ¡Mi lady no comió nada!- dijo nana a mis espaldas haciéndome sobresaltar.

- ¡Nana! ¿ por que no se me informo sobre la llegada de lord Cullen?- la mire seria

- Iba a avisarle mi lady.- la mire con sospecha, y le entregue la charola

- ¿Como amanece mi lord?- hable dirigiéndome a Edward, quien jugaba con una manzana y a la ves me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Excelente mi lady, hace un día maravilloso para dar un paseo.

- Pero antes, ¿nana has visto mis guantes negros?- mire a nana quien aun tenia en sus manos la charola con mi " desayuno"

- No mi lady, ¿los traía puestos usted anoche?- mire a nana pensativa, no recordaba habérmelos quitado anoche antes de dormir.

- Disculpen que me entrometa pero. ¿acaso son estos los guantes que busca usted mi lady?- nana y yo lo miramos, mientras el sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta mis guantes.

- ¡Si!, como…

- Los dejo usted ayer en mi estudio- hablo antes de que articulara la pregunta. Lo mire por unos segundos tratando de recordar ese momento en que me los había quitado pero no podía recordar, camine hacia el con intenciones de quitarle mis guantes cuando el los retiro.- pero antes, debe usted desayunar

- Ya lo he ¡echo!

- Esa charola no dice lo mismo….- guardo nuevamente mis guantes en su chaqueta y camino hacia una silla, la retiro de la mesa y con un ademán me invito a sentarme. Mire a nana y esta sonriente coloco en la mesa la charola.

- Esto es ridículo.- me senté en la mesa, y Edward me acompaño en la silla justo al lado.

- ¿Desea a acompañarme a desayunar?

- No, estoy muy bien gracias, me conformo con su compañía…

- Me obliga usted a desayunar en mi propio hogar y aparte esa capaz de rechazar mi invitación- le reproche, al mismo tiempo que llevaba un bocado a mi boca.

- Puedo hacerle con mucho gusto compañía. Pero debo discernir ante la idea de ingerir alimento pues e desayunado antes de venir.- lo mire seria. Continúe comiendo un poco incomoda pues no paraba de mirarme. Cuando termine para el placer de el, me entrego mis guantes y nos dispusimos a salir.

- Mi lady- nos saludo Alan entregándome mi capa negra

- Muchas gracias Alan...- tome la capa y este nos abrió la puerta

- ¡Que tengas un excelente día!- fue lo único que le escuche decir mientras salíamos de la casa, el carruaje ya nos estaba esperando.

- Por favor al periódico- anuncie al cochero con una sonrisa en los labios, iba a subir al carruaje cuando sentí dos fuertes manos tomarme por la cintura elevándome en el aire para entrar en el carruaje.

- Gracias.- le dije a Edward ya estando ambos dentro del carruaje, este asintió mientras el carruaje daba marcha y el se colocaba un par de guantes. El recorrido fue extrañamente muy tranquilo, nos dirigíamos miradas pequeñas y una que otra sonrisa sin articular ninguna palabra. Me sentía como una adolescente no recuerdo haber pasado un momento así en mi vida era totalmente ridículo pero se sentía muy bien. La puerta del carruaje se abrió Edward bajo primero y sosteniendo con sus manos mi cintura me ayudo a bajar, al tocar el suelo mis torpes tobillos se doblaron y por reflejo lleve mis manos al cuello de Edward para evitar la caída, mientras el con un poco mas de fuerza que antes me sostenía.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al parecer preocupado mientras yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

- Si, no te preocupes es normal mi torpeza.- sonrío con delicadeza, retire mis manos de su cuello y el retiro las suyas de mi cintura, me separe para buscar mi capa que aun estaba dentro del carruaje.

- ¿La vengo a buscar señorita?

- No, yo me encargare de llevarla a su residencia cuando sea preciso muchas gracias- dijo Edward muy amablemente. El carruaje dio camino de regreso a casa mientras yo me colocaba la capa preparándome para entrar al periódico y entregarle a aro lo que tenia listo.- ¿crees que sea seguro que entremos juntos a tu lugar de trabajo? – pregunto levantándome el rostro delicadamente mientras abrochaba el único botón de mi capa.

- Por que seria un peligro, si ya has estado aquí ¡antes!- lo mire con una sonrisa, mientras el me miraba sorprendido. Entramos al periódico el cual estaba como siempre todos ajetreados de un lado para otro.- ¿me esperas aquí?- le dije señalando mi escritorio

- ¡Por supuesto!-sonrío y se sentó tome de un pequeño maletín que traía todos los documentos, rápidamente con mi pluma subraye algunas cosas importantes, y con una engrapadora uno las fotos a los documentos correspondientes. Edward veía cada uno de mis movimientos como analizándome.

- Espérame un instante- el asintió como un niño obediente, fui a la oficina de aro y no se encontraba, deje los documentos en el escritorio con una nota explicando cada cosa. Al salir de la oficina pude ver que Edward hablaba con Rosalíe y emmett.

- ¡Bella! ¿Como estas? Tenia mucho sin verte- me saludo emmett muy efusivamente.

- Emmett estará bien si la dejas ¡respirar!- le reclamo Edward, emmett se separo de mi.- ¿estas bien?- pregunto a lo que asentí con una sonrisa. Mire hacia emmett y Rosalíe quien nos miraban con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

- Estoy bien emmett, es un gusto verle nuevamente. Aunque no preguntare como estas, pues teniendo como compañía a mi mejor amiga debo deducir que estas maravillosamente.

- ¡Isabella!- me reprocho Rosalíe a lo que sonreí.

- Como no estarlo, es una mujer excepcional…- comento emmett abrazando por los hombros a Rosalíe y por primera vez en muchos años vi a Rosalíe ¿sonrojada?

- Bueno…fue un gusto verlos-mire a emmett- y saludarlos...pero el conde y yo tenemos asuntos que demandan nuestra atención, espero nos podamos ver luego.

- Entonces adiós bella, conde….

- Edward por ¡favor!- Rosalíe asintió.- aunque podría ser un hasta luego si usted señorita Rosalíe, y emmett se que no te negaras vamos de caza este fin de semana ¡en las horas matutinas!

- ¡Cazar!- dijo Rosalíe pensativa- me parece una excelente idea hace mucho que no lo hago.

- ¿Cazas?- pregunto emmett sorprendido.

- Hay mucho que no sabes de mi- respondió Rosalíe

- Entonces este fin de semana, enviare a alguien a buscarlas en la residencia de bella- dijo Edward, luego de una pequeña reverencia nos marchamos no sin antes recibir una mirada picara de parte de Rosalíe y emmett

- ¿Dime tú también cazas? – pregunto cuando ya estuvimos fuera del periódico

- No, prefiero disfrutar de otros pasatiempos más ¡seguros!

- ¿Por ejemplo?- íbamos caminando por una de las aceras de la ciudad, y el sin previo aviso tomo mi brazo y lo enfrasco en el suyo.

- La fotografía y el dibujo.- respondí ausente mirando, como con tanta elegancia y naturalidad había colocado mi mano en su brazo acto que se estaba volviendo muy frecuente.- ¿por que siempre tomas mi mano y la colocas en tu brazo?- pregunte mirándolo a la cara

- Por que, una mujer no debe caminar sin compañía y cuando esta con una se ve completamente elegante y se considera un honor llevar a su acompañante del brazo.- respondió mirando hacia el frente, me deje llevar por la vista hasta que volvió a hablar- ¿y dígame a donde nos dirigimos?

- Hoy solo tenemos un destino- el me miro extrañado.

- Creí que había dicho, que tenía diversas actividades que hacer hoy.

- Y usted no conoce la palabra mentir…

- ¿Me mentiste?- se paro en seco.

- ¡No!, le mentí a tanya y a victoria

- ¿Entonces dígame cual es ese destino?- cambio de tema, mientras retomaba el paso

- Vamos a ir…a la delegación- me miro un poco extrañado- tengo que recoger unas declaraciones para un segundo articulo sobre un asesinato.

- ¿Y luego? Caminaremos sin rumbo por Paris

- ¿Sin rumbo?

- ¡Que mejor forma de conocer esta hermosa ciudad que perdiéndose en ella!- me miro un poco inseguro ante mi propuesta pero no se negó. Al llegar a la delegación ya me tenían preparadas las declaraciones de las personas del servicio de la casa en donde se cometió el crimen, hable con varios de los agentes para saber si habían encontrado alguna otra pista pero no era así. Edward en todo mi recorrido por la delegación no emitió palabra alguna, pero pude darme cuenta que se veía un poco triste, su mirada estaba lejana, se podía ver la tristeza que lo inundaba, sus ojos se mostraban sombríos como el mar mas turbo, ante la presencia de una tormenta, en mi estaba la necesidad de saber que lo hacia sentirse de esa forma, pero sabia que con solo preguntar no conseguiría la respuesta…debía preguntar y ayudarlo sentía la necesidad y el deber de ayudarlo ya que de una forma muy extraña me estaba volviendo parte de su vida o eso creía.

- Muy bien, ¿listo para perderte en Paris?- dije con una sonrisa estaba dispuesta hoy a borrar de su rostro ese sentimiento de tristeza y pesar.

- ¡Eso creo!- con una sonrisa tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía, mientras nos conducía en una calle en la cual jamás había entrado.

**…**

- Isabella, ¿estas segura de que es por aquí?- llevábamos caminando ya mucho tiempo, por miles de calles muy hermosas, poco transitadas, con casas pequeñas muy delicadas parecían de juguete, se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y pegaba una brisa un tanto fría pero no incomoda.

- No, pero esa es la idea… ¿donde esta tu espíritu aventurero?

- Creo que se quedo hace como 6 calles atrás.- le sonreí y seguí caminando

- ¿Que te parece si buscamos un café o un restaurante y nos sentamos a descansar y recargar energías para seguir?

- Es una excelente idea.- caminamos unos 10 min. mas hasta encontrarnos con una pequeña plaza con una iglesia al frente y a dos casas un restaurante muy acogedor a la vista.

- ¿Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarles?- nos recibió un hombre algo mayor pero muy simpático.

- Una mesa para dos por favor

- Por supuesto señorita síganme- apreté la mano de Edward para que me prestara atención pues estaba admirando el lugar distraído. Llegamos una mesa cerca de la ventana Edward saco la silla para que yo me sentara y luego se sentó el, el mesero nos dejo a cada uno el menú y luego se retiro.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Edward pov:

- en realidad nunca me a gustado perderme, pero debo admitir que es muy divertido perderse y mas con buena compañía- le respondí con una sonrisa la cual se ensancho al verla sonrojarse, no mentía estaba disfrutando de su compañía, no importaba el lugar donde estuviéramos su presencia lo hacia interesante….el mesero llego minutos después y ambos ordenamos.- quisiera poder reanudar la conversación que fue interrumpida ayer…- bella que estaba mirando por la ventana me miro enseguida.- quisiera saber quien es Jacob Black y por que influyo tanto en tu vida

- bueno- suspiro- Jacob Black fue en mi vida mi primer y gran amor o eso creía yo- me mordí la lengua al escucharla decir " su primer y gran amor"- nos conocimos en un baile el era el embajador de España aquí en Paris una persona muy importante y de la cual muchos hablaban exuberantemente , para esos momentos tanya, victoria y Jessica eran mis mas grandes y mejores amigas- la mire sorprendido- si yo se es algo difícil de creer, pero como te dije ayer era muy ingenua. Era apenas una niña de 17 años, en sociedad con un enorme titulo en sus hombros pues mis padres habían muerdo dos años atrás…- la miraba completamente atento, debió ser muy duro tanta responsabilidad en tan poca edad.- cuando hablamos por primera ves me pareció un hombre completamente interesante y simpático, aunque debo admitir que me reía a escondida de el por su pésimo Frances, aunque e de admitir que era muy tierno verlo hablar Frances con ese asentó español- una ves mas me mordí la lengua- era todo un caballero, y a lo largo del tiempo fuimos forjando una excelente relación, era la envidia de la sociedad, me sentía como un pavo real- sonrío, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, en ese instante llego el mesero con nuestros pedidos, le agradecimos y luego se retiro no sin antes dejarnos una botella de vino en la mesa – todos hablaban de nosotros como a toda adolescente me encantaba la atención- la miraba atento- una noche estábamos ambos en mi casa de campo y el me pidió que formalizáramos la relación, comprometernos, incluso tenia un anillo para la ocasión, claro que antes puso una condición- ahora no estaba tan seguro si quería seguir escuchando su relato- que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba – dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino, la imite y seguí en silencio a la espera que continuara- con lo tonta que fui, accedí me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma- apreté el cubierto al imaginarme tal escena- pensaras que fui muy fácil, pero existía la promesa de un matrimonio esa una de las razones por la cual lo hice, la primera fue por que estaba enamorada..o eso creía – sonrío con ironía mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca- luego de esa noche, el prometió que se encargaría de hacer oficial ante la sociedad nuestro compromiso, pero no debía decir nada, me hizo creer que seria un evento monumental…incluso me hizo organizar un baile, estaba tan emocionada ante la idea que me enfrasque tanto en el evento que no me di cuenta de que el me ocultaba un gran secreto. Una noche antes del baile entre a mi estudio y vi la caja fuerte abierta y completamente vacía solo había una nota escrita con su puño que decía "espero que no te moleste me lleve un poco de tu dinero. Hasta nunca Isabella".- apreté don tanta fuerza el cubierto que sin darme cuenta lo doble- al recibir tal decepción, caí en una depresión cegadora, y para desahogarme le conté a mis mejores amigas todo lo sucedido. Afortunadamente Jacob solo se había llevado un poco cantidad menos de 5 millones, lo cual era bueno para mi no era una gran perdida económica. Días después empezaron a llegar rumores a todo el mundo acerca de lo sucedido, haciendo que repeliera completamente todo lo relacionado con la sociedad, no asistía a bailes, opera, teatro, cenas, absolutamente nada. Hasta que un día por medio de los periódicos me entere que Jacob si era el embajador de España pero que estaba completamente endeudado, lo buscaban en diferentes lugares por fraudes…y hallo en mi una niña tonta de quien aprovecharse. Y yo me ofrecí voluntariamente.- termino su relato al mismo tiempo que su copa de vino.-ahora la comprendía, podía entender por que no era tan común como todas las demás mujeres de sociedad- aunque no le guardo rencor

- como que no.- le dije sorprendido.

- No lo hago por que gracias a el abrí los ojos al mundo y me di cuenta de la realidad, de quienes son verdaderamente mis amigos y quienes no, gracias a el me cree una forma de vida de la cual estoy muy orgullosa.

- ¿No crees que pudiste aprender todo eso sin la necesidad de pasar por una experiencia tan dolorosa?- mis propias palabras me sorprendieron, como era capaz de decirle tales palabras cuando yo tenia un pasado mucho peor que me perseguía incesablemente.

- Quizás si o quizás no….es una posibilidad que no me interesa averiguar aun si pudiera. Por muchos años me e cerrado a los sentimientos…pero ahora estoy intentando comenzar de nuevo- me miro con una sonrisa sutil mientras con delicadeza volvía a llevar un bocado a su boca- ¿no vas a comer?- pregunto inocente, mire mi plato y estaba intacto…como se le ocurría a ella que podría probar comida después de todo lo comentado, aunque esas ultimas palabras me alegraban un poco…quizás debería yo hacer lo mismo aunque antes debería decirle la verdad de mi realidad.


	11. Chapter 11

En el resto del almuerzo ninguno dijo nada, me mantenía con los pensamientos dispersos cual seria la ocasión adecuada revelar mis secretos. Ella lo había hecho seria justo que yo también pero como hacerlo sin sentir miedo ante su reacción.

- ¿no te gusta?

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunte distraído, mirando a bella

- Que si no te gusta la comida…- me señalo el plato, lo mire y luego a ella.

- Se me quito el apetito...

- No has comido nada

- ¿Nos podemos marchar?

- No hasta que termines de comer.- la mire a ella y luego la comida, comí sin ganas ausente, con mis pensamientos hechos un lío. Al terminar me encargue de pagar la cuenta no sin antes discutir un poco con bella.- ¡tengo una idea!- dijo cuando salimos del restaurante, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque.

- ¿Que haces?- pregunte al verla quitarse la capa y dejarla al pie de un enorme árbol que estaba en el centro del parque.

- Ven sube- fue lo que respondió mientras se subía con mucha agilidad al árbol

- ¡Te puedes caer!

- Sube.- la mire perderse entre las ramas del enorme árbol y no me quedo de otra que subir, me quite la chaqueta y la seguí hasta la copa.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunte ya estando a su lado

- ¡Mira!- seguí su mirada y desde aquel enorme árbol se podía apreciar una hermosa vista.

- Es una hermosa vista….

- La torre Eiffel es perfecta….una estructura completamente majestuosa ¿no crees?

- Pues si es muy linda y grande también.

- A veces me pregunto en que pensaba Gustave Eiffel para crear tan hermosa estructura.

- Yo creo que pensaba en crear algo de tal magnitud que el mundo cuando la vieja se quedara sin palabras…solo pudieran admirarla por que no hay palabras para describir algo tan épico como lo es esa estructura.- dije mirándola a ella, aparto su mirada de la torre y poso sus penetrantes ojos en los míos pase una mano por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sentir su tersa piel bajo el tacto de mis mano, era como acariciar los pétalos de la mas delicada rosa, sentir la tibieza de su piel su dulce y perfume…era indescriptible y única la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que podían surgir tan solo con tocarla. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y una delicada y pequeña sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro tome su rostro con mi otra mano, manteniendo firme mis pies en la única rama que nos sostenía a ambos. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, me acerque poco a poco hacia su rostro con una única intención unir sus labios a los míos. Nuestras respiraciones se unían una con la otra, nuestras narices rozaban…cuando de repente la rama no soporto el peso de ambos quebrándose haciéndonos caer a ambos, abrace a bella hacia mi cuerpo hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras escuchaba como soltaba un grito de susto y sorpresa. Hasta que tocamos el piso, caí yo primero y ella sobre mí, sin duda me había dado un buen golpe.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándome apenada

- ¡Eso creo!

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, no te preocupes- le sonreí para que no se preocupara, ella respondió la sonrisa, en sus ojos había una especie de brillo que no comprendía pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, estaba cautivado igual que la primera ves que los vi. Sin darme cuenta unió sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, no pude evitar corresponder instantáneamente, nuestros labios danzaban un perfecto vals, una ves mas tenía la sensación de que sus labios estaban hechos para los míos, se amoldaban perfectamente. Se separo de mí por falta de aire, mantuve mis ojos cerrados unos segundos más y luego los abrí.

- Creo que debemos continuar- dijo bella levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar, la tome y luego salimos del parque.

- ¿Por que calle?- le pregunte a bella nos encontrábamos frente a una encrucijada.

- Esta ves elije tu.- respondió mirándome con una sonrisa

- Si es así, entonces por aquí madame- comenzamos a caminar por una calle llena de tiendas de todo tipo zapaterías, sombrearías, pastelerías, jugueterías, etc.

- Es muy pintoresco- comento mientras miraba a los alrededores, entramos en la tienda de sombreros y convencí a bella de que se probara algunos…debía admitir que se veía hermosa y ambos nos divertíamos, fuimos de tienda en tienda hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche, extrañamente entramos en un par callejones un poco oscuros y aparecimos donde habíamos comenzado, contrate un carruaje de alquiler para volver a nuestras residencias, en el camino el cansancio venció a bella y se quedo dormida con la cabeza recostada en mi hombro, la mire con dulzura y la acomode mejor recostando su cabeza de mi pecho para que no durmiera en mala posición. Habíamos pasado un día completamente interesante, al verla dormir en mi regazo me di cuenta que debía de decirle toda la verdad y arriesgarme a lo que sucediera luego.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y supe que había llegado a la casa de bella, la cargue sin despertarla y baje del carruaje, en la puerta nos esperaba la nana de bella que al vernos sonrío sutilmente.

- buenas noches mi lord, ¿tuvieron un día agitado?- pregunto mientras me daba paso para entrar en la casa

- buenas noches, un día entretenido diría yo- nana sonrío – me puede indicar donde esta la habitación de mi lady no quiero despertarla.

- Por supuesto sígame- comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba y luego por un amplio corredor, se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta y la abrió al instante indicándome que pasara. Coloque a bella en su cama, le quite la capa con cuidado de no despertarla y con suma delicadeza la recosté, le quite los guantes y sus zapatos también, la arrope con las gruesas sabanas y antes de marcharme deposite un delicado beso en su frente deseándole la mejor de las noches. Al fijar mi vista en la habitación pude ver que tenia en su tocador el ramo de orquídeas que le había enviado sonreí al imaginar su cara el día que se las entregaron y mirando una ves mas hacia el ángel que yacía durmiendo Salí de la habitación.

- Mi lord el carruaje todavía lo espera.- dijo nana esperándome en la puerta principal

- ¡Muchas gracias!- hice una reverencia y ella respondió de igual manera- buenas noches.- fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de abandonar la residencia.

Bella pov:

Los rayos del sol arremetieron contra mí abruptamente haciendo que me quejara y tapara mi rostro con las sabanas. Abrí mis ojos de repente aun con la cara cubierta por las sabanas, ¡luz del sol!, ¡cama! , ¡Sabanas!, ¿cuando me dormí? Me levante de golpe quedando sentada en la cama dándome cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación.

- buenos días mi lady, su baño esta preparado- dijo nana saliendo del baño como si nada.

- Nana, ¿cuando llegue aquí? Y ¿como?- pregunte ausente. Quizás estaba soñando

- Lord Cullen la trajo, anoche al parecer se quedo dormida….es todo un caballero.

- ¿Me trajo? ¡Hasta mi habitación!, ¿nana dejaste que entrara en mi habitación?

- El prefirió no despertarla mi lady y a mi no me pareció buena idea oponerme.- respondió con total naturalidad mientras tomaba mi capa mis guantes y mis zapatos, colocándolos en mi armario, mire mi ropa y aun tenia el vestido que me había puesto el día anterior.- fue muy considerado, el quitarle los zapatos y las demás prensas que pudieran incomodar su sueño.

- ¿Qué?- grite- ¡dejaste que me desvistiera!

- Mi lady creo que debería tomar un baño para que se le valla toda ese dramatismo.- Mire a nana con los ojos entrecerrados, me había llamado dramática, no quise seguir discutiendo así que me duche, aliste y Salí en dirección a una butik para la prueba de vestido de Alice.

- Hola bella….pensé que no vendrías.- escuche decir a Alice apenas entre en la butik

- Pensaste mal- le sonreí y la salude con un beso en la mejilla- muy bien ¿que haremos hoy?

- Antes de comenzar, con la prueba de los vestidos quería pedirte bella que fueras una de mis damas de honor y…madrina.- dijo mirándome con ojos de borrego herido

- Alice ¿estas segura de que quieres que sea tu madrina?- pregunte dudosa

- ¡Si!, vamos bella- hizo puchero, mientras sus enormes ojos negros me miraban suplicantes.

- Esta bien…

- ¡Siiiii!- dijo dando pequeños saltos mientras aplaudía, al instante apareció la costurera con el vestido de Alice y para mi sorpresa uno para mi ¿como sabia ese pequeño diablillo que aceptaría?- vamos bella sal quiero ver como te queda

- Muy bien pero no te rías- dije para luego correr la cortina del probador, tenia puesto un vestido color champán tipo "V" lizo, con unos delicados encajes en los bordes.

- ¡Hermosa!- camino hacia mi dando saltitos y a empujones me llevo a un espejo- si te recogemos el cabello de esta manera, dejando que caigan unos pequeños mechones a los lados quedaras bellísima…

- ¿Podría opacarte no crees Alice?-me quede congelada al escuchar esa voz.

- ¡Edward!- salio Alice disparada soltándome el cabello- llegas tarde- le reprocho, pude ver como Edward buscaba las palabras para disculparse con su hermana menor, que estando parada frente a el pacería una niña por la diferencia de tamaños.

- Alice, es que…- se revolvía el cabello con una mano completamente nervioso- discúlpame si, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, ¿dime que tengo que hacer?

- Siéntate- le ordeno Alice y el así lo hizo, los miraba divertida Alice camino hacia mi de nuevo y comenzó lo que había dejado con respecto a mi cabello.

- Hola ¿como estas?- dijo Edward en un susurro.

- Bien- le respondí de igual manera.

- Bella quédate aquí un momento.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Me parece que hay que recogerle mas al dobladillo.- mire hacia la parte donde ella decía y lo veía muy bien.

- ¡Yo lo veo bien!

- Edward, no tienes derecho a hablar, llegaste tarde…- Edward la miro y agacho la cabeza. Solté una pequeña risita y Alice me miro con ojos de quien sospecha algo.

- Quizás con los zapatos adecuados, no se vea así…- dije tratando de volver al tema.

- No, atrás esta muy largo y así uses los zapatos adecuados vas a arrastrar el vestido.- dijo pensativa mientras caminaba a mi alrededor- quédate aquí- asentí- y tu compórtate- le dijo a Edward y este la miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Esta algo estresada no crees?

- No has visto nada- dijo Edward levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia mí- realmente te ves hermosa.

- Gracias- dije sonrojándome

- Ayer lo pase muy bien

- Yo igual, fue muy divertido- dije recordando lo ocurrió el día de ayer, en especial aquel beso

- El baile de las señoritas Denali es esta noche, serás mi acompañante verdad

- ¿Esta dudando de mi palabra?- dije dando un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de el

- En lo absoluto, solo confirmo que no halla cambiado de idea.- sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios, nos acercamos dudosos, hasta que sentí su dulce aliento rosar mis labios, me puse de pintillas pues me encontraba descalza, enrosque mis manos en su cabello y el sujetaba con sus manos mi cintura, nuestros labios rozaban entre abiertos dejando un cosquilleo en los míos.

- Edward aquí tengo tú….- Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos separándonos al instante, di varios pasos hacia atrás provocando que pisara el vestido, cayendo sentada al piso.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward mirándome con preocupación y ayudándome a levantar al instante.

- Auch- fue todo lo que pude decir, la pena me consumía.

- Edward toma, este es tu traje pruébatelo…-Alice le entrego la ropa, al instante que estuve de pie.- muévete ve y pruébatelo yo me encargo de bella

- Esta bien- dijo mientras entraba en uno de los probadores.

- Vez dije que estaba muy largo

- Tiene razón- dije aun apenada y con un hilo de voz. En ese instante llego una de las costureras para comenzar a tomar la medida de lo que iba a arreglar, mientras yo sentía la mirada incesante de Alice.- lamento a ver interrumpido, pero debo admitir que me alegra que mi hermano quiera comenzar de nuevo después de lo que sucedió.- aparte mi mirada del espejo para mirar a Alice.

- ¿que sucedió?

- ¿No te a contado?- negué como respuesta, al cabo de unos minutos no me dijo mas nada.

- Alice, dime no puedes dejarme así

- Edward te estas tardando una eternidad…- dijo Alice ignorando mi comentario

- Alice, la paciencia es una virtud- Alice rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Edward

- Alice, respóndeme…

- Lo siento bella pero no puedo…eso es responsabilidad de el- dijo mirándome con disculpa.

- Es que no lo comprendo…es como un acertijo.

- Lo se, aunque debo decirte que el no siempre fue así, tu eres la causa de que ahora este feliz de algún modo…antes de conocerte no sonreía ante nada.- iba a decir algo mas, pero Edward salio del probador con traje negro que le quedaba perfecto a la vista de cualquiera.

- ¿Que les parece?

- Creo que te queda un poco apretado en las mangas.- dijo Alice caminado hacia Edward- ¿tu que crees bella?

- Le queda muy bien

- Señorita puede quitarse el vestido para terminar de hacer los ajustes.- dijo la costurera, y volví a entrar al probador colocándome mi ropa.

- Alice puedes venir un momento- dije aun dentro del probador, si como dijo Alice yo era la causa de que sonriera entonces…quizás debería hacer algo mas que compañía,

- ¿Sucede algo bella?- asomo la cabeza por la cortina del probador.

- Te tengo una propuesta.- Alice me miro extrañada, así que comencé a contarle lo que tenia pensado hacer a lo que accedió gustosa. Al salir de la butik Alice y yo nos fuimos a preparar todo lo de mi plan.

Edward pov:

-buenas tardes mi señor, ¿como le fue?- pregunto Garrett recibiéndome en la puerta

- excelente Garrett- le entregue mis guantes y mi chaqueta.- cuando llegue bella dile que estaré en mi estudio.- Garrett asintió y luego se marcho, subí a mi estudio y como aun tenia tiempo antes de que bella llegara me puse a leer un libro, mientras pensaba cual seria el momento indicado para decirle a bella la verdad. Estaba concentrado, sumido en mis pensamientos cuando bella entro en el estudio.

- hola Edward buenas tardes…pasa Philip por favor.- detrás de ella aprecio un hombre, dos, tres, cuatro, una docena...de personas.- tenemos que comenzar con el color…y las cortinas…los pasillos…- decía mirando por toda la habitación.

-¿bella que es todo esto?

- me e tomado la libertad de hacerle una remodelación a tu casa.

- ¿por que?

- pues por que hace falta

- no, bella todos estos hombres se marchan ya de mi casa…

- no lo harán a menos que quieres que nuestro trato quede anulado.

- si es así entonces no habrás conseguido lo que necesitas para tu articulo- ella sonrío

- ¿eso crees?- asentí.-estas muy equivocado, decide ¿quieres seguir con el trato si o no?- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados sabia que esto no era solo idea suya, pero ella tenia razón no quería terminar el trato eso significaría que no la vería tan frecuentemente.

- esta bien.- ella sonrío se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla junto con un gracias. Y así comenzó el caos, realmente había planeado todo esto muy bien, entraban y salían simultáneamente personas con muebles, pinturas, cortinas….

- ese reloj por favor colóquenlo aquí- dijo bella a un hombre

- ¿que hacemos con este my lady?- le pregunto otro con el reloj en las manos.

- vótalo

- ¡NO!- bella me miro

- ¿por que no?

- es una reliquia

- y suena espantoso…sin olvidar que desluce con la nueva decoración.

- era de mi padre bella.- la mire sincero, era uno de los pocos objetos que me mantenían ligado a mi padre- Garrett – lo llame y al instante se acerco a mi- por favor guarda bien el reloj.

- por supuesto mi lord.- tomo el reloj y se marcho.

- perdona Edward, no sabia.

- no te preocupes- los muebles de la casa fueron cubiertos con mantas enormes mientras eran pintadas las paredes, de blanco con pequeños detalles en amarillo pálido, bella caminaba de un lugar a otro dando ordenes de cómo quería los acabados en la pintura.

- Edward necesito que vengas conmigo y me indiques tu habitación- le indique que me siguiera, entramos a mi estudio y casi no lo reconocí, los libreros fueron cambiados y estaban comenzando a ordenar los libros.- por orden alfabético por favor- les pedí, las cortinas fueron remplazadas por unas blancas con tonos azules, al igual que las pareces habían sido pintadas de blanco con detalles en azul cielo y uno que otro toque amarillo pálido. Guíe a bella hacia una puerta que estaba al lado de la chimenea que daba a mi habitación, es la única forma de entrar a mi habitación.

-wow una habitación escondida- dijo bella maravillada...

- ¿que se te ocurre hacer aquí?- pregunte con curiosidad

- primero abrir las cortinas…esta muy oscuro aquí.- camino hacia las cortinas y las abrió dejando que se llenara de luz completamente. Miraba todo maravillada con la boca abierta.

- ¿que cambios crees que necesite mi habitación?

- ¡ninguno!- miraba el mural que había en el techo de mi habitación

-¿estas segura?-

- si, es hermosa, armoniza perfectamente… todo en esta habitación es una obra de arte, hasta la cama es un monumento perfectamente moldeado.- se quedo en silencio por unos segundo- una ves mas me sorprendes. No puedo entenderte- decía mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos que no reconocí. La mire unos instantes más y me di cuenta que este era el momento ideal.

- ven conmigo.- la tome de la mano y volvimos a mi estudio, me pare frente a la chimenea con la vista fija en el cuadro de mi familia.- ¿recuerdas la primera pregunta que me hiciste?

- si, te pregunta quienes eran las personas del cuadro.- me miraba un poco extrañada.

- te voy a responder esa pregunta…-hice una pequeña pausa- el hombre rubio- señale a mi padre- se llama Carlisle Cullen, la mujer a su lado- señale a mi madre- es Esme Cullen ellos son mis padres.- mire a bella y ella miraba atenta la pintura- la mujer que esta ami izquierda se llama Carmen _Nicholson_y la niña que se encuentra al lado de Alice se llama renesmee ellas son mi esposa e hija.- mire a bella y ella seguía aun mirando el cuadro.

-esposa e hija- dijo en un susurro, comenzó a caminar

- ¿a donde vas?- no respondió y continuo hablando hasta salir del estudio- bella espera déjame terminar. Intente seguirla pero entre tanto caos en la casa no pude, cuando llegue a la puerta principal su carruaje ya había dado marcha. No esperaba esa reacción de su parte, quizás debería seguirla y explicarle todo o mejor dejarla pensar y asimilar la información. Entre nuevamente a la casa e intente hacer marchar a todas las personas que estaban allí pero fue imposible bella se había encargado de pagarles y debían culminar.

- ¿mi lord se encuentra bien?- pregunto Garrett entrando en la cocina donde me encontraba

- No Garrett, le e contado a bella acerca de carmen y renesmee….

- ¿Por eso fue que se marcho de esa manera?

- Me temo que si

- ¿Que piensa hacer?- pregunto Garrett sentándose frente a mi

- No lo se Garrett, quiero aclarar las cosas quiero que sepa la verdad pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que me de la oportunidad…- dije pensativo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi baso de coñac, tenia miedo de que no me diera esa oportunidad, tenia miedo de que se alejara de mi, tenia miedo tan solo de pensar que seria de mi ser sin ella...en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en lo mas indispensable para mi jamás había llegado a sentir algo así, ni siquiera por mi esposa.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella pov.

-esposa e hija-se iban repitiendo en mi cabeza esas palabras, mientras salía de la residencia, cada ves que resonaban en mi mente sentía que me hundía más y mas en una terrible oscuridad, la decepción me consumía había sido entupida una vez más. No había caído en cuenta el momento en que había llegado a mi residencia hasta que la puerta del carruaje se abrió.

-¿se encuentra bien my lady?- escuche preguntar a nana apenas entraba en la casa, no quería responder así que subí a mi habitación y al entrar lo primero que vi fue el arreglo en mi tocador, me senté frente al enorme arreglo y lo mire fijamente totalmente contrariada, quería saber mas y mas, quería descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos por que quizás así pudiera entenderlo. Intentaba armar un rompecabezas con los ojos vendados. No podía hacer mi trabajo, entenderlo y abrir mi corazón al mismo tiempo debía hacer una cosa primero ¿pero cual?

Me mire en el espejo y descubrí que la mujer reflejada en el derramaba lagrimas, pero no cualquier tipo de lagrimas, estas estaban llenas de tristeza.

Hacia ya muchos años que no lloraba por ese sentimiento, lloraba únicamente por furia, es más fácil para mi controlar mi mente y mis reacciones, reprimiendo esa clase de sentimientos cuando se esta enojado ya sea con el resto del mundo o consigo mismo.

Esta vez no fue así, sentía mi corazón siendo destrozado pedazo por pedazo, como un muro al cual con el paso del tiempo se le van cayendo los ladrillos, hasta desplomarse completamente.

-¡buenas tardes mi lady!- era la voz de Garrett en la puerta de mi habitación, limpie rápidamente mis lagrimas, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Edward se enterara de que fui vista llorando por su causa.

-buenas tardes Garrett, ¿que hace por aquí a estas horas?- hable a medida que lo encaraba, caminaba hacia el y lo miraba directo a los ojos

- le he traído esto- señalo la caja traía en sus manos, la cual había ignorado

- si es de lord Cullen puede llevarla de regreso- respondí acida

- lamento decepcionarla my lady, pero esto no lo manda mi lord- lo mire expectante- lo envía la señorita Alice, si no me equivoco es el atuendo que debe llevar en la boda.-sonreí sintiéndome tonta, tome la caja y la coloque sobre la cama para luego volver a encarar a Garrett quien aguardaba aun parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- Gracias Garrett.

- La esperare en el recibidor mientras se arregla my lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Disculpa Garrett que has dicho?

- He dicho que la esper…

- Escuche los que dijiste Garrett, explique el fundamento de sus palabras por favor- le indique, interrumpiéndolo mientras este me miraba sereno como si estuviera hablando del estado climático

- Esta noche su alteza seré su cochero, tengo ordenes explicitas de lord Cullen quien aguarda en el carruaje, de esperar hasta que este lista para llevarla al baile de las señoritas Denali

- Pues, dígale a su señoría que esta errado se le a cruzado la fantasiosa idea de que lo acompañare al baile de las Denali- aclare muy firme

- Lo lamento my lady pero no puedo marcharme de esta residencia hasta que usted este lista

- ¿Por que no viene a decirme todo esto el personalmente?

- Lord Cullen piensa, que es mas prudente para ambos que usted asimile lo acontecido esta tarde, piensa que le seria mas fácil sin su constante presencia

- ¿entonces por que el empeño de ir conmigo al dichoso baile?

- Por que mi señor tiene palabra y no puede faltarla ante las señoritas Denali, evitando posibles discusiones con la señorita Alice- mire a Garrett era obvio que así hiciera 1000 objeciones saldría perdiendo.

- Garrett no estoy de ánimos para asistir a ningún baile y menos si es de las víboras de tanya y victoria.

- Lo se y la entiendo completamente se que enterarse de la existencia de lady carmen y renesmee no es nada fácil de asimilar pero por favor, mi lady de le una oportunidad a lord Cullen de explicarle la situación, estoy seguro de que usted no se imagina la realidad de esta historia.

- No es tan censillo

- Mi lady, se que no lo es, pero asista al baile con el, distraiga su mente así sea en esa residencia, deje que su mente se despeje de todos esos enredos que debe tener, y luego medítelo en sueños, para así tomar una decisión.- suspire resignada, no estaba de acuerdo del todo con las palabras de Garrett y esta mas que claro que si me continuo negando jamás dejara de insistir.

- Esta bien Garrett – Garrett asintió satisfecho- solo por que me lo pides- asintió sonriendo una ves mas adentrándose en el enorme y amplio pasillo. Suspire una ves mas antes de cerrar la puerta, me duche y al salir estaba nana el atuendo que usaría. Me ayudo a vestir y peinar en completo silencio, eso era lo que mas adoraba de mi nana siempre me da mi espacio, es de esas personas que esperan que uno recurra a ellas en ciertas ocasiones. Aplico un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y sonrío al culminar.

- Gracias nana- le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a salir de la habitación

- Que tenga una excelente velada mi lady- fueron sus últimas palabras. Baje a la puerta principal y hay al lado de Alan se encontraba Garrett, extendió su bazo amablemente para salir de la casa mientras se despedía amablemente de Alan

- Que tengas una excelente velada…- dijo Alan cerrando tras nosotros la puerta.

- Eso espero- dije en susurros solo para mi, Garrett sonrío y abrió la puerta del carruaje ayudándome a entrar y al cerrar la puerta éramos solo dos personas en una incesante oscuridad en un lugar pequeño, mire hacia el asiento de enfrente donde se encontraba mi acompañante y al parecer dormía relajado, recargue mi cabeza en una de las paredes con la vista fija en la ventanilla, no sabia a que me enfrentaba, solo esperaba que todo terminara de la manera mas prudente posible

En todo el viaje no pude dejar de jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa ante la idea de lo que me podía esperar o no en ese lugar.

Al detenerse el carruaje la puerta se abrió acto seguido al igual que mi corazón, Garrett me excedió la mano la cual tome con delicadeza, al bajar me di cuenta que habían muchas personas en el lugar.

- no estés nerviosa- sentí su aliento rosar mi cuello, lo mire, estaba parado detrás de mi mirando el suelo- cuando lo creas necesario nos marcharemos

- ¿podemos marcharnos?- dijo al instante ante su propuesta, a lo que el sonrío y dirigió su mirada a mi

- Primero debemos hacer acto de presencia, y cuando tengamos la primera oportunidad nos marcharemos.- aparto su mirada de mi, se irguió y entrelazo mi mano con su brazo de esa forma tan sutil y elegante que solo el puede tener, comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, eche un vistazo a Garrett y este solo me sonrió dándome fuerzas. Al entrar en la residencia nos encontramos con lord y lady Denali junto con Jessica nos dieron una respectiva bienvenida y nos invitaron a pasar y disfrutar de la noche. Al hacer acto de presencia en el salón todos hicieron completo silencio mirándonos entrar, silencio que duro apenas un segundo pues al instante comenzaron los chismorreos en el salón.

- Me encantaría saber que tanto se dice de nosotros.- comento Edward en mi oído

- Nada bueno, debe ser.- nos detuvimos en alguna parte del salón aun con mi brazo entrelazado con el suyo, todos se movían alegres por el salón y uno mas que otro se detenía a saludar.

- Todos te conocen- dijo Edward luego de mucho tiempo solo observando a mi lado.

- Sabes cual fue mi historia, y estoy mas que segura muchos aquí están hablando no solo de ti y de mi si no haciendo una síntesis de lo ocurrido ha ya muchos años.

- ¿Bella eso es lo que te tiene nerviosa?- aparte la mirada del salón para mirarlo a el- te molesta el que dirán de ti, ahora que estas aquí acompañada por mi, luego de mucho tiempo de exilio con la sociedad.- iba a responder pero apareció tanya

- Buenas noches mi lord, ¿disfruta de la velada?

- Ciertamente.

- Y tu querida bella, hace mucho que no se te veía en sociedad.

- Debes a gradecer a lord Cullen, pues es el, el culpable de tal extraordinario milagro.- respondí mirando a tanya y luego al salón, que bailaba animadamente.

- Lord Cullen ya que es usted el responsable de tal milagro- dijo tanya enarcando con sarcasmo la palabra milagro- podría usted regalarme el primer baile.

- Lamento decepcionarla señorita Denali pero el primer baile el segundo y el tercero, han sido reservados para lady bella- miraba aun fijamente el salón, escuchando la conversación ¿en que momento había dicho yo que tenia pensado bailar?

- Es una lastima- dijo tanya y podía sentir toda su venenosa mirada en mi- pero, no debe marcharse sin antes concederme el placer de bailar con usted.- mire a Edward con e l rabillo del ojo y este asintió con una sonrisa sutil sin comprometerse a nada realmente.

- ¡No recuerdo haber pedido bailar con usted!

- Es una lastima- dijo Edward luego de un suspiro fingido- por que de igual manera deberás bailar conmigo.

- No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto.

- Solo quiero que pases una velada tranquila- comenzó a decir en mi oído- con la esperanza de que mañana me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo el tema acerca de carmen y renesmee.

- No comprendo como pudiste ocultar algo tan….importante como lo es estar casado y tener una hija…ya se es algo como esto.- lo miraba totalmente serena de apariencia pues internamente estaba por gritarle de la manera mas estrepitosa e inapropiada- estas en banca rota, solo llevas contigo tu apellido y tu titulo entonces se te ocurrió probar suerte en Paris haciendo lo único que sabes tocar el piano con pasión y sentimiento para así poder recuperar al menos un 5% de la fortuna que tenias, dejando claramente en Inglaterra a tu esposa e hijas solas y pasando dificultades. Eres un muy mal padre y esposo por haberlas dejado solas.

- ¿Has llegado tu sola a esa conclusión?

- Si, y en cuestión de segundos ¿no es excelente?

- Muy imaginativa tu teoría, pero completamente errónea- bufe ante su comentario

- ¿Que otra explicación existe?

- La que te daré si me das la oportunidad.-con ese comentario quedo concluida la conversación por el resto de la noche, tuve que responder a sus caprichos y bailar los tres primeros bailes con el, apenas me separe de el lo rodearon tanya, victoria y Jessica, esta ultima parecía recién salida de la cama nunca puede faltar un poco de acción por parte de ellas. Di un pequeño paseo por el salón en busca de alguien con quien pudiese conversar pero no fue así ni siquiera mi querida Ángela se encontraba en el baile, divague un poco por todo el lugar mientras en el centro del salón bailaban todos muy anímanos incluyendo a Edward aunque este solo sonreía por amabilidad en su mirada se podía notar que no estaba cómodo en compañía de ninguna de las hermanas. A lo lejos pude ver a una de las personas del servicio con una charola repleta de copas de champán, camine hacia esa persona y al llegar me arrepentí completamente.

- Has visto a lady ¡Swann!- dijo una de las 7 señoras reunidas

- Quien ¡no!

- Llego con el nuevo conde- aclaro una señora regordeta y estirada

- Que coincidencia, reaparece en sociedad justo en el baile de compromiso de la hermana del nuevo conde…y aparte en pleno evento desaparecen juntos sin ningún pudor…

- Todo un escándalo- agrego la regordeta.

- Se repetirá la misma historia que con el embajador Black… es tan obvio que lo único que desea la duquesa es un nuevo extraño en la ciudad para renacer ante la sociedad- agrego la señora Denali

- Es una lastima que el conde tan bien parecido cayera en las manos de…esa- dijo una de las mujeres y antes de que dijeran otro comentario intercedí.

- Con permiso.- me hice paso entre todas y camine directo al hombre con las copas de champán- muchas gracias, disculpen la interrupción de su tan animada conversación- les dije pasando una ves mas entre ellas, quedaron completamente petrificadas ante mi comentario. Me tome la copa de champán en un solo trago n estos momentos era cuando mas necesitaba una copa de brandi. Mire nuevamente hacia el salón y las "señoritas" Denali había soltado a Edward así que aproveche para acercarme.

- Es hora de marcharnos.

- ¿Que sucedió?- me miro preocupado

- Maldición Edward no me hagas alzar la vos me quiero ¡ir!

- Esta bien- tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y juntos sin decir absolutamente nada, sintiendo las miradas de muchos a nuestras espaldad salimos del lugar, este seguro seria el nuevo chisme "la caza hombre bella Swann desaparece del baile de las Denali tomada inapropiadamente de la mano con el conde Edward Cullen sin aviso previo" era casi como un encabezado para los periódicos.

- ¿Nos marchamos ya mi lord?- dijo Garrett aparentemente alarmado por la manera en como nos encontrábamos, o me encontraba yo

- Así es Garrett- Edward abrió la puerta del carruaje y sin esperar a que me extendiera la mano y me sujetara por la cintura entre y me senté, el me acompaño segundos después y en silencio el carruaje comenzó a dar marcha.

- Malditas viejas chismosas- dije ácidamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Que sucedió bella?

- Nada que no pueda ser ignorado.

- No puedo ignorarlo si te comportas de esa manera.

- ¿Hay brandi en este carruaje?- pregunte ignorando su comentario

- Creo que no, ¿coñac te funciona?- pregunto inseguro de sus palabras

- Es un trago fuerte solo necesito eso, pero para el futuro una botella enorme de brandi en este carruaje.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Edward mientras buscaba en una pequeña cavidad junto a su asiento sirvió una copa menos de dos dedos.

- Mas – le dije seria y sirvió la mitad, le extendí la mano y sin decir nada me entro la copa, tome todo el liquido de un solo trago y suspire al terminar.

- ¿Otro?- pregunto cuando le entregue la copa.

- ¡No! es suficiente- se encogió de hombros y se sirvió uno el.

- ¿Quien te enseño a beber así? ¿su padre?

- Efectivamente

- ¿Puedo preguntar cual fue el motivo de una huida como esa?

- Evitar que, se hablara más incoherencias sobre nosotros.

- ¿Se habla de nosotros?- pregunto dando un sorbo a su copa

- Al parecer somos la comidilla de las señoras de sociedad.- el silencio nos invadió completamente, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los caballos halando el carruaje y las ruedas del mismo al recorrer las calles de piedra. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, silenciosos con la mirada clavada en los ojos del otro, con la intención de descifrar algo que sabia existían pero no podía encontrar por mas que rebuscaran el uno en el otro, pues simplemente se negaban a descubrirse, teniendo presente en todo momento ese sentimiento de pertenencia a si mismos, ese sentimiento de mostrase débiles, de que el otro pudiera descubrir sus mas profundos secretos y se apartara, se desvaneciera como la nieve ante la llegada de la primavera.

- My lady hemos llegado a su hogar- dijo Garrett luego de detener el carruaje y abrir la puerta para que saliera. Rompí el contacto visual con Edward para mirar que efectivamente habíamos llegado

- Hasta luego lord Cullen

- Hasta mañana my lady- respondió Edward dándole un sorbo a su baso de coñac que todavía no se terminaba, baje del carruaje y me despedí de Garrett para luego entrar en mi hogar. Debían de ser no mas de las 3:00 AM estaba en mi cuarto acostada mirando el techo que me protegía de la oscura noche había llegado hace mas de 10 min. y por alguna extraña causa no podía concebir el sueño en mi mente se repetía una y otra ves esa conversación, era entupido que volviera a caer antes las palabras de unas mujeres que no hacen mas que solo hablar y aparentar ser perfectas ante el mundo cuando lo que son y representan es un nido de víboras, pero víboras llenas de hipocresía en vez de veneno, víboras que se comían unas a otras sin ningún sentido de orgullo, pertenencia o piedad de los demás. Una ves había escuchado a una niña decirle a su madre que le gustaría formar parte de la nobleza, vivir en casas elegantes y comprarse hermosos vestidos para luego casarse con un apuesto caballero que la amara, todo eso sonaba muy hermoso en los labios de esa niña pero no era mas que un cuento de hadas, esa no era la realidad, de la cual muchas personas de menor posición o estatus en esta sociedad creían, no solo los infantes estaban convencidos de que tal cuento de hadas fuera real, hasta los de mayor edad sueñan con algo como eso, cuando la verdad es que yo mataría por vivir su realidad, y hacer que cada día valga, esa era la segunda causa del por que me convertí en reportera. Sin dame cuenta había tomado una decisión, había encontrado la respuesta a mi dilema… continuaría con mi reportaje hasta el final pero sin involucrarme personalmente, como debí hacer desde un principio ser profesional y no caer bajo los encantos de Edward Cullen o de su piano.

Al día siguiente desperté con el canto de un azulejo en mi ventana, eso solo podía indicar que la primavera no tardaba en llegar, no me había dado cuenta en que momento me había dormido pero se sentía como si apenas hubiera sido hace menos de unos segundos.

_…__**..**_

- bella esto es excelente- decía aro una y otra ves mientras Leia mis anotaciones sobre Edward Cullen- ¿es de encabezado pero que titulo le podrías? Que titulo podría merecer esta excelente historia

- no lo se aro, todavía no termino así que no podría sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

- Te entiendo, te entiendo…todo a su tiempo…eres excelente bella sabia que podía con esto sin ningún inconveniente.

- Sin ningún inconveniente- respondí un poco sarcástica pero pareció no importarle a aro.

- Bella los otros artículos que habías entregado antes fueron todas unas controversias, pero al parecer el tema del asesino sigue inerte, necesito que continúes con tus investigaciones.

- Esta bien.- sin mas Salí de la oficina, por ser viernes no habían muchas personas trabajando, el caos disminuía, algo que era totalmente irónico pues en los fines de semana es cuando pasa de todo. Salí del edificio y al instante coloque un pie en la calle me tape el rostro con la capucha de mi capa y comencé a caminar hacia ese pequeño parque al que hacia mucho que no acudía, estaba exactamente igual durante un invierno tan crudo como lo era este me permití caminar por la nieve dejando que mi capa blanca se camuflara con la nieve provocando que a la vista lejana de cualquiera fuera invisible. Estaba acostada sobre la nieve con la vida clavada en el cielo cuando el reloj de una iglesia cercana marco las 12 del medio día era hora de volver.

Iba en el carruaje totalmente ajena a mi entorno, solo era conciente de mi respiración y del carruaje al detenerse frente a la enorme mansión, al entrar como siempre Garrett me recibió amable y diciéndome que Edward me esperaba en su estudio fui caminando por los nuevos pasillos de la casa, sin duda habían echo un excelente trabajo era otro ambiente, mas brillante, luminoso. La persona que entrara por primera vez en esta casa jamás llegaría a creer el aspecto tenebroso y sombrío que una vez tuvo, al entrar al estudio no había nadie Edward no estaba allí camine por toda la habitación buscándole pero no estaba ni siquiera en su habitación, la cual me seguía fascinando era una completa obra de arte. Me atreví por primera vez mirar la vista que tenia su estudio, estuve satisfecha al ver que era maravillosa.

¡Pero a que juega!, Edward estaba caminando hacia el bosque, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana donde me encontraba y a tal distancia su mirada se conecto con la mía, tal contacto duro solamente una fracción de segundo pues se adentro en el bosque. No entendía que quería conseguir con esto, deje todas mis cosas en uno de los muebles y comencé a caminar siguiendo el extraño juego impuesto hoy.

Al llegar al jardín una leve brisa me golpeo en el rostro con suma delicadeza como acariciándome y jugando con mi cabello al mismo tiempo, reconocí el lugar por donde Edward había entrado en el inmenso bosque, di mi primer paso en el inmenso bosque, comencé a adentrarme en el mas y mas sin tener la minima de idea sobre a donde me dirigía, estaba comenzando a sentirme como en aquí extraños sueño, no pude evitar tropezar un par de veces con las raíces de los árboles, hasta que me detuve totalmente sorprendida ante lo que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

Un hermoso lago totalmente congelado y en el centro de este una especie de ¿isla? Con un sauce gigantesco con ramas tan largas que formaban una cortina natural cubierta de nieve, eran tan largas sus ramas que algunas estaban congeladas junto con el agua oscura del lago.

Por un momento paso por mi mente este lugar en primavera, sin duda seria una especie de paraíso personal

- es mi sub. Conciente estando conciente-escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, voltee enseguida y efectivamente estaba allí.- dijiste que te gustaría conocer el interior de este bosque y sus secretos pues te presento su interior- hablo señalando todo nuestro pálido y hermoso entorno. Tomo mi mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar por encima del agua congelada del lago, resbale un par de veces por no llevar los zapatos adecuados. Nos sentamos al pie del enorme sauce, siendo cubiertos por esa cortina espesa de ramas, el estar allí sentada al pie de ese enorme árbol era calido a pesar del clima, se sentía muy bien y entendía un poco las palabras de Edward.- ahora yo te contare sus secretos, escúchame con atención podrás decir lo que quieras cuando termine- no espero respuesta alguna de mi parte y comenzó su relato.

Edward flas back:

Era 17 de julio, me especializaba como medico en un pequeño hospital de Inglaterra, ganaba lo suficiente para gozar de una vida estable y tranquila, algo.

-Dr. Cullen le llego esta carta- dijo la recepcionista del hospital al verme entrar en el lugar

- muchas gracias- tome la carta en mis manos y al leer que se trataba de mi padre la deje sobre mi escritorio y comencé a ver varios nuevos expedientes que habían allí. Mi padre y yo no teníamos una buena relación desde que tome la decisión de ser medico, el pensaba que rechazaba mi titulo como conde y todo lo relacionado con la nobleza. Cuando la realidad de mi decisión era otra, no rechazaba mi titulo y mucho menos a mi familia por ser noble, solo que yo quería ser algo mas no solo un niño rico engreído como la mayoría, quería ser mas que ese y ese pensamiento era lo que mi padre reprobaba, al igual que la idea de que me casara con una mujer sin ningún titulo en la nobleza.

Ese día el hospital estaba hecho un caos pues hace ya varias semanas se estaba comenzando a manifestar una especie de pandemia y cada día llegaban más y más casos, los cuales debía tratar.

-Dr. Cullen lo necesitan en su oficina- dijo mi asistente interrumpiéndome mientras le tomaba unos puntos a un paciente.

-sea quien sea dile que estoy ocupado, si no es de vida o muerte puede venir luego.

-Dr. Me dijeron que tiene que ir por que si no en vez de cualquiera de los pacientes el muerto seria usted.- me tense completamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-ten por favor termina con esto, con sumo cuidado- dije entregándole a mi asistente los utensilios que estaba utilizando para que terminara mi trabajo mientras el herido siguiera aun anestesiado.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte molesto al entrar a mi oficina y ver a marco, james y Alec husmeando entre mis documentos.

-¿así es como recibes a tus amigos?- pregunto james tajante, no eran mis amigos eran unos mafiosos a los cuales les debía una exagerada cantidad de dinero. Me encontraba en esta situación por que había hecho algunos males negocios y perdido un muchas apuestas, y al rehusarme a pedirle dinero a mi padre, por que sabia que me cuestionaría y reprocharía, me encontré con estos hombres los cuales me ofrecieron un oferta que me pareció buena y muy conveniente en ese momento pues no quería hacer sufrí a mi esposa y mi hija de apenas 5años.

-que desean caballeros, estoy algo ocupado- intente ser un poco mas amable

-es muy fácil Edward, tu nos pagas todo lo que nos debes y nosotros desaparecemos de tu vida- hablo Alec muy serio

-esto es lo que sucede caballeros, aun no tengo su dinero- al decir eso sentí un puño ser recibido en mi estomago- pero- intente continuar hablando con el poco aliento que me quedaba pero fui interrumpido por un golpe en la cara- mañana, mañana se los daré lo juro, les daré cada centavo que les debo.

-eso espero querido amigo, por que quizás un día de estos no seamos tan amables- hablo marco y sentí su puño nuevamente en la boca de mi estomago, haciéndome caer de rodillas al piso y escupiendo sangre.

-nos vemos Edward- dijo james halándome el cabello para darme una leve cachetada y luego marcharse.

-ahora si estas muerto Edward de donde vas a sacar tanto dinero y para mañana- me levante lo mejor que pude y me senté en mi escritorio, con un pañuelo seque la sangre que tenia en mi boca y manos. Intente continuar mi día normal pero no podía, no paraba de pensar que iba a hacer o como le diría a mi querida y amada esposa que no me volvería a ver, como podía yo hacer sufrir a mi hermosa renesmee, tan inocente, tan pequeña. Ese día Salí extremadamente mas tarde de lo normal, cada caso sobre esa pandemia era cada ves mas fuerte y mas y mas personas morían y no hallaba la manera de evitarlo ¿como evitar la muerte de cientos, si ni siquiera podría evitar la mía?.

De regreso a casa ley la carta de mi padre y en esta explicaba que el y mi madre estaban padeciendo de esta extraña enfermedad, me pedía que al el morir me hiciera cargo de todo lo que correspondía con mi titulo como donde, que al ser el mayor debía de asumir mis responsabilidades, una vez mas el destino me jugaba sucio haciéndome sufrir a costillas de mi familia concia, conocía esa pandemia y sabia que la persona que fuese afectada tenia asegurada la muerte. Del cielo me cayo una ceniza, había miles en el aire sin olvidar el olor a humo, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo pero completo, apresure mis pasos y al llegar la que conocía como mi casa, me quede completamente petrificado esta se consumía en llamas escuche gritos dentro de ella e inmediatamente solté todas las cosas que traía en mis manos y corrí hacia la casa, pero cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta la estructura se desplomo pero completo ante mis pies, y frente a mis ojos vi mi vida hacerse añicos, había perdido a las personas que ame con todo mi corazón, no fui capaz de salvarlas no había cumplido bien mi papel.

Fin flash back.

Había escuchado cada una de las palabras que Edward había dicho y tenia razón no podía ni siquiera llegar a imagina que esta era la historia acerca de su familia

-no…no fue tu culpa Edward pudo ser un accidente- pude hablar luego de unos minutos, el me miro y en sus ojos pude ver es apena, culpabilidad y dolor que lo consumían.

-Si lo fue bella, dos días después de lo ocurrido llego Alec sufriendo la enfermedad y horas antes de morir me confeso que ellos fueron los causantes de ese incendio, por eso al día siguiente no habían aparecido pensaban que había muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió con james y marcos?

- no se, desaparecieron, jamás los encontré- Edward me miraba fijamente y yo no sabia que hacer, solo por simple reflejo lo abrace, lo abrace fuertemente para que supiera que estaba con el en todo momento, el respondió el abrazo y lo escuche sollozar en mi cuello.- no llores yo estoy contigo- dije separándome de el y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que era verdad.

_…__**.**_

Sábado por la mañana en la casa Swann

-¿Isabella por que tardas tanto? Vamos de caza no a un desfile de modas.- gritaba Rosalíe constante mente para que me apurara

- ya estoy lista mujer desde cuando eres tan amargada.- dije saliendo del baño ya vestida con mi ropa de cabalgar

- no soy amargada, estoy ansiosa

- ¿por matar a un animal inocente?

- no lo pongas así, se ve cruel…además es un deporte del que me gusta disfrutar.

- mis queridas, el carruaje ya llego- aviso nana en la puerta de mi habitación, Rosalíe sonrío ampliamente y salio casi como un rayo, mientras tato yo buscaba mi cámara y un nuevo royo, no iría a cazar pero si podría pasar ese tiempo haciendo otra cosa.

- es demasiado temprano- exclame al salir de la casa- el sol ni siquiera a salido, yo debería estar durmiendo.

- bella ya cállate y sube al carruaje – hice un gesto ante el comentario de Rosalíe y me subí en el carruaje, al llegar nos recibieron emmett y Edward, el primero muy efusivo al ver a Rosalíe se podía ver que las cosas iban en serio entre ellos, mientras que yo simplemente le sonreí a Edward y este deposito un delicado beso en mi mano.

-buenos días- dijo Edward solo para mi.

- día, si ni siquiera a salido el primer rayo de sol- le dije y escuche su sonora carcajada. Luego de aquel día en el bosque Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado más, pero sabia que ese solo era el principio de muchos secretos, el mismo me lo aseguro.

-muy bien es hora de marcharnos- hablo emmett, todos subimos a los caballos, cazarían en la propiedad de Edward, al contar con un bosque como jardín se podría imaginar la diversidad de criaturas que lo habitaban. Cabalgamos cerca de una hora, pues para cuando llegamos estábamos ya extremadamente alejados de la casa.

-ves bella ya salio el sol- dijo Rosalíe burlándose.

-eso no quiere decir que deje de ser exageradamente temprano- respondí yo ocultando un bostezo. Edward, Rosalíe y emmett prepararon sus armas y aligeraron los caballos de la carga que llevaban, mientras yo sencillamente acomodaba la comida y aprovechaba para comer un poco. Los constantes disparos y el incesante relinchar de los caballos ya me tenían un poco aturdida pues había planeado dormir un poco mientras ellos estaban en alguna parte del bosque no muy lejos pues los escuchaba hablar y reír constantemente. Así que tome mi cámara y me adentre en el bosque aprovechando la luz para tomar fotografías a todo lo que consiguiera, al cabo de unos minutos escuche un piar constante comencé a buscar el origen y era un pequeño pajarito que se había caído de su nido.

- bella, ¿bella donde estas?- escuche a Edward llamarme

-estoy aquí, ya voy.- tome al pajarito entre mis manos y volví al lugar donde se encontraban emmett y Rosalíe comiendo.

- ¿que traes hay? – hablo Edward preocupado

- es un pajarito se cayo de su nido- exclame triste y enseñándoselo, el lo miro con piedad y me pidió que lo colocara en uno de los cojines que habíamos traído.

-pobre animalito tan indefenso, que bueno que lo encontraste bella, pudo haber muerto de no ser así- dijo emmett mientras yo veía a Edward revisar las alas del pobre animalito.

-¿Estará bien?

- si, solo tiene el ala lastimada- respondió Edward con una sonrisa ante mi preocupación por el indefenso animal, tomo una cinta de una de las cestas de comida y una ramita muy pequeña que había en el suelo y se la amarro en el ala.- así impediremos que mueva el ala y se la lastime, se curara mas rápido- me explico Edward, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias….por parte del pajarito- Edward sonrío y comenzamos a comer, Edward y Rosalíe hablaban animadamente sobre la caza pues ya habían conseguido cazar a varias aves, mientras que emmett me ayudaba a darle comida al pequeño animal.

- ¿sucede algo Edward?- pregunto Rosalíe, mire en dirección a Edward y este mantenía la mirada fija en un punto del lugar

- Creo que vi algo, ya vengo- tomo su rifle y camino hacia el lugar en que su mirada se enfocaba.

- Emmett acompáñalo...- le ordeno Rosalíe

- No esta bien- dijo Edward- quédense hay ya vuelvo- se interno en el bosque mientras yo sentía mi corazón latir una y otra ves mas y mas fuerte…- todo esta bien no era nada- salio Edward por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado y con una sonrisa, suspire aliviada, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Coloque al pequeño pajarito en su cojincito pues se había quedado dormido en mi mano, cuando sin previo aviso se escucho un disparo y al mismo tiempo un grito ahogado, voltee y era Edward estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo. Mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir rápidamente, me levante mucho antes que todos y corrí en dirección de Edward cuando iba llegando tropecé y caí al suelo, como pude me levante y termine de llegar…

- ¡Edward!, estas bien Edward, mírame…- decía desesperada mientras trataba de levantarlo de suelo, pero no podía pesaba demasiado para mi fuerza

- Edward hermano resiste, resiste…- dijo emmett a mi lado y cargándolo, rompió su camisa llena de sangre y pude ver con mis propios ojos la herida-debemos parar la sangre.- dijo emmett alarmado pues la herida estaba muy cerca del corazón, arranque la manga de mi camisa por completo y comencé a ponérsela en el brazo, con las manos completamente temblorosas mientras, su sangre era calida en mis manos y por un momento comencé a sentime mareada.

- Edward despierta, Edward no te duermas…- le decía una y otra ves mientras mis torpes manos trataban de vendar la herida con la suficiente fuerza como para parar la sangre.

- Debemos llévalo a un medio urgente…- dijo Rosalíe

- Estamos muy lejos- objeto emmett

- Debemos hacer el intento- respondí yo con lagrimas en los ojos- Edward, no me abandones, Edward…- dije juntando mi frente con la suya, su respiración era muy ligera no se sentía, coloque mi mano en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón apenas si se podían percibir- Edward, por favor eres fuerte..no me abandones- dije entre sollozos y en ese instante su cuerpo callo desmayado bajo mis brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward pov:

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente al sentir una leve luz golpear mi rostro al igual que una ligera brisa fría, pestañee varias veces tratando de acostumbrar mi vista a la luz del lugar, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero aun mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, y si ignoramos un poco esa brisa fría con la que desperté podría jurar que una gota de sudor recorría mi frente.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunte intentando levantarme del lugar donde mi cuerpo yacía acostado hace unos instantes, pero me fue imposible mis brazos y piernas estaban débiles sin olvidar el fuerte punsaso que sentí en mi brazo izquierdo al intentar levantarme, como pude me senté en la cama y admire todo el lugar, no era mi cuarto, no era ningún lugar que mis ojos llegaran a conocer ¿que había sucedido?, los recuerdos aparecían borrosos lo único que tenia claro fue la voz de bella decirme "no me abandones" seguido de eso nada mas.

- buenos días, lord Cullen que bueno que ha despertado ya

-¡¿nana?

-buenos días mi lord

-¿Garrett?- ¿donde se supone que estoy?, ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿que sucedió?...ambos ignoraron mi total cara de confusión y comenzaron a movilizarse de un lugar a otro por toda la habitación, no parecían humanos, mientras Garrett acomodaba mi ropa nana corría las cortinas para que entrara la luz, pude ver que había mucha vegetación rodeando el lugar, acompañado de un día algo lluvioso.

-¿Garrett donde estamos?- dijo agarrándole la mano mientras el colocaba algunas cosas en una mesa a mi lado.

- la señorita bella se encargara de comunicarle eso.- dijo Garrett a modo de disculpa

- ¿bella esta aquí?- Garrett iba a responder pero no pudo pues bella venia entrando de espaldas a la habitación mientras en sus manos traía una charola. La admire, quería conservar en mi mente esa imagen si antes la comparaba con un ángel en estos momentos no me quedaba duda alguna de que no lo fuera.

Flash back.

-¡buenos días! ¿Como amanece el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo?

- ¡buenos días! ¡Papi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo mi preciosa hija entrando en la habitación con mi esposa, y mientras saltaba en la cama para abrazarme con mucho cariño, me entregaba un perfecto clavel.

- como pueden decir que estos son buenos días.- las dos mujeres en la habitación me miraron sorprendidas, mientras yo trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.- recordarme, el paso del tiempo, mi vejes y que mi hermosa hija esta creciendo, ya en un par de año tendré que estar soportando a quien sabe cuanta cantidad de jóvenes pretendientes….desechando todo eso, no son buenos días, ¡SON UNOS MARAVILLOSOS DIAS! Siempre que sea con ustedes.

Fin flash back.

-¿te encuentras bien?, Edward ¿te encuentras bien?- pestañee un par de veces topándome con esos perfectos y profundos ojos marrones, esos ojos que en estos momentos me miraban completamente llenos de pánico y preocupación.

-si...si...si, estoy bien- respondí no muy seguro

-¿estas seguro?…- pregunto una ves mas preocupada

- si- esta ves si respondí mas firme

- muy bien entonces quitemos esto- dijo para si misma mientras comenzaba a retirar las sabanas de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?

-necesito limpiar la herida- mire a bella sorprendido que herida, ella noto claramente mi confusión- no recuerdas lo que sucedió- sus palabras no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación, asentí como respuesta, me miro seria por un momento y luego continuo alejando las sabanas solo hasta cierto punto, comenzó a desabrochar el camisón de dormir que traía puesto. Mientras yo la seguía con la mirada y pude notar que en el lugar donde antes había tenido ese punsaso había vendaje cubriéndome todo mi hombro izquierdo y el dorso- ¿recuerdas que estábamos, estaban cazando?- asentí, ella no me miraba, mantenía su atención en las vendas.- bueno…ocurrió un…accidente.

-¿accidente?

- ¿conoces a tu vecino?- me miro- el señor Betancourt

- ¿Betancourt?

- desde que llegaste a Paris, ¿no te dedicaste a siquiera conocer a tus vecinos?

- ¿es importante?

-¿tu que crees?- dijo colocando su dedo intencionalmente en la herida, provocando que me quejara de dolor.

- eso no me explica lo sucedido.-la escuche soltar un bufido antes de continuar.

- ese día, no éramos los únicos de caza pues el señor "Andrè Betancourt" estaba disfrutando del deporte también, al parecer estábamos en sus limites así que al vernos pensó que éramos invasores en su tierra y cuando fuiste a inspeccionar con el rifle en manos con mas fuerza lo pensó así que cuando diste guardia baja te disparo.

-¿como sabes todo esto?- para este momento ya había quitado toda las vendas y con un algodón con agua se disponía a limpiar la herida

- por que el hombre apareció con remordimiento por haberte disparado, y tuvimos una excelente suerte por que es doctor.

-debo darme los agradecimientos.- dije al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor

- agradecimientos y disculpas, pues estábamos en su territorio- hablo seria, con su atención completa en mi hombro, en su frente a pareció una pequeña arruguita, muy tierna al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿donde estamos?- pregunte al cabo de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ella y se muchas quejas de mi parte

- en mi casa de campo, me pareció mas recomendable el ambiente de campo para tu recuperación, pues llevas dos días inconciente.

- ¿y Alice?

-aun duerme, velo tu sueño durante la noche…-sonreí con pesar al imaginar a mi pequeña hermana preocupada por mi- recuéstate de nuevo

-pero e dormido mucho, podría levantarme para estirar las piernas al menos- reproche, bella me miraba seria y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-no

-pero, solo un poco prometo portarme bien y no hacer travesuras- dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa para persuadirla.

- no mientras aun tengas fiebre- camino hacia la puerta- recuéstate y descansa – hice mala cara y ella salio del a habitación, minutos mas tardes entro con una charola repleta de comida para obligarme a comer.

-gracias

- ¿por que?- pregunto alejándose de mí con la charola luego de haber comido.

- por todo esto, por tus atenciones no debiste…

- si prometes descansar quizás te de un paseo por la casa, pues hace un tiempo terrible para salir- dijo ella en la puerta cambiando de tema, asentí y sonreí, me recosté y cubrí con las suaves y calidas sabanas mientras mi mirada se fijaba en la lluvia incesante que caía afuera.

Bella pov:

Flash back

- Edward, por favor eres fuerte...no me abandones- dije entre sollozos y en ese instante su cuerpo callo desmayado bajo mis brazos, un mar de lagrimas comenzó a correr por mi rostro.

- Hay que movernos rápido- dijo Rosalíe nerviosa- emmett tu y bella lleven a Edward con un doctor yo me quedare aquí y recojo lo que queda y nos vemos en el hospital.

- Me parece buena idea- dijo emmett- bella, vamos tenemos que movernos antes de que las cosas empeoren- escuche a emmett hablándome mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro, abrazaba a Edward fuertemente contra mi pecho.

- Todo estará bien- le susurre a Edward al oído aunque sabia que quizás no me escuchaba, acaricie sus mejillas, estas estaban pálidas y frías. Emmett se encargo de cargar a Edward y llevarlo al caballo fue difícil conseguir una forma de llevar a Edward pero a la final la conseguimos, yo iba en un caballo aparte y emmett iba con Edward en un mismo caballo mientras este iba sentado en el regazo de emmett totalmente inconciente.

- Como en los viejos tiempos hermano…-comento emmett y cuando ya íbamos saliendo del lugar apareció un hombre que me parecía conocido de alguna parte pero mi mente solo se podía concentrar en Edward.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- nos pregunto amenazándonos con su arma- ¿Qué hacen en mi propiedad?

- Su propiedad, dijo usted…-comente yo confundida

- Disculpe señor pero estamos un poco apresurados llevamos un herido si es tan amable.- el hombre nos miro con sospecha

- No irán a ninguna parte hasta que no respondan a mi pregunta.

- Señor por favor se lo pido, es algo de vida o muerte déjenos pasar- por primera vez en mi vida estaba rogando por algo

- No, hasta que me digan quienes son y que hacen en mi propiedad…

- Mi lord esta usted equivocado esta propiedad es del conde Cullen…estábamos cazando y ahora que tiene su respuesta nos deja pasar, o si no me veré obligado a pasarle por enzima con todo y caballo ocurrió un accidente y le dispararon al conde.

- Esta propiedad, me pertenece soy Sir Andrè Betancourt, caballero de la corte real…

- Sir Betancourt…puede por amor a dios dejarnos pasar, pues si el conde muere a causa suya jure que yo luego le daré caza como a cualquier bestia salvaje ¿me entendió?- dije haciendo caminar al caballo, provocando que el hombre diera unos cuantos pasos atrás asustado, sabia que no estaba bien visto mi vocabulario y menos amenazar a un caballero de la corte del rey, pero si no se movía en este momento por mis nervios que aquí mismo lo mato.

- ¿Marquesa Swann, es usted?- mire al hombre parado frente a nosotros completamente confundida- soy yo, no me recuerda, Andrè era l medico de su padre antes del accidente.- pero claro ya sabia yo que lo conocía de alguna parte

- Sir Andrè, es usted medico ayúdenos por favor tiene un disparo en el brazo izquierdo muy cerca del corazón.

- Bajen al hombre.- hablo y rápidamente emmett hizo lo que pidió, lo examino con extrema concentración…nos indico que lo lleváramos a la residencia alegando que había sido solo un rose, nada grave pero que había perdido mucha sangre. Llevamos a Edward a la residencia, Garrett nos recibió muy alarmado ante las fachas que traíamos emmett y yo pero no era de menos, con su ayuda emmett llevo a Edward a su habitación y en menos de 10 min. apareció Andrè con un maletín negro típico de todos los médicos, nos pidió a mi y a emmett que esperáramos en su estudio mientras el y Garrett se encerraron en la habitación de Edward.

- Bella tranquila no pasara nada….

- ¿Como estas tan seguro? ¿Cómo ESTAS TAN tranquilo?-mi voz se elevaba y disminuía su tono, al punto de que no se escuchara palabra alguna.-como puedes estar hay sentado con un libro en las manos de los mas tranquilo mientras yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios…- caminaba de un lugar a otro por toda la habitación.

- No es la primera ves que sucede algo así, al menos conmigo…-dijo emmett levantándose de su lugar y dejando el libro que tenia en las manos en el escritorio de Edward, para luego caminar hacia mi- Edward es fuerte bella, estará bien…- me extendió sus brazos abiertos y no dude un segundo, lo abrace fuertemente mientras mis lagrimas no dudaban un segundo mas en salir.

- ¿Donde esta Edward?- se escucho la vos de Alice preocupada

- El doctor esta en la habitación con Garrett-dije separándome de emmett para comprobar que si, era Alice la que acababa de entrar en el estudio acompañada de Jasper y Rosalíe.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto esta ves Rosalíe

- Según el doctor no fue nada grave, pero a mi no me parece así…- camine hacia Rosalíe y la abrace

- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado el doctor allí dentro?

- No menos de 15 min.-15min. 15min. solo 15min. habían pasado, los minutos mas largos angustiosos y difíciles que alguna ves en mi vida había experimentado, las manos me temblaban incesantemente, sentía mi corazón latir de tal manera que estaba segura todo el mundo entero podría escucharlo, no podía mantenerme mas tiempo sin poder hacer algo , la necesidad de entrar en esa habitación y tratar de hacer algo me consumía, tenia ese sentimiento de protección hacia el que no podía evitar estaba mas que claro y demostrado que no podía mantener mi palabra de estar con el solo de manera profesional, poco a poco estaba volviéndome parte de su mundo, volviéndome dependiente de una manera extraña, había entrado en la vida de Edward Cullen, y poco a poco y sin darme cuenta el se había hecho paso en la mía, mi corazón, mi vida y mi mente con el paso de los años se había convertido en una especie de presa, un fuerte en el cual estaban contenidos todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones encerrados para que no volvieran a fruir, pero el día en que escuche esa melodía se abrió una grieta que no pude notar, dejando que poco a poco se colaran todos esos sentimientos contenidos, hasta ahora que el fuerte se rompió a causa de el no puedo evitarlo mas y mucho menos negarlo, Edward Cullen era ahora mi vida y seria así el resto de mi vida. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el medico salio de la habitación de Edward.

- ¿Que sucedió?- fui la primera en preguntar, atropelladamente pero necesitaba saber o moriría.

- ¿Se encuentra bien mi hermano doctor?

- Antes de responder a sus preguntas señoritas, quisiera que por favor me perdonaran pues esta situación a sido toda culpa mía- dijo el hombre apenado, mientras con un pañuelo secaba el sudor de su frente

- ¿Que dice?- hablo Rosalíe, mientras se mantenía abrazada de emmett

- De no ser por mi culpa, el conde no se encontraría en este estado, estos momentos.

- ¿Que estado?- tome al hombre por los hombros- ¿Cuál estado? Por amor a dios hable ¡ya!

- El conde se encuentra muy bien solo tuve que, agarrarle unos cuantos puntos para cerrar la herida y parar la perdida de sangre…es un hombre fuerte mi lady no se preocupe esta en excelente estado.- suspire con pesadez, sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, me senté en el piano de Edward, apoye mis codos en el teclado que estaba cerrado y con mis manos tape mis ojos…tratando de calmar mis nervios.

- Dice doctor ¿que usted le disparo a mi cuñado?- hablo Jasper, el doctor muy apenado explico lo ocurrido y la causa de su reacción. Por un momento estuve a punto de levantarme y ahorcarlo por ser tan entupido y cobarde al actuar de tal manera, disparar ante la ameniza siendo personas, personas que no conocía, podía siquiera acercarse y hablar, no, claro que no, es mas de caballeros reaccionar de manera tan tosca y entupida.

Fin flash back

-¿se encuentra bien mi lady?- hablo nana apareciendo en el pequeño salón, haciendo que mis recuerdos se dispersaran

-ahora si nana…- respondí sonriéndole

- la señorita Alice a despertado ya, esta en estos momentos hablando con el conde…es excelente que se encuentre bien ¿no cree?

- si nana es excelente.

-me alegra mi lady que este tomando mi concejo…vine a avisarle que la comida esta servida, ¿se la traigo aquí o prefiere ir al comedor?

- iré en un momento nana...-escuche sus pasos alejarse- nana antes de que te marches por favor dale al conde cualquier cosa que pida, pero si exige hacer algo que consideres nada recomendado para su salud, tienes permiso de darle una nalgada si es preciso para que obedezca- escuche la risa de nana ante mis palabras, pero yo hablaba muy en serio…en estos momentos su recuperación era lo primordial.

-bella estoy muy agradecida, por todo lo que has hecho con Edward- dijo Alice mientras comíamos

- no tienes que agradecer Alice…somos amigas

-aun así bella, estoy muy agradecida con tigo y con el destino.

-¿con el destino?

- si, a causa de el mi hermano te encontró y una ves mas puedo verlo feliz y sonreír.- guarde silencio ante sus palabras y sonreí para mi ante la idea de que yo fuera la causa de ese notable cambio.-por cierto adoro lo que le hiciste a la residencia, no sabes cuantas veces le rogué a Edward por una nueva decoración…

- todo comenzó por culpa de un reloj…- dije a modo de chiste logrando escuchar la risa cantarina de Alice.

- definitivamente bella eres un milagro… jamás Edward hubiera accedido a remover ese reloj

-¿por que?

- ¿Edward no te ha contado por que adora tanto a ese horrendo reloj?- negué con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

- bueno, mi padre tenia como pasatiempo armar relojes… el decía que la vida era un reloj gigante, la cual cada pieza encajaba en ella perfectamente por mas extraña que fuese, pero que la mas extraña de todas era el destino…- escuchaba atenta a Alice, mientras ella contaba su relato, de lo mas tranquila degustando cada alimento.- y resulto que un día, estaba yo muy pequeña pero recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer….

- discúlpeme señorita Alice...le llego esto- hablo Garrett interrumpiéndonos y entregándole una nota...Alice se escuso y comenzó a leer la nota con.

- no puede ser.- exclamo al terminar de leer la nota

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- hombres, lamentable mente debo partir a la ciudad ahora mismo, dejar a Jasper a cargo de los últimos arreglos de la boda fue del todo una mala idea, y mas si lo acompaña e coronel. Bella espero me disculpes…te contare la historia luego o puedes pedirle a Edward que te la cuente así no se aburre de tato mirar por la ventana- dijo juguetona y levantándose de la mesa, me levante al igual que ella…y mientras salía del pequeño comedor me volví a sentar en la mesa pensando, ¿cuantos mas misterios tendría guardados Edward Cullen?

- bella yo mandare los atuendos que tendrán que llevar para la boda…apenas pueda.

- Alice yo ya tengo el vestido que usare- dije despidiéndome de ella, quien estaba ya dentro del carruaje

- Lo se, y eso es lo que voy a resolver, Jasper a hecho un desastre con la decoración, y temo que el coronel toma parte en todo esto…-suspiro

- Muy bien, entonces aquí estaré esperando, y en cuanto Edward este recuperado volveremos…

- Has que se recupere antes del lunes bella…quedan 5dias y no pueden faltar ninguno de los dos…eres mi madrina y sin Edward no tendré quien me entregue.

- No te preocupes, Alice que todo saldrá bien…

- Eso esta escrito- sonrío- pero no te extrañes si el novio repentinamente desaparece y no lo encuentran más…- sonreí ante el comentario de Alice mientras el carruaje daba marcha.

- Nana ¿como se encuentra nuestro enfermo?

- Molesto

- ¿Molesto?, ¿por que molesto?- hablábamos a medida que entrábamos en la casa

- Dice sentirse inútil, al no salir de la habitación- reí ante el comentario de nana, esta bien yo pasare a verlo para convencerlo de que no es un inútil...

- Buenas noches, conde Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien nuestro enfermo inútil?- hable cuando estuve ya en la habitación

- No me hace gracias

- Huy, estamos de mal humor

- Quédate acostada todo el día sin hacer nada y dime si no lo estarías también

- Eso depende…-dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama

- ¿De que?- examine mis palabras y había hablado de mas

- de muchas cosas…- dije colocando mi mano en su frente para ver la temperatura…-dios mío estas hirviendo en fiebre...

- exageras yo me siento bien…

- no exagero.- tome las toallas húmedas que estaban al lado de su cama y se las coloque en la frente…se estremeció al sentir la humedad en su frente.

- Puedo levantarme

- no, debes descansar

- no estoy cansado...

- Edward entiéndeme...no estas de buena salud perdiste mucha sangre y debes estar en reposo hasta que tomes tu color natural en el rostro al menos…-dije pellizcándole una mejilla a lo que me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- no me mires así esta ves jugaras con mis condiciones y solo te levantaras de allí si yo lo digo.

- Esto es injusto…- me reí ante su comentario y el puchero que acababa de hacer, pero al cabo de unos minutos se durmió lo admire dormir por casi toda la noche, cambiando las toallas cuando lo era necesario, mientras afuera comenzaba a caer una incesante lluvia.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pov:

Un pequeño resplandor me despertó, anunciando un nuevo día, pestañee varias veces para adecuar mi vista a la luz del lugar y al recorrer con la vista el lugar me encontré con una adorable imagen, bella estaba dormida en una silla junto a la cama, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus adorables mejillas tenia un leve sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo sonreí me levante de la cama y me sobresalte al sentir que caía en mi regazo un pequeño pañuelo…seguramente había pasado la noche al cuidado de mi salud, creaba una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Salí de la cama de puntillas para no despertarla, y me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un camisón nada mas, mire por toda la habitación y por primera ves en mi vida me sentí perdido en una habitación de no mas de 4 paredes, frente a mi habían dos puertas y a mis espaldas igual, ¿hacia donde? Me pregunte a mi mismo rascándome la cabeza, decidí empezar por la que tenia mas cerca.

- buenos días mi lord- peque un brinco, al escuchar la voz de nana- no debería estar levantado…

- nana, que susto me has dado…

- mi lord no soy un espanto- dijo simpática mientras entraba con una bandeja en las manos.

- Nana, ¿por que hay tantas puertas?- ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con la comida y se dirigió a mi.

- Esta milord- dijo señalando una de las puertas.- es de salida, esta otra- señalo que estaba al otro extremo de la primera- lleva a un pequeño Salón que comunica este cuarto con el de miladi…la que tiene a sus espaldas es el armario y la que se encuentra al otro costado es el baño.- a medida que explicaba yo la seguía con la mirada, en silencio entre al baño y me asee y volví de nuevo a la habitación en la cama estaba ya mi ropa arreglada, mire hacia donde antes se encontraba bella y no me pareció adecuado desvestirme frente a ella así estuviera dormida, recogí la ropa y me dirigí al baño al salir, me pareció que no era adecuado dejarla dormir en esa silla incomoda, la tome en mis brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, pase por el pequeño estudio que comunicaba los dos cuartos y me sorprendió ver que en sima de la chimenea había un enorme cuadro de alguien que no conocía pero me imaginaba quien era. Al dejarla en su cama en seguida suspiro, sonreí para mi mismo y decidí explorar un poco pero antes necesitaba un guía.

- Buenos días Garrett ¿como amanece?- lo salude cordialmente al encontrarlo en el comedor

- Buenos días mi lord, esa frase debería decirla yo, pero puedo ver que se encuentra usted muy bien

- Así es, después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

- ¿Lady bella lo ha dejado levantarse de la cama? ¿tan pronto?

- Emmmm…-dude un poco antes de contestar- ella no sabe, aun duerme- Garrett sonrío, mientras con la cabeza negaba- se merece un descaso después de haber velado mi sueño- trate de excusarme…-¿sabes donde esta nana?

- En la cocina milord…- dijo señalando hacia una puerta, le sonreí por agradecimiento y fui hacia donde me señalo.

- Nana…

- Mi lord- hablo volteando y sobresaltada ante mi presencia- en que puedo ayudarle.

- Quería saber si, quisiera ser- hablaba lentamente, mientras nana me miraba serena esperando a que terminara mi propuesta- si le gustaría ser mi guía para evitar futuros extravíos de mi parte en esta casa.

- Mi lord disculpe, pero no puede ser.- me miro con disculpas- debo mantener en pie la casa.

- Entiendo- dije algo triste, Salí de la cocina y volví a la habitación, hacia un día hermoso, no quedaba rastro de la tormenta anterior, hacia un día perfecto para pasear al aire libre, volví a entrar en la habitación de bella y divague pensando las miles de tantas cosas que se me ocurrían, tonterías que jamás habían llegado a mi mente antes…incluso a mi mente llego la imagen de despertar un día teniéndolas en mis brazos, que lo primero en ver al despertar fuese su delicada sonrisa o esos perfectos y profundos ojos marrones…sin darme cuenta estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama mirándola dormir placidamente.

Bella pov:

-¡buenos días! Bella, a amanecido es un día hermoso a levantarse….- escuche que me decían al oído, recosté mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto no tenia intenciones de despertar.

-un momento más...-hable aun ente sueños no quería despertar, pero algo que no estaba muy segura si era realidad o un sueño, unos labios tibios se posaron sobre mi frente, seguido unos dedos se hundieron mi cabellera, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante una sensación tan deliciosa…

-bella, es hora de despertar- hablo esa voz una ves mas en mi oído haciendo que poco a poco abriera los ojos, encontrándome con unos ojos profundos y una sonrisa sutil.-buenos días…

-buenos días- dije luego de suspirar pesadamente y revolverme en las calidas sabanas… ¡sabanas! Me senté de golpe en la cama mira alrededor y estaba en mi habitación.- ¿como llegue aquí?

- pensé que se te aria incomodo dormir en aquella silla así que me tome el atrevimiento de traerte a tu habitación- no pude evitar sonrojarme, realmente me había demostrado que debajo de todo su carácter hay un hombre atento

- muchas…muchas gracias no...No debiste

-al contrario, velaste por mi sueño…y así como tu cuidas de mi salud yo debo cuidar la tuya.

- hablando de salud usted, debería estar en cama- hable sentándome frente a el

- vamos bella hace un día maravilloso y un clima hermoso… no puedo desperdiciarlo entando en cama, demos un paseo y démosle gracias a dios que me dio un día mas de vida y que el mundo sigue su rutina...un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo atardecer….

- el mundo se mueve y tu no puedes continuar estando estático en un mismo lugar sintiéndote "inútil"- hable enarcando la palabra inútil haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

- como sabias lo que iba a decir- dijo inclinándose peligrosamente hacia mi, lo miraba directo a los ojos y a pesar de su acercamiento no me moví un solo milímetro pues estar cerca de el era vital tanto o mas que respirar.

-intuición- respondí acercándome un centímetro mas hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban…nuestras miradas estaban conectadas ni siquiera pestañeábamos, aun así no podíamos estar hace todo el día por mas que internamente muriera por que fuera así, cuando sentí que me iba a besar reaccione- tienes razón, el mundo sigue su curso y hay que seguirlo…o al menos intentarlo- hable antes de que me besara, apartando las sabanas de mi regazo y cubriéndolo a el completamente…me levante camino hacia el baño cuando lo escuche reír bajo las sabanas…rápidamente me asee y al salir me encontré con que la puerta de mi estudio estaba abierta y Edward no se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿hay algo de interés?- pregunte parada en la puerta que comunicaba el estudio con mi habitación.

-¿quien diseño esta casa?-pregunto mirando en alguna parte de la habitación que yacía a oscuras.

- ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?- no esperaba que preguntara tal cosa

- es que no es normal, que en una habitación se encuentren 4 puestas..-esta ves se giro y me miro.

- la diseño mi madre- hable acercándome a el- las únicas habitaciones que tienen 4 puertas son esta habitación y la habitación donde te encuentras tu…- le explique caminando hacia las cortinas y correrlas para que la luz entrara en el lugar

-¿Por qué?

-porque, este antes era el estudio de mi padre…y aquella la habitación de mis padres…y un día mi madre pensó que seria innovador que su habitación y la mía tuvieran un fácil acceso…entonces mi padre agrego también una puerta para su estudio... a los dos les gusto y ami también pues cada ves que no podía dormir tan solo a unos pasos podía encontrar la tranquilidad en mis padres.

- es muy interesante tu historia.- lo mire con una sonrisa, al recordar aquel día...claro que con la muerte de mis padres yo hice mis arreglos para hacer la casa mas personal, adoraba este lugar por estar alejado de la ciudad, así como para Edward aquel lago era su subconsciente estando conciente, esta casa significaba lo mismo para mi de alguna forma u otro siempre me traía paz.- ¿tocas el piano?- la voz de Edward disperso mis pensamientos

-no, en lo absoluto…no tengo talento para la música- el se dirigía al enorme instrumento negro posicionado frente a la chimenea.

- ¿tu padre tocaba el piano?

- en lo absoluto…- Edward me miraba confundido.- Me pareció que durante nuestra estancia aquí te vendría bien distraerte con un poco de música.

- ¿es para mi?- pregunto sorprendido y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

- no precisamente- frunció el ceño y me miro aun mas confundido.

- el instrumento es mío, de los dos- corregí, la expresión de confusión en la cara de Edward era impagable tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para evitar reír- es mío por que se quedara aquí, pero también es tuyo por que su propósito es ser tocado únicamente por tus manos y su música escuchada únicamente por mis oídos.- Edward sonrío y luego se sentó frente al instrumento…descubrió sus teclas y sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar las escalas musicales de arriba para abajo, hasta que todos esos sonidos fueron tomando forma y convirtiéndose en una alegre y muy animada melodía.

- mi lady disculpe que la interrumpa- hablo nana entrando al estudio por el pasillo sobresaltando a Edward provocando que dejara de tocar.

- ¿Sucede algo nana?

- Le ha llegado esta carta de la ciudad- dijo entregándome el documento y luego desapareciendo por las puerta cerrándola tras su espalda. Edward volvió a tocar el piano, al parecer despertó de buen humor pues tocaba una variedad de melodías pero en si nada concreto. Destape la carta y era de Rosalíe preocupada por la salud de Edward e informándome que aro necesitaba de mi presencia en la ciudad pues los casos de asesinato habían aumentado todos idénticos al primero, solo había una variación sus victimas no eran solo de la nobleza si no también políticos y la plebe.

- ¿Este todo en orden?- me distrajo Edward preocupado, mi expresión no debía ser la mejor.

- Si, todo esta en orden – sonreí lo mejor que pude y guarde la carta en una de las gavetas del escritorio- que te parece si damos un paseo por los alrededores- propuse, era preciso que despejara mi mente con otra cosa….no sabia en que momento mi trabajo había quedado en segundo plano pero por los momentos no tenia intenciones de volver a la ciudad, no mientras Edward estuviera delicado de salud. Ambos salimos en completo silencio de la residencia sintiendo los rayos del sol golpear sin piedad nuestros rostros…

- Bella ¿estas segura que no sucede nada?

- Absolutamente…aunque pensándolo bien quisiera saber una cosa...

- ¿Una cosa?- pregunto Edward incrédulo mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque que rodeaba completamente a la propiedad.

- Esta bien, varias cosas…

- Cual es la primera…- me dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por que ese reloj tan tenebroso que estaba en tu casa, es tan importante?- se detuvo al momento en que finalice mi pregunta y me miro.

- Pues, como ya sabes mi padre y yo no teníamos una buena relación- dijo Edward y yo asentí- mi padre tenia como pasatiempo armar relojes y el día en que yo le dije acerca de que me casaría con María el estaba armando ese reloj precisamente imaginaras que tuvimos una muy fuerte discusión…pero realmente no fue así- amos caminábamos, el hablaba mirando en algún lugar lejano del bosque al que mi vista no alcanzaba a ver…mi atención se concentraba en el- Carlisle Cullen se caracterizaba por que jamás levantaba las voz en una discusión, en cambio yo tengo un carácter muy diferente.

Edward flas back:

-padre por favor entiende que quiero construir una vida con María, así como tu lo hiciste con mi madre….- trataba de explicarle una ves mas a mi padre quien estaba sentado en su escritorio ajustando otro de sus tantos relojes de colección- ¿pudieras al menos prestarme atención?- grite exasperado

- Edward, hijo yo te amo, eres mi heredero…sangre de mi sangre, mi orgullo, entiendo que quieras asentar cabeza me parece bien las responsabilidades hacen a un hombre de bien, pero no entiendo cual es el empeño de que sea con esa jovencita que no tiene ni la mitad de tu linaje.- respondió con la voz tan serena mientras colocaba una pieza dentro del reloj

- papa, ami no me importa di ella s de la nobleza o no, la amo y es lo que importa… ¿tu acaso dejarías de amar a mi madre si ella no hubiera nacido dentro de la nobleza?

- hijo, no crees mundos alternos las cosas suceden como deben suceder… si quieres casarte con esa jovencita hazlo pero no obtendrás mi bendición ni la de tu madre.- esa ultimas palabras partieron mi corazón en mil pedazos

- ¿acaso no quieres mi felicidad?

- por eso es que lo hago hijo, algún día te darás cuenta de tu error y recordaras mis palabras.- su voz neutras, serena completamente calmada ante la situación causaba en mi el mas alto coraje…parecía que no le importaba nada en lo absoluto mi felicidad solo las apariencias y sus entupidos relojes. Hecho una furia Salí de su estudio cerrando tras de mi la puerta fuertemente, encontrándome con mi querida hermana Alice parada en el pasillo.

Fin flash back

-esa fue la ultima vez antes de la muerte de mis padres que vi a Alice.

- ¡Ho!- fue todo lo que alcance a decir- pero aun no comprendo como llego el reloj a ti

- el reloj llego a mis manos, al momento de la muerte de mis padres, mi corazón estaba destrozado por la perdida de mi esposa e hija y al ver a mis padres en tal estado, fue mas devastador aun…

Edward flash back

-¿doctor esta seguro que no podemos hacer algo?- le pregunte por milésima ves al medico parado en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres

- lo lamento joven Cullen, pero es demasiado tarde…

- doctor jamás es demasiado tarde, algo se debe hacer, no los puedo perder…no a ellos.

- entiendo su dolor joven, pero la enfermedad esta muy avanzada temo que solo le quedan unas horas de vida.- al escuchar esas palabras tan devastadoras mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales no tardaron en recorrer mi cara…no podía perder a mis padres, acaso todos mis seres queridos me abandonarían… señor cuales han sido mis pecados que los tengo que pagar mirando la muerte de mis seres amados, por que no soy yo el condenado por que ellos…me adentre poco a poco en la habitación de mis padres, mirándolos totalmente pálidos con un semblante de ultratumba.

-¿hijo mío, eres tu?- hablo mi madre, para luego toser tapándose con u pañuelo ya lleno de sangre.

-estoy aquí, soy yo...- hable con un hilo de vos

-cariño, no s justo para ti que nos veas en este estado…hijo mío te estas exponiendo.

- no te preocupes, mama una muerte mas no hará daño al mundo…-respondí melancólico secándome las lagrimas con las manos.

- hijo jamás vuelvas a decir esas palabras…eres mi orgullo y te amo…te amo hijo te amo- hablo esta ves mi padre su voz apenas su era perceptible.

- padre, perdóname, perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño por no ser lo que esperabas…por desobedecer…soy un miserable que no merece tu amor.

- Edward jamás vuelvas a decir tal cosa te amo y siempre lo are pase lo que pase.

- e tomado las peores decisiones, y personas inocentes han pagado mis actos…tenias toda la razón, ahora mas que nunca recuerdo tus palabras aquel día antes de abandonar mi hogar, el lugar donde crecí, donde pase los mejores momentos de mi vida solo por estar junto a ustedes.

- Edward no te culpes, por nada de lo que este pasando...recuerda la vida es como un reloj, cada pieza encaja perfectamente por mas extraña que sea, y la principal es el destino.

-escucha a tu padre hijo mío, no hay nada mas devastador para una madre aun estando en su lecho de muerte, que morir y antes de ello ver a uno de sus hijos sufrir.- mis padres estaban los dos en la cama tomados de la mano, mientras yo los miraba y hablaba arrodillado al lado de mi padre.

- Edward, prométeme algo, prométeme hijo que jamás dejaras que la culpa dicte tu vida…- dijo tomado mi mano y apretándola, se la bese aun con lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas su mano cayo sin vida sobre la mía…llore desconsoladamente, mis padres habían abandonado el mundo, juntos, tomados de la mano…aun en la muerte era la pareja ideal…bese la frente de ambos antes de cerrar sus ojos…y justo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación con la culpa carcomiéndome internamente…escuche aquel reloj…con ese sonar tan ultratumba, aquel que alguna ves mi padre había perfeccionado y dedicado parte de su tiempo, ese pedacito de el.

Fin flash back.

-¡Ho! Edward que triste…- le dije mientras sentía mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas- perdóname por querer botarlo

- no tienes por que pedir perdón.- sonrío y con una de sus manos limpio mis lagrimas.-no sabias, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, cosas que siento solo tu entenderás…bella eres muy importante para mi eres la única persona en la que siento que mi pasado y mis demonios desaparecen…-abrace Edward fuertemente

-jamás imagine que hubieras pasado por un dolor tan grande como ese, ver morir a tus padres, y cruzar tales palabras en el lecho de muerte, entiendo completamente tu afecto hacia ese artefacto…

- aunque si debo admitir suena de una manera muy perturbadora…Garrett me ha comentado que te a dado los mas grande sustos de tu vida- Edward intento llevar la conversación a un tema algo mas agradable, le sonreí pero no fui capaz de hacer ningún comentario dando por terminada la conversación…regresamos a la casa legada ya la tarde, ambos nos preparamos para la el almuerzo, luego tuve una pequeña discusión con Edward para que descansara la siesta tanto di, hasta que acepto….

-Mi lady, debe venir mi lady- dijo nana entrando en el estudio donde me encontraba leyendo una ves mas la carta de Rosalíe.

- ¿que sucede nana por que estas tan alterada?- dije guardando la carta y mirándola

- es el conde mi lady se encuentra muy mal…- no hicieron falta mas palabras para que me levantara rápidamente del escritorio y corriera a la habitación donde se encontraba Edward acostado, se encontraba dormido pero se revolvía en la cama de un lado a otro, completamente sudado.

- la fiebre no le disminuye mi lady..- hablo nada detrás de mi, corrí a un lado de la cama y comencé a tantearle la frente, estaba completamente sudado sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas hervía en fiebre…

-debemos hacer algo nana… -dije desesperada…

- lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de bajarle la fiebre…-escuchando la palabras de nana, quite las sabanas que lo cubrían poco a poco fui desabrochando su camisa hasta que su pecho estuvo completamente expuesto…fui colocando en su frente compresas de agua fría, pero la fiebre no bajaba…

- nana no se que mas hacer… ¿que podemos hacer?- pregunte ya asustada

- no lo se my lady… quizás deberíamos hacer entrar el aire helado, pues esta nevando…

-Excelente idea nana…

- mi lady eso lo puede empeorar…

-debemos arriesgarnos un poco nana…si no mejora regresamos ala ciudad ahora mismo si es preciso- dije abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar el aire helado tardío.


	15. Chapter 15

- miladi la fiebre a pasado pero solo un poco…- dijo nana al verme entrar con compresas frías, las deje sobre una mesa junto a la cama y camine hasta la ventana para cerrarla, Edward estaba mas tranquilo de eso no había duda, su sueño era apacible.

- Nana creo que deberíamos volver a la ciudad.- dije yo algo triste, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por los cabellos de Edward, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y su respiración a pesar de estar mas tranquila era errática.

- No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso mi lady- escuche la voz de Garrett.

- Que sugieres Garret- pregunte aun mirando a Edward dormir, tenia el seño fruncido levemente, sonreí con tristeza a pesar de las circunstancias era la imagen mas adorable que alguna ves había visto, viniendo de Edward.

- Debemos hacer que la herida se cierre…-Garrett se acerco a la cama y me tendió un pequeño frasco con cuyo contenido era algo que no tenia la mas minima intención de averiguar, a simple vista era totalmente desagradable.

- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto nana miando el frasco con asco en su rostro

- Un ungüento que ayudara a mi lord a sanar más rápidamente…

- Eso parece de todo menos un remedio- espeto nana, Garrett ignoro el comentario de nana y yo también aunque ella tenía razón…coloque el frasco junto a las compresas y comencé a desabotonar la camisa de Edward para obtener acceso a la herida y luego retirar el vendaje. Al ver la herida mis ojos se abrieron completamente horrorizados…la herida a pesar de estar suturada se veía algo hinchada y una pequeña pero repulsiva burbujita amarilla se encontraba cerca de la herida.

- Si quiere mi lady yo me encargo- dijo Garrett amablemente, al parecer mi cara no debía de ser las mejores.

- No esta…esta...esta bien Garrett yo me encargo dime que hacer.

- Muy bien mi lady, tome una de las compresas de agua y limpie la herida- con la mano temblorosa hice lo que me pidió- mi lady hágalo con fuerza, la herida esta infectada debemos limpiarla o si no mi lord no mejorara todo lo contrario.- asentí e hice lo que me pidió…-ídem podrías por favor preparar un caldo, para cuando despierte…- hablo Garrett, nana lo miro como si tuviera 4 cabezas y luego me miro ami.

- Nana por favor...- le pedí esta ves yo, ella hizo un reverencia y se marcho hacia muchos años que no se le llamaba a nana por su nombre, continúe limpiando la herida y al terminar era algo muy diferente a lo que se miraba al comienzo, no esta demás decir que el pañuelo estaba completamente manchado de sangre, por la fuerza con la que se presionaba la herida y claro unas manchas amarillas repulsivas con un olor completamente desagradable. Bajo las ordenes de Garrett tome un pañuelo seco y lo metí en el frasco…al colocarlos en la herida Edward enseguida emitió un gruñido de dolor aparte mi mano asustada, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor apretando sus ojos con fuerza…

- No se detenga mi lady…

- ¡Le hice daño!- exclame horrorizada

- No, mi lady…

- Pero…

- Haga lo que le digo…- me mordí el labio por la duda y el miedo de hacerle daño…con las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitando a millón en mi pecho continúe mi labor, mientras Garrett mantenía la cabeza de Edward fija en la almohada…Edward se removía y gritaba de dolor a medida que yo iba colocando aquella cosa pastosa en su hombro. Jamás había tenido una experiencia como aquella, sus gritos de dolor eran completamente un reto para mis nervios… Garrett me dijo que soplara en la herida cuando termine de colocar el ungüento y sin entender muy bien lo hice, de una manera milagrosa los quejidos y gritos de Edward se fuero aplacando hasta volverse a quedar dormido, coloque mi mano en su frente la fiebre estaba bajando considerablemente…mi corazón se lleno de alivio pero mi mente no podía aparatar esas imágenes en mi cabeza…ver a Edward sufriendo, retorciéndose en las sabanas gritando de dolor como si estuviera consumiéndose en un fuego mordaz .

- Mi lady ¿esta bien?- me senté en el suelo junto a la cama

- Si.- fue lo único que conteste luego de un suspiro, que no sabía si era alivio o pesadumbre ante lo ocurrido.

- Esta segura mi lady, no muestra su mejor rostro- dijo acercándose a mi y acompañándome en el suelo

- Es solo que jamás en mi vida había experimentado algo como esto…¿crees que eso lo ayude?- lo mire preocupada

- Lo importa mucho, el conde ¡verdad mi lady!- lo mire por unos instantes…sus ojos grises ya oscurecidos por los años eran comprensivos pero mas que nada reflejaban años de experiencia, vivencias…

- Ciertamente.- alcance a decir y Garrett sonrío.

- Debemos limpiar todo esto- dijo señalando el desorden que había aparecido ante lo ocurrido apenas unos segundos….

- Garrett…que, ¿que es ese ungüento que le causo tanto dolor y frenesí a Edward?- pregunte cuando ya estábamos terminando…estaba frente a la chimenea la cual tenia apenas una pequeña llama por haber tenido la ventana abierta durando un considerable tiempo.

- Es azufre, menta y otras especias que creo no conoce mi lady- sin pesarlo dos veces arroje el pañuelo con sangre a la chimenea, estaba segura que no volvería a tomar su color blanco así lo lavaran infinidad de veces.

- ¿Es normal esa reacción?- pregunte extrañada tapando a Edward con las mantas

- Si mi lady, al principio quema...-lo mire seria- eso significa que esta haciendo efecto…por lo que le pedí que soplara para que fuera una sensación mas agradable. No le ponga las vendas mi lady debemos dejarlo así y vera que en poco tiempo mi lord se encontrara en buen estado.- coloque las vendas a un lado y mire a Garrett

- No es primera ves que pasa por algo así- mis palabras fueron mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Ciertamente.

- Garrett, cuéntame ¿como es que conoces a Edward? ¿En que situación los puso la vida que ambos se tienen tanta confianza?

- Mi lady no creo….

- Garrett por favor, intento entenderlo- mire hacia donde estaba Edward, y luego a Garrett suplicantes- por favor – Garrett suspiro y asintió le indique que fuéramos al saloncito para dejar descansar a Edward, sin alejarnos demasiado.

- ¡Por donde empezar!- dijo pensativo para si mismo mientras yo no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de el.- hace unos 15 años atrás vivía yo en Burbuy un pequeño lugar de Bélgica- comenzó a decir con la mirada fija en la lejanía- era de noche y me encontraba en el único bar del aquel lugar, ahogando mis problemas en alcohol como si con ello desaparecieran

- ¿que clase de problemas?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo – soy periodista eso quiere decir una curiosidad infinita e insaciable…-intente excusarme, recibiendo una sonrisa…

- Problemas del corazón- lo mire con los ojos abiertos, pensando que tendría alguna enfermedad- no se alarme mi lady me refiero a un amor imposible- suspire de alivio sin apartar ni un segundo mi mirada de Garrett- esa noche que me concentraba en ese pequeño bar me había enterado que la mujer a la que amaba y le había entregado mi corazón se había comprometido en matrimonio con uno de los hijos de la persona mas rica del lugar…- lo mire sorprendida

- Y no pensaste en no se hablar con ella y convencerla que no se casara, quizás las cosas fueron manipuladas.

- Lo intente, el mismo día que me entere fui a buscarla- sonrío con un poco de tristeza.- aun recuerdo sus claras palabras, dijo: aléjate de mí no me convienes, me casare y tendré una vida perfecta…tú no me puedes ofrecer nada no eres más que un simple campesino….

- Quizás fue obligada a alejarse de ti…

- Quizás, pero no lo creo mi lady por que en su mirada había tanta frialdad, que no me quedo duda que realmente era lo que ella quería, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera seguido insistiendo...-su voz cada ves era mas baja realmente estaba triste al recordar aquellos sucesos, me sentía culpable por haberlo obligado a tocar un tema tan delicado. Estaba apunto de excusarme y pedirle que no continuara si no se sentía cómodo pero el continuo hablando.- me sumía en mis pesares y pensamientos, confiando en nada mas que un tarro de cerveza en ese momento mi mas grande y único amigo. Cuando de repente entraron al bar 7 hombres del pueblo acompañados por el prometido de la mujer que yo quería para ese momento…el comenzó hablando acerca de que me quería lejos de su prometida un monologo un poco largo debo admitir a lo que respondí de muy mala forma debo decir...

- ¿Como?- lo interrumpí una ves mas mientras el sonrío

- Le dije…amas mucho el sonido de tu propia voz ¡verdad! Y luego tome un sorbo de mi bebida…

- ¿Y que paso?

- Algo muy obvio.- me miro directo a los ojos- si mano empuñada directo a mi ojo izquierdo- hablo mientras hacia un puño con su mano y lo llevaba a su ojo izquierdo y ladeaba la cabeza simulando el golpe

- ¿Como respondiste?

- Al principio por el alcohol no hice nada, luego se desato una pelea en la que yo estaba destinado perder aunque debo decir que para estar pasado de tragos les día un par buenos golpes, sin darme cuenta la pelea se había dirigido hacia la plaza del pueblo, entre todos estaban ya matándome exigían que pidiera piedad pero era algo que aun estando ebrio no saldría de mi boca esas palabras.- orgulloso como su amo pensé- de la nada apareció allí frente ami el conde, con una pose firme y en una de sus manos una espada y en la otra una daga…recuerdo sus palabras dijo: es algo injusto 8 a uno, y este uno en desventaja pues esta hasta las orejas de alcohol.- sonreí al imaginarme a Edward ante tal escena tan desagradable y violenta y aun así el no puede despejarse de todo su humor sarcástico- fue totalmente impresionante la forma tan elegante, llegue a pensar que no debía ser real, la manera como se desenvolvía con tanta facilidad ante la dificultad, juntos codo a codo nos deshicimos de todos y cada uno de ellos, esa fue nuestra primera victoria- sonrío orgulloso- ese día jure servirle, serle fiel y ser su mano derecha cada ves que lo necesitase, me había salvado la vida pero para mi pensar le debía eso y mucho mas, pues gracias a el Salí de aquel lugar pude olvidar todo ese mundo que no me hacia feliz y que no me dolía dejar atrás, llegando a conocer un nuevo mundo y una perspectiva diferente de la vida.

- Ahora entiendo- fue todo lo que pude decir, sin decir una palabra mas volvimos a la habitación donde se encontraba Edward durmiendo aun, nana iba de un lado a otro de la casa acomodando, limpiando…realmente el no tener mucho que hacer le molestaba.

- Nana por que no descansas… solo te falta ir a las caballerizas y bañar a los caballos.

- Mi lady, usted sabe que no puedo estar sin hacer nada

- ¿Cuantas veces puliste la plata?

- Al menos 10 veces por cubierto- dijo apenada, pasando el plumero por la mesa del comedor

- ¡Nana!, ve a dormir…

- Pero mi lady...

- ¡nana!- La regañe- a dormir.- intento reclamar pero la mire seria- a dormir – hizo una reverencia y se marcho

- Mi lady…- escuche su voz nuevamente unos minutos después

- Si nana

- En la estufa aun esta el caldo para el conde…por si a caso mi lady- voltee a mirarla y ya estaba cruzando los pasillos hacia su habitación, mire el reloj de pared y era algo tarde pero Edward no había comido desde el medio día…fui hasta el comedor y como había dicho nana el caldo estaba en la estufa, con una toalla tome el plato y fui hasta la habitación donde aun estaba Edward dormido.

- Edward…despierta-dije a medida que colocaba el plato en la mesa junto a la cama- Edward, despierta hay que comer…- recibí por su parte un quejido así que se me ocurrió hacer algo que nana siempre me hacia cuando me negaba a comer por cualquier causa tome el plato en mis manos y me arrodille frente la cama y sople el aroma del caldo a la cara de Edward logrando escuchar el gruñido de su estomago…sople una ves mas, Edward se revolvió en las sabanas hasta que sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, olfateo el aire haciendo semejanza a una liebre… no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Que huele tan delicioso?- pregunto frotándose los ojos con las manos

- Es un caldo de- mire el plato y con la cuchara la revolví un poco para confinar- pollo

- ¿Para mí?

- Así es...-Edward sonrío- solo si prometes que no te levantaras mas de esta cama hasta que yo lo diga, hoy decaíste en fiebre y la herida se infecto…

- ¿Me echaron esa cosa que hace Garrett?

- Si

- Ya decía yo que tanta quemazón no podía ser por un sueño- dijo sentándose en la cama, le di el plato junto con un paño de la cocina para que no se ensuciara

- ¿Has vivido muchas experiencias con Garrett verdad?

- Así es, y en cada una de ellas a demostrado ser mi mas fiel amigo… sin duda si tuviera que pelear una guerra de nuevo y solo tuviera una opción Garrett seria la primera en quien confiaría el cuidado de mi espalda así de la misma forma como el pondría la suya a mi cuidado.

- ¿Pelear una guerra de nuevo?- pregunte, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y me parecían las mas hermosas palabras llenas de cariño hacia su fiel amigo, pero mi mente no procesaba esas 5 palabras "pelear una guerra de nuevo"

- Si, donde crees que conocí al emmett – respondió tan tranquilamente que no pude dudar de que sus palabras eran verdaderas.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Pelear una guerra de nuevo?- pregunte, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y me parecían las mas hermosas palabras llenas de cariño hacia su fiel amigo, pero mi mente no procesaba esas 5 palabras " pelear una guerra de nuevo"

- Si, donde crees que conocí al emmett – respondió tan tranquilamente que no pude dudar de que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

- ¡Guerra!- volví a decir absorta de mis propias palabras, Edward dejo de llevar la cuchara a su boca para mirarme y alzar una ceja.- disculpa es que no entiendo que actos llevan a una persona a cometer un acto tan bizarro…- explique mi actitud con la mirada clavada en el plato de sopa.

- La búsqueda de tu muerte…- mire a Edward y su rostro era triste una vez mas ese brillo en su mirada del que ya me estaba acostumbrando desapareció volviendo su mirar opaco, una vez mas un agujero oscuro e inmenso lleno de secretos, pesar, culpabilidad y misterio.- luego de la muerte de mis padres, y como es razón obvia pasara tomar cargo de todo los vienes familiares, vienes que no rechazaba pero tampoco quería del todo, decidí que era mas sensato dividir los vienes a partes iguales entre Alice y yo, estuve un tiempo haciéndome cargo de todo con la ayuda de Alice que para ese tiempo se encontraba aquí en Paris….

- ¿Y que paso?- pregunte con curiosidad, después de que ambos no habíamos quedado unos minutos en silencio…el mirando en algún lugar de la chimenea frente a nosotros y yo simplemente mirándolo con mas atención de la normal no imaginaba que diversidad de acontecimientos había pasado ya sea por cuestión del destino o como el mismo lo dijo " búsqueda de su muerte" entendía perfectamente su pesar ante tales acontecimientos pero lo que no podía entender es por que razón se enfrasco solo en lo malo… pero bella como le encontrarías algo bueno a sucesos como esos hablo mi conciencia y tenia toda la razón.

- Pues que trate de vivir mi vida normal, recordando la ultima voluntad de mi padre…pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía….que no debía estar allí, que mi lugar no era ese que no correspondía a ese entorno…

- ¿Te sentías un extraño en tu propio hogar?

- Básicamente- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose una cucharada del caldo a la boca.

- ¿Por que?- le no respondió se limito a comer- ¿por que te sentías fuera de lugar en el lugar donde creciste?

- Por que quieres saber tanto acerca de mi, ¿por tu reportaje?- lo mire, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante sus acusaciones, en estas circunstancias el reportaje era en lo ultimo en que pensaba.

- Quiero saber por que, intento entenderte…siento la necesidad de socorrerte, de escucharte para que pueda una vez mas ver ese hermoso brillo en tu mirar y esa sonrisa sincera que solo e visto cuando hablas con Alice.- dije sin siquiera respirar ciertamente muy molesta por sus palabras.- ¿acaso tengo yo mi lord cara de hipócrita, chantajista o timadora?

- Bella disculpa no fue mí….

- Sabe que lord Cullen será mejor que descanse no se encuentra en buena salud, y no queremos que pase mas tiempo en un lugar donde existen personas de calaña tan elevada como la mía. Buenas noches- me levante de mi lugar y a paso firme, con la frente en alto Salí de la habitación y fui directo a mi estudio tanto coraje no me permitiría dormir. Al día siguiente desperté en el estudio con un severo dolor de cuello me asee rápidamente, por mi mente curso la idea de saber como se encontraba Edward pero por cuestiones de orgullo ni siquiera me asome a la puerta.

- Buenos días nana – salude al entrar en el comedor que ya estaba preparado para el desayuno…

- Buenos días mi lady, ya le traigo su desayuno- asentí con una sonrisa, dirigí mi mirada hacia el enorme ventilan que llenaba de luz el comedor y por un segundo y nada mas me pareció ver algo extraño entre los árboles, pero como dije me pareció si había algo o no existían grandes posibilidades de que fuera algún animal de cualquier modo estábamos alejados de la ciudad.-

- mi lady le llego esto hace como 20 min.

- Buenos días Garret- salude apartando la mirada de los alrededores

- Buenos días mi lady…

- ¿El señor Cullen ya ha despertado?

- Si mi lady, me comunico que baja en un instante…- dijo colocando una carta con el sello de aro, en la mesa frente ami.

- No permitas que deje la habitación…

- Pero mi lady….- intento replicar

- No pienso arriesgarme a otra recaída, además es preciso volver a la ciudad lo más pronto que sea posible…

- Alguna razón en especifico mi lady- dijo mirando disimulada y muy obviamente la carta.

- En lo absoluto Garrett…pero debemos estar conciente que mientras mas tiempo estemos aquí mas chismes se formaran en la ciudad

- Pensé que no le importaba eso mi lady- dijo Garrett mirándome con sus perspicaces ojos

- Como ser humano y persona normal puedo cambiar de opinión.- en ese instante llego nana con mi desayuno y le indico a Garrett que el desayuno de Edward estaba servido y listo para ser llevado a su habitación….Garrett siguiendo mis ordenes y sin agregar nada mas desaprecio de mi vista quedando una ves mas sola en el comedor, comía de manera ausente quería y no quería leer la carta pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlo así que mejor ahora. Deje la comida de lado y dirigí toda mi atención a la carta…- maldición…-masculle luego de leer la carta, m quite la servilleta de las piernas y la lance sobre la mesa me levante de manera brusca…- NANA, MANDA A PREPARAR EL CARRUAJE DEBO VOLVER A LA CIUDAD AHORA MISMO.- grite en el comedor sin saber si nana me habría escuchado, camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación y en un bolso únicamente de mano metí documentos necesarios.

- ¿A donde vas?- escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, me sobresalte y lo mire

- Mi lord debería estar en su habitación…reposado- respondí y luego volví a lo que hacia

- Bella en serio, necesito que me disculpes...

- Conde, debe volver a su habitación… si me disculpa debo volver a la ciudad- vi desilusión en su mirar a causa de mis frías palabras, e de admitir aun estaba molesta por la conversación de anoche pero me sentí la peor persona del mundo por actuar de esa manera…Salí a el pasillo y me encontré con nana quien dio un brinco en su lugar sobresaltada

- Mi lady- suspiro- el carruaje esta listo y la esperan…

- Excelente

- ¿Puedo saber que sucede?

- Nada, que no pueda ser solucionado…por favor encárgate de que el conde este a gusto y no abandone la casa por ningún motivo- nana asintió y a paso firme Salí de la casa, subí al carruaje tomando camino de regreso a Paris con extrema necesidad de aclara ciertos cabos sueltos.

Mientras tanto:

- ¿nana a donde fue bella?- pregunte parado en el umbral de la salida mirando como el carruaje donde iba bella se perdía de mi vista

- No lo se mi lord…- la mire a los ojos no podía creer que la persona que para bella es lo que para mi es Garrett no sepa la respuesta. Esta se encogió de hombros y alegando tener obligaciones se retiro. Rato después entre, vague por la casa cerca de dos horas sin nada que hacer en lo absoluto hasta que llegue al estudio de bella rebusque un poco y ¡ja! Encontré una botella de whisky, me serví un pequeño trago y comencé a detallar un poco el lugar abrí las ventanas dejando filtrarla luz corrí las cortinas y admire una vez mas el lugar mire el piano pero por alguna razón no quería tocar, me sentía muy mal por haber dejado que mis pensamientos sórdidos salieran a la luz, dándole a bella la idea equivocada… me encontraba mirando en este momento los escasos libros en una pequeña repisa detrás de escritorio, libros que deduje fueron del padre de bella por estar escritos en otro idioma que si mi mente no fallaba era latín, no era capaz de hablarlo con fluidez pero sabia defenderme un poco retire el libro que estaba justo en el medio y al sacarlo recibí un susto. Pues el libro no se retiro si no mas bien al moverlo bajo la repisa apareció una especie de puerta de tamaño ridículamente reducido solo estando de rodillas podría pasar, mire a los lados como un infractor de la ley a quien pueden detener infraganti pero en el lugar solo estaba yo y mi baso de whisky al entrar en el oscuro lugar me di cuenta que para tener una entrada tan diminuta era realmente espacioso un extraño armario a mi parecer, intente buscar algo de luz pero solo encontré polvo para ensuciar mis manos Salí en busca de algo para iluminar y luego volví con pequeño candil en manos, al iluminar el extraño lugar no me quedo duda de que era un armario, lleno de cajas polvorientas pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue algo que ami parecer era un vestido, coloque el candil sobre una de las cajas para poder confirmar mis suposiciones y si era un vestido…pero no cualquier vestido un vestido de novia supuse que era el que bella iba a usar el día de su boda con el tal Black..revise unas pocas cajas y eran en su mayoría bajillas muy hermosas y floreros completamente elegantes y únicos a mi parecer destacaban por su belleza, sutileza y un perfecto moldeado. Detrás de estas cajas había un marco sin retrato alguno...busque un poco mas pero no halle nada… ¿por que razón bella había conservado un marco sin retrato? Realmente causaba gran controversia en mi, si ese hombre le hizo tanto daño por que conservar cosas que estoy seguro le traen recuerdos no tan gratos, yo en su lugar me hubiera desecho de todo aquello el mismo día de haberme enterado… Salí de aquel lugar hecho un manojo de dudas y la única persona que podría responder a aquellas se había marchado horas antes muy molesta por mi causa. A mi mente llego la imagen de aquel vestido, no pude evitar imaginar a bella luciéndolo caminando hacia el altar por un camino de pétalos dirigiéndose hacia…¿hacia quien? ¿Hacia mi? ¿estaba preparado yo para algo así nuevamente?, negué efusivamente claro que no, debía admitir que había adquirido un cariño muy fuerte hacia ella pero no hasta el punto de un matrimonio, evitar dolor a mis personas cercanas era la meta y evitar abrir mi corazón era mi misión. Isabella Swann era la persona que necesitaba para apartar mis demonios de mi…solo eso significaba ella para mi alguien que fuese mi confidente que me escuchara y tuviera el valor de enfrentarme…es irónico que mi confidente sea una reportera la cual tiene encargado un reportaje de mi persona, estaba obsequiando mis secretos al mundo por medio de ella, aun así ya no podía retroceder había comenzado con esto y lo terminaría las consecuencia era lo de menos.

- Mi lord ¿se encuentra usted bien?- me sobresalte al escuchar a Garrett hablarme a mis espaldas, intente recobrar mi respiración antes de enfrentarlo.

- Garrett saber que odio que hagas eso- dije mirándolo ya

- Disculpe mi lord…- me miro apenado- solo quería saber si se encuentra usted bien- esta ves me miro con preocupación

- Si Garrett solo tengo algunos conflictos internos

- ¿Que clase de conflictos mi lord?- dijo acercándose a la ventana donde me encontraba parado. Mire a Garrett directamente a los ojos y suspire con pesadez- es por la duquesa- asentí

- Es que no logro comprenderla Garrett, pero no es solo eso...

- ¿Hay más?

- Claro que hay mas….en mi mente hay una avalancha de sensaciones y pensamientos la mayoría incoherentes y no propios de mi persona, imagínate Garrett a cruzado por mi mente la idea de verla caminando al altar con un vestido de novia…

- ¿Hacia usted?- Garrett me miraba inexpresivo

- No…no...no lo se Garrett...quizás si…no lo se fue un simple pensamiento nada mas

- ¿Siente algo por ella?- deje de mirar a Garrett y dirigí mi mirada hacia un punto nada exacto del bosque frente la ventana- ¿siente algo por ella?

- No lo se con exactitud...y antes de que digas algo yo se que suena ilógico que no sepa pero sabes cual es mi posición ante ese tipo de sentimientos afectivos.

- ¿Intenta protegerla?- me miro incrédulo- o es solo que no quiere abrir su corazón a una doncella.

- Garrett esas acusaciones están fuera de lugar y lo sabes… tu mas que nadie conoces todas las situaciones que e pasado no pienso arriesgarme.

- ¿Entonces por que no se aleja de ella de una buena vez?

- Por que estoy siguiendo tu consejo- mire a Garrett y este me observo sorprendido- me dijiste que me sincerara con alguien, alguien quien pidiera escucharme y en ves de darme su lastima tuviera el valor de enfrentarme y ayudarme a que mi pasado sea eso y nada mas- Garrett agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo- ¿acaso habían otras intenciones en tu concejo?- Garrett no respondió- Garrett pensaste a caso que podría intentar tener una relación con la condesa- al ver que no objetaba nada, supe que estaba en lo cierto.

- Mi lord solo pensé que le haría bien… la señorita bella es a mi parecer la mujer indicada.

- Garrett saber perfectamente y me irrita que intentes influir en mi vida personal, cuando sabes perfectamente cuales eran las causas y mis intenciones al venir a Paris.

- Si mi lord lamento entrometerme. Entonces piensa realizar lo que había pensado al venir.

- Efectivamente. Nos quedaremos hasta pasada la boda de Alice cuando me halla cerciorado de que se encontrara bien y estará protegida…luego volveremos a Londres y olvidaremos todo lo correspondiente a Isabella Swann

- ¿Esta seguro que eso es todo lo que desea?

- Absolutamente, no pienso arriesgar la vida de inocentes…- Garrett suspiro y asintió- Garrett se me antoja cabalgar un poco ¿me acompañas?

- Mi lord lo lamento pero por ordenes de lady bella no se le esta permitida la salida de la casa.

- ¿Que? ¡pero esto es peor a la vez que nos agarraron cautivos en las costas de Londres!

- Mi lord no diga eso, que sabe que no lo es…

- Vamos Garrett, ¿quien es tu amo?

- Usted mi lord

- Entonces vamos a cabalgar…Isabella no tiene por que enterarse

- Pero se enterara su nana…y luego lady bella se molestara esta muy preocupada por su salud.

- Si ella se molesta yo intercedo por ti… sabes que esto no es nada hemos pasado cosas peores y entre tanto dime ¿sabes por que ella se marcho?

- Recibió una carta del señor vulturí

- ¿No sabes que decía?

- En lo absoluto… pero debió ser algo muy serio si se marcho de esa manera.- estaba de acuerdo con Garrett algo muy urgente debió de pasar, intente persuadir un poco mas a Garrett para que fuésemos a cabalgar y no acepto, me dio la idea de que le debía mas fidelidad a bella que ami a la final Garrett termino ganando pues comenzó a caer una fuerte nevada que impedía totalmente a salida.

En Paris:

Estaba en el periódico entrada ya la noche…

- ¿bella que haces aquí?

- Hola rose…aro me envío una carta necesito aclarar ciertos puntos

- Si bella, se a regado una chisme de lo mas escandaloso por toda la ciudad, aro esta muy molesto

- ¿Cual de las Denali se lo hizo llegar?

- Me temo querida amiga que no fueron ninguna de ellas- mire a Rosalíe seria- alguien los vio cuando abordaban el carruaje y se regó el rumor de que ustedes tenia un amorío en secreto.

- Maldición- masculle entre dientes- rose hablamos cuando salga es preciso que arregle este problema con aro. Conozco sus intenciones y esta más que claro que intentara quitarme el reportaje.- Rosalíe me miro con tristeza, suspire y camine a paso firme hacia la oficina, di dos pequeños toques sobre la puerta, discretos pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que fuesen notados.

- Adelante- se escucho dentro de la oficina

- ¡Aro!- exclame al entrar, este al escuchar mi voz levanto la mirada se los documentos en su escritorio y me miro inexpresivo

- Isabella que bueno que se te puede ver de nuevo en el periódico…espero no hallas dejado nada desatendido- el tono sarcástico burlón con el que articulo cada palabra hizo que empuñara mis manos en puños

- Aro, sabes que me molesta sobre manera las indirectas, por favor vamos al grano.

- Muy bien, quiero que sepas que le daré el articulo a otra persona

- ¿Puedo saber por que razón?

- Por una que pensé que había quedado muy clara ya hace muchísimo tiempo, nada de lazos afectivos con el trabajo en este caso el conde Cullen.

- ¿Y quien demonios…- di un golpe en el escritorio de aro haciendo que se sobresaltara- te a dicho que yo tengo "lazos afectivos" con el?

- Isabella por favor cálmate

- No, me calmo, me pides que haga un artículo que no quería, una investigación sumamente compleja…para que luego me digas que le darás el artículo a otra ¡persona! ¿Acaso te entro nieve en el cerebro? Sabes cuantas cosas, ¡maldita sea! sabes cuantas cosas e tenido que hacer y pasar para que tu de la noche a la mañana me digas esto por un maldito ¡chisme!- dije agarrada de del escritorio de aro mirándolo fijamente, sabia perfectamente que las personas que aun estaban trabajando a esta hora nos escuchaban perfectamente…

- ¿Es cierto o no que el conde esta alojado en estos momentos en tu casa de campo….y que hace ya 3 días se marcho contigo?

- Es cierto

- ¿Entonces cual es el objeto de tus reclamos?- pregunto tajante.

- El objeto de mis reclamos, es censillo aro- me senté frente a el mostrándome mas calmada- el conde junto con migo y dos acompañares mas estábamos de caza... realmente ellos cazaban yo solo buscaba la manera de completar este ridículo articulo, cuando recibió un disparo accidental, y pensé ¡Ho! Valla la oportunidad de oro lo llevaría a mi casa de campo y allí terminaría de reunir los dados faltantes sobre este hombre- aro me miraba serio- y estaba poniendo mi plan en marcha cuando recibí una carta tuya- saque la carta y la coloque en el escritorio- diciendo que era una ineficiente, que mi articulo estaba ya en manos de otra persona y que regresara lo mas pronto posible a la ciudad para entregar supuestas anotaciones que llevaba reunidas.

- Bella yo…

- Aro, entiende esto y que te quede completamente claro….el conde Edward Cullen no es nadie para mi , es un simple articulo y solo eso...- me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la puerta- y te agradecería que como buen reportero que eres, antes de sacar conclusiones busques la verdad acerca de los acontecimientos por que esta no es una empresa de farándula- Salí de la oficina de aro completamente molesta cerrando tras mis espaldas la puerta fuerte mente encontrándome con la mirada asombrada de todos los que se hallaban allí, estaba claro todos había escuchado mi discusión con aro, hasta la misma Rosalíe me miraba completamente atonita.


	17. Chapter 17

Aclare mi garganta al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja mirando a todos completamente seria e irritada, al instante de notar mi actitud todos comenzaron a movilizarse de un lugar a otro buscando algo que hacer para disimular su falta de modales al escuchar algo que era netamente privado.

- Bella sabes que esa discusión que acabas de tener con aro se convertirá en otro chisme- hablo Rosalíe cuando estuve frente a ella.

- Si, de todos modos no dije nada que no fuera verdad.

- Isabella, deja de ser tan arrogante por primera ves en tu vida- dijo guardando sus cosas tan naturalmente que no me pareció creíble.

- No estoy siendo arrogante. Edward Cullen solo es parte de mi trabajo solo eso nada más.

- Dime una cosa ¿cuanto tiempo has pasado en su compañía?- no entendía su pregunta ni el punto de ella.

- Mes y medio.- Rosalíe me miro sorprendida y sarcástica al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender su reacción

- Isabella te conozco hace mas de 3 años y crear un articulo hasta el mas miserable te tomaba solamente una semana…o semana y media si era mas de uno.

- Ve al punto- demande

- ¿por que este articulo te toma tanto tiempo?

- Rosalíe ve al punto- demande de nuevo.

- Respóndeme

- Por que este articulo no es censillo…-Rosalíe me miro escéptica- Rosalíe no me mires así, no te estoy dando excusas ¡es la verdad! Tuve que hacer cierto convenio para poder armar lo poco que tengo de el.

- Isabella te mientes a ti misma y lo sabes solo no lo quieres aceptar…- tomo su maletín de trabajo y lo coloco sobre su hombro. Bufe – dime como piensas armar el artículo, como piensas colocar cada uno de sus relatos para que concuerden con lo que el público pide.

- No había pensado en eso- respondí ausente, como había olvidado algo tan importante…tenia que entregar este articulo después de la boda de Alice y no tenia idea de cómo redactar el articulo, mi mente se había concentrado completamente solo en conocer a Edward Cullen que me había olvidado de lo primordial.

- Piénsalo bella, no crees que han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te dejaron a cargo de ese articulo.- dichas esas palabras Rosalíe comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándome con las palabras en la boca. ¿pero que palabras? ¿tenia acaso palabras que objetaran lo que Rosalíe había dicho? No, no las tenia debía admitirlo habían cambiado muchas cosas, aro podría tener razón me había involucrado emocionalmente con Edward Cullen.

Estaba parada en la puerta de salida mirando la nieve caer incesante sobre Paris, meditando una ves mas ese dilema que se había vuelto muy habitual últimamente

¿De que manera me interesaba Edward Cullen?

-¿como articulo?

-¿por curiosidad?

-¿personalmente? O ¿de manera sentimental? Había admitido ya tiempo atrás que Edward Cullen ejercía cierta curiosidad en mí y acepte que intentaría conocerlo de hay a otra cosa ¡no!, mire por la ventanilla del carruaje y solo faltaban unos min. Para llegar a mí residencia, la nieve comenzaba a caer fuertemente acompañada de vientos desbastadores y violentos. min. Después el carruaje de detuvo la puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a mi pobre cochero ya casi azul del frío.

- ¡por amor a dios!, hay que entrar de inmediato- ayude a mi pobre cochero a entrar a casa mientras Alan muy amable llevo a los caballos al establo y entro a la residencia casi en el mismo estado que mi cochero.

-mi lady la esperábamos aquí mañana

- lo se Alan pero surgieron ciertos contratiempos.- se hizo un pequeño silencio en la cocina mientras yo servia tres tazas de chocolate. Aun no podía despejar mi mente luego de aquella conversación con Rosalíe, ¿estaría yo arriesgando la estabilidad de mi mente y mi mundo sin darme cuenta?

- ¿se encuentra usted bien mi lady?

- Si, Alan no se preocupe- respondí aun ausente

- ¡Esta segura!- me acerque a la mesa dejando sobre esta las tres tazas- comenzó a negar con la cabeza de repente.-mire a Alan casi al instante que concluía de hablar.

- Pensamientos nada mas

- ¿No me diga mi lady que se encuentra así por los rumores que se divulgan acerca de usted y el conde?-mire a Alan unos segundos sin decir nada y luego baje la mirada

- Algo parecido.- se hizo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue roto a causa de mi curiosidad- Alan, ¿puedes decirme exactamente que se ha dicho?

- Mi lady usted sabe que no debe caer ni creer en esos rumores, que solo quieren perjudicarle…

- Alan por favor, dime que lo hecho, hecho ¡esta!- Alan suspiro debatiéndose en si decir algo o no, pero mi mirada era insistente no me doblegaría ante un no.

- Bueno mi lady según lo que escuche- me miro aun dudoso- la señorita tanya, comentaba con lady Ángela que usted era….que usted era….

- Una trepadora, caza hombres que busca reestablecerse en la sociedad con un el conde, aprovechándome de su inocencia ante mi pasado.

- Si my lady…- dijo apenado ante mi acierto, esas palabras no me parecían para nada extrañas pues eran las mismas que había escuchado en el baile de las Denali

- ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

- La señorita tanya le apostaba a la señorita Ángela que el conde desperecería luego de conocerla a usted lo suficiente…

- ¿Y Ángela que dijo? ¿Aposto?

- No, la señorita Ángela solo se limito a escuchar y al final decir que no sacara cuentas ¡apresuradas! Manchándose luego alegando tener compromisos importantes con su boda.- ese fue el final de la conversación y el punto cumbre que necesitaba para tomar de una buena ves una decisión drástica pero la más factible en mi opinión. Al día siguiente ya pasada la tormenta regrese a mi casa de campo y apresar de las pequeñas circunstancias climáticas todos se encontraban en perfecto estado, Edward alego estar en perfecto estado y deseaba volver a la ciudad, tomando como escusa la boda de Alice, así que sin ningún inconveniente acepte , al día siguiente volvimos a la ciudad, ninguno cruzo palabras, solo pequeñas mirada de la cuales muchas no pude descifrar o entender, era como si se debatiera en decirme algo...como si fuera de vida o muerte. Pero al parecer prefería morir antes que decir algo..era algo que yo conocía a la perfección el orgullo, esa palabra cuya definición se debatía entre una fortaleza o debilidad, quedando con la vaga escusa del mundo que dependía del nivel de cada persona…el orgullo simplemente es la dificultad para perdonar las equivocaciones o faltas de las personas hacia uno mismo. Una especie de armadura para protegerse, para no ser tomado como débil, manipulable o de poco carácter…inocente ante la malicia del mundo. Claro que pueden muchas otras personas decir que es arrogancia, y el sentido de superioridad ante las demás personas. Personas prejuiciosas ¿pero que era peor el orgullo o el prejuicio ante las personas desconocida?

- ¡Bella!- escuchamos los gritos de Alice al entrar en la residencia Cullen

- Alice, ¿como estas?- la salude, ella respondió pero sus ojos se concentraron rápidamente en su hermano.

- Hermano gruñón pero que veo- lo abrazo efusivamente mientras Edward apenas si respondía a su cariño.

- Ves a tu hermano regenerado, y listo para entregarte en el altar.- le respondió y sonrío con sinceridad a su hermana menor.

- Estoy muy feliz, no solo por que me casare mañana- hablo para luego dirigirse a mi y estirar su mano en señal de querer abrazarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo no pude negarme a la mirada brillante de Alice y me acerque para abrazarla con mi mejor sonrisa- si no por que gracias a ti bella, mi hermano esta nuevamente de pie, hermoso y galante como nunca, has cuidado de el mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría- esas palabras tan tiernas acompañadas de ese abrazo calido y sincero fueron para mi cuchillas enterradas con una fuerza voraz contra mi pecho.

- No es para tanto Alice, Edward es un hombre fuerte y se recupera con rapidez- dije alejándome son delicadeza

- Si eso lo se- respondió como si nada abrazando a Edward con cariño, era una imagen realmente tierna, hermano y hermana- pero Edward es demasiado gruñón y autosuficiente odia las cuarentenas.

- Nunca dije que fue sesillo- admití mirando en todo momento a Alice

- Pues de todos modos me alegro de que por fin Edward encontrara una mujer que lo sepa poner en su lugar.- con esas palabras llego un silencio completamente incomodo en donde yo miraba a Alice, Alice a Edward y a pesar de que no veía sentía la mirada aguda de Edward sobre mi.

- Si me disculpan debo volver a mi hogar- hable luego de aclarar mi garganta.

- ¿No te quedaras a cenar?

- No, no puedo.

- ¡Edward!- escuche a Alice hablar mientras yo ya había comenzado a caminar a la salida.

- Por favor quédate a cenar.- escuche la voz áspera e inexpresiva de Edward, claramente no me quería cerca

- Lo lamento- me voltee para encararlo, por una extraña sensación de miedo reaccione y di dos pasos atrás, su mirada era profunde e inexpresiva- debo…debo…debo regresar a casa hay ciertos deberes que necesitan de mi atención buenas noches- hable apresuradamente, hice una leve reverencia y casi corriendo Salí de la residencia.

Edward pov:

- ¡Edward! Sal de allí... se hace tarde- gritaba Alice en la puerta de mi habitación

- Alice ¡ya!- dije exasperado, saliendo de mi habitación- cual es el ajetreo no es ami de quien deberías asegurarte que llegue a la boda.

- ¿Que insinúas?- dijo Alice con los ojos dilatados casi al punto de derramar lagrimas.

- Nada, Alice- la abrace- era broma, vamos que se nos hace tarde y se puede ir el novio- dije a tono de broma recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de Alice, mi hermana estaba hecha una alucinación su vestido era perfecto, parecía irreal, por mi mente pasaron pequeños recuerdos de nuestra niñez juntos, aquella ves que en la que Alice casi me ahorca con las riendas del caballo, la primera ves que le descubrí un pretendiente y lo rete a duelo para saber si era digno de ella y resulto que ahora se casaran en tan solo 20 min.

- Edward entra de una ves al carruaje

- Hay pero que mandona mujer, pobre de Jasper que tiene que vivir toda su vida contigo.- dichas esas palabras recibo un puntapié en la espinilla- Alice- me quejo- esperas que te entregue al altar cojeando

- Sígueme molestando y no llegaras ni a las puertas de la iglesia Edward Cullen- dijo muy seria y no me quedo de otra que dejarla tranquila…al llegar a las puertas de la iglesia pude ver que todos ya estaban dentro del lugar esperando la entrada de mi pequeña hermana.

- ¿Estas lista?- pregunte a Alice ayudándola a bajar del carruaje blanco. Mi pequeña hermana suspiro y asintió- muy bien entonces es hora- le acomode el velo de tal manera que le cayera sobre el rostro y mire a Garrett para que diera la señal de entrada, enrosque la mano de Alice en mi brazo y en el momento en que empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial Alice me apretó el brazo suspiro y juntos comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la vista de todos los invitados reunidos que estaban mirándonos fijamente, muchas mujeres con cara de envidia, otras con una sonrisa tierna y muchos caballeros la observaban como si fuese una alucinación un ángel descendiendo de las alturas.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Edward- escuche susurrar a Alice

- Sabes que nunca podría decirte que no, ¡en nada!- le sonreí tiernamente aun no puedo creer que tu mi hermana menor te vallas a casar.

- Quisiera que nuestros padres estuviesen aquí.- dijo con pesar

- Lo están al…nos miran desde el cielo y te mandan sus bendiciones para que tengas un matrimonio tan perfecto como lo fue el de ellos dos.

- Te quiero- dijo con una voz casi inaudible, para este momento estábamos ya frente al cura y a Jasper que nos esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabia como se sentía en este instante.

- Cuídala bien...-le dije entregándole a mi hermana, no sin antes abrazarla y decirle un yo también te quiero al oído. Tome mi lugar como padrino y así se dio comienzo a la ceremonia, deje divagar mi mirada por todo el lugar hasta que mis ojos pararon en unos color chocolate, que miraban pensativos el piso. Una ves mas sentí la necesidad de saber que pasaba por su mente y como si tuviese el don de leer los pensamientos su mirada se elevo posándose en la mía, llevaba un vestido blanco con un lazo a la cintura azul celeste, su cabello finamente recogido con orquillas azules y en sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas. Una vez más me vino a la cabeza la idea de verla caminar hacia un altar con un vestido de novia o así tal cual, se veía irreal, hermosa, delicada. Y como si mirarnos por tanto tiempo fuese dañino para ambos apartamos la mirada de manera brusca.

Una semana después:

-buenos días mi lord

-buenos días Garrett- estábamos ya en Londres como lo había dicho dos días después de la boda de Alice volvimos de inmediato, mi estancia en Paris mi estancia en Paris había concluido.

- su desayuno mi lord

- muchas gracias Garrett…- coloco mi desayuno sobre el escritorio y antes de marcharse coloco algo mas un paquete.

-se lo envía la señorita Alice…ha llegado esta mañana

- muchas gracias Garrett, puedes retirarte ya.- ignore el paquete y comencé a comer, hacia un día esplendido en Londres…la ciudad estaba viva y lo demostraba a cada segundo. Luego de revisar con sumo cuidado las finanzas, negocios en el exterior y reponerle a emmett una muy cursi carta acerca de que Rosalíe era la mujer perfecta y mil y un adjetivos…me alegraba de que por fin el potro indomable como el se hacia llamar haya encontrado ya alguien que le siga el ritmo. Mire una vez más el desayuno que yacía frío desde hace más de una hora y aunque suena muy poco creíble me lo comí y a pesar de estar frío era una delicia, tome el paquete y lo desenvolví encontré una nota dentro de la envoltura. Que rezaba lo siguiente

"hola hermano gruñón, estoy muy molesta pues apenas me case desapareciste de la ciudad. Bueno el motivo de esto no es reclamarte solo me pareció lo ideal

Que te informaras un poco, prométeme que lo leerás por que si no lo hacer me entrare y te ira muy mal. Cariños Alice"

Ley dos veces mas la nota y sin pensar en otra cosa termine de desenvolver el paquete que no resulto ser mas que un diario…pero no solo un diario era el parisiense, lo tome y desdoble para darme cuenta que en primera plana y con letras muy grandes y legibles decía.

**¿Músico o Conde?**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Músico o Conde?**

Todos han escuchado hablar de un misterioso y talentoso hombre que con las más melodiosas tonadas ha conquistado nuestra atención ganando con total sinceridad nuestra admiración. Llevando el arte a otro nivel, pues no es únicamente un hombre sentado frente a un instrumento regalándonos su talento,¡ es mucho mas que eso! Es un hombre complejo con ideales, entregando sobre un escenario sus mas profundos sentimientos, relatando mediante cada canción melodía o nota sus mas interesantes y controversiales historias; historias que yo personalmente me e encargado de escudriñar.

Para aquellas personas las cuales se han preguntado ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Quien es aquella persona que sentado frente a un piano toca con tanta pasión? Pero más aun para aquellas personas que se preguntaron ¿quien es? Y ¿Qué lo lleva a hacer esto?

Responderé a sus preguntas.

El conde Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen es nacido en la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, hijo mayor del conde y la condesa Carlisle y Esme Cullen, hermano de Alice Cullen recién casada con el duque Jasper Whitlock.

El conde es claramente un hombre de mundo pues luego de el fallecimiento de sus padres bajo la influencia de una devastadora enfermedad, dedico parte de su vida a reencontrarse a si mismo.¿ que razones lleva a un hombre a tal situación? Su respuesta fue simplemente esta tras la muerte de mis padres, intente continuar con mi vida siguiendo la ultima voluntad de mi padre, pero por mas que quisiera me sentía un extraño en mi propio entorno con aquellos pensamientos el conde comenzó a experimentar una serie de sucesos, los cuales definirían su rumbo.

Alguna vez se ha recitado la frase "un hombre puede ser muchas cosas en la vida", el conde Cullen claramente lo ha demostrado pues desde su forma de hablar hasta su manera de caminar desprende elegancia y demuestra ser un conocedor.

Muchas personas al igual que yo en este punto se están preguntando ¿por que tal persona decide tocar para un público en un teatro?

Siendo como dije anteriormente es un hombre de mundo quien sobre sus hombros hay acciones y decisiones que lo hacen ser lo que es, tiene un pasado que lo acompaña como cualquier persona normal solo que no todos tenemos el talento y la sutileza de plasmar tales recuerdos de una forma tan artísticamente delicada, equilibrada y capturadora.

-Sus razones para visitar Paris comenzar una nueva vida

-Su razón para tocar en un teatro me gusta el sonido del piano dentro de un lugar tan grande, el como la música puede llenarlo y darle vida

-Su respuesta ante la pregunta del por que no da las gracias al publico que lo observa una y otra vez en cada función no toco para agradar, toco en honor a aquellas personas de mi pasado

En mi opinión personal es un hombre completamente maravilloso y totalmente impredecible, capaz cautivar a un centenar de personas sin la mas minima intención sensacionalista no busca que el mundo lo ame y lo reconozca, solo necesita sentirse bien consigo.

Una vez más merece ser elogiado su talento su preferencia al elegir Paris como el lugar adecuado para regalarnos y mostrarnos que el verdadero arte viene del corazón. Esperamos volver a tenerlo de visita en muestra ciudad y deleitarnos una vez más de su talento.

Juzguen ustedes lectores el conde Edward Cullen es a los ojos de la sociedad es

¿Músico o conde?

Una semana antes:

-lady bella la solicitan- entro nana a mi estudio

- nana sea quien sea estoy ocupada, no pienso recibir a nadie.- hable sin siquiera apartar la mirada del montón de papeles que descansaban frente ami sobre mi escritorio.

-mi lady es Garret ha sido enviado por el conde a buscarla- desvíe la vista de mis anotaciones y mire el reloj frente ami. Marcaba las 2:00.

-he dicho que estoy ocupada y no pienso recibir a NADIE- hable una vez mas volviendo a mis asuntos hacia ya varios días tenia la mente hecha un lío pues mi concentración se desvanecía y se concentraba en asuntos mas personales. Había escrito miles de borradores acerca del asunto y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente profesional. No podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de Edward en la boda de Alice, ese preciso instante en que nuestras miradas se conectaron y lucharon por descubrir los pensamientos del otro, esos pequeños segundos, solo eso basto para que mi mente marcara esa imagen y no se borrara mas. Mañana debía entregar el artículo un artículo del cual solo tenía recuerdos y sentimientos que surgieron por una única idea "conocer a un hombre"; hombre que ha despertado en mis sentimientos que había encerrado en un rincón de mi mente, sentimientos que intentaba alejar a toda costa de mí.

Ahora aquí, en la fría oscuridad de mi estudio semanas después aun mantenía en mi mente esa canción, esa perfecta canción delicada con sentimiento y pasión, la cual me había llevado a vivir experiencias totalmente extrañas para mi, por primera ves sentí necesidad sincera de ayudar a alguien, desesperación ante la idea de que abandonara este mundo, frustración por la terquedad y miedo…miedo de abrir mi corazón- reí irónicamente- miedo a admitir que entro en mi corazón y se adueño de el…no solo mi corazón también mi mente pues no encontraba, no hallaba la manera de escribir un articulo de primera plana de esos que he escrito miles de veces..Existían en mi mente tantas ideas, tantas palabras para definir a aquel hombre que a la vez no tenía ninguna las ideas eran como agua entre mis manos, el era como agua entre mis manos.

En el presente.

-Isabella, mi querida Isabella...una vez más te has lucido es una articulo que perfecto- dijo aro luego de leer el articulo frente a todo el mundo, todos aplaudieron y me felicitaron por un éxito mas en mi trabajo, por demostrar que nada podría apartarme de mi trabajo. Ellos se sentían orgullosos yo me sentía vacía.

- bella…hay que ir a celebrar

- claro rose, déjame recoger mis cosas y nos marchamos- le sonreí o al menos eso intente creo que mas fue una mueca que otra cosa, recogí mis cosas y junto a Rosalíe abandonamos el periódico en dirección a un restaurante. Al llegar al lugar nos atendieron amablemente.

- ¿bella te encuentras bien?- pregunto rose mientras esperábamos que nuestra comida estuviera lista

- si- dirigí mi vista a ella- estoy bien- volví mi mirada a la ventana afuera caía una pequeña nevada, las calles estaban casi vacías por la hora pero aun así mi ciudad relucía hermosa- ¿por que lo preguntas?

- pues por que no pareces tu.

-pero Rosalíe soy ¡yo!- dije entre risas.

-bella no te burles, hablo en serio…luego de la boda de Alice estuviste dos días encerrada en tu estudio sin ver a nadie mas que a nana…y cuando sales lo haces para entregar el articulo un excelente articulo, cerrándole la boca a todos lo que creyeron el chisme que circulaba sobre ti- la mire sin entender a que quería llegar con sus palabras- y no te ves orgullosa de ello…estas ausente.

-estoy feliz

-¿feliz?- me miro incrédula

- si feliz de que todo esto del articulo terminara ya.- Rosalíe bufo

- Isabella por favor.- comenzó pero en ese momento llegaron con nuestra comida ambas agradecimos, comencé a comer mientras que Rosalíe espero a que el camarero se retirara para continuar.- dime una cosa…. ¿que sentiste cuando te enteraste que Edward se había marchado?- al escuchar esa pregunta mire mi plato fijamente tristeza, dolor y molestia por crearme un mundo que nunca existió.

- alivio- dije finalmente, llevando un bocado a mi boca.

- Isabella sentiste de todo menos alivio y lo sabes muy bien.

- estas equivocada, sentí alivio, pues todo a terminado y puedo volver a mi vida normal con total calma.

- esta no eres tu, no eres tu la que habla es tu orgullo el que dice tales estupideces. Intentas convencerte a ti misma de algo que sabes que no es real.- mire a Rosalíe completamente seria.

- te equivocas esta soy yo, es que la que siempre e sido….si me comporte de otra manera estos últimos días a sido únicamente por mi trabajo, solo eso y nada mas.

-¡mientes!

- Rosalíe comprende mi trabajo es lo único que me importa, como mi amiga deberías de tener eso en claro, hago lo que sea por el.

- hasta mentirte a ti misma…sabes que Isabella quizás te creyera que solo actuaste para obtener el articulo, pero ¿sabes que me impide creer ello?- negué tranquilamente mientras comía y esperaba una respuesta- el articulo.

- el artículo- reí- es netamente profesional.

- si y estoy orgullosa de ti como siempre excelente- levanto su copa y tomo en señal de brindis- pero – respiro y coloco nuevamente la copa en la mesa- por mas que quisiste no pudiste esconder tu fascinación hacia el.

- es un excelente músico, no lo digo solo yo…muchas personas lo saben solo recalque lo obvio

- si también todo el mundo sabe que- aclaro su garganta- el conde Cullen claramente lo ha demostrado pues desde su forma de hablar hasta su manera de caminar desprende elegancia y demuestra ser un conocedor.

- esta bien fue un elogio personal pero solo eso.

- bella admite que el hombre te gusta y que te duele que se halla marchado sin siquiera decir adiós.

- en lo absoluto, si me pareció un acto completamente de el…- Rosalíe me miro- mala educación y arrogancia….es el sello Edward Cullen.- Rosalíe bufo y ambas continuamos comiendo en completo silencio. La vida es impredecible y en mi mundo lo único seguro es mi trabajo de una forma u otra las personas se alejaban de mi, había decidido hacia ya muchos años que mi mundo seria el periodismo y nada mas todos se alejan, todos me dejan no admitiría nada así me destrocé internamente.

Los días pasaron totalmente rutinarios trabajo y casa eran los únicos lugares que visitaba, Rosalíe estaba molesta conmigo por nuestra ultima conversación.

-¡bella!- escuche que alguien me llamaba apenas colocaba un pie en la entrada del periódico

- ¡Ángela!-la salude al verla acercarse ami-

- que coincidencia justo estaba pensando en ti- nos saludamos cariñosamente

- ¿y a que se debe tal honor?

- pues la semana próxima culmina la temporada de "caza" como tú le dices- sonreí mirando el suelo- así que iba al correo para enviarte la invitación de mi baile.

- culminaras la temporada con un baile, normalmente culmina con una fiesta de ¡te!

- lo se pero este año quise hacer algo diferente…- dijo extendiéndome la pequeña tarjeta.

- esta bien- tome la tarjeta y la mire detenidamente

- espero verte allí- alce la vista y Ángela me miraba como si esperase que me negara o sacara alguna escusa.

- ¿Ángela dudas que valla?- mi amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros

- eres muy impredecible Isabella.- sonreí

- tanto que puedo llegar a ser predecidle, tranquila Ángela yo asistiré asistí a la apertura y asistiré al cierre.

- y, asistirás a mi boda.

- por supuesto, pero te has atrasado mucho, pensé que tu boda seria primero que la de Alice.

- lo se, lo se, pero Ben y yo decidimos cambiar la fecha para una después del baile de culminación.

- ¿por que?- pregunte extrañada realmente era algo extraño

- hay bella, ¿en que mundo vives?- dijo mi amiga en tono de burla, mientras yo seguía sin entender nada- es junio el invierno culmina la semana próxima, el baile será el viernes – señalo la tarjeta- y mi boda el domingo el primer día de la primavera…

-¡Ho! ¡Que romántico! Te casaras apenas las flores muestren su belleza nuevamente al mundo.

- bueno hipotéticamente, por que para esa fecha ya las flores habrán florecido

-aun así, la idea es realmente hermosa.- Ángela y yo estuvimos hablando poco mas de una hora acerca de su boda y cada uno de los detalles, ver ami amiga feliz y ese brillo en su mirar al pensar en la persona que amaba, hizo que en mi creciera ese vacío en mi pecho hace vario tiempo había intentado ignorar con la esperanza de que cerrara, sabia que no volvería esa idea tan verdadera para mi era lo que mas me dolía. ¿Pero y si vuelve?, ¿Por que razón lo haría? – Quizás lo haga por ti- hablo mi conciencia- ¿por mi? ¡Ja! Eso si seria vivir en una fantasía.

-en esta vida toco es posible- escuche la voz de alguien a mis espaldas- ¿ahora hablando sola?

- emmett cuanto tiempo. ¿Como has estado?

- muy bien, recién llegando de Londres.

-¿Londres?- pregunte curiosa.

- así es tuve que ir, al parecer necesitaban mi ayuda con un regimiento.

- ¡Ho!- ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, el mirando detenidamente a Rosalíe y yo muriéndome por preguntar algo que no debería pero que si no lo hacia explotaría.- y…Hem… ¿lo viste?- emmett aparto su mirada de Rosalíe y me miro con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿a Edward?- pregunto con total naturalidad a lo que yo asentí mientras jugaba con mis manos cual niña tonta- no, realmente no pude…- respondió tras minutos de agonía para mi.

-¡Ho! Bueno debo volver a lo que hacia.

- y yo debo irme.- dijo cuando Rosalíe comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde estaba.- adiós bella fue un gusto verte.

- adiós.- esa noche me quede hasta tarde resolviendo varios asuntos atrasados, la mayoría archivos aburridos de reportajes que hacia mucho ya se habían publicado.

Había pasado una semana ya, estaba entrando a la casa de Ángela. por alguna razón que yo conocía todos me miraba pero como siempre sus miradas y susurros de mal gusto resbalaban como gotas de lluvia en un ventanal.

- bella si pudiste ¡venir!

- Te dije que lo haría- dije saludando a Ángela con mucho cariño, luego a Ben con quien muy poco había cruzado palabras en el pasado y eso no cambiaria ahorita al entrar al salón todas las miradas se concentraron en mi sin ningún decoro, frente a mi apareció un hombre con una charola de copas de champán tome una con sutileza y la alce al aire junto con un asentimiento tome un poco de la bebida y me adentre en el salón.

- ¡Bella! – escuche un grito a mis espaldas.

- ¡Alice! ¿Como estas?- la salude al verla acercarse a mi junto con Jasper

- ¡Feliz!- dijo abrazando a Jasper y mirándolo

- ¿Y usted duque como esta?

- De maravillas- dijo sonriéndole a Rosalíe

- Me alegro por ustedes- dije inexpresiva mientas tomaba un sorbo de mi copa

- Bella tu si que saber hacer una entrada ¡impactante!

- No puedo evitar causar ¡sensación!

- ¡Ho! Que arrogante eres, casi te pareces a Edward

- Aun no e conseguido ese rango- Alice sonrío alegremente y luego le susurro algo a Jasper.- si me disculpan- asentí y me aleje de ambos dándoles privacidad. El baile transcurría de lo más normal y aburrido, había bailado con un par de caballeros que en su totalidad eran unos granujas. Estaba ya apunto de irme cuando de repente a varios metros de distancia apareció un hombre alto, blanco de cabellos cobrizos. Mi corazón se detuvo y recobro su ritmo de una manera inhumana, podría acaso ser el, ¿realmente había vuelto? Involuntariamente comencé a caminar en dirección al hombre con el corazón casi rompiéndome el pecho y las manos temblando de nervios que haría, ¿que le diría?

- ¡Disculpe caballero!- intente hablar pero mi voz apenas si fue audible.- ¡disculpe!- volví a hablar con un poco mas de fuerza en la voz.

- En que puedo ayudarle- dijo el hombre volteando en mi dirección y en ese instante sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo y volver a el.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Ho! Lo lamento lo e confundido con otra persona- me excuse y sonreí de la mejor manera que pude para esconder el nerviosismo en que me encontraba.

- No se preocupe mi lady- asentí y mire el suelo en que momento me había vuelto tan inmadura, desde cuando me había puesto al punto del desmayo por la simple idea de ver a alguien, necesitaba solucionar esto cuanto antes….- ¿se encuentra bien?- escuche que alguien me hablaba provocando que se dispersaran mis ideas, mire a la persona frente a mi y era el hombre que acababa de confundir con "el", realmente estaba muy mal a nivel mental, pues ahora que podía detallar al hombre era total y completamente diferente a Edward, ojos grises, cabellos mas claros…y no debía tener mas de 19 pues conservaba pecas que lo delataban.

- Si, estoy bien no se preocupe, por cierto soy Isabella Swann

- ¡Ho! Dios Mio- me miro sorprendido y fascinado- mucho gusto yo soy Arthur Pierce- dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y comenzó a moverlas de arriba a bajo como suma rapidez

- Es un placer, Arthur…

- Dios mío no puedo creer que sea usted la duquesa…

- ¿Y a que se debe tanta admiración?

- Pues- respiro a aparentemente para calmarse- mi lady es usted la reportera mas talentosa que puede existir en el mundo adoro su trabajo completamente escribe usted cada articulo con pasión y profesionalidad, el articulo que se publico a cerca del conde que era músico.- hablaba con un brillo en su mirar como si las palabras apenas le alcanzasen para describir tal emoción o admiración- que forma que manera….cuanta sutileza es usted mi heroína.

- lord Pierce pero…

- Arthur llámeme Arthur por favor – me interrumpió y sonreí

- Arthur, me halaga usted pero solo hago mi trabajo…

- Es muy modesta usted mi lady, realmente es magnifica, con el simple hecho de entrar en este salón todo aquel que estuvo presente la admiro en total silencio como si se hablar del mismo dios.

- Estoy segura que no son esas las razones una vez mas es muy gentil, no tenia idea que existieran personas que admiraran de tal forma mi trabajo.

- Existen y es así

- ¿Es usted nuevo aquí en Paris?

- Así es, e llegado a Paris apenas unas semanas y e quedado maravillado es un lugar completamente exquisito.

- ¿De que parte ha venido usted? ¿y que motivos lo traen a mi ciudad?- pregunte muy seria mientras tomaba una copa de champán que traía uno de los meseros en una charola.

- Pues….viajo mucho pero e venido de Londres, mis motivos cuestiones laborales no mas.

- Interesante- tomo un sorbo de mi copa

- Espero que no sea yo motivo de un articulo el día de mañana- dijo entono juguetón

- Todo depende de que tan interesante sea su estancia en Paris- dije ya algo aburrida de la conversación. Termine mi copa de un solo trago- fue un placer conocerlo mi lord pero debo marcharme ya.

- Pero si es muy temprano mi lady, concédame una pieza.

- Deberá quedar pudiente para el próximo baile mi lord es preciso que me retire ya- sonreí lo mejor que pude – fue un gusto y un placer conocerlo- estreche su mano y dejándolo completamente atónito y con la copa de champán vacía en sus manos, a pesar de mi forma de comportarme hace 3 segundos el hombre me había caído bien realmente el no tiene la culpa de mi aparente decepción y alivio realmente no podía seguir así de alguna manera tengo que alejar mis pensamientos de Edward Cullen y todo lo que se relacione con el.

- ¡Bella! ¿Ya te vas?- me hablo Alice

- Si Alice, mañana tendré un día muy movido- dije despidiéndome con un abrazo

- ¡Ho! Tonterías….ven a cabalgar temprano conmigo.

- Lo lamento Alice, en otra ocasión quizás- ella me miro de una manera que no comprendí, era entre alegría y picardía.

- Está bien. Adiós bella

- Adiós- me despedí mientras salía de la residencia, al llegar a casa todo estaba en las sombras como acostumbraba a estar irónicamente recordé la primera vez que visite la mansión Cullen y reí solo faltaba aquel reloj. Esa noche igual a muchas otras anteriores no pude dormir nada en lo absoluto, cerrar los ojos era la clave para darle permiso a mi subconsciente de crear cualquier cantidad de escenarios y fantasías que sabe dios moriría si algún día se volvían realidad. Mi habitación sucumbía en total oscuridad lo único que alumbraba el lugar era la luz de la luna llena frente a mi ventana me pregunte si el también la estaría observado.

Me encontraba parada frente a un enorme mar con el velo de la noche cubriéndolo todo creando una oscuridad tan densa y segadora dando la impresión de estar en una infinita oscuridad que consumía todo. Como por arte de magia en algún punto un tanto lejano se vio a la enorme luna brillar, con tal intensidad, una intensidad segadora, mostrándola más hermosa, tan perfecta e irreal y como si esas dos palabras fueran la llave para que todo este ambiente extraño fuera llenado por una perfecta melodía, melodía que se había repetido en mi mente diariamente, todas las noches antes y durante mi sueño, esa dulce música salía de algún lugar que mi vista no alcanzaba a llegar, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas y brillantes notas musicales que con una gracia irreal comenzaban a esparcirse por el cielo alrededor de la luna reluciendo hermosas en las tranquilas aguas de aquel mal convirtiéndose en estrellas, irreales, singulares y musicales estrellas. Maravillada, petrificada, asustada todas y ninguna de tantas sensaciones eran como una especie de latigazos…fugases y dolorosos. Y así como todo comenzó termino asfixiándome entre tanta oscuridad.

Desperté sin aliento y con los primeros rayos del sol en mi rostro las lagrimas no dudaron en salir no podía seguir así esto debía cesar de una forma u otra pero debe cesar. Mire fijamente el cielo por la ventana ideando, pensando la manera para que todos estos recuerdos y sueños me dejaran y pudiera continuar con mi vida. ¿Por que me tenia que pasar esto? ¿Es acaso una maldición?

-buenos días mi lady ¡despierta temprano hoy!- entro nana en la habitación como siempre con mi desayuno en manos

-buenos días nana…realmente no dormí en toda la noche- dije intentando regalarle mi mejor sonrisa a pesar de que solo fuese una mueca

- mi lady estoy muy preocupada por usted…- dejo sobre una mesa el desayuno y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poner su mano en mi frente- ¿se siente usted bien?

-si…estoy en perfectas condiciones

- mi lady no me mienta, se que no se encuentra bien…

-no te miento mi salud esta en perfecto estado

- mi lady su malestar no es de salud, su malestar se encuentra aquí- dijo llevando su mano de mi frente a mi pecho, en el punto exacto donde se encuentra mi corazón.

- no solo hay nana aquí- señale mi cabeza- no entiendo que me sucede, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, mi mente divaga cada momento…nana realmente no me gusta esto- dije esto ultimo entre sollozos- ¿por que las cosas no pueden volver a la normalidad? El que halla marchado no significa que deba desmoronarme si lo hizo es por que le pareció la mejor decisión.

- my lady ¿usted cree que para usted fue la mejor decisión?

-¡claro que no! Nana mira en que estado me encuentro, estoy completamente hecha ¡nada! Por alguien al que no le importo en lo mas mínimo marcharse y dejarme en este estado tan decadente y completamente fuera de mi.

- mi lady ¿acaso usted le dio razones para que no lo hiciese?- abrí la boca y luego la cerré dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración

- no- dije finalmente- pero que quieres que haga nana, ¿que deje todo mi mundo y valla a su encuentro?

- aun no mi lady- bufe, ¡aun no! Con eso que me quería decir que lo hiciera

-¿aun no?

-¡No!, primero debe sincerarse consigo misma….aceptar de una vez que ese hombre es una parte importante de usted y que por miedo lo dejo marchar haciendo daño a ambos.

- ¿como sabes que a el le hice daño?

- mi lady son cosas que uno con la edad sabe identificar rápidamente- sonrío, paso su mano por mi frente una vez mas y luego dejo un beso maternal sobre ella- por favor hoy si mi lady coma, es necesario que lo haga.

-pero no tengo apetito- dije haciendo mala cara a la comida

-mi lady debe hacerlo, por que si no entonces si tendrá mal estar de salud- bufe- prométame por favor que lo hará por que si no volveré y personalmente la obligare si es preciso.

- esta bien nana comeré- dije en un suspiro

- todo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. No tenia el mínimo de apetito había comido escasos alimentos los días anteriores por mas provocativos que fuesen estos en mi no despertaban el mas mínimo deseo de comerlos, pero por habérselo prometido a nana comí todo el desayuno el cual media hora después se volvió vomito, mi propio cuerpo rechazaba la comida.

- my lady le llego esto- hablo nana asomando la cabeza por mi estudio, hoy por ser fin de semana decidí quedarme en mi hogar y tomarme un tiempo para mi, en este momento me encontraba revelando las fotos de mi cámara la cual estaba muy desatendida desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿El que nana?

- Es una arreglo floral – escuche a nana entrar al estudio y rápidamente cerrar la puerta para que la luz no se filtrara y dañase las fotografías

- ¿Un arreglo floral?- dije sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía que se estaba revelando ante mis ojos, casualmente la foto que le había tomado al arreglo de orquídeas que Edward me había enviado, nuevamente me inundo un sentimiento de optimismo y esperanza podría acaso ser el realmente ¿el había enviado flores?-¿que tipos de flores? – pregunte tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no supe saber si quiera si nana había respondido a mi pregunta.

- Rosas mi lady, rosas rojas….- una vez mas la decepción recayó sobre mis hombros no había sido el, lo sabia- las envía un tal lord Arthur Pierce.

- ¡Ummm! Envíale una nota de agradecimiento y deja las flores por algún lugar.

- ¿Donde mi lady?

- Donde te parezca mas prudente, cualquier lugar de la casa menos aquí y mi habitación.- le dije a nana mientras continuaba con mi atención fija en las fotografías

- Puedo preguntar mi lady ¿quien es este hombre?

- Un extranjero….al que le gusta mi trabajo, nada importante.- dije restándole importancia, nana no dijo nada o al menos yo no escuche que dijera algo solo escuche la puerta cerrarse mire una vez mas la fotografía de las orquídeas…esto no podía ser real, como cada cosa me recordaba a el…como podía ilusionarme de tal manera para luego darme cuenta que todo era una simple ilusión, parte de mi imaginación, era lo que mi mente quería solo eso y nada mas. ¿Como cerrar este ciclo? Como decirle a mi mente y mi corazón que el no estaba… que no lo esperara, que no hacia daño a ambas. ¿ pero como haría aquello? ¿En el teatro?...no en el teatro ¡no! Hay solo conseguiría mas dolor, mas recuerdos mas frustración. ¡Quizás! En la mansión podría si, podría.

En algún lugar:

-Ya estamos cerca mi lord ¿esta seguro de esto?

-totalmente seguro Garrett, es lo mejor.

- ¿cree que las cosas vallan como usted piensa?

- no, pero haremos que valla de la manera mas ventajosa posible, conservo las esperanzas Garrett.

- ¿el coronel sabe lo que debe hacer?

- por supuesto Garrett, todo va de acuerdo a mis planes…esperemos que sea una gran y grata sorpresa.

- ¿y si no lo es?

- no me resignare…

-¿por su orgullo?

- por que es lo que quiero y luchare por ello así derrame sangre en el camino

- ¿y si es la suya?

- moriré sabiendo que lo intente y fueron puras mis intenciones…

- muy heroico mi lord

- y tu muy curioso y poco confiado

- quiero mantener los puntos sobres las ies mi lord…sabe que daría mi alma al diablo si fuera necesario para protegerlo. Pero antes debo estar seguro que esa es la decisión que usted quiere de corazón y mente.

- te lo agradecería mucho Garrett si hicieras eso, quedaría eternamente agradecido, pero en esta decisión no reina mi mente, exige manda y demanda mi corazón. Mi mente ha sido cegada completamente, a perdido total autoridad en esta causa.

- su mente solo hace lo que su corazón demanda.

-has dado en el clavo Garrett, mi mente a dejado por fin que mi corazón gobierne…luego de que muchos años de que ella creara una dictadura en mi ser y me prohibiese que abriera mi corazón al mundo. Ahora que por fin se a logrado no pienso dejarlo, no volveré a ser lo de antes por que mi mundo a cambiado completamente.

- ¿se lo agradece?

- eternamente hasta ardiendo en las llamas del mismísimo infierno le estaré agradecido.

En Paris.

-¿piensa salir mi lady?

- así es Alan- dije entrando en el recibidor-…por favor pide que alisten uno de mis caballos

- como usted diga mi lady- Alan asistió y luego desapareció rumbo a los establos.

- ¿nana podría decirme donde están mis utensilios de dibujo?- hable entrando en el comedor, nana me miro un poco extrañada por que mi atuendo era de cabalgata pero no dijo nada…se limito a ir hacia algún lugar que desconozco y volver con mis utensilios de dibujo en sus manos- gracias nana- ella asintió con una calida sonrisa y se marcho a seguir con sus deberes abrí el cuaderno de dibujos pero no encontré uno en especial…no recordaba el que había hecho con el.

Al cabo de vario minutos Alan me aviso que ya mi caballo estaba listo así que monte en el y Salí decidida a terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Al momento en que comencé a divisar la residencia mi corazón comenzó a latir y mi respiración se hizo cada vez más errática a medida que me acercaba.

Cuando por fin estuve parada frente a la residencia mi respiración era como la de una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

- santo cielos Isabella, estas sobrepasando la ridiculez- me dije a mi misma mientras miraba la estructura, trate de controlar mi respiración y continuación me dirigí a lo que vine realmente, comencé a caminar rodeando la residencia pues para mi sorpresa habían pocos pero suficientes sirvientes…sabia que existían algunas personas de la nobleza a las cuales no les gustaba abandonar sus residencias en otros lugares pero nunca pensé que Edward llegara a ser de esa clase de persona; o a lo mejor fue idea de Alice, intente no pensar mucho en ese tema para no despertar sospechas que revivieran esperanzas que luego serian rotas. Al ver que ya estaba fuera de la vista de los trabajadores y en la parte trasera de la casa camine más relajada y cuando por fin estuve parada frente a aquel lugar respire hondo antes de adentrarme en aquel lugar que ahora en esta época mostraba un semblante muy diferente, pero aun algo sombrío y misterioso. Mientras me adentraba en aquel lugar todos los recuerdos me inundaron completamente al punto que casi no podía respirar, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos cual cascada caí varias veces en el trayecto pero cuando estuve ya parada frente a aquel hermoso lugar que solo había visto una vez durante el invierno, toda mi desesperación desapareció por completo fue como recibir un bocado de aire puro, que entro por mis pulmones y rápidamente despejo mi mente me recompuse lo mejor que pude y ahora ya mas tranquila me permito admirar el lugar, realmente me había imaginado este lugar en primavera de muchas formas pero la que estaba ahora frente a mis ojos demostraba claramente que tenia una imaginación corta ni en mis mejores sueños se me había ocurrido un escenario tan perfecto y mágico como este, tome mis utensilios de dibujo y sentada a la orilla de aquel lago claro y transparente comencé a plasmar en mi cuaderno todo aquel lugar con tal dedicación tratando de atribuirle la belleza que se merecía. Pero durante ese momento en que dirigía mi mirada al lugar y a mi cuaderno de dibujo de manera alternada en mi creció un pequeño deseo, el deseo de sentir en mi piel aquellas aguas y que en ellas se quedaran todas esas fantasías que mi mente creaba que mejor manera de hacer que mi mente olvide todo lo que la a atormentado que dejándolo en el lugar donde comenzó. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente comencé a desprenderme poco a poco de todas y cada una de mis ropas hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente aquel lugar, no sentí el mínimo de vergüenza por que sabia que este era un lugar aislado de cierta forma, pues no todos conocían el paradero de este sitio, poco apoco fue adentrándome en las agua de este perfecto lugar, el agua era calida, reconfortante y relajante, me sumergí en ellas completamente aguantando la respiración para luego salir por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, de alguna forma me sentía feliz y tranquila en este lugar como si los problemas, mis preocupaciones y frustraciones desaparecieran…completamente a gusto comencé a nadar despreocupada por aquellas aguas tan tranquilas hasta que de repente se escucho el ruido de una rama al romperse me voltee en dirección a la orilla y hay estaba el parado frente ami, mirándome completamente perfecto como mi mente lo recordaba, llevaba las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos los pantalones hasta las rodillas y sus pies Lucian descalzos, no sabia si mi mente me jugaba una broma era tan perfecto, e irreal que no me lo permitía a mi misma creerlo…pero toda duda desapareció al momento en que sus ojos y los míos se conectaron dejándome como la primera ves que los vi total y completamente maravillada y sin aliento.


	20. Chapter 20

No podía creer que estuviera allí parado frente ami mirándome directamente a los ojos y yo…. ¡yo en este estado! ¿Y si es otro sueño bella? Pero uno mas real ¡por dios que sueño! comencé a caminar hacia la orilla acercándome más a la completamente hipnotizada por su mirada dios mío si esto es un sueño permíteme disfrutarlo que no se desvanezca. Si es lo que necesito para que todo este torbellino desaparezca de mi mente pues haría que fuese inolvidable. Edward estaba parado allí simplemente mirándome a los ojos con una expresión que no sabia o no quería descifrar, me detuve ya parada frente a el y sentí su respiración completamente lenta, su aroma embriagador como siempre dulce y varonil lleve mis manos a su cuello para acercarme mas a el, el contacto de su piel bajo mis manos era el detonante perfecto para que miles de corrientes se activaran en mi cuerpo su boca se entre abrió y sus manos sujetaron mi rostro.

- No sabes cuanto e esperado para hacer esto- su voz era música en mis oídos, su aliento mejor que cualquier otro perfume y así fue como tomo posesión de mis labios al principio con suavidad como queriendo demostrar algo pero luego se volvió mas urgente para ambos para este momento mi mente no ejercía ninguna función mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada beso cada caricia de sus manos contra mis mejillas.

- Dios si esto es un sueño que no termine nunca- articule sobre sus labios con los ojos cerrados, sumida en mi profunda ensoñación- dime ¿eres real?- pregunte con la respiración hecha nada y los latidos de mi corazón como tambores en mi pecho. Su respuesta no fue otra que llevar sus manos a mi cintura y sonreír sobre mis labios, mis manos poco a poco cobraron vida al igual que las de el, con un poco de nervios me deshice de su camisa pudiendo por fin acariciar su torneado pecho; de mis labios se escapo un pequeño jadeo al sentir sus manos en mis glúteos , siendo estos acariciados son delicadeza y firmeza estaba a su merced, solo dios y nadie mas sabia como había deseado esto y ahora que estaba sucediendo no podía creerlo.

- No soy un sueño Isabella vine por ti y no me iré.- esas palabras fueron las que mi mente necesitaba oír era lo que mi corazón anhelaba, debía admitirlo, tenia que admitirlo mi corazón le pertenecía a Edward Cullen a el y solo a el. En un ágil movimiento caímos en la suave grama quedando yo debajo de todo su perfecto cuerpo.

- Sabes, esta no era la idea que tenia en mi mente tenia la esperanza de poderte desvestir con mis propias manos.- hablo mientras poco a poco iba dejando pequeños besos por todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba uno de mis senos con sus manos, intente responder pero eran tantas la sensaciones que de mis labios no salieron mas que gemidos y jadeos , fue subiendo poco a poco hasta quedar su rostro frente al mío, puse sentir su erecto miembro sobre mis entre pierna, instintivamente lo tome por el cuello haciendo que su rostro quedara en el hueco de mi cuello recayendo sobre mi todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Hazme tuya, necesito saber que eres real- jamás pensé que de mis labios salieran tales palabras, palabras completamente fuera de protocolo, ¡al demonio con el protocolo, el era mío y lo quería aquí conmigo ya y ahora!

- No sabes cuantas veces e soñado con esas palabras.- hablo en mi oído haciendo que mi excitación aumentara mucho mas si es que fuese posible, beso mi cuello,¡ dios pero que forma de besar! Cada beso para mi alma era un agota de felicidad, pero para mi cuerpo era como las marcas de la mas maléfica tortura, enseguida se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa antes de volver a acercarse a mi cuerpo me miro de arriba abajo y articulo ciertas palabras que no entendí…y sonrío abiertamente al darse cuenta que al igual que el mis ojos se paseaban por su cuerpo como si estuviese viendo la mas hermosa escultura creada por Miguel Ángelo. Al acercase a mi nuevamente deposito sobre mis labios los suyos y los unió como queriendo fundir los suyos en los míos ¡ si tal cosa fuera posible! No sabría a quien atribuirle tanta felicidad. De repente y sin aviso introdujo sus dedos en mi centro haciendo que sintiera maravillas, mis gemidos y sus gruñidos juntos invadían todo el ambiente que había permanecido en silencio absoluto hasta estos momentos. ¡no era solo un mago con los dedos únicamente en el piano! Me lo estaba demostrando muy bien. Mis manos estaban aferradas con fuerza a su espalda y cabellos, no apartaba su mirada de mi en sus ojos había como siempre un torbellino de emociones pero la mas notoria en estos momentos y la única que pude distinguir fue deseo, un mar de deseo en el que me estaba sumergiendo poco a poco, y con el que me dejaria embriagar completamente…iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si es esta manera y es el la causa de mi condena. Su miembro erguido y listo preparado para mi acaricio mi centro provocándome, incitándome, sabe dios que era peor las mas despiadadas torturas medievales o lo que el hacia conmigo y mi cuerpo en estos momentos. En toda ocasión no lograba dejar de retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, sus labios en ningún momento dejaban mi cuerpo, y mis manos se deleitaban cada vez más y mas de el suyo. Un suspiro de escapo de mi boca al sentir como entraba en mi completamente, Ho si que era la gloria sentirlo por fin dentro de mi, sentir toda su longitud entrar en mi cuerpo, éramos uno ya no era el, el conde y yo la duquesa ¡no! Éramos simplemente dos amantes entregándose en cuerpo y alma con total pasión.

- Dime… ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto luego de que ambos llegáramos a un perfecto orgasmo juntos y nuestras respiraciones fueron completamente restauradas. Al menos la de el .

- Si lo desea mi lord, me retirare de inmediato.- dejo de besar las yemas de mis dedos para mirarme completamente petrificado- era broma.- el respiro hondo y sonrío con delicadeza.- Estaba aquí por que intentaba despejar mi mente.

- Pues yo tenia las mismas intenciones que tu pero me fue imposible, en el momento en que te vi entrar, y menos aun cuando comenzaste a desaparecer tu ropa, y ni hablemos de cuando estabas nadando.- sonreí ante sus comentarios ,me posicione sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lamento haber interrumpido su meditación, no contaba con espectadores.- una sonrisa ladeada de dibujo en sus labios y no pude evitarlo me acerque a el deje un casto beso sobre estos.- respóndeme algo,¿ hace cuanto que volviste a Londres?

- ¡Un par de semanas!- respondió tan tranquilo, Isabella pero que despistada te has vuelto como no te pudiste dar cuenta que había vuelto hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por que no me buscaste?¿esperabas que esto pasara?- pegunte esta vez mirándolo a los ojos .

- No, jamás podría imaginar que algo así pasaría, solo buscaba el momento indicado para acercarme a ti….-ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos- sabes esta ves quiero hacer las cosas bien, por que me di cuenta que eres tu la indicada en mi vida, eres la única persona que estando a mi lado me puede hacer sentir libre , como si hubiese nacido nuevamente.- no tenia palabras, ante las suyas realmente había vuelto, pero mas aun había vuelto por mi…esta ves no crearía barreras en mi mente , todas y cada una de ellas acababan de hacerse trisas por sus palabras.- ven vamos a nadar.- dijo levantándose y luego guiándome de nuevo al agua…ya dentro de estas lo abrace contra mi cuerpo fuertemente, como temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse pero al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta que no se desvanecerla por que estaba aquí por mi.

Fin flas back.

- Bella amor ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si ¿dijiste algo?-pregunte aun ausente mirando por la ventana del carruaje el cual aun se mantenía en movimiento en dirección a la iglesia pues nos dirigíamos a la boda de Ángela como se lo había prometido…no podía evitar que los recuerdos de ayer volviesen a mi mente jamás me había sentido tan feliz y dichosa.

- ¿amor me estas escuchando?

- ¡Ha!. Si, si dime..

- Te preguntaba que ¿en que piensas?

- Pienso en que jamás, me e sentido tan feliz y completa si no en tus brazos.- dije acercándome a el para darle un delicado beso que poco a poco fue cobrando vida.- Edward por favor, estamos por llegar- dije como pude sobre sus labios

- Puedo mandar a detener el carruaje y así tener mucho mas tiempo.- hablo sujetándome mas hacia el con suma fuerza, pero no tanta como para lastimarme.

- Edward, es una de mis mejores amigas debo estar allí puntual.

- Pero bella, una hora de retraso no es tanto.- ahora besaba delicadamente mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración se volviera cada vez más errática.

- Edward hablo en serio, no lograras persuadirme.- río con voz ronca en mi oído y luego me miro directo a los ojos.

- Luego me las cobrare, te lo aseguro…- me separe de el y comencé a arreglarme el vestido y el cabello de tal modo que se vieran como si jamás les hubiera pasado nada.-Querida mía debo felicitarte

- Por que motivo- pregunte concentrada en mi cabello.

- Tu artículo, fue totalmente exquisito.

- Muchas gracias mi lord es parte de mi trabajo.- ambos sonreímos y una vez mas no pude evitar acercarme a el y dejar sobre sus labios un dulce beso.

- Bella, no comiences algo que no terminaras ahora.- no pude evitar reír, y en ese instante el carruaje de detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

- Hemos llegado- anuncio Garrett, Edward y yo recobramos la compostura de inmediato, primero bajo Edward del carruaje quien como todo un caballero me espero y ayudo a bajar del mismo.

- Muchas gracias Garrett

- Siempre a su orden mi lady- dijo este con una sonrisa e inclinándose. Edward y yo nos abrimos paso hacia la iglesia la cual ya se estaba comenzando a llenar por los invitados. Edward me llevaba tomada por el brazo y de ves en cuando levantaba nuestras manos unidas para depositar un beso sobre la mía en esos pequeños momentos nuestras miradas se conectaban y era necesario que nos recordáramos que estábamos en un lugar público.

- ¡Edward que bueno que viniste!- dijo Alice al vernos, su sonrisa no tenia comparación era enorme y su mirada se clavaba únicamente en mi – bellita que bueno que viniste

- Hola Alice es un gusto volverte a ver.

- ¡Jazz!…viste que te dije- dijo Alice llamando la atención de Jasper quien hablaba con emmett y Rosalíe, estos dos últimos al notar nuestra presencia compartieron miradas cómplices acompañadas de una sonrisa. Instintivamente mire a Edward y este sonreía de lado y hay en ese preciso instante caí en cuenta.

- ¡Todos ustedes sabían!- los acuse, en ese instante todos me miraron y luego miraron en diferentes direcciones- ¡lo sabían!- asegure – ¿que pretendían con eso? – esta ves mire a Edward.

- Hem…bella es que...- comenzó hablar mientras yo simplemente lo miraba inexpresiva- no sabía como acércame a ti y no quería que ninguno de ellos lo arruinaran.

- ¡Ey!- dijeron todos a coro haciendo que yo sonriera, al pensar que Edward había pasado dos semanas pensando en la manera de acercase a mi era el gesto mas tierno que jamás habían hecho por mi, al parecer Edward noto algo en mi por que sonrío tan perfectamente como solo el puede hacerlo y con total delicadeza unió nuestros labios.

- Hem…creo que debemos sentarnos ya- dijo Jasper haciendo que nos separáramos Edward sonrío Jasper , Alice y emmett se sentaron primero y luego rose yo y Edward en ese orden preciso. Todas las miradas se concentraban en nosotros dos.

- ¿Rose por esa razón no me hablabas?- le pregunte en susurros mientras esperábamos que entrara la novia

- Si, no sabes lo difícil que fue guardar el secreto- dijo mi amiga sonriendo- pero por emmett cualquier cosa.

- Me alegro que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien.

- Y estarán mucho mejor.- respondió sonriendo de manera picara iba a preguntar el por que, pero no pude por que a continuación comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial todas aquellas miradas que se concentraban en Edward y en mi pasaron directamente mi amiga Ángela que se veía completamente hermosa tomada del brazo de su padre quien sonreía abiertamente, feliz por llevar a su hija al altar. Sumida en mis pensamientos y observando este hermoso y conmovedor momento coloque mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y el apoyó la suya en la mía era un momento completamente perfecto.

¡Felicidades!, ¡felicidades! Que viva la magnifica pareja que ¡viva!- grataban todos en la puerta de la iglesia mirando salir a los recién casado.

¡Felicidades Ángela! Muchas felicidades- dije abrazándola

Muchas felicidades- dijo Edward, Ángela nos agradeció y luego se marcho no sin antes mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dios mío pero si es el conde ¡Edward!- y allí quedo toda la felicidad del ambiente.

Lady Denali, ¿como se encuentra?- saludo Edward de manera amable

Muy bien mi lord, que dicha verlo de nuevo en Paris se pensaba por el articulo de la duquesa que estaba usted en Londres.

E vuelto, habla usted de ¡lady Isabella! ¿Que le pareció el articulo?

Personalmente no lo ley, pero según terceras personas fue un vago y poco preciso no era lo esperado- dijo tanya a mis espaldas pues yo me mantenía mirando a la feliz pareja.

¿Hablaban de mi?- pregunte volteándome y acercándome a Edward quien de inmediato junto nuestras manos.

Si amor, lady Denali cree que tu articulo fue vago y poco preciso- dijo Edward mirándome y tratando se sofocar una sonrisa

Así, pues es una lastima que mi lady opine eso quizás para la próxima le pida concejos pues no hay nada que ocurra en Paris que mi lady no sepa.- Edward soltó unas pequeñas risitas que trato de camuflar con una tos poco convincente, delicadamente le di unas palmadas en la mano a Edward siguiéndole la corriente.

Bueno lady Denali fue un gusto verla nuevamente…-Edward asintió, tanya tardo al menos unos 5 segundos en reaccionar y asentir como respuesta – bella cariño vamos a reunirnos con mi hermana que nos espera- se dirigió a mi y luego de esas palabras deposito un tenue beso en mis labios dejando a tanya con la boca abierta completamente, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Alice que estaba reunida con Rosalíe y emmett.

Sabes acabas de romperle el corazón a tanya.- comente a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestros amigos

No me importa amenos que estés conmigo, mientras mejor se dejen las cosas en claro mas fáciles serán las cosas.- negué con una sonrisa y continuamos caminando hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien separo frente a nosotros.

Lady Isabella ¿como se encuentra hoy?

Buenas tardes Arthur, estoy muy bien gracias y ¿usted?

Excelente mi lady, espero que le hayan gustado las flores que le envíe

Una vez mas muchísimas gracias, estaban preciosas- sonreí amablemente y cuando Arthur iba a decir algo Edward se aclaro la garganta haciendo que se notase su presencia en el lugar.- lord Arthur le quiero presentar al conde Edward Cullen

Mucho gusto- dijo Arthur estirando su mano en forma de saludo mientas Edward me aferraba mas y mas a su cuerpo.

Mucho gusto.- artículo entre dientes extendiendo su mano, ambas manos se unieron en lo que seria un cordial saludo pero para mi fue otra cosa pues ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos y se que era mi imaginación pero si se pudieran enviar cargas eléctricas lo hubieran hecho en este mismo momento.


	21. Chapter 21

El momento era completamente incomodo, ellos parecían librar una intima batalla mental compartida en la que yo no tenia la mas minima idea de que estaba pasando.

- lord Arthur fue un placer y un gusto volverlo a ver.- ambos dirigieron sus penetrantes y perturbadoras miradas a mi al momento de escuchar mis palabras- pero me temo que el conde y yo debemos retirarnos ¡ya! ¿No es así cariño?- Edward me miro unos instantes antes de dirigirse al hombre parado frente a nosotros.

- eventualmente, fue un gusto conocerlo.- Edward estaba molesto eso no había ni que pensarlo dos veces

- el placer es todo mío, espero tener el gusto de volver a encontrarnos- hablo esta vez Arthur dirigiéndose completamente a mi y como es evidente ignorando a Edward. Sonreí con amabilidad antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia nuestros amigos espectadores quienes enseguida hicieron como si no nos hubieran prestado la minima de atención.

- ¿donde esta Jasper?- pregunte al notar su ausencia

- esta aun dentro de la iglesia, dijo que perdió algo…un no se que- hablo Rosalíe restándole importancia

- dijo que se le quedo su reloj de bolsillo, lo que es realmente ridículo por que no lo traía, pero como es terco insistió.- hablo esta vez Alice

- ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto emmett mirando a Edward y luego señalando con la mirada de una manera sutil pero obviamente amenazante hacia Arthur quien todavía nos observaba. Edward simplemente se limito a voltear y luego mirarme a mí. sabia que el momento no era el indicado pero al sus ojos conectarse con los míos aun si estuvieran demostrando su molestia, celos mejor dicho, eran y serán siempre mi perdición, sonreí y lleve una de mis manos a su cabello echándolo hacia atrás, luego me coloque de puntillas y deje en sus labios un simple y calido beso. Sus labios rosar con los míos era una experiencia que jamás cambiaria.

- ¡todo esta bien!- respondió finalmente Edward con una sonrisa ladeada, pero sabia que aun, estaba molesto no era una sonrisa sincera.

- si eso pensé- hablo emmett aun serio. Había pasado lo suficiente como para saber que con esas simples y pequeñas miradas habían cambiado un infinito de información del cual no estaba segura de querer saber.

- Alice cariño juraría que me puse ese reloj antes de salir- hablo Jasper a nuestras espaldas llamando nuestra atención

- querido te lo dije y lo volveré a hacer, no te lo pusiste.- respondió Alice con satisfacción

- ¡estoy seguro Alice!- espeto Jasper mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos

- quizás pensaste en hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste- hablo Alice caminando hacia el para abrazarlo y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿me pregunto que te abra distraído?

- no hagas insinuaciones, a cerca de mi hermana en mi presencia emmett- hablo Edward ante el comentario.

- esta bien, entonces….querida bella- comenzó emmett esta vez dirigiéndose a mi

- ¡emmett!- dijo Edward entre dientes.

- querida bella, ¿es cierto que Edward es impotente?- pregunto emmett aparentemente serio, aun sin poder ocultar una sonrisa aniñada. Rosalíe rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta, y Alice simplemente hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper para esconder un sonrojo

- si con impotente hablamos de que es muy difícil no sentirse en el paraíso, si entonces lo es.- la sonrisa de emmett se ensancho completamente mostrando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas

- con eso afirmas que es bueno en la cama.- Edward paso su mano por el cabello, estaba incomodo era mas que obvio, en este día me había dado cuenta de una cosa, Edward Cullen era un hombre complejo, si, no había que dudarlo, pero es complejo de mente, pues es físicamente muy transparente al expresar sus sentimientos.

- querido emmett, eso no sabría decirlo- emmett claramente no entendió mis palabras pues hizo una extraña mueca con su rostro- no sabría decir como es en la cama…pero en otros lugares…

- ¡vamos a almorzar!- grito de repente Alice haciendo que todos la miráramos.- disculpen pero hablan de mi hermano y no quiero saber ni imaginar.- se explico haciendo que emmett soltara una simpática y sonora carcajada

- estoy de acuerdo con Alice, hay que ir a comer.- dichas esas palabras todos nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante.

- ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunte en susurros a Edward mientras esperábamos la comida

- estoy perfectamente.- respondió el en susurros al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo y lo colocaba alrededor de mis hombros.

- no me convences.- hable mirándolo a los ojos

- hablemos de esto mejor en privado- sonrío y paso una de sus manos por mi mejilla para después dejar un beso en mi frente. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas y risas… la mayoría dirigidas a Edward quien astutamente sabía dar respuestas que no iniciaran una situación incomoda.

- debo decirles algo, muy importante- hablo emmett tomando su copa de vino y mirando a Rosalíe- se que todos ustedes conocen a esta hermosa y candente mujer- todos escuchábamos atentos- así que ustedes siendo mis fieles amigos- miro a Edward y luego al resto de nosotros- tengo el gusto de anunciarles mi compromiso oficialmente con Rosalíe hale.- sonreí de felicidad por mi amiga. Ella y emmett no tardaron mucho en demostrar su afecto.

- nunca pensé que llegara el día en el que el coronel emmett MCcarty compañero en el combate y ex libertino londinense fuese atrapado por el yugo del matrimonio.

- -lo dices como si fuese malo- contra arresto emmett – yo jamás pensé verte enamorado y ¡e aquí!- ambos me miraron, uno con un extraño agradecimiento en su mirada y el otro con ternura- sabes amigo, no tengo idea que tienen lo parisinos nos han vuelto domésticos.- ambos hombres rieron y luego todos elevamos nuestras copas para brindar por la felicidad de la hermosa pareja sentada frente a nosotros.

Luego de almorzar volvimos a la mansión Cullen pues Edward se negó a dejarme en mi hogar, así que ahora estábamos en su tan conocido estudio en absoluto silencio sentía esa tensión tan densa que se puede crear entre dos personas, quería hablar con el y obviamente solucionar, me corrijo aclarar lo sucedido con Arthur, hablo de aclarar por que esta claro que Edward se dejo llevar por palabras provocadoras emitidas por parte de Arthur.

Edward se encontraba en su escritorio buscando algo que mi persona desconocía, mientras yo simplemente contemplaba la vista, las imágenes de estar ambos nadando completamente desnudos en aquellas calidad aguas, el sentir sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo, sus labios rosar los míos…era inhumano la cantidad de emociones que un simple recuerdo o pensamiento podía ocasionar…los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y con el mi respiración.

- ¿sucede algo?- sentir su aliento en mi cuello, escuchar su aterciopelada voz en mi odio fue el punto cumbre, me voltee para mirarlo, el estaba completamente absorto de cómo me encontraba o de que pasaba por mi mente en estos instantes pero…en sus manos habían unas partituras. Ami llego la idea de arrebatarle esas partituras y obligarlo a que me tocara, besara…- creo que esta haciendo calor aquí- sonrío delicadamente, mientras pasaba un dedo por un frente dejando dulces y delicadas caricias a su paso- será mejor que abramos esta ventana.

- No hace calor- dije deteniéndolo para que no abriera la ventana.

- Como no, estas toda sonrosada.- ignoro que estuviera sujetando una de sus manos, pues se acerca mas a mi y con la mano donde tenia las partituras abrió la ventana, una oleada de brisa entro instantáneamente provocando que todas esas ideas sádicas que rondaban me mente se minimizaran pero no que desaparecieran. Agite levemente mi cabeza y mire nuevamente a Edward que ahora se dirigía a su piano. Lo seguí, admirando como si fuese la primera vez el hermoso piano de cola negra la única cosa con el que yo podría compartir a Edward realmente. Comenzó a acomodar las partituras totalmente concentrado.

- Edward….- levanto su mirada al escuchar que le llamaba- me disculpo por lo de Arthur….

- No tienes que disculparte- me interrumpió-fui yo el que se puso de mal humor- hablo restándole importancia, camine hasta sentarme junto a el en la butaca.

- Si, pero fue mi culpa no presentarte desde el principio, para dejar las cosas clara y evitarnos ese mal rato.- Edward dirigió de nuevo su mirada a las partituras

- ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?- pregunto al parecer sumido en sus partituras

- un par de días.- al escuchar aquellas palabras, me miro incrédulo

- ¿y te envía flores?- esta vez hablo sarcástico

- Lo conocí en el baile de cierre de temporada me dijo que le gustaba mi trabajo y al día siguiente envío las flores.

- No me cae bien

- Me di cuenta de ello…pero no debes preocuparte para mi no es nadie, el que importa y quiero es a ti.

- También te quiero- se acerco a mi para dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios- pero no estaré tranquilo mientras el este a tu alrededor

- ¿Con eso que quieres decir?- en ese instante aquellas miradas entre el y emmett vinieron a mi cabeza haciendo que pensara lo peor.

- Pues que no me despegare de ti un solo momento.- colocó las partituras frente a nosotros y comenzó a tocar con sus hábiles manos…lo admiraba como la primera vez, pase una de mis manos por su cuello hasta tocar sus sedosos cabellos- bella cariño, no puedo tocar si haces eso.

- Lo siento.- retire mi mano y las puse sobre mi regazo como cuando era niña. El las tomo y con delicadeza las beso.- enséñame a tocar el piano- dije de repente.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres?

- Si, solo para probar si no puedo o…no tengo talento lo dejamos- Edward sonrío y una vez mas dejo un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, el tiempo los minutos y las horas pasaron mientras nosotros aun seguíamos allí sentado frente al piano, había aprendido ya varias estrofas de una linda canción que no conocía, me había equivocado infinidad de veces, y los dedos se me acalambraron una que otra vez pero en si pasar el rato en compañía de Edward fue lo que mas valió la pena, jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a estar así con una persona ambos mirándonos con el mas puro afecto, una sonrisa decorando nuestros rostros y una tierna canción llenando todo a nuestro alrededor haciendo que nuestra mente divague en cada tonada, que la imaginación valla mas allá de las pareces que nos encierran creando una diversidad infinita de escenarios en los que solo importaba el estar juntos, solo eso y nada mas.

- Bella cariño las manos deben ir en las teclas del piano.- dijo Edward al sentir mis manos acariciar sus brazos.

- Ellas solas se fueron, no se pueden concentrar…

- las culpas a ellas, escondiendo la realidad de tus deseos.

- ¿Cuales crees que son mis deseos?

- pues cuales otro….- aparto sus manos del piano para llevarlas a mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el paso su nariz por mis hombros, cuello y mejillas- ¡cenar!- susurro en mi oído provocando que riera. Pero como si sus palabras fuesen mágicas mi estomago reclamo atención.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me conoces muy bien!

- Te tuve en mi casa por mas de un mes querida

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Eso seria como decirle a Alice que quiero ir de compras con ella- lo mire sin entender. Que tenía que ver Alice con nuestra conversación.- una tortura y una pésima decisión.

- ¡Eres cruel!

- Puede ser.- mi estomago volvió a reclamar atención así que decidimos ir a cenar, pero esta todavía no estaba lista así que esperamos un poco hablando de trivialidades, la cena fue extremadamente rápida, ambos estábamos completamente hambrientos, realmente era sorprendente como estando juntos pasando el tiempo, nos habíamos olvidado de cosas tan esenciales y totalmente esenciales para la vida, tanto así que era necesaria la mención de estas situaciones para caer en cuenta que era necesarias. Nada normal, nada común, dios dime ¿que ha hecho Edward Cullen conmigo?


	22. Chapter 22

¡amor quédate! Quédate conmigo hoy.- Edward me miraba con ojos de suplica

- Amor no puedo debo ir al periódico

- Quédate.- dijo acurrucándose con las almohadas.- puedes faltar, quédate conmigo, quedémonos hoy todo el día en la cama como dos perezosos, el día esta frío Llovera, quédate, aquí hazme compañía.- me miraba suplicante anoche luego de la cena volvimos al estudio y sin darme cuenta hoy había despertado ambos despojados de nuestras ropas, escuchando el pacifico latido de su corazón y una respiración acompasada. A quien engañaba, había disfrutado cada momento de la noche anterior, el sentimiento de sentirme completa al despertar hoy y sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo con una única intención que no nos separáramos.

- Edward, debo ir me darán un nuevo articulo tengo que estar allí- era tentada de la manera mas vil, que mas quería yo que pasar todo el día en los brazos de Edward, pero no debía olvidar mis asuntos con el periódico.

- Te tengo una propuesta.

- ¡Hay no!- dije terminando de colocarme mis zapatos para luego tratar de arreglar mis cabellos de una manera que se vieran mas o menos decentes

- ¡Que! mis propuestas son buenas, escúchame- se acerco a la horilla de la cama para estar mas cerca, dejándome admirar todo su perfecto y torneado cuerpo- te propongo, que esperes aquí mientras yo mando a Garrett a que te busquen algo de ropa y todo lo necesario…

- Y así, paso más tiempo contigo y consigues una mejor manera de convencerme y a la final termino no yendo al periódico…

- Han sido descubiertas mis intenciones- sonrío con picardía, me arrodille frente a el.

- No quiero irme pero debo- sonreí y le di un beso

- Esta bien, debes ir…- sonrío y volvió a acostarse hacia donde estaban las almohadas…

- No me mires así

- Como te miro

- Con esa cara de cachorro mal herido...- sonrío y se acostó boca abajo, termine de vestirme, pero no encontraba mis guantes ¿ me había puesto mis guantes?, ¡ pero claro que me había puesto mis guantes, busque por todo el lugar con la vista hasta que caí...- Edward…amor- se susurre en el oído

- ¿Te quedaras?- pregunto con la cara contra la almohada, comencé a acariciar su espalda descubierta, luego su brazo y la cara

- ¿Amor has visto mis guantes?

- ¿Por que crees que yo los tengo?- dijo volteándose para mirarme esta vez, alce un poco mi vestido y me senté horcadas frente a el colocando mis manos en su pecho.

- No lo se, me da una pequeña, minima impresión de que es así…- dije acercándome a el al punto de que nuestras narices se rozaban

- Pues no lo es, aunque podría conseguirlos- hablo con una sonrisa ladeada

- ¿Me harías ese favor?- le susurre en el oído, para luego dejar besos por todo su cuello.

- Claro, pero todo tiene un precio- me separe de su cuello y lo mire

- Que precio- el sonrío y luego ágilmente hizo que quedara recostada en la cama con el encima…y hay estaban mis guantes escondidos entre las sabanas. Comenzó a besar el nacimiento de mis senos, subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios…

- Creo que ya no es necesario que me hagas ese favor- dije sobre sus labios, a lo que el me miro extrañado, ejercí algo de mi fuerza para volver a la posición inicial- en contre mis guantes- hable bajándome de la cama y luego saliendo de la habitación.

- Isabella Swann no me dejaras a si- escuche que dijo aun estando en su habitación. Sonreí y Salí camino al recibidor- Isabella detente ¡hay! – mire atrás y venia detrás de mi ya con los pantalones puestos.

- Atrápame- sonreí y comencé a correr por el pasillo, mire a tras y efectivamente venia corriendo para alcanzarme, me sentía como una niña pero estaba feliz, baje corriendo las escaleras hasta toparme con Garrett

- Buenos días mi lady- dijo extrañado mientras hacia una reverencia- ¿ya se va?

- Buenos días Garrett…me temo que si Garrett mi trabajo demanda un poco de mi atención.

- Le entiendo perfectamente mi lady…la guío hasta la….

- ¡Bella!- apareció Edward al principio de la escalera. Mire a Garrett con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Mi caballo esta listo?

- Por su puesto mi lady como usted lo ordeno.- dijo abriendo la puerta y sonriendo cómplice.

- Adiós lord Cullen, adiós Garrett que tengan un excelente día.- Salí de la casa y frente a esta estaba un caballo ya ensillado esperándome, monte en el rápidamente, por estar en vestido tuve que montar al estilo ingles, el peor y mas incomodo, consistía en que la mujer se sentara de lado en la silla del caballo completamente recta y sostenerse con fuerza a las riendas para evitar caer. Mire atrás y en la puerta estaba parado Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios y despidiéndome con una mano, saludo que le devolví de inmediato.

Edward pov:

-¡bella!- grite parándome al principio de la escalera central, bella me miro y luego a Garrett con una sonrisa traviesa

- adiós lord Cullen, adiós Garrett que tengan un excelente día- dijo bella saliendo de la casa…mi respiración estaba algo agitada por haber corrido por los pasillos de la casa

- ¿Garrett se puede saber a quien le debes tu lealtad?

- a usted mi lord,- respondió este asintiendo.

- pues no me parece- dije saliendo al umbral de la puerta para ver a bella montada en un caballo al estilo ingles.

- me alegra verlo tan animoso hoy mi lord- hablo Garrett al lado mío

- no se que me hecho esa mujer Garrett pero jamás permitas que la aleje de mi- sonreí mientras despedía a bella con mi mano ella sonrío de vuelta y respondió mi saludo.

-jamás lo permitiré mi lord, por esa mujer puedo verlo sonreír y ser feliz, así se hallan vuelto un poco infantiles para sus edades.

- Garrett, que aburrido eres- dije mirándolo- dime amigo mío ¿que hay en el desayuno?

-huevos de codorniz….necesitara fuerza para llevarle la marcha a esa mujer- dijo entrando a la casa, mire una vez mas en dirección a bella y ella ya había desaparecido de mi vista.

-que insinúas Garrett

-absolutamente nada mi lord, pero si no pudo alcanzarla corriendo debo pensar que esta falto de energía.

-¡Garrett! Estas muy bromista hoy

- las ocurrencias que el joven emmett, por cierto mi lord le dejo esto- me extendió una nota- se la habría entregado antes, pero no quería ser inoportuno.

- que considerado Garrett- tome la nota y me dirigí a mi habitación para asearme- envía por favor el desayuno a mi habitación

- como usted diga mi lord- Garrett desapareció en dirección al comedor y yo subí nuevamente a mi habitación, deje la nota en mi escritorio y me dispuse a asearme al salir del baño mire mi cama completamente desordenada volvieron a mi mente imágenes de la noche anterior, jamás había sentido tanto afecto y pasión por una persona, es completamente impresionante como un solo ser es capaz de hacer florecer acciones y sentimientos que jamás pensaste ni en tus sueños mas locos que sucederían. Tome las suaves sabanas que aun después de tanto permanecían calidas, instintivamente las pace por mi rostro dejándome saturar por los recuerdos, sintiendo las caricias de aquella seda como si fuese la delicada piel de mi hermosa bella. En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa pero tuve que obligarme volver a la realidad me vestí rápidamente y volví a mi estudio, en mi escritorio ya reposaba mi desayuno completamente apetecible. Ya sentado frente a mi escritorio permitiéndome leer el periódico mientras desayunaba, la pequeña nota que emmett me había enviado llamo mi atención, tranquilamente la ley, y no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo lo que esta decía.

- ¿va a salir mi lord? – pregunto Garrett al ver que buscaba mis guantes y sombrero.

- Si Garrett iré a encontrarme con emmett.

- ¿Le esperamos para la hora del almuerzo?

- No Garrett almorzare con mi lady.

- Esta bien mi lord, que tenga un excelente día.- hablo abriéndome paso para salir de la casa.

- Muchas gracias Garrett.

…..

-esta limpio Edward, pero no confío

- es un sentimiento compartido emmett, ese hombre tiene algo que ami no me da buena espina.

- no será el sentimiento de perder a bella.

- no, es algo mas, hay algo que tu y yo no sabemos.

-¿que quieres decir con ello?

-emmett tu sabes perfectamente a lo que yo me refiero

-quizás estamos siendo algo alarmistas y paranoicos no crees

-quizás sea así.- emmett me dio un informe casi completo de este hombre, no se sabia nada alarmante de el, un hombre común según los documentos, pero los documentos puedes ser manipulados a gustos y preferencias. ¡Pero! ¿Y si son solo acciones precipitadas ante una persona extraña? ¿Valdría realmente la pena que arriesgara mi recién descubierta felicidad por un hombre que no tiene voz ni voto?

- te ahogas en un vaso de agua amigo. Las circunstancias han cambiado permítete ser feliz.

-puede que tengas razón emmett, mientras menos atención le pongamos a esto mas fácil podremos olvidarlo.

-estoy de acuerdo

- pero, no por ello vamos a dejar esto así.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- necesito que sigan investigando, mas a fondo, quiero saber todo completamente todo de este hombre…

-Edward…

-emmett, siento inquietud por este hombre y no estaré tranquilo hasta que sea aplacada.- emmett suspiro por mi terquedad y lo entendía, pero yo no soy un hombre de dejar cabos sueltos lo había a prendido hacia ya muchos años atrás.

…..

Me encontraba parado frente al periódico, esperando a que mi hermosa damisela saliera a mi encuentro era ya la hora del medio día así que tenia en mente llevar a bella a almorzar para pasar un momento a su lado, escuchar su dulce vos, admirar su tierno sonrojo ante algo vergonzoso, escuchar sus frases sarcásticas ante una respuesta obvia, pero lo que mas necesitaba que jamás me cansaría, seria ver aquellos enormes ojos achocolatado tan expresivos, brillosos y profundos un poso sin fondo completamente intrigante y maravilloso.

- Edward…-escuche que me llamaban de algún lugar, levante la mirada dispersando mis pensamientos, para encontrare con una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…sonreí de felicidad y levante mi mano en forma de saludo, ella lo respondió y enseguida corrió atravesando la calle para encontrase por fin cara a cara conmigo, no espero un segundo si quiera apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de mi me tomo por el cuello uniendo nuestros labios en un beso que me tomo completamente sorprendido pero que jamás rechazaría…ese, ese era sin duda el sabor del paraíso.- gracias.

- No es que rechace el dulce rose de tus labios- hable acariciando su mejilla- pero si me tomo un poco por sorpresa.- ella se coloco de puntillas y dejo un censillo beso sobre mis labios.

- Gracias

- ¿Por que?

- Las orquídeas estaban hermosas, fue un lindo detalle

- ¿Orquídeas?

- Si, no te hagas el tonto, pero quisiera saber como hiciste

- ¿Como hice?

- Si, como hiciste para que estuviesen allí en mi escritorio antes de que yo llegase al periódico.

- Bella no tengo la mas minima idea de que orquídeas me estas hablando.

- Edward

- Cariño no se de que orquídeas me hablas, yo e pasado la mañana con emmett

- No fuiste tu quien envío un ramo de orquídeas blancas.

- No

- ¿Entonces quien?- dijo mirándome.

- Tengo la leve impresión de que es cierto amigo tuyo llamado Arthur

- Edward yo no….- comenzó a hablar pero la silencie con un beso

- No te preocupes mi amor.- hable sobre sus labios, para tranquilízala pero sabia perfectamente que ahora mas que antes habían ciertas cosas que aclarar.


	23. Chapter 23

Una vez mas la oscuridad de un abismo sin fondo se apoderaba de mi ese rayito de luz que una vez brillo ahora estaba extinto.

El sentimiento de ser miserable, me carcomía en cuerpo y alma, consumiéndome como se consumen los pecadores en las llamas del infierno….

A la luz de la luna llena, de un día ventoso con el fuego de la chimenea casi extinto…una vez mas mis únicos acompañantes en esta miseria eran mi piano y una botella de whisky…

- Ho bella mi hermosa bella…donde estas amor mío que te a pasado….te necesito a mi lado, necesito de ti para sobrevivir a este mundo…mi rayito de luz mi única razón para ser feliz…dime donde estas...- una vez más lagrimas corrían por mi rostro llegando a mi sentimientos que conocía perfectamente esos sentimientos que habían sido mis únicos acompañantes a lo largo de mi vida. Ellos volvían a mi aparecen, recordándome que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mi, tristeza y soledad eran siempre mis únicos acompañantes. Me restregaban una y otra vez en la cara las advertencias que una vez me hicieron y yo ignore-

- La felicidad no esta hecha para ti.- me decían en mi cabeza.- debiste haberte quedado en Londres…por el bien de ambos…ahora por no escuchar mira lo que has hecho.- recriminaba mi conciencia

- No puedo sumirme en la mísera siempre, esa no es vida- ese era mi corazón el que ahora daba su opinión, el que a pesar de estar vuelto trisas aun latía, no quería morir se negaba a dejarse vencer por la tristeza lo único que le mantenía con vida a el y ami era el recuerdo constante de el amor que entre bella y yo existía era fuerte y esperaba que estuviese donde estuviese recordara que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.

Flash back

-Edward cariño te prometo que hablare con Arthur… esto esta creando una situación incomoda y aunque trates de esconderlo se que es así.- estábamos parados frente a la puerta del periódico, su sonrisa como siempre calida y radiante adornaba su rostro mientras esos profundos y enormes ojos me cautivaban.

- cariño no te preocupes que ellos.- respondí tomando sus dos manos y besándolas con delicadeza por encima de sus guantes.

-Edward ¿sabes que te amo verdad?- dijo de repente a lo que asentí con una sonrisa- entonces, entenderás que para mi nuestra felicidad es lo mas importante y no quiero arriesgarla por nada mi nadie.

-sus intenciones son nobles bella dama- la acerque mas a mi con un abrazo, luego uní sus labios a los mías, aspirando su dulce aroma.- pero creo que debería ser yo quien hable- me separe y deje un beso en su frente

-¿Edward estas seguro?- sonreí de manera ladeada era tan tierna como se formaba esa pequeña arruguita en su entre cejo cuando se preocupaba

- si hay asuntos que se deben aclarar y que mejor que una conversación hombre a hombre…creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

- ¿Una conversación amistosa?

- Totalmente.- bella me miro unos segundos más antes de sonreír.

- Confío en ti- se coloco de puntillas y dejo un corto beso en mis labios- debo volver a mi trabajo.- hice un puchero.- te espero en la cena esta noche- nos besamos una vez mas y antes de que nuestro entorno desapareciera se separo- mansión Swann ocho en punto.- ese día no podía borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, anduve sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad hasta que frente a mis ojos destello un brillo proveniente de un objeto que para ser tan pequeño despertó en mi la idea que creía muerta.

- Buenas tardes- estaba parado frente a una residencia que jamás en mi vida había visto. Me recibió un hombre de edad avanzada y con una manera de mirar un poco incomoda e intimidante.

- Muy buenas tardes... ¿se encuentra el señor Arthur Pierce?

- Espere un momento por favor, pase a delante.- entre en el recibidor de la casa y pude admirar todo el lugar poseía un gusto exquisito, por un momento recordé a mi antigua esposa y mi corazón se reprimió al imaginar que de alguna forma estaba traicionando el amor que una vez me entrego.

- Lord Cullen que sorpresa tenerlo aquí esta tarde- apareció el hombre a paso firme hasta mi.

- Buenas tardes- hice un asentimiento en forma de saludo el cual se respondió instantáneamente.- disculpe que llegue sin invitación o aviso previo…pero hay cosas que usted y yo debemos aclarar.

- Permítame y le guío a mi estudio para mayor comodidad.- caminamos en total silencio hasta llegar a lo que era su estudio, un lugar con enormes ventanales a la espalda de un escritorio perfectamente arreglado. E l hombre me ofreció sentarme y así lo hice.- dígame a que se debe este honor.

- Es sobre bella.- hable con voz clara e inexpresable.

- ¿se encuentra bien la duquesa?- hablo aparentemente preocupado

- Perfectamente, traigo de su parte agradecimientos.

- ¿agradecimientos?- aparentaba no entender el objetivo de mis palabras. Ese era un truco que conmigo no ejercía poder ni efecto. iba a responder pero fuimos interrumpidos por la entrada del hombre que me había recibido hace un momento-¿puedo ofrecerte algo?- pregunto Pierce señalando la charola que traía el hombre, en cuyo objeto reposaban dos copas y una botella de licor.

- estoy perfectamente muchas gracias- el hombre sin mirar a los ojos a nadie sirvió una copa y se marcho sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Ahora si lord Cullen ¿podría decirme de que agradecimientos me habla usted?

- Pues my lady le envía sus mas sinceros agradecimientos al tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de enviar el ramo de orquídeas

- Es algo extraño que envíe my lady sus agradecimientos con usted, sin siquiera mencionar, aceptar o declinar mi invitación a cenar – eso no lo sabia pero no cambie mi postura en ningún momento- no creo mi lord que deba hablar por la duquesa, no creo que sea de su agrado.- me dijo con un cinismo a lo que necesite algo de autocontrol para no romper mi palabra de que seria una conversación amistosa

- Lord Arthur, quisiera que tuviera la amabilidad de comunicarme sus intenciones con la duquesa.

- Esta en mi asegurar que son las mas inocentes, pero eso es algo y espero que no lo tome a mal pero no le concierne, cual sea mi relación con ella.

- Pues es allí donde se equivoca usted. El hombre me miro extrañado con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.- la duquesa es parte importante en mi vida…es la mujer con la que tengo intenciones pasar el resto de mi existencia y le agradecería de la manera mas educada y sincera por favor deje de enviarle presentes y aclare aquí y ahora sus intenciones hacia ella.

- Por sus palabras puedo ver que es una mujer muy importante para usted, si no, no se tomaría el tiempo de venir aquí.- lo mire inexpresivo a la espera de una respuesta.- Así que con completa honestidad le informo que mis intenciones con my lady son únicamente amistosas, admiro en demasía su trabajo y desempeño al realizarlo. Si mis obsequios crearon una sensación equivocada, espero me disculpe no fueron mis intenciones.

- Le Bradesco mucho su sinceridad- aunque no se la crea- y disculpe si fui algo tosco al expresarme, no le pediré se aleje de mi lady por que seria decidir por ella y es algo que le molestaría en demasía, así que le agradecería se mantenga a un margen que concuerde con las palabras articuladas en estos momentos pues debo advertirle que sufro de muy poca paciencia.

- Son completamente entendibles sus argumentos y recalco mis intenciones son netamente amistosas.

- Aclarado ese tema debo retirarme ya.

- Le acompaño a la salida.- luego de tal conversación no hubo la necesidad de otra pues el y bella era únicamente amigos, debía admitir que la situación no siempre me agradaba pero bella siempre hallaba la manera de demostrar que sus sentimientos iban dirigidos a mi en su totalidad

Fin flas back.

Ho como desearía devolver el tiempo…infinidad de veces lo e deseado, pero jamás con tanta fuerza y anhelo. ¿Acaso dios es esta tu forma de hacerme pagar por mis pegados?

- mi lord.- entro Garret a mi estudio- el joven emmett a enviado esta nota.- me volví hacia Garrett rápidamente para arrebatarle el papel de las manos.

"querido amigo, aun no hemos conseguido ni una pista pero, por favor no desesperes la hallaremos." Sinceramente: emmett

Arrugue con mis manos el papel y lo lance con furia a la chimenea.

- mi lord, odio verle de esta manera…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por mi falta de atención ante una situación tan importante.

- Garrett por favor no estoy para lamentos….sabes que la culpa no fue tuya, quien se iba a imaginar que algo así sucedería, la pregunta seria ¿por que? ¿será que la felicidad no fue hecha para mí?

- No diga eso su alteza….

- Es lo que siento.

- Pues se equivoca, mi lord no se rinda, que en alguna parte ella le aguarda

- ¿Y si no?

- Lo hace mi lord, lo hace…ahora debe descansar esta semana ha sido la mas difícil- Garrett me extendió su mano y la tome para luego dirigirme a mi habitación y caer en mi cama como si de un costal de papas se hablase- descanse mi lord- con esas ultimas palabras y un soplido indetectable la habitación quedo a oscuras.

Flas back.

Una semana a tras:

La iglesia estaba decorada de una manera que jamás imagine, todo gracias a Alice.

- estoy tan feliz Eddie…te casaras…serás feliz y tendré muchos sobrinitos…

- Alice me estas ahorcando.

- Hombres, que no soportan la presión… ¿que no quieres tener un hijo?

- Alice, me ahorcas con el moño…

- Lo siento- mi pequeña hermana estaba mas nerviosa que yo mismo- estas hecho un dios griego…por favor no vallas a sonreír cuando bella llegue al altar.

- ¿Por que?

- Que tal si se desmaya...con la emoción, tu guapísimos y le das una sonrisa de esas rompe corazones que solo tu das…quedaras viudo antes de contraer nupcias- reí a carcajadas por el comentario de mi pequeña hermana- muy bien hermanito ya estas listo- Alice me regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguido de un abrazo.- soy tan feliz- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista y reunirse con los demás invitados. Respire y sonreí antes de salir a la espera de que mi hermosa bella llegase. Pasaron los segundos….fuegos los minutos…las horas…..no llegaba, la novia no aparecía por ningún lado en la iglesia estaban todos, emmett, Rosalíe, Jasper, Alice, Arthur solamente faltaban Garrett y nana donde estaban donde esta mi bella por que no llega…las personas en la iglesia estaban sentados susurrando conversando sobre lo que acontecía mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de la puerta de la iglesia en ningún momento, no sabia si quiera si pestañeaba….

- Edward han pasado ya dos horas y media…algo esta sucediendo.- hablo emmett a mi oído, el patrio era el y estaba tan preocupado como el resto.

- Llegaran, estoy seguro de ellos emmett pronto estarán aquí.- las horas volvieron a pasar y nada había cambiado, no entendía nada estaba plantado, abandonado por la persona que amaba pero que sucedió, por que no llega, por que mi bella no esta aquí conmigo deberíamos estar casados para esta hora.

- Deberíamos retirar a los invitados es obvio que no llegara.

- Un momento más Arthur…llegara.

- Hermanito son casi las 5 de la tarde han estado esperando ya desde hace mucho debemos despedirlos, luego averiguaremos que ha sucedido.- hablo Alice obligándome a que la mirara, sus enormes ojos negros se posaron en los míos y los sentimientos que estaba reprimiendo salieron, una lagrima rodó por mi rostro, no hice mas que abrazar a mi pequeña hermana con fuerza, ella respondió el abrazo y acaricio mi cabello con sus manos mientras siseaba de manera maternal en mi oído.

- Estoy destruido al….ella no me ama.

- No te precipites…no sabemos que sucedió.

- Al me han plantado en el altar al…jamás había experimentado un dolor tan profundo.

- Edward, no dudes del amor que bella siente por ti, estoy segura que algo más a sucedido.

- ¿Pero por que no esta aquí Garrett? ¿O nana?

- Al me siento morir…mi corazón ya no puede latir…mi alma a caído en las sombras…al moriré.- hablábamos ambos en susurros mientras yo no podía controlar las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

- Atención, queridos invitados…lamentamos enormemente hacerles pasar esta molestia…a sucedido un contra tiempo con la novia y no a podido llegar como todos pueden obviamente admirar…les pedimos sus disculpas.- escuche a Jasper hablar pero y despedir a los invitados, pero realmente no me importaba.

- Edward debemos volver a casa…tienes que descansar.

- No al, yo no me muevo de aquí.

- Mi lord….mi lord….mi lord….lord Cullen….- escuche la voz de Garrett entrar y por primera ves me separe de mi hermana rápidamente para mirarlo estaba completamente alterado y falto de aliento….a estas alturas ya la iglesia estaba completamente vacía a excepción por mis amigos y Arthur.

- Garrett que sucede….-corrí hasta estar frente a el- ¿donde esta bella?- mire hacia la puerta admirando solamente la negrura de la noche.

- Mi lord…a ocurrido algo atroz mi lord….- hablaba con la voz entre cortada... su atuendo estaba todo desencajado y en su camisa había sangre…mi dios a pasado lo peor

- Que sucede Garrett…agonizo dímelo ¡ya!

- La duquesa ha desaparecido.

- ¡Desaparecido!- escuche que decía Rosalíe a mis espaldas- eso es imposible si yo la deje ya lista para venir a la iglesia.

- ¿que ha sucedido Garrett?- esta vez hablo Arthur

- Luego de que la señorita Rosalíe se marchara, estaba esperando ya en el carruaje a que la duquesa saliera con su nana…y cuando salieron aparecieron del nada unos hombres…bandoleros le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a nana dejándola inconciente en el piso…intente pelear mi señor intente proteger a mi lady pero me superaban en numero y fuerza…

- Donde esta bella, Garrett…que hicieron con mi bella

- Se la llevaron mi lord, me miraron del carruaje, caí al suelo y lo ultimo que vi fue a lady bella escupiendo maldiciones y forcejeando mientras la subían al carruaje contra su voluntad.- caí de rodillas frente a Garrett, sin sabes que hacer o pensar, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de mis ojos sin control alguno…

- Edward…..edward…ed…- alguien me hablaba pero yo no oía estaba completamente en shock se había llevado a mi bella.

- ¿Garrett no identificaste a nadie?

- No, sus rostros estaban cubiertos…

- Hay que comenzar a buscarla de inmediato…

- Con que fin alguien haría algo así…- todos hablaban y decía pero yo solo podría concentrarme en el dolor que me martillaba en el pecho.

Fin flash back

Miraba el techo de mi habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño preguntándome una vez mas por que se llevaron a mi bella…donde estará mi bella, que han hecho con ella….

Aun hoy después de una semana de búsqueda en la que yo personalmente e estado a la cabeza junto con emmett, ese dolor aterrador y completamente desgarrador estaba allí en mi pecho torturándome cada vez mas con muchísima mas fuerza, solo había una cura…cautiva quien sabe donde.


	24. Chapter 24

HOLA MIS QUERIDS LECTORS...ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER ESTE CAP...LES PIDO QUE POR FAVOR ENTREN A ESTE LINCK Y ESPEREN A QUE CARGUE .com/watch?v=VpFtKi_HYGI&feature=fvwrel ESO ES CON LA INTENCION QUE SEA MUSICA DE FONDO EN UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, PARA CREAR UN AMBIENTE MAS ROMANTICO *-* LA PARTE EN LA QUE DEBERAN HACER SONAR LA MUSICA ESTARA MARCADA CON PARENTESIS...AHORA SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO...ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO =D

- malditos desgraciados suéltenme….en este instante ¿quienes se creen que son?- gritaba una y otra vez sin conseguir respuesta, tal parecía que me habían raptado para luego dejarme sola…no tenia la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí pero debe ser mucho. Alice se moriría al saber que estoy en el suelo con el vestido que diseño para mí…para mi boda.

Aun no podía creer que me casaría con Edward seria Isabella Cullen la duquesa…pero tenían que aparecer estos imbéciles y derrumbar mi cuento de hadas…mi Edward mi pobre Edward, debió pensar lo peor al ver que no llegaba al altar, solo te pido dos cosas la primera que el amor que Edward siente por mi no se halla perdido con esta mala broma del destino y segundo dios permíteme salir de este lugar para estar en los brazos de mi amado.

Flash back

- aun no puedo creer que emmett se halla casado.- dijo Edward en mi oído mientras bailábamos un delicado vals.

- Algún día el amor le tenia que llegar.-respondí colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, el latido acelerado de su corazón martillando contra su pecho me extraño-¿estas bien?

- Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?

- Los latidos de tu corazón están muy acelerados.- Edward por un momento me miro como buscando que respuesta dar.

- Pues la emoción de que por fin emmett conozca el amor verdadero.- lo mire dudando, no me parecía muy convincente su respuesta. Edward al notarlo hizo la única cosa que sabia podía hacerme olvidar el tema, me beso con ternura y desenfreno al mismo tiempo y al separarse pues logro lo prometido, hacerme olvidar el tema.

La fiesta después de la boda estaba siendo súper divertida...al momento de que la novia lanzara el ramo este casi cae en mis manos y digo casi por que alguien alzo sus manos y tomo. No podía sabes con exactitud si estaba preparada para el matrimonio, pero la simple idea de imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward me hacia fantasear los mejores y mas maravillosos panoramas que pueden existir dentro del matrimonio.

-¡atención!- hablo Edward al mismo tiempo que hacia sonar su copa contra un cubierto para conseguir que le prestasen atención.- quisiera brindar por la feliz pareja…como el padrino esta en mi revelar algunas anécdotas del novio.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa, la cara de emmett era toda una poesía, reflejaba sorpresa y pánico al mismo tiempo.-emmett y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo atrás y esa expresión en el rostro de mi fiel amigo solo afirma lo que les voy a decir.- muchas miradas incluida la de rose posaron en emmett y este como respuesta solo consiguió sonreír de manera aniñada y encogerse se hombros provocando risas en el lugar.- creo que de tantas vivencias elegir una para compartir es algo difícil.- Edward suspiro y miro la copa en sus mano.- muy bien aquí va una….hace alrededor de 3años si mi memoria no me falla emmett y yo formábamos parte del pelotón numero 5 de la real fuerza inglesa y…un día estábamos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres aguardando ordenes…llevábamos allí alrededor de una semana.- Edward hablaba mirando su copa como si en ella se reflejaran tales recuerdos.- y mi querido amigo aprovecho muy bien su tiempo pues tuvo un amorío con una hermosa joven que allí vivía, se le veía muy feliz debo admitir…pero un día sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba-Edward sonrío aun mirando la copa.- apareció el prometido de la joven.- se escucharon en el lugar varias expresiones de asombro.- emmett fue retado a duelo por el amor de aquella doncella, emmett me pidió que lo asistiera en aquel acontecimiento puesto que si algo le pasase por mala fortuna estuviese allí presente.- Edward volvió a dirigir su mirada en los novios.- entonces el momento de la verdad llego, 2 armas cargadas en manos de 2 hombres a diez pasos de distancia, solo un disparo…ya todos deben imaginar el resultado, por rapidez y abolidas mi amigo atino un disparo en la mano de su contrincante, un rose únicamente..Yo digo que fue por piedad a la vida de aquel hombre…la doncella que presencio todo esto inmediatamente echa un mar de lagrimas socorrió al hombre que estaba en el suelo con la mano sangrando…el al ver tal reacción dejo caer su arma al suelo y me miro diciendo "el amor no fue hecho para mi", lo único que hice fue darle una palmada en el hombro y decirle "estas equivocado"…y e aquí la prueba de ello el amor le llego. Hay algo que todos sabemos pero que muy pocos entendemos, el amor llega cuando menos se espera….pero muchos dirán ¿como sabemos cuando llegue? La persona indicada no llegara y le dirá "Ey hola soy el amor de tu vida". Es algo mucho mas profundo y casi inexplicable...es esa sensación al mirar a alguien a los ojos y darte cuenta que jamás te sentiste así…el suelo bajo tus pies desaparece y en su lugar hay una especie de vacío y sientes que si esa persona se aleja de tu puedes caer en ese abismo y jamás poder escapar…brindo por esta feliz pareja…brindo por ti rose y te doy las gracias por darme la razón de aquellas palabras…brindo por ti querido amigo por que la felicidad siempre les sonría…y finalmente brindo por un futuro prospero y lleno de alegrías.- Edward levanto la copa y asintió con una sonrisa todos imitamos su acto y así brindamos par la feliz pareja. Edward volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me beso de la manera que jamás había hecho y tampoco sabría como describirlo fue realmente maravilloso.

Ya al final del baile que se celebraba en honor de la pareja, rose y emmett decidieron compartir un vals mi amiga estaba completamente radiante…a las lámparas de gas se les disminuyo la llama creando un ambiente mas tenue y romántico ambos caminaron hasta el centro del salón justo debajo de un hermoso candil que pendía del techo alumbrándolos únicamente a la pareja la((música empezó a sonar)) y con ello la pareja comenzó a bailar mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro completamente compenetrados, moviéndose como un solo…sentí a Edward abrazarme por detrás y sin apartar la mirada de emmett y Rosalíe recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, era un momento perfecto, sentía la respiración de Edward acompasada y relajada como cuando duerme y sin previo aviso se acerco a mi oído.

-cásate conmigo- dijo de aquella forma tan seductora que mi mente creyó que fue cosa de mi imaginación. Me volví a Edward mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos que desprendían brillo acompañado por una sonrisa ladià, debía de estar soñando definitivamente.

-¿que dijiste?- Edward sonrío de aquella forma tan inhumana que no se si fue por la poca luz o era parte de mi imaginación

-cásate conmigo.- dijo luego de meter su mano en la parte interna de su chaqueta y mostrar frente a mi un hermoso anillo con un zafiro. Mire el anillo, luego mire a Edward, luego el anillo y una vez mas a Edward, este sonrío y volvió a guardar el anillo, entrelazo mi mano en su brazo, yo aun seguía en shock tanto que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar y me guío al centro del salón, me dio una vuelta con suma elegancia haciéndome quedar frente a el, tomo mi mano izquierda con la suya y mi mano derecha la coloco en su hombro para luego atraerme por la cintura hacia el y juntos comenzar a bailar, en ningún momento aparte aunque quisiera no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de Edward, estos que ahora estaban tan claros tan brillantes, sonreí al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior, metí de manera sutil mi mano en la chaqueta de Edward sacando el anillo. Edward me miraba sorprendido, ambos nos detuvimos, coloque el anillo en su mano izquierda y extendí la mía lo mira y sonreí, el respondió y sonrío abiertamente y coloco el anillo en el lugar correspondiente.

-si quiero- dije colocándome de puntillas para unirnos a ambos en un beso lleno de amor…todo el amor que albergábamos el uno por el otro, ese que nos unía y nos mantenía felices aquel por el cual nos sentíamos completos…estaríamos unidos por este amor por toda la ida. Hasta que dure nuestra existencia.

Fin flash back.

- que me saquen de esta maldita pocilga, desgraciado cretinos…- volví a gritar y esta vez una puerta se abrió frente a mi haciendo que se filtrara luz tuve que apartar la cara par el cambio tan brusco. Un hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mi, la luz a su espalda no me permitió verle la cara.- maldito imbecil suélteme...-grite cuando estuve parado frente a m, sin previo aviso su mano impacto con mi mejilla derecha en una bofetada, haciendo que volteara mi rostro hacia la izquierda

- ¡cállese ya!- por primera vez escuchado la voz de uno de mis captores, volví mi cara al frente con furia y la mejilla doliéndome horrores.

- Desgraciado animal, con que derecho se atreve usted bestia incivilizada a levantarle la mano a una dama.- el hombre ignoro mis reclamos y comenzó a caminar a la salida.- no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, yo misma e de encargarme de acabar con su miserable vida…me oye desgraciado.

- Haga silencio que mi paciencia es poca y no quiero volver a entrar a callarla.- dijo parado en la puerta, de espaldas con la cara de perfil hacia mi.

- Suélteme y vera como me callo.- dije sarcástica, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada y el sonido de una puerta al ser cerrada con brusquedad.

Esto no podía estarme pasando era un acto completamente ilógico con que intenciones alguien haría esto contra mi si yo no tengo…bueno no e tenido últimamente contratiempos con nadie que yo recuerde…la desesperación estaba comenzando a atacarme de nuevo, mi respiración comenzó a ser errática, miraba hacia todos lados pero era como intentar orientarse con los ojos cerrados.

- necesito salir de aquí…no puedo estará qui.- comencé a sollozar al mismo tiempo que sentía no tener aliento…mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y como un golpe en la boca del estomago me atacaron unos mareos demasiado fuertes intente respirar para calmarlos pero fue inútil.- vamos bella relájate...piensa en algo lindo…no desesperes vas a salir de esta, no se como pero vas a hacerlo.- poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura a pesar que los mareos no se marchaban.

La puerta se abrió una vez mas en esta oportunidad entro una mujer con una vela en manos, se acerco a mi con cautela no podía verle la cara bien el rostro pero estaba casi segura que era una alucinación ella se arrodillo frente a mi coloco la vela en el suelo y con un poco de dificultad ayudo a que me sentara en el suelo, no se en que momento había caído yo al piso pero muchas partes de mi cuerpo me dolían incluyendo mi mejilla. Al quedar a sentada, mejor dicho de rodillas como si estuviera en la iglesia clamando por todos y cada uno de mis pecados…en estos momentos es cuando quisiera ser más devota a la iglesia.

La mujer desato mis manos y mis piernas. Tuve la idea de levantarme y correr pero al ver hacia la puerta, el hombre allí parado me dio la sensación que seria un acto estupido con el que solo ganaría maltratos o la muerte. Cuando sentí mis muñecas liberadas por primera vez quien sabe en cuento tiempo, mis brazos cayeron sin vida a mis costados completamente dormidos por estar en esa única posición. Brazos y piernas en el mismo estado.

La mujer se arrodillo frente a mi y con algo mojado comenzó a limpiar mi rostro, la poca luz que emanaba de la vela apenas si alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de aquella mujer, al verla recordé a mi bella nana, ¿que será de ella? debe estar muy triste. Di un siseo de dolor al sentir que pasaba su mano por mi mejilla, la mujer enseguida me miro co disculpa y lastima. Con una torpeza imposible en mi comí o lámenos eso intente pues las nauseas apenas si me dejaron probar bocado.

- ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunte y pude darme cuenta del estado de mi voz apenas si fueron audibles mis palabras la mujer no respondió se limito a tomar mis manos y atarlas nuevamente, esta vez hacia delante…uniforma un poco mas cómoda-respóndeme por favor- le rogué ella me miro con lastima en sus ojos una vez mas y luego de terminar de atarlas dirigió su mirada a mi de nuevo e hizo algo que jamás imagine, puso sus manos frente a mi y me enseño 7 dedos- ¿7?- ella asintió - ¿7 que? – no entendía el fin de esto, ella movía sus manos frente a mi, pero que quería decir con eso...La mujer agitaba sus manos frente a mi si hubiera si hubiera podido llevar mis manos a la cabeza y rascarme la cabeza lo hubiera hecho.- ¿7 días? – pregunte insegura a lo que la mujer asintió.- una semana llevo en este lugar.- intente levantar la voz pero una vez mas apenas si fue audible lo único que conseguí fue lastimar mi garganta…el hombre que estaba esperando en la puerta dio varios golpes en seco a esta y la mujer que estaba frente a mi tomo la vela apresuradamente y salio de igual manera cerrando tras de si la puerta sumiéndome otra ves en la oscuridad.


	25. Chapter 25

-Edward, Edward - di vuelta a mi caballo para mirar a emmett quien me llamaba

-¿que sucede?

-debemos volver el Edward es obvio que aquí no esta.- estamos en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, era extremadamente pequeño pero era ya el ultimo. ¡No es posible donde podrá estar!-amigo- emmett coloco su mano en mi hombro-se que estas preocupado y te entiendo pero ya se a hecho de noche debemos volver-mire a emmett y luego a la media caballería que nos acompañaba en la búsqueda suspire y apreté mi tabique nasal con mi mano, habíamos revisado cerca de 5 pueblos y no estaba no habíamos encontrado nada, estábamos buscando a ciegas.- Edward.- emmett me hablo atrayendo mí atención, lo mire por unos segundos desorientado, el señalo con la mirada a los 50 hombres que nos miraban atentos aguardando una respuesta de mi parte.

-si tienes razón tenemos que volver a sido un día difícil y una semana aun peor.- hable aun ausente, con una idea en la cabeza que no me gustaba para nada. Nos separamos de los hombres que nos acompañaban cerca de su cuartel, de regreso a la mansión emmett mencionaba las posibilidades que teníamos y o realmente no le prestaba mucha atención no podía apartar mis pensamientos de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta.

-podemos internarnos en el bosque allí no hemos buscado…tenemos grandes oportunidades es un terreno muy amplio…aunque seria también un trabajo algo difícil cubrirlo todo.

-emmett no te has dado cuenta?- lo interrumpí entrando ya en la casa

-¿de que?

-de que no sabes nada, emmett, no hay un punto de partida ni una nota de rescate, alguna prueba de que la tienen cautiva.

- Edward ¿que insinúas?

-creo que lo sabes

-si, pero imaginármelo, pero quiero que me lo digas.- emmett me miraba serio, aguardando una respuesta de mi parte

-quizás sintió miedo o no quería casarse conmigo y huyo….con la ayuda de Garrett y nana tal vez…-no pude terminar de articular palabras pues el puño de emmett se estampo con fuerza sobre mi cara, tomándome claramente desprevenido, perdiendo el equilibrio y así caer al suelo sentado

- evalúa estas posibilidades- se coloco de puntillas frente a mi.- 1: si ella hubiese hecho eso se habría ido con nana, o la mujer no estaría en el estado tan caótico en el que se encuentra. 2: estas pensando que Garrett traiciono tu confianza…dime ¿cuantas veces Garrett a hecho eso?- guardo silencio a la espera de una respuesta, por un momento pensé en responder pero algo me dijo que seria una estupidez y recibiría otro golpe por ello.- 3: te estas dejando llevar por la desesperación Edward recuerda ante esta situaciones es preciso una mente fría e intuitiva.- expendio su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-tienes razón emmett es solo que esto es muy extraño, no, no, no lo se….

-milord que bueno que ya esta aquí.- hablo Garrett entrando muy agitado en el recibidor

- ¿que sucede Garrett? ¡Estas muy agitado!

-milord.- el hombre apenas si podía hablar

-respira hombre, cálmate un poco.- se sugirió emmett

-lle…llego…llego esto.- Garrett saco de su bolsillo una carta.- no tiene remitente, aparición en la entrada de la nada.- tome la carta entre mis manos y al ver su contenido me sentí desfallecer, inmediatamente salí corriendo a mi estudio.

-¡Edward! ¿Que sucede? -Escuche gritar a emmett a mis espaldas pero yo solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento.

Bella pov:

Desperté con lo mi mente proceso como los ladridos de varios perros, cantidad, no la sabia con exactitud pero no era uno y mucho menos dos.

Mi estomago comenzó a reclamar algo de atención, intente incorporarme pero me fue imposible, todos y cada una de mis extremidades me dolían exuberantemente. No tenia la minima de idea de que hora podría ser si era de o de noche, si llovía o hacia sol, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro y ridículamente silencioso, dejando de lado los estruendosos ladridos de los perros. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?- por dios bella que incoherencias dices claro que ¡no!

-¡levántese!- entro un hombre cuya voz no reconocí.- aparte mi mirada ante la brusquedad de la luz.- que se levante.- grito una vez mas avanzando hacia mi y de una manera completamente incivilizada, me agarro por el brazo con demasiada fuerza seguro dejaría marca.

-¿donde me lleva?- pregunte, no recibo respuesta alguna solo un empujón hacia la puerta…-demando una respuesta…-repetí a medida que nos acercábamos a la luz pude ver que este hombre poseía una contextura similar a la de emmett, de tes morena y facciones gruesas, con una mirada intensa y algo intimidante debo admitir, aunque claro no podía reconocerlo del todo bien por que una pañoleta cubría mas de la mitad de su cara, desde el tabique nasal hasta casi el pecho , tal horrendo accesorio era acompañado por un sombrero que prácticamente tapaba lo que la pañoleta no.- exijo que me responda…

-si le respondo se vallara.- hablo el hombre mirándome de manera intimidante y claramente exasperado.

- no le prometo nada, pero lo intentare.- dije firme mirándolo directamente a la cara, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y miedo que este hombre causaba.

- la llevaremos a un lugar donde este….mas cómoda.- hablo el hombre serio mirando hacia el frente. ¿Donde este mas cómoda? Repentinamente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. Por primera vez mire el pasillo, no abra nada que sobresaltase de todo esto.- ¡entre! – ordeno el hombre con voz áspera- ¡que entre!- grito y me empujo al interior de la habitación al ver que no reaccionada de inmediato a sus palabras.

- no hace falta ser tan….-la puerta se cerro antes que terminara de articular palabra.- neandertal.- termine mi oración al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del seguro en la puerta.

Mire a mi alrededor y era una habitación sin segundas puertas o ventanas, en el centro de esta había una cama ridículamente diminuta en comparación a lo acostumbrado, al menos constaba con un cuarto de baño, iba en dirección a el lugar cuando se escucho ruido cerca y voces, dos voces masculinas hablaban del otro lado, mire alrededor asustada sin saber que hacer…hasta que la puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron en el lugar, el primero era el que me había traído aquí, el segundo era mas bajo y por su color claro en sus ojos era rubio, este ultimo traía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un vestido y una charola….no sabia que esperar, solo sabia que el pánico se apoderaba de mi cada segundo que pasaba en este lugar.

Una rosa significa simpleza…nos muestra lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser la vida a pesar de las circunstancias que se presenten…sin necesidad de extravagancias. Pues los mejores momentos no son los difíciles de costear si no aquellos que se viven minuto a minuto con todo el corazón.- abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y con la mano completamente temblorosa saque aquel objeto que alguna ves me hacia traer recuerdos felices, luego tristezas y agonías y ahora, en este momento se creaba en mi mente una especie de confusión, dolor, miedo y pánico.- Una rosa significa simpleza…nos muestra lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser la vida a pesar de las circunstancias que se presenten…sin necesidad de extravagancias. Pues los mejores momentos no son los difíciles de costear si no aquellos que se viven minuto a minuto con todo el corazón.- se seguía repitiendo en mi mente esas palabras como un susurro en el oído, suave, privado y escalofriante palabras que alguna vez mi difunta esposa articulo con una sonrisa en sus labios, para recordarme lo que era vivir. Coloque sobre el escritorio el pequeño objeto que hacia mucho no usaba, saque el contenido del sobre y lo coloque en el escritorio…mire esos tres pequeños objetos, en seguida me quede sin aliento, mi corazón latía de tal manera que se escuchaba en mis oídos con completa claridad, pase una de mis manos aun incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veía.

Mire el cuadro familiar que aun reposaba sobre la chimenea, mire fijamente el rostro de mi querida y difunta esposa.

-carmen, ¿acaso es esta tu forma de advertirme que me aleje de bella? ¿Acaso deseas que no vuelva a ser feliz con otra persona que no seas tú? Como quisiera que me pudieras responder… que me explicaras que significa esto, que me ayudaras.- dije con un suspiro, apoyado mi cara en mis manos mirando una vez más estos tres pequeños pero tan prescindidles objetos.

-¡Edward!... ¡ed.!- escuche una voz femenina que me llamaba, un lizo de luz me llego a la cara provocando que levantase la vista, al principio no pude distinguir con claridad a la persona, solo cuando esta dio varios pasos hacia el interior de mi oficina y cerro la puerta tras su espalda.- ¿que sucede? Garrett me ha dicho que ha llegado algo, están muy preocupados todos allá abajo- era Alice, me miraba con sus ojos cargados de tristeza y lastima al verme de esta manera.- nadie se atrevió a subir por respeto a tu privacidad…..aunque yo creo que es miedo a la reacción que puedes dar.- intento sonar simpática, a medida que se acercaba al escritorio. Puso una mano sobre mi espalda y de manera maternal comenzó a pasarla intentando darme fuerzas.

- al, ¿dime que ves aquí?- me eche un poco a tras para que pudiera ver el motivo de mi pesar, ella se sentó en mi escritorio, siempre e odiado que haga eso pero en estos momentos era lo de menos, al mantenía aun su mano en mi hombro, acariciándolo, transmitiéndome el cariño que necesitaba, su mirada paso de mi a mi escritorio y de un momento a otro su rostro se congelo inexpresivos y su mano se quedo estática en mi hombro.

-ese, ese, ese…. ¿ese no es el anillo de compromiso que el diste a bella?- la voz de mi pequeña hermana sonó quedaba por el pánico. Me quede en silencio mientras ella observaba los tres objetos….- santísimo cielo…ese…ese…ed. ese no…o dios Mio pero que es esto, la mano que reposaba inmóvil sobre mi hombro paso de inmediata mente a su boda, mi hermana esta petrificada y yo estaba peor.- esa es la peineta que mandaste a hacer para carmen aquella ves que me visitaste en Londres.- yo solo asentí como respuesta, no tenia palabras.- pero ed.- esta vez me miro a los ojos aun cargados de perplejidad.- me dijiste que se había perdido en el incendio como es….¿como es esto posible?

-Alice, no se que hacer, no se que pensar…. Esto es algo que no se como interpretar. Quizás….quizás es una señal, tal vez debí alejarme de bella cuando pude.

-Edward que cosas dices.

- quizás es una forma en la que el mi difunta esposa me exige que me aleje de bella, o de cualquier mujer…

-¡Edward!- Alice me regaño- no sabes lo ignorante y supersticioso que acabas de sonar...-Alice se levanto y camino hacia el cuadro sobre la chimenea- en 7 años de matrimonio, Edward 7 años en los que compartiste con esta mujer- señalo el retrato- te crees capaz de decir tal estupidez.- esta vez camino hacia mi- cuando abandonaras ese entupido y ridículo sentimiento de que no mereces ser feliz…estoy cansada Edward, no sabes la tristeza que significa para mi verte tan triste, antes de conocer a bella no eras ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste…eres feliz Edward, Isabella te devolvió el brillo en tu mirar…la alegría al hablar, incluso tu respiración se renovó con la llegada de esta mujer…

-pero Alice….

-calla Edward.- mi hermana se aferraba fuertemente al borde del escritorio frente ami, con sus ojos amenazando derramar lágrimas por la furia de sus palabras- esto solo significa una cosa- tomo el anillo de bella.- la persona que tiene a bella…quiere jugar con tu mente…y sabe- coloco el anillo de nuevo en el escritorio y esta vez tomo la peineta de carmen.- que con esto puede hacerlo… ¿además estas seguro de que es la misma?

-Alice tu perfectamente sabes, que es un diseño único.- tome la peineta y luego el prendedor, ambos tenían una rosa de cristal pulido….era un pequeño objeto que nos obsequiamos en nuestro ultimo aniversario…reafirmando el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-entonces, como es posible que estas personas…lo hallan conseguido Edward….por un lado es buena noticia…sabemos que tienen a bella y hay esta la prueba, pero es un misterio el como adquirieron tal objeto.

-solo se me ocurre una cosa…- Alice dejo de mirar la peineta y el anillo y me miro a mi.- los fantasmas de mi pasando han resucitado.


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando miedo y odio se puede sentir hacia dos personas de las que no sabes absolutamente nada, ala que jamás en tu vida has visto, de los que sabias que ocupaban una minima parte del mundo al igual que tu pero de la que siempre ignoraste su existencia, pues para ti siempre fueron invisibles, hasta que la crueldad del destino los unió de una manera completamente inesperada.

Ya no estaba muy lejos, podía ver la puerta de salida, la únicas dudas era ¿esta abierta? Y ¿estas segura de que puedes enfrentar lo que te espera al salir? Esas dudas eran del todo mínimas ante la necesidad de ser libre y la ansiedad de escapar. Escuche gritos a mis espaldas que amenazaba por completo mi vida, una puerta ante mi se abrió sin previo aviso por instinto la empuje cerrándola antes de que ella se golpeara una leve impresión llego a mi, impresión de que había algo tras esa puerta, pero como dije ya fue solo una leve impresión.

Solo faltaban unas pasos solo eso y estaría al fin fuera de este infierno, tome el pomo de la puerta en mis manos, jamás me sentí mas feliz de tal ocasión tan común la puerta se abrió frente a mi, la luz del exterior me golpeo en la cara al igual que el aire fresco de la primavera, cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

**…****..**

"Debes estar tranquilo solucionaremos todo se solucionara"…esas palabras no podían dolerme mas, de lo que ya me dolía toda esta situación, las cosas parecían solo empeorar...Trataba de mantener una mente fría y calculadora, intentar pensar con la mente de un secuestrador o secuestradores…pero no podía, tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera dudar y resolver el dilema en cuestión de solo días pero esto sencillamente no era normal, buscarme esforzarme al máximo por que no era una vida cualquiera la que estaba en peligro, se trataba de la mujer de mi vida y eso solo empeoraba la situación.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto de la peineta, ese insignificante objeto no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, que relación podía existir entre la persona que tiene cauta mi luz con lo que antes fue mi vida… ¿y si la esa persona que antes fue mi vida nunca se fue? Existiría esa posibilidad pero ¿Por qué aparecer en estos momentos?

Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que solo creaban más y más angustia en mí, llevándome a crear los peores escenarios y las posibilidades mínimas….una vez mas mi mente y mi corazón batallaban…pero esta simplemente era una batalla en donde la angustia y un dolor de cabeza eran lo único que aumentaban significativamente, de repente todo el mundo se volvía enorme haciéndome sentir insignificante sin poder hacer lo mas mínimo…Todo parecía posible , todo menos una solución que no llegara a la desgracia…llevándome a pensar que el final feliz de este cuento no llegaría jamás.

Y hay era cuando despertaban en mi esas ideas de que la felicidad no era para mi, la había probado, tocado y sentido. El destino cruel jugaba conmigo tal cual marioneta… llevándome de un lado al otro haciendo lo que el quisiera pero sin llegar a experimentar nada completamente, nada que no fuese placentero para mi. Solo en mi memoria se conservaban aquellas ideas haciéndome sentir mucho peor de lo que ya me sentía.

**…****..**

La tristeza flotaba en el ambiente y rodaba en todos nosotros sin el más mínimo de resentimiento.

El corazón se me oprimía con el simple hecho de imaginar en todo lo que mi hermano pudiese estar pensando en la oscuridad de su estudio, observarle una vez mas tan destruido y temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar me encolerizaba completamente. El era un hombre fuerte y lo había demostrado infinidad de veces la vida se había encargado de enseñarle que tomar decisiones tenia siempre sus consecuencias, haciéndole crecer y convertirse en lo que ahora era, estaba orgullosa de mi hermano, es un hombre maravilloso…pero como todo ser humano tiene sus miedos y fobias.

Ese constante recordatorio que le daba la vida acerca de las consecuencias de sus actos habían fácilmente creado en el la estupida idea que no debería ser feliz.

¡Ho! Pobre de el, como quisiera poder evitarle tanto sufrimiento…amaría verlo sonreír de nuevo, como aquel día, ese día en que ella llego a nuestras vidas devolviéndome la felicidad de ver a mi hermano abrirse al mundo.

Lo único que pido al cielo es que todo esto termine lo mas pronto posible, por el bien de todos que sea lo que valla a pasar pase ahora y así diminuya o aumente la angustia de todos.

…

Mi niña, mi pobre niña…donde estará, la pequeña alegría de esta casa que ahora solo parecía un mausoleo, oscuro y tenebroso…

Tenia en mi mente grabada aquel día, ese en que se suponía todo debía ser perfecta, se podía respirar alegría y amor en el aire, se veía tan hermosa ese vestido era perfecto para ella, resaltaba su figura, y si precioso y brillante cabello a pesar de de estar recogido la hacia ver mas hermosa que la misma afrodita.

Pero todo aquello cambio en el instante en que llegaron aquellos hombres y lo arruinaron….la desesperación que ahora albergaba mi ser opacaba completamente la preocupación que sentía ante toda esta situación.

Que mejor que yo para saber que estaría en perfectas condiciones es una mujer fuere y completamente luchadora con un carácter que muchas mujeres no poseen capaz de hacer lo que fuese necesario para conseguir lo que desea.

Pero eso, eso lo era un bocado de esperanza…lo que me mantenía en pie, estuve con ella en todo momento en los buenos y los malos, la considero una hija y ese sentimiento no desaparecerá de mí jamás.

Pero, siempre tiene que existir un pero pues todo en la vida tiene dos caras, cada cosa tiene su opuesto…no estaría preocupada en extremo por mi pequeña niña

Si no supiese yo en la situación tan delicada que se encuentra.

…..

El dolor de perder al amor de tu vida por culpa de alguien que no supo valorarlo es en su totalidad algo injusto…por esa razón debe pagar, por esa razón esta en mis manos vengar a esas personas que sufrieron por no ser valoradas como debió ser desde un principio.

Un mínimo de culpa se albergaba en mi corazón, pero no era culpabilidad por que lo fuese yo a hacer, o halla hecho hasta estos momentos el odio que albergaba mi alma son mucho mas fuertes que sentir debilidad por alguien que tiene en su totalidad la culpa de mi sufrimiento y desgracia.

Oculto en las sombras me mantenía, camuflajeadó como un camaleón adaptándome a cada situación sin ser detectado en ningún momento. Haciendo un monumento a la hipocresía…buscar era completamente inútil no la encontrarían hasta que yo quisiese que lo hieran pero me gustaba su consistencia no se rinde con facilidad…

Quizás me toque hacer que se rinda.

**…**

Como podría explicar lo que mis ojos acababan de presenciar y mis oídos de escuchar. Debía de informar a todos de esto inmediatamente como es posible que exista alguien capaz de jugar y engañar a las personas de tal manera.

Que osadía eso no es de caballeros…este hombre gozando de nuestras desgracias riéndose a costillas nuestras como si fuésemos atracciones de un circo exclusivo para el, manejándonos a su antojo y conveniencia.

Pero esto se ¡termino! Al menos ya estamos cerca de la verdad y todo esto terminara, por fin veré una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de mi amada esposa cuando sepa de todo esto…y mas aun estará contenta por su hermano.

Todo esto acabara y los culpables pagaran por la maldad y angustia que han enfundado en nuestros corazones y mentes. La furia que siento en estos momentos no apremia a los actos tan fuera de mí que mi mente ha maquinado en los últimos minutos al momento de salir de ese lugar de mala reputación en donde hombres de mala calaña y crueles en

Su totalidad se reunían para pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de la compañía de alguna mujer con poca dignidad como para disfrutar o aparentar disfrutar la compañía de algún tipo de esos, incivilizados y sin ninguna noción de lo que es respeto, sentido común y dignidad por lo ajeno.

Estando ya en aquella casa, tan enorme y tan desolada al mismo tiempo…caminando completamente decidido, perplejo y con el corazón en la boca, cada paso que daba era como si cargara sobre mi el peso del mundo y estuviera ya apunto de terminar con todo esto.

Al abrir la puerta de aquel estudio y ver a la única persona que lo ocupaba, completamente sombrío y tristemente melancólico...aclare mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, estos estaban cristalinos, angustiados, perturbados, martirizados y completamente preocupados…pero eso era algo que cambiaria en este mismo instante.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella pov:

Hacia ya alrededor de cuatro días desde que cometí la imprudencia de intentar escapar sin siquiera conocer el terreno en donde estaba, hablando a niveles de estrategia. A pesar de estar cautiva en una casa con lo que yo reconozco como 3 personas, aunque no dudaba que en la casa pudiesen existir más personas de la que no conocía existencia alguna.

Ese día desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mi vestido de novia había sido remplazado por otro mas cómodo y a pesar de ser simple era de cierta forma elegante. Ciertamente me daba gran dolor al ver mi hermoso vestido en aquel estado, sucio por los bordes y hasta desgarrado en algunas partes, eso solo despertaba en mi mas desesperación y ansias por salir, era simplemente imposible dejar de pensar en todos mis seres queridos que están en algún lugar buscándome ¿o se habrían rendido ya?  
>Mi cabeza dolía no solo de tanto pensar en la manera de escapar de este sitio si no, de pensar en mi Edward…no me importaba tanto mi bien estar si no en de el, yo saldría de esto en cualquier momento, ¿pero el como estará? ¿Que pensara? Casi podría verlo sentado a oscuras en su estudio completamente melancólico. Dejando completamente de lado el dolor fisco a causa de aquel golpe en mi cabeza que impidió mi casi exitosa fuga. Repetí la misma acción que había echo desde el momento que me encerraron en este lugar…mire todo el pequeño cuarto en busca de algún objeto que me sirviera de ayuda para por lo menos desatar mis manos pero nada era lo suficientemente resistente o filoso ni siquiera el pequeño espejo incrustado en la pared del baño me servia, simplemente no podía romperse, un espejo que no se podía despegar de la pared y mucho menos partirse…lo único que conseguí con mis intentos desesperados fue hacerle grietas pero partirlo no.<p>

La puerta de la habitación de abrió frente a mi dejando entrar a la habitación, a aquella mujer con la que solo existía una comunicación tan difícil como mi escape de este sitio. Yo le hablaba, le hacia preguntas y ella solo respondía con asentimientos o negaciones de cabeza comenzaba a dudar si era capaz de articular palabras o era también un victima de la crueldad de estos hombres.

En sus manos traía igual que todos los días una charola con mi comida, me miro una vez mas con lastima dejando sobre la cama la charola comenzó a alejarse hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si…no se molesto en desatarme las manos pues estas fueron atadas frente ami de una manera muy ágil pues existía una parte de la cuerda que le daba algo de espacio a mis manos para que se movieran solo lo suficiente, todo esto surgió luego de muchas quejas por mi parte a la hora de comer y hacer otras cosas necesarias para mi. Comencé a comer con los pensamientos enfrascados en ingeniar una nueva técnica de huida que esta ves si funcionase. Me hallaba en el piso dándole vueltas a la pequeña copa de vidrio con mi dedo buscando la manera de salir de este lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrando a aquella mujer de nuevo quien venia a buscar los platos, intente levantarme y entre mi torpeza la copa se resbalo de mis manos y se rompió contra el suelo. Rápidamente entre las dos comenzamos a recoger los vidrios esparcidos por el piso intentando no cortarnos accidentalmente…  
>- lo lamento de verdad fui muy torpe.- me disculpe con la mujer mientras seguíamos recogiendo los vidrios…recibiendo únicamente una mueca despreocupada…en un momento parte de mi mente hizo clic reconociendo esta como una oportunidad de la manera mas discreta tome uno de los trozos afilados de vidrio y lo escondí dentro del vestido…la mujer en ningún momento se dio cuenta de mis actos puesto que termino de levantar todo y salir de la habitación de la misma manera que lo hacia siempre.<p>

Edward pov:

Era ya nuestro cuarto día a caballo, era de noche y estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta, el camino era borroso por la fuerza de la lluvia, la tierra estaba demasiado blanda los caballos apenas si podían correr.

- Edward en estas condiciones no podremos seguir- grito emmett a mis espaldas  
>- No quiero perderle la pista a ese desgraciado- hable decidido.<br>- Edward…debemos aguardar a que la lluvia pase…es obvio que el no va a continuar su travesía con un clima así.- respire tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos tienen razón…Edward tus amigos tienen razón hablo esa vocecita a mis espaldas.  
>- Tienen razón debemos parar…apenas veamos una posada nos detendremos…- bajamos el ritmo de los caballos pues estaban ya muy cansados, al poco rato pudimos divisar unas tenues luces, al cabo de unos metros de distancia pudimos distinguir el carruaje donde se trasladaba el desgraciado ese...tuvimos la suerte de que no, nos fue obligatorio quedarnos en la misma posada arriesgándonos a que nos descubrieran..emmett hizo un trato con el encargado de que nos quedáramos en el granero del lugar y nos avisara cualquier movimiento procedente de aquellas personas, pero lo mas importante que no revelara nuestra estadía allí…Jasper y emmett apenas entramos en el lugar buscaron la manera de descansar yo simplemente no podía…no dejaba de pensar que estaba ya a solo pasos de reencontrarme con la mujer que mas amaba en mi vida…eso era un bocado de alegría para mi corazón pero no podía dejar de lado el odio y la confusión que sentía.<br>Flash back:

- ¿estas seguro de lo que me dices Jasper?- pregunte incrédulo a sus palabras  
>- Absolutamente, yo mismo lo e escuchado y visto- Jasper estaba molesto, se le podía ver en la mirada era un hombre de pocas palabras pero muy temperamental, pero lo mas importante es que es un hombre de palabra.<br>- Debemos seguirle cuanto antes.  
>- Según los que escuche partirá mañana al amanecer.<br>- Entonces al amanecer partiremos con el.- al día siguiente estábamos ya emmett Jasper y yo a caballo el carruaje nos llevaba ya bario tiempo de haber partido pero seguirlo no seria difícil….  
>- Edward este camino lleva a Le Mans ese pueblo esta como a 5 días de camino.- 5 días, no era idiota eso esta muy claro…sabría que buscaríamos en los lugares cercanos y nos enfrascaríamos allí, maldito y mil veces maldito.<p>

Fin flash back

Parado en la puerta de aquel granero…con la mirada fija en la lluvia que caía incesante no podía dejar de pensar que haría si descubría algo que no quería….

Bella pov:

Tenía un plan trazado ya sabia exactamente lo que tendría que hacer, debían ser movimientos precisos y sin dudar un segundo en hacer lo que fuese con tal de salir de este lugar.

Había amanecido ya, pues aquella mujer había traído lo que me pareció el desayuno…era el día esta vez si saldría de aquí…comí pensativa puliendo mi plan y cuando la mujer se llevo la charola bacía y cerro la puerta con llave saque el pedazo de vidrio de debajo de la almohada y comencé a cortar las cuerdas de una manera fácil de esconder y que de un solo jalon se terminasen de romper…

Comencé a caminar de un lado para otro…pensando si esto era lo correcto...si de verdad debía hacerlo.

-¡vamos bella no seas cobarde!- me dije a mi misma luego de un largo suspiro…fui al baño y deje caer barias cosas haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que viniesen a ver…se comenzaron a escuchar voces masculinas mi plan había surtido efecto, el cerrojo de la puerta comenzó a hacer sonidos así que me deje caer al suelo y cerré los ojos acompasando mi respiración, hacia mucho que no fingía un desmayo desde que tenia los 17 y era con este tipo de actos tontos que se buscaba o aun se busca llamar la atención de los que se consideraban futuros maridos.

A continuación se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación.

- ¿pero que demonios a sucedido?- pregunto uno de los hombres  
>- Duquesa, donde esta, deje los juegos o le ira mal – el otro comento aparentemente no se habían fijado de la situación<br>- Yo siempre lo he dicho mas mujeres solo traen problemas  
>- ¿Es..es…esa es la duque?- interrumpió uno de los hombres a continuación se escucharon pasos apresurados que se detuvieron en seco al estar ya cerca de bella. Uno de los hombres se arrodillo frente a ella mientras el otro simplemente se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta del baño.- ¿duquesa...esta bien? ¿duquesa que le sucede?- pregunto el hombre junto a ella completamente nervioso, este a diferencia del su acompañante sentía en el fondo un poco de lastima por aquella mujer que no les había hecho nada. Puso su oído en el pecho de bella intentando escuchar los latidos de su corazón esperanzado con la idea que la mujer no estuviese muerta.<br>- ¿Y? ¿tenemos un cuerpo que desaparecer o no?- el hombre parado en el marco de la puerta pregunto con un tomo mas frío, pues en su corazón se albergaba un gran odio hacia las personas de la nobleza…había sido victima en el pasado de la crueldad de muchos de ellos ambiciosos y descorazonados, hombres y mujeres que por completo habían cambiado la manera de pensar y la forma de dirigirse al mundo este hombre ahora frío y lleno de rencor.  
>- Su corazón aun late…pero muy poco…crees que debamos llamar un medico.<br>- Por mí que se muera, así nos ahorramos el trabajo.  
>- Como puedes ser tan…- el hombre no término su frase pues bella ágilmente había tomado la pistola del hombre sin que este se diera cuenta… se levanto propinándole al hombre arrodillado frente a ella un golpe en la nariz con su codo haciendo que este se apartara rápidamente…<br>- ¡Pero que demonios es esto!- hablo el hombre moreno llevando su mano al lugar donde tenia su arma  
>- Entrégueme el arma o disparo- hable muy seria tratando de sostener el arma firme.<br>- A caso cree usted que le tengo miedo- me reto el hombre haciendo que mi boca desencajara por un segundo pero logre recobrar la compostura.  
>- Mi lord no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer...déme el arma<br>- Mi lady, miedo no le tengo así que demuéstreme lo que es capaz de hacer...- lo mire molesta quien se creía, mire al hombre inconciente en el piso con la nariz sangrante...- no lo repetiré de nuevo déme el arma – amenace firme...el hombre frente a mi simplemente sonrío de manera descarada y saco su arma apuntándola a mi.  
>- Veamos quien muere primero- sonrío mientras apretaba el gatillo…pero no me asustaría haría lo que fuese por salir de este lugar...fui mas rápida que el y dispare al ser primera vez que tomaba un arma entre mis manos fue un poco difícil de controlar al momento de la detonación. Rápidamente se escucho un grito ahogado de dolor….- ¡maldita mujer!- me miro el hombre furioso en el suelo con el pie ensangrentado.<br>- Entrégueme el arma y levántese - le ordene, este me miro completamente lleno de ira- que me de el arma caramba...aléjese de la puerta inmediatamente...- grite esta ves llena de coraje- obedezca o esta ves si apuntare bien el arma.- el hombre me miro una vez mas lleno de rencor…dejo caer el arma a mis pies, la tome rápidamente mientras el comenzaba a moverse hacia un rincón del cuarto de baño lentamente y cojeando por la herida. Salí del cuarto de baño aun apuntando con el ama al hombre cerré la puerta cuando ya estuve fuera intente ponerle cerrojo para evitar que me siguiera pero no pudo así que simplemente la bloquee con una silla no era algo seguro pero quizás me diera el suficiente tiempo de escapar de este lugar. Me termine de quitar las cuerdas de las muñecas y comencé a correr hacia la salida esta ves al llegar a la puerta de salida nada me detuvo pude sentir el aire fresco y la luz radiante del sol. La "residencia" si es que se podía llamar así a este lugar estaba al parecer internada en el bosque frente a esta habían varios caballos no dude un segundo en montarme en uno y comenzar a dejar detrás de mi aquel infierno…por fin era libre.  
>Estaba ya a varios metros de distancia cuando se escucharon varios disparos, el relinchar de caballos y los ladridos de varios perros…mire a mis espaldas y era ellos ¿como habían conseguido salir? ¿Maldición ser que esto no acabara nunca? Comencé a galopar rápidamente sintiendo el viento golpear mi rostro una lluvia de balas comenzaron a impactar muy cerca de mi una casi rosa mi piel pero no fue así pues impacto contra un árbol. Tome una de las Pistolas que había traído y comencé a disparar hacia a tras sin ver muy bien a que le disparaba<p>

Edward pov:

-Edward despierta… ¡Edward!- me llamaban a gritos al mismo tiempo que me estremecían fuertemente.  
>-¿que sucede?- me levante asustado- ¿que ocurre?<br>- ¡se ha ido Edward! Se ha ido ya y nosotros nos hemos quedado dormidos levántate hombre- dijo emmett apurado, había dicho que se ha ido ¡maldición! Comencé a colocarme mis zapatos rápidamente  
>- ¿y Jasper?<br>- esta preparando los caballos, hay que apurarnos si queremos alcanzarle.- los dos rápidamente terminamos de arreglarnos y corriendo nos montamos en los caballos, el día estaba soleado y los caminos estaba ya de nuevo sólidos para continuar un viaje…al parecer nos llevaba mucho tiempo de ventaja pero teníamos de nuestra parte que las marcas del carruaje no se habían borrado...Cabalgamos alrededor de dos horas hasta que llegamos a un pueblo, este ya había despertado todos estaban en las calles haciendo sus labores…a lo lejos pudimos divisar el carruaje detenido frente a una taberna sin dudarlo me dirigí allí, entre en el lugar armado de valor pero me decepcione al no encontrarlos dentro, ahora a donde rayos se fue ese desgraciado.

- brindo por todos ustedes, por que el día de hoy esta hermoso y por que mi amo es el mas generoso.- grito un hombre sentando en la barra de aquel lugar en la que solo habían alrededor de 3 personas, detrás de mi entraron emmett y Jasper mirando cada uno con sigilo la situación, reconocí al hombre inmediatamente era el cochero. Camine hecho una furia hacia el y son previo aviso lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo levante obligándolo a que me mirara.- ¡pero que rayos es esto!- el hombre estaba borracho pues apenas si podía mantenerse enfocado- ¿quien pamplinas se cree usted?  
>- ¿Donde esta tu amo?- pregunte amenazante y serio.<br>- No pretenderá que yo le diga a usted eso…tratándome de la forma en que me trata.- sentí a emmett gruñir detrás de mi- oye grandote cálmate, parece un oso..tomate un trago anda.  
>- Mira desgraciado, será mejor que respondas a la pregunta por que si no….<br>- Emmett por favor calma- lo freno Jasper- esto debe solucionarlo Edward- finalizo y una vez mas escuche gruñir a emmett claramente enfadado.  
>- Responde a mi pregunta, ¿donde esta tu amo?- el cantinero se acerco rápidamente a nosotros aun detrás de la barra.<br>- Caballeros no se que asuntos tengan, pero sean cuales sean por favor resuélvanlo afuera.- pidió el hombre amablemente y al mismo tiempo nervioso  
>- No se preocupe, nos iremos lo mas pronto posible y son hacer ningún daño si este caballero responde a nuestras preguntas- hablo Jasper muy educada mente pero se notaba un tono de molestia y frustración en su voz.<br>- Yo no tengo por que razón responderle nada a ustedes…suéltenme que no los conozco.  
>- ¡Ha! Pero me conocerás.- dije molesto y sin dudarlo un segundo mas le propine un buen golpe en el rostro impactándolo contra una mesa rompiéndola en varios pegasos- lo diré una vez más- levante al hombre por el cuello- donde….esta….tu amo- hable pausadamente para que las palabras fuese claras y fáciles de entender.<br>- Eso a usted no le importa.- respondió tajante con la boca partida y completamente sangrante. Esta vez no lo golpe si no que lo lance fuera del lugar atravesando una ventana… Salí rápidamente sintiendo los pasos de emmett, Jasper el cantinero y el resto de las personas que estaban dentro del lugar. El hombre yacía en el piso intentando de una manera muy vaga y penosa levantarse. Sin siquiera esperar le di un golpe en la cara de nuevo, otro mas y luego otro….  
>- ¡Edward! Inconciente no nos servirá- dijo emmett a mies espaldas.<br>- Tienes razón- mire alrededor buscando algo que me ayudase en esta situación  
>- Déjeme, su amigo tiene razón no me golpe déjeme en paz<br>- ¿Responderás mis preguntas?  
>- ¡No!- hablo con una sonrisa burlona. Gruñí audiblemente tomándolo de nuevo por el cuello y levantándolo- a donde me lleva que me ara- pregunto cuando comencé a caminar…llegue hasta una fuente que había cerca y allí metí su cabeza comenzando a ahogarlo.<br>- Dime donde esta tu amo- le dije halándolo por el cabello sacándolo del agua  
>- No tengo por que hacer eso- dijo ahogado, a lo que volví a meterle la cabeza en la fuente. Quizás si le refrescamos un poco la memoria hable.<br>- ¿Me dirá donde esta su amo?- pregunte sacándolo del agua nuevamente  
>- Esta bien, esta bien, pero déjeme ¡ya!<br>- ¡Habla!- le ordene  
>- Mi amo tomo un caballo y fue a visitar si casa de campo.<br>- ¿Donde esta eso?  
>- ¿Cree que lo sabría?- enarque una ceja incrédulo y lo moví inclinando su cabeza hacia el agua.- esta bien esta bien… la casa esta en esa dirección siga el camino es la única que hay- dijo señalando hacia la parte norte del pueblo.<br>- Gracias- dije soltándolo bruscamente dejándolo caer en la fuente, todo el mundo miraba el espectáculo en la calle camine hacia mi caballo y lo monte, emmett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo luego me acerque al cantinero y le deje una cantidad considerable de dinero.- para los daños ocasionado- le entregue el dinero y comencé a cabalgar rápidamente mi hermosa bella volveremos a estar juntos una vez mas…el camino fue realmente fácil como el hombre había dicho era la única casa que había en el bosque…al estar ya parado en la entrada de la casa mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente la puerta estaba abierta así que entre corriendo en la casa  
>- Edward, espera, no sabemos quienes están allí dentro- ignore las palabras de emmett y entre en aquel lugar comencé a buscar rápidamente por toda la casa.<br>- Edward mira esto- hablo Jasper en alguna parte de la casa, seguí su voz y fácilmente lo encontré parado frente a un cuadro…pero no cualquier cuadro era uno de mi difunta esposa mucho antes del matrimonio.- ¿que crees que signifique esto?  
>- No lo se Jasper, primero debemos encontrar a bella luego arreglaremos todo este asunto- dije completamente perturbado ante tales cosa.<br>- No hay nadie en la casa- hablo emmett serio…continuamos buscando por toda la casa llegue hasta una puerta que estaba entre abierta con la mano temblorosa la abrí era una habitación, mis ojos se nublaron en lagrimas al ver un vestido blanco, de novia sobre la cama…camine hasta llegar donde se encontraba el vestido y lo abrace, sentí su aroma era de mi bella, nunca había visto el vestido pero sabia que era el de ella, mi hermosa bella.  
>- Encontraste al….- mis dos amigos se quedaron congelados al verme, emmett se sentó a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi hombro intentando darme fuerzas.<br>- ¿Esto, es sangre?  
>- ¿Sangre?- dije sobresaltando ante las palabras de Jasper- ¿donde?- me levante de la cama rápidamente sin soltar el vestido de mi querida amada. Jasper me miro temeroso y señalo el piso…las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro no pude evitar sollozar, había llegado tarde mi bella….¡que han hecho contigo!<br>- Aquí parece que hubo una pelea- dijo emmett mirando la puerta que estaba tirada en el piso partida en dos.- me abrace con mas fuerza al imaginar los sucesos tan horribles que pudieron haber pasado en esta habitación…la mujer de mis sueños, una vez mas e perdido lo que mas amo con toda mi alma.  
>- ¡Ho! Pero que imagen tan triste tenemos aquí- escuche una voz, esa voz, la voz de ese desgraciado traidor- quien nos miraba con cinismo mientras aplaudía como si hubiera visto una función de circo.<p>

Bella pov:

- vamos bella no puedes volver allí, ya estas afuera- me dije a mi misma dirigiendo mi atención a mis perseguidores y el camino que había frente a mi de manera alternada…continúe disparando hasta que a la pistola ya no le quedaron balas, es acaso esta la manera en que todo terminara yo siendo perseguida por dos maleantes, dejando tras de mi una vida que prometía ser perfecta siendo querida por muchas personas y una en especial. Había luchado toda una vida por conseguir lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos, ser amada sinceramente y ahora que lo había conseguido terminaría de esta manera, ¿donde han quedado los finales felices y la promesa de un feliz para siempre? ¿Donde? Donde mas puede ser, en los cuentos de hadas.  
>Se escucho un ultimo disparo, luego el relinchar adolorido del caballo aun costado de mi pierna…este comenzó a levantarse completamente asustado y adolorido, trate de calmarlo, recobrar la calma para evitar caer y con ello ser capturada de nuevo...<p>

-so…so...so- le decía una y otra vez al enorme animal pero fue imposible calmarlo, se levanto en sus dos patas traseras tomándome por sorpresa, lo ultimo que vi fueron a aquellos hombres ya casi frente ami y de repente mi cuerpo comenzó a caer hasta impactar contra la tierra y comenzar a rodar colina abajo logrando darme una amplia variedad de golpes con todo lo que estuviese en el camino. De un momento a otro mi cuerpo dejo de rodar y golpearse levante la cabeza en busca de orientación y lo único que sentí fue un torrente de sangre correr entre mis piernas y luego caer desmayada.


	28. Chapter 28

A pocos metros de todo el caos que rodeaba a bella se encontraba una pequeña casa de campo donde residían un matrimonio ya de muchos años, eran dos ancianos que Vivian solos en aquel lugar sus hijos habían crecido y establecido sus vidas dejando de alguna forma en el olvido a estas dos personas. En sus tiempos estas dos personas habían tenido una vida completa, llena de alegrías y desencantos.

Paúl Thompson era un hombre de pocas palabras, abogado retirado muy inteligente pero para nada arrogante, con los años había aprendido que ese tipo de actitudes no le servían, un hombre completamente analítico, lo caracterizaba una mirada penetrante y a la vez comprensiva.

Elena Thompson un mujer que inspiraba cariño y un aire maternal a todas aquellas personas que tuvieran la oportunidad de verla, entregada a su casa y esposo. Gozaba de una paz interna que muchas personas jamás en su vida han logrado siquiera imaginar que existe, pero a pesar de aquello se hacia presente un vacío en su corazón, pues con el pasar de los años se acercaba la vejes y con ello dolorosamente el final de sus días.

- ¿hace un hermoso día no crees mujer?- pregunto paúl a su mujer quienes ambos estaban como todos los días sentados en el jardín trasero de su pequeña casa cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías.  
>- Me parece que esta igual que ayer- respondió Elena sin despegar su mirada del libro que sostenía en sus manos.<br>- Insisto mujer hay algo diferente este día.- insistió mirando la inmensidad de bosque que les daba sombra  
>- Y yo insisto paúl lo veo igual que ayer.- respondió Elena aun concentrada en su lectura.<br>- Mujer pero si no has despegado un segundo la mirada de ese libro…mira, mira las aves están alteradas  
>- Quizás están de caza paúl<br>- Puede que tengas razón- por unos momentos se hizo el silencio, Elena estaba simplemente concentrada en su lectura, mientras que paúl no despegaba su vista de aquel bosque presentía que algo extraño estaba pasando, la simple idea de parecía atractivo pues era un hombre al que le gustaban los retos.  
>- Escucha eso Elena…son disparos.<br>- Ya te lo he dicho paúl deben de estar de casería.  
>- Pues si es así, déjame decirte mujer que cazan muy mal.- paúl se sentó mas cómodamente en su asiento imaginando quienes serian aquellas personas que cazaban en el bosque y tan mal.- mira eso Elena…es que eso- paúl brinco de su asiento sorprendido<br>- No ha de ser nada paúl  
>- Elena, mujer pero despega la mirada de ese libro y mira lo que esta sucediendo.- Elea suspiro e hizo lo que su marido le pidió, por un momento no le pareció observar nada solo una capa de polvo entre los árboles, hasta que el viendo la disperso mostrando lo que tanto había exaltado a su marido. Ambos se miraron horrorizados pero no dudaron un segundo en correr directamente para ver que sucedía.<br>- Paúl, es una joven y esta herida hay que hacer algo- dijo Elena nerviosa y alterada ante la chica que estaba frente a ellos, había rodado por todo la colina, por su frente corría sangre se había golpeado con una roca al caer.  
>- Pobre chica- hablo paúl por primera vez observando como su esposa se acercaba a la chica- ¿crees que este bien?<br>- Yo no lo creo así- respondió Elena levantando la cabeza de la muchacha pero esta, estaba desmayada.  
>- ¿Que crees que halla pasado?<br>- ¿Como crees que yo sepa las razones paúl?- Elena examinaba la cabeza de la pobre chica con las manos temblorosas, suspiro de alivio al ver que solo tenia un rasguño que Elena esperaba no fuese nada grave. Paúl aparto su mirada de la cima de la colina y paro nuevamente en la chica, hasta que noto algo que su esposa no había notado.  
>- Elena…<br>- ¿Ummm...?- fue la única respuesta que aquel hombre recibió  
>- Elena, mujer no soy doctor pero creo que esta chica necesita un doctor.<br>- Paúl, que te hizo intuir eso- lo miro Elena- ¿el que este desmayada o la sangre que corre por su frente?  
>- Yo diría que lo intuí gracias a la sangre que macha su vestido.- Elena miro sin entender a su esposo por unos segundos hasta que fijo su mirada en la chica nuevamente y vio que lo que su esposo decía era verdad todas las piernas de la chica estaban bañadas en sangre.<br>- ¡Corre paúl, corre busca un doctor!- el hombre miro hacia los lados sin saber que hacer pegando saltitos sobre si mismo- ¡paúl que esperas!  
>- Si, si, si- paúl salio corriendo literalmente hasta un punto del ancho jardín en el cual se detuvo en seco y volvió hasta donde estaba su mujer- Elena<br>- Por dio paúl pensé que ya estaba con el doctor.- Elena quien estaba tratando de tomarle el pulso a la chica miro a su marido, en otro momento esto quizás le parecería gracioso pero ahora era simplemente una perdida de tiempo.  
>- Pensé que tal vez será más conveniente que lleváramos a la chica a dentro.<br>- Tienes razón, paúl debes cargarla esta perdiendo mucha sangre. No podemos dejar que muera.

Edward pov:

-¡Ho! Pero que imagen tan triste tenemos aquí –escuche una voz, esa voz, la voz de ese desgraciado traidor quien nos miraba con cinismo mientras aplaudía como si hubiera visto una función de circo.

-maldito desgraciado como te atreves- me salte sobre el pero unos brazos me detuvieron- suéltame emmett ese maldito no merece estar aquí- forcejeaba con emmett pero este no me soltaba.- ¿que has hecho con ella? ¿Que le has hecho a mi bella maldito?  
>- nada, digamos que es solo algo llamado ojo por ojo<br>- de que hablas imbecil- pregunte lleno de ira, pensando lo peor y completamente confundido.  
>- Arthur te agradeceríamos que hables de manera clara y sin rodeos- Jasper se adelanto hacia Arthur y lo miro serio dando a entender de buena manera sus intenciones.<br>- tu me la quitaste, sabias que era mía y aun así la alejaste de mi…- lo mire perplejo, ¿que estaba diciendo? ¿A caso el tenia algo con bella?, ¿a caso ella me había engañado? Me separe de emmett, este me miro cauteloso pero no me detuvo en el fondo el quería tanto como yo destruir a este maldito.  
>- ¿de que hablas?<br>- por dios- bufo- no me te hagas el desentendido Edward Cullen sabes perfectamente de que hablo.  
>- no tengo la mas minima idea de que hablas- dije ya molesto apretando con fuerza el vestido de bella que aun mantenía en mis manos.- explícame de donde sacaste esto- metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y le enseñe la peineta que era de carmen.<br>- por que tengo que darte explicaciones…- hablo desafiante, deje caer el vestido de bella al piso y saque el pequeño revolver de mi bota y le apunte en la frente.  
>- me aclararas todo lo que se me antoje preguntarte, sin mas idioteces- le quite el seguro al arma mirándolo directamente a los ojos retándolo a que hiciera algún movimiento.<br>-Edward si lo matamos no podremos encontrar a bella- hablo emmett  
>- emmett tiene razón, Edward…<br>- el hablara y dirá todo lo que deseo saber dejara todos los puntos ciegos en claro por que si no lo matare, no son antes torturarlo como a cualquier delincuente de baja calaña. Te conviene cooperar pues gozo de muy poca paciencia y así como llegue aquí por mis propios medio también descubriré que pasó con bella.  
>- tu bella, debes saber primeramente que no le hice nada al contrario fue ella que me hizo a mi- dijo señalando su nariz con una mano en su fallida huida hace 4 días.- y esa sangre de allí fue de uno de las personas que estaban aquí, sufrió un disparo en el pie durante su escape de hoy.- bella había escapado, mi bella sigue con vida. Sonreí internamente al saber que mi bella nunca se rendiría por nada, ni nadie siempre una mujer fuerte, estaba orgulloso de el, a pesar de que no me supo esperar.<br>-¿donde esta?- pregunte serio  
>- ¿en verdad crees que lo sabría?- hundí el cañón del revolver en su frente indicando claramente que no aceptaba idioteces- no lo se Edward…escapo no entiendes- había que felicitar al hombre tenia agallas a pesar de su estado ágilmente coloque la pistola al revés y le di con la parte inferior de esta por la sien provocando que se tambaleará hasta caer en la cama<br>- el que no entendió fuiste tu he dicho que gozo de poca paciencia- escuche como emmett y Jasper apuntaron sus armas a Arthur  
>- intenta algo mas, así sea verbal y ese será tu lecho de muere- hablo emmett<br>-explica por que razón tienes esta peineta, y mas aun por que demonios hay un retrato de mi difunta esposa en esta casa.  
>-por dios, como puede ser tan cínico<br>-¡explícate!- ordene  
>-carmen era mi prometida antes de casarse contigo….<br>- ¿que has dicho?- lo interrumpí asombrado. Jasper coloco su mano en mi hombro  
>-dejemos que se explique- respire profundamente Jasper tenia razón.<br>-gracias jazz  
>- no me digas así. Solo mis amigos pueden y tú no están en esa definición.- Arthur bufo<br>- carmen y yo nos conocíamos desde nuestros nacimientos, nuestras familias eran grandes amigos hacia ya muchos años, y con el paso de los años nosotros nos hicimos mas que amigos, nuestro amor era tan fuerte que fue el primero en su vida y ella en la mía- aquellas palabras no me gustaban para nada. El contaba aquellos acontecimientos como si no fuesen la gran cosa pero saber algo así para mi si lo eran  
>- ¿si su amor era tan grande por que se caso conmigo?<br>-por que, tuve una oportunidad de estudiar fuera de Inglaterra me garantizaban algo sólido….carmen insistía en ir conmigo, se negaba a que nos separásemos pero debía ser así ella prometió esperarme, esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.- Arthur miraba la cama mientras hablaba- pero las cosas no sucedieron así, ami me llevo mucho mas tiempo del que pensé en volver a Inglaterra y cuando por fin lo hice la busque pero resulto que ella se había casado contigo, tenia una familia y una vida feliz no interferiría con ello pero debía aclarar las cosas para poder olvidarla fácilmente.  
>-¿estuviste con ella el día del incendio?- pregunte mirándolo, con el pulso alterado, mi corazón en cualquier momento rompería mi pecho de martillear tan fuerte contra el.<br>-así es  
>- y por que no evitaste su muerte, por que la dejaste tener un final así, si tanto la amabas – grite con todas mis fuerzas<br>- por que al igual que tu en estos momentos no esperaba enterarme que rennesmee era mi hija y no tuya- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos los míos sin duda estaba abiertos de par en par completamente atónito rennesme, mi pequeña rennesme la que había criado durante sus años de vida mi nena, mi princesa la que había querido con toda mi alma desde el momento que supe su existencia ella que consideraba sangre de mi sangre, no lo era.  
>-mientes, maldito mientes…te atreves a mentir en mi cara…- grite mucho mas fuerte ahora evitando derramar lagrimas en frente de este bastardo<br>- no miento Edward, al yo irme carmen quedo embrazada, ella no lo sabia y cuando lo supo no encontró otra manera de mantener su sana reputación que contraer matrimonio.  
>- y yo me ofrecí en bandeja de plata…como un idiota- dejando detrás mi vida, mi familia arriesgue todo por ella y ella simplemente me uso, viví en la miseria tras la sombra de su muerte durante mi vida, sintiéndome un miserable cuando ella me había engañado y jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos.- ¿como supiste todo esto? – hable serio e inexpresivo, o al menos eso intente.<br>- ese día ella me lo contó todo ya te lo dije, me entrego la peineta como muestra de que su amor por mi era eterno pero me pidió que me alejara y no volviera jamás, por que de algún modo te quería y no merecías que te hiciéramos daño de una forma así- no habían palabras para expresaran como me sentía, molesto, decepcionado, usado e idiota en proporciones milenarias- me pidió que me marchara antes de que volvieras y así lo hice estaba ya algo lejos de la casa cuando comencé a ver humo, volví de inmediato y lo único que conseguí ver fue la casa completamente hecha ruinas y los bomberos intentando apagar las llamas. Alguien me dijo que no se habían salvado ni la esposa y la niña solo tú por que aun no llegabas al momento de incendio. En ese momento te odie con toda mi alma, por tu culpa ella murió, que clase de marido te hacías llamar, que amor le demostraste, como juraste en la casa de dios cuidarla y protegerla, cuando de verdad tuviste que estar allí, no lo hiciste las dejaste morir.  
>-por que esperaste hasta ahora<br>- por que desapareciste, te seguí por toda Europa hasta que un día me di por vencido y decidí que dios se encargaría de ti.  
>-por que volviste<br>-gracias a tu hermosa bella…y su talento para el periodismo, fue ella la que me llevo a ti, fue ella la que provoco todo esto…fue prácticamente mi socia sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
>-maldito no te atrevas a hablar de bella con ese todo de burla….jamás vuelvas hablar de alguna mujer que hallamos conocido tu y yo. Por que escúchame una cosa carmen pudo haberme engañado y usado pero sigue siendo una dama, y bella ella es inocente en todo esto…solo que buscabas era hacerme sufrir como sufriste lo has logrado. Ahora te agradecería que te alejaras de nosotros y no vuelvas más.<br>-Edward es un secuestrador.  
>-emmett es un hombre, herido y tu y yo sabemos como puede llegar a ser un hombre en ese estado…si sabes en donde esta Isabella dímelo en este momento- mire a Arthur completamente serio<br>- no lo se  
>- entonces largo de aquí, no te quiero ver de nuevo, jamás vuelvas a entrar en mi vida…jamás entiéndelo bien o yo mismo me encargare de ti sin importar las consecuencias- baje mi arma y me agache recogiendo el vestido de bella, Arthur se levanto sigilosamente y a paso nervioso salio de nuestras vistas y de nuestras vidas esperaba que también. Solo quedaba una cosa encontrar a bella y no descansaría hasta que fuese así.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Alice pov:

La preocupación estaba volviendo añicos mis nervios se habían ido ya hace caso mas de una semana, no teníamos ningún tipo de noticias, nana, rose y yo vivíamos únicamente en la angustia pero eso no era lo único torturador, el silencio era simplemente lo peor de todo, ninguna distracción y tres mujeres en una casa llena de silencio eso solo ocasionaba que los pensamientos fluyeran creando posibilidades tan ilimitadas como el mismo universo lleno de misterios.

-deberíamos calmarnos todo estará bien, ya verán pronto entraran por esa puerta felices en compañía de bella.- Rosalíe había dejado de leer su libro, si es que en algún momento lo estuvo leyendo…tan tenso era el ambiente que nos rodeaba que era necesario recordarnos o intentar convencernos de que las cosas pueden salir bien.  
>- tienes toda la razón Rosalíe es solo cuestión de esperar- suspire mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana, afuera hacia un día ventoso esperaba que no lloviera, la alegría que el sol traía anunciando un nuevo día, era lo único que daba algo de vida a esta casa y a nosotras.- esperar…<br>-niñas, estoy muy preocupada por bella, tengo un mal presentimiento.- nana jugaban con sus manos en el delantal, estirándolo y luego arrugándolo con sus propias manos.  
>-no sucederá nada nana, te lo aseguro, Edward ya la debe haber encontrado y nosotras aquí preocupadas como tontas chiquillas.<br>-lo se niña rose, pero en mi hay algo que me tiene preocupada.- volví a mirar a nana y esta nos miraba a ambas con demasiada preocupación, por un momento sentí miedo ¿abra acaso algo que nosotras ignoremos?  
>- la leve idea, que mi pequeña bella estuviese embarazada antes de todo esto del secuestro- volvió nuevamente a jugar con su delantal, como si fuese una niña pequeña e indefensa a la que le viniese un cataclismo encima.<br>- ¿estas segura de lo que dices nana?  
>- niña rose esas son cosas que una mujer sabe, mas una mujer como yo que ha estado con la niña bella desde su nacimiento.<br>- ¿Edward lo sabia nana?- me atreví a preguntar temiendo lo peor, por la situación en la que todos nos encontrábamos, seria demasiada mala fortuna, la pobre bella en ese estado tan delicado y mas aun se peligraba la vida de ella y mi futuro sobrino, ahora mas que nunca deseaba que las cosas salieran intactas.  
>- estoy tentada a pensar querida Alice que ni ella misma lo sabia- levante la mirada bruscamente. Mire a nana y a Rosalíe simultáneamente completamente preocupada, las cosas no podían estar así de mal.<br>- debemos pensar con calma, no nos dejemos llevar por el pánico- Rosalíe pidió que nos calmásemos, pero como hacerlo en estas condiciones si antes existía un miedo irrefutable hacia una posible perdida, este se había duplicado.

-miladi's han llegado- dijo Garrett entrando en el pequeña estancia en la casa de Edward donde nos encontrábamos, todas nos miramos al mismo tiempo por un plazo de 5 segundos luego nos levantamos y rápidamente comenzamos a caminar- correr por los pasillos hasta el recibidor. Se escuchaban varias voces masculinas pero ninguna femenina, tómense a ponerme nerviosa y a disminuís mis pasos temiendo por la imagen con la que nos enfrentaríamos. No se en que momento pero me encontraba parada ya al pie de la escalera con el corazón en la mano, solo un segundo fue necesario para que todos los nervios se marcharan, estaban todos allí parados al pie de la escalera, emmett y Jasper Lucian algo sucios y cansados, Edward llevaba a bella del brazo la observaba con dulzura en los ojos, pero había algo mas conocía a mi hermano y sabia que tanta sutileza era consecuencia de algo que deseaba reprimir.  
>- ¡bella!- grite bajando las escaleras rebosante de emoción, corrí directo hacia ella y la abrace con mucha fuerza- estaba muy preocupada, por ti y lo que pudiese pasar<br>- quien... ¿Quien eres? ¿Te conozco?...- me pregunto completamente rígida, me separe de ella perpleja, ella simplemente miraba a Edward interrogante- ¿Edward la conozco? La…- me miro con la cabeza ladeada y luego volvió a mirar a Edward- ¿la conocemos? – no entendía nada de esto, Jasper se acerco a mi y me abrazo sobre mis hombros y beso mi cabeza.  
>- si cariño ella es, Alice mi hermana…- bella me miro examinándome de pies a cabeza…estaba sin habla que se suponía que era esto una broma de mal gusto<br>- ¿y nos llevamos bien?- bella miraba a Edward con una mirada nueva, una mirada brillante, admiraba cada rasgo, expresión que el hacia  
>- ¿me pueden decir que pasa aquí?- intervino Rosalíe.<br>- si cariño se llevan muy bien…- Edward le sonrío y beso su frente bella solo cerro los ojos y asistió  
>- ¿y la mujer rubia quien es?- Rosalíe la miro indignada.<br>- soy tu mejor amiga…  
>-¿lo es?- bella miro a Edward, dejando a Rosalíe con la boca abierta completamente<br>- así es querida, es tu mejor amiga.- ella sonrío y asintió, volvió a mirarnos como tratando de recordar lo que le habían dicho apenas minutos atrás  
>- ¿y la señora que me ve con los ojos cristalinos? ¿Es tu madre? ¿O la mía?<br>-ella es tu nana…cariño ella…  
>- ¡ya! Que es todo esto…como no sabes quienes somos…dejen este juego cruel y digan que sucede aquí- grite yo exasperada completamente, Jasper me abrazo mas a el pidiendo que me calmara en susurros. Bella le susurro algo al oído a Edward y este a ella.<br>- Alice, permíteme, permítanme- se corrigió rápidamente mi hermano- explicarles, bella sufrió un accidente…- tape mi boca ante la exclamación de susto- sufre amnesia por esta razón no los reconoce.

…..

4 días atrás:

Bella pov:

-Es una chica muy linda- decía una voz que no reconocía una voz femenina  
>-si lo es, pero es una lastima que le halla sucedido algo así.- abrí mis ojos pesadamente, que estaba sucediendo, ¿de que hablaban? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quienes son ellos? Y lo más importante ¿quien soy yo?<br>-¡Ho paúl! ¡Esta despertando!- pestañee varias veces para poder adaptarme a la luz del lugar, estaba en una especie de cuarto y frente a mi habían tres personas que ¿no conocía? O ¿si conocía? Mi mente simplemente estaba en blanco.  
>-¿qui…..quienes son ustedes?- mi voz sonó quebrada, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme instintivamente me queje y lleve mi mano hacia el lugar donde me dolía en este había una especie de ¿parche? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quienes son? ¿Qué es todo esto?<br>- soy Elena, el es mi esposo paúl y el señor allí sentado- mire a todos detenidamente la cabeza me dolía, realmente no era la única parte de mi cuerpo que me dolía pero sin duda era la que mas me torturaba. Observe al hombre sentado en una silla al costado de la cama con un maletín en sus manos y unos lentes que casi se le caían del rostro, tenia una expresión preocupada.- el es el doctor Morgan.  
>-¿doctor? Que… ¿que ha sucedido? ¿Que hago aquí?<br>- sufriste un accidente, pequeña- comenzó el hombre llamado paúl- no lo recuerdas…caíste colina abajo  
>-¿accidente?- mire mis brazos, manos y piernas estaban todas llenas de moretones, una vez mas volví a tocar mi frente presionando un poco donde tenia el parche y termine siseando de dolor.<br>- dime, ¿quien eres?… ¿sabes quien eres?- pregunto el doctor levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a mi, mirándome a través de sus lentes  
>- ¿quien soy?<br>- si, ¿como te llamas? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién eres?- todos me observaban, analíticos esperando una respuesta, intente pensar un poco en esas preguntas pero…simplemente no recordaba nada.  
>- no lo se<br>- ¿sabes lo que es esto?- pregunto el doctor señalando una objeto  
>- es una silla<br>-¿y esto?  
>- un florero<br>-¿y esto?  
>- ese es su estetoscopio…- el doctor me miro mientras que yo simplemente no sabia que demonios estaba pasando o paso..<br>-esto es muy común al haber tenido ella esa lesión en la cabeza- el doctor se dirigió hacia el hombre y la mujer que me miraban parados desde el otro lado de la habitación con cara de preocupación.  
>- ¿que tiene doctor?<br>- me temo que es amnesia- todos dirigieron su mirada a mi- una muy común, no recuerda sus datos personales, solo las cosas básicas como pude demostrarlo ahorita.  
>- cree que debamos decirle… ¿lo otro doctor?<br>- creo que deberían primero tratar de hacer que recuerde lo mas básico como quien es, de donde viene y quien es su familia, para poderlos localizar y así ellos puedan encargarse con mas facilidad de esta situación.  
>-¿cuando cree que dure esta situación doctor?- preguntaba la mujer preocupada, me miraba con cariño y lastima al mismo tiempo.<br>-eso es algo impredecible…- el hombre agacho la cabeza apesadumbrado suspiro y luego se escuso marchándose de el lugar. No puedo describir lo difícil que es estar en un lugar y no saber completamente nada, ni siquiera tu propio nombre. Estábamos sentados en un enorme jardín, en donde se suponía me habían encontrado hacia ya un día que residía y continuaba en el mismo estado.

- quieres un poco de te cariño, ¿te gusta el te?- pregunto Elena con mucho cariño trayendo en sus manos una charola  
>- no lo se- la mire confundida y ella solo me miro con lastima.<br>- Es una lastima que le suceda algo así, a una niña tan bella como tu- comento con una sonrisa y avanzo hacia su marido quien estaba leyendo el periódico muy concentrado.  
>- Paúl tu copa de brandi.- imágenes llegaron a mi mente, un hombre con una copa llamándome… bella, bella ten cariño, ten tu juguete<br>- Bella….Isabella- balbucee pensativa  
>- ¿Que has dicho querida?- pregunto Elena con una sonrisa<br>- ¿Mi nombre es isabella?  
>- Pues, eso parece- dijo paúl con una sonrisa- estamos progresando<br>- Es un nombre muy lindo querida…- Elena sonrío, colocando la charola en una pequeña mesa y sentándole luego para tomar su libro y comenzar a leer. Isabella, Isabella se repetía ese nombre en mi mente es un nombre muy serio quizás un diminutivo como isa o bella divagaba con la mirada en la puesta de sol entre los árboles, realmente era muy lindo todo aquello, quisiera saber si en algún momento estuve así sentada en compañía de alguien admirando algo tan hermoso y simple como un atardecer. ¿Había acaso dejando una vida atrás? ¿Una familia? ¿amigos? ¿Un amor? ¿Había dejado atrás algo que valga la pena recordar? Un sueño, un amor…¿mi corazón le pertenecería a alguien? Constantemente este día me había preguntado como habría sido mi vida, si habría sido una vida feliz pero lo que mas me había preguntado era por que razón había tenido yo este accidente, Elena y paúl me habían dicho que yo no era de este lugar, por que era primera vez que me veían y ellos llevaban aquí casi una década. Eran un matrimonio hermoso, ¿acaso llegue yo a compartir algo tan hermoso así anteriormente? No sabia si me gustaba o no, pero realmente me era demasiado incomodo sentirse perdido en el mundo, sin tener un indicio que te dijera como comenzar una travesía o regresar a ella.

Edward pov:

Luego de mi encuentro con Arthur, decidimos descansar un poco pero no nos marcharíamos de aquel pueblo hasta que la encontráramos, si había escapado rogaba a dios y todos sus Ángeles que estuviese aquí.

Al día siguiente comenzamos con la búsqueda, nos dividimos para abarcar mas espacio aunque no era mucho realmente… ya para la tarde había preguntado en todos los lugares por donde pase, nadie había visto nada ni sabia nada tampoco. Volvía de regreso a la posada cuando me encontré con Jasper y emmett ambos venían en las mismas condiciones que yo cansados y sin nada. La posada estaba llena de personas, hombre todos hablando y tomando una copa despreocupados, sus temas de conversación no salían de el clima, el ganado y las nuevas remodelaciones que se estaban haciendo en la posada gracias a mi y mi poca paciencia.

-tranquilo Edward la vamos a encontrar – dijo Jasper colocando su mano en mi hombro  
>- Jasper tiene razón Edward, llevamos a penas un día buscando, este es un lugar pequeño será sencillo encontrarla.- emmett que estaba a mi derecha en la barra sonrío lo mejor que pudo para darme aliento y pidió al cantinero tres cervezas. Encontrar a bella me preocupaba y sabia que ahora seria mas sencillo que el imbecil ese de por medio pero no podía apartar de mi mente el engaño de carmen hacia mi, reneesme fue para mi, el mundo entero vivía y respiraba por esa niña era la luz de mis ojos, pero resulto que no, no era ella mi niña…si no de ese desgraciado. Me ponía en su lugar, en el lugar de Arthur ¿acaso yo hubiera actuado diferente en una situación así? No claro que no, quizás hubiera actuado peor que el.<p>

-disculpe caballeros, pero ¿encontraron a la persona que buscaban?- pregunto el posadero con cautela, no debíamos de tener muy buena cara, podría ser eso o que guardaba su distancia ante el espectáculo de hace días.  
>-no creo que sea de su interés, pero ¡no!<br>-pues yo creo que se algo, conde Cullen que a ustedes puede que le interese…- dijo con una sonrisa  
>- hable y hombre deje la charlatanería que no tengo paciencia.<br>-bueno ven a aquel caballero- señalo a o largo de la barra, los tres volteamos en la misma dirección y había un señor sentado tomando una copa con la mirada perdida en la pared.  
>-¿que sucede con el?- pregunto Jasper haciendo que volviéramos nuestra atención al posadero<br>- pues, ayer encontró a una señorita en el bosque según lo que se, tuvo un accidente huyendo de unos bandoleros  
>- ¿esta seguro de lo que dice?- dije agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la camisa completamente esperanzado debía ser ella debía ser mi bella, el hombre me miro asustado por un instante pero al divisar una media sonrisa en mi rostro continuo hablando.<br>- si así es, hablen con el se llama paúl los ayudara mejor que yo..- hicimos lo que el posadero nos aconsejo y resulto verdad todo lo que decía el hombre al principio no, nos tenia mucha confianza pues tres hombres buscando a una mujer y en las fachas que nos encontrábamos completamente sucios y harapientos no me parecía extraña su reacción, lo pudimos convencer contándole todo lo sucedido, me vi obligado a enseñare el anillo de bella mas la peineta de carmen, fue entonces cuando el hombre nos creyó. Al llegar a la casa de aquel hombre no me sorprendió que no hubiésemos encontrado nada en este día pues vivía algo alejado de la ciudad menos de un kilómetro.

- Elena, mujer aparece tengo algo aquí que creo hará bien- hablo el hombre en la estancia de aquella pequeña y acogedora casa  
>- Espera un segundo paúl- respondió una mujer saliendo de algún lugar, quizás la cocina pues traía puesto un delantal y sus manos mojadas<br>- Elena, mujer te presento a el conde Edward Cullen, el Márquez Jasper whitlock y el coronel emmett macCarty  
>- Es un placer tenerlo aquí, ¿pero a que se debe esta visita?<br>- Señora déjeme presentarme correctamente- hable esta vez yo- soy Edward Cullen el prometido de Isabella Swann- ambos ancianos se miraron unos a otros y luego su atención volvió a mi.  
>- Le pediré que se sienten caballeros y me expliquen mejor – hicimos lo que pidió y comencé a relatar nuevamente lo sucedido.<br>- Me gustaría que por favor me permitiese verla.- los ancianos nuevamente intercambiaron miradas  
>- Esperen un instante por favor voy a por ella – la mujer suspiro y luego se levanto dirigiéndose a unas escaleras. Comencé a mover la pierna por instinto, estaba nervioso e impaciente, ¿si no era ella mi bella que haría?<br>- Quien es Elena ¡dime!- estaba mirando el piso al momento de escuchar esa voz, la vos de mi hermosa amada, levante la vista y venia bajando las escaleras…no fue conciente de mis actos hasta que ella hablo.  
>- ¿Quien es usted, suélteme con que derecho se atreve a abrazarme y mucho mas oler mi cabello?- había corrido escaleras arriba sin poder esperar a que estuviera cerca de mi y la abrace sintiendo todo su delicado y familiar aroma, pero me aleje de inmediato ante sus palabras<br>- Bella que sucede como que quien soy….soy Edward  
>- Pues mucho gusto soy Isabella<br>- ¿Bella cariño que te sucedió?  
>- ¿Quien es el Elena?- pregunto bella a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella mirándome con lastima<br>- Cariño será mejor que nos sentemos.- y así comenzó una nueva charla, no podía creer que por culpa de ese imbecil mi pobre bella tuviera amnesia no recordaba nada de lo que vivimos, no me recordaba, no recordaba el amor infinito que siento por ella, por lo menos estaba viva sana y salva…saldríamos juntos de esto así tuviese que enamorarla de nuevo reafirmar mi amor por ella, lo haría una y mil veces mas, ahora bella es mi vida.  
>- Espere conde, antes de que se marche debe saber algo.- me detuvo paúl y Elena luego de que todos salieron, volveríamos a Londres, para que bella estuviese en su medio y pudiera recuperarse mas rápido.<br>- ¿Sucede algo?  
>- Conde lo lamento mucho pero lo a perdido.- dijo Elena mirando el piso con mucha tristeza<br>- ¿A perdido que? no los comprendo ¿de que hablan?  
>- En el accidente bella perdió al bebe – me quede en shock un minuto o mas…bella estaba embarazada y no me dijo nada, estaba embrazada y perdió el fruto de nuestro amor por culpa de ese desgraciado… mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse ese maldito pagara todo lo que me a ocasionado<br>- No, no lo sabia- dije mirando a fuera donde estaba bella al parecer presentándose con Jasper y emmett  
>- Tenia solo 2 meses, creo que ella tampoco lo sabia mi lord debe cuidarla mucho…y cuando recobre completamente la memoria decirle esto con mucho tacto, es una noticia dura.<br>- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella y mucho mas por sus concejos, los tomare en cuenta y mas que nada no los olvidare, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad prometo que los visitaremos.- sonreí e hice una reverencia para luego alejarme hacia donde estaban esperándome…seria un largo camino de regreso a casa y otro mucho mas por el camino de los recuerdos, me tome la libertad de comprar un carruaje no permitiría que bella viajase incomoda de regreso a casa.- estaré contigo para siempre, jamás permitiré que algo como esto vuelva a suceder, jamás- le susurre en el oído a bella mientras esta dormía sobre mi regazo inconciente, lucia hermosa ante la luz de la luna tan perfecta, preciosa mi bella.


	30. Chapter 30

- milord ya esta aquí.- dijo Garrett asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta en mi habitación  
>- un segundo Garrett ya bajo.- aun estaba acostado en mi cama, casi era medio día, bella ya había llegado le pedí que viniese por que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, además de tratar de recuperar su memoria. Los calidos momentos que había vivido hacia ya casi un mes, un mes antes de que ocurriese todo este desastre, la idea de que bella y yo tuviéramos un hijo, una pequeña personita fruto de nuestro amor, las cosas había estado tan bien o al menos eso pensaba. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme completamente ausente de mi entorno<br>- ¡esto es tan lindo! Jamás había visto algo así.- me sobresalte al escuchar a bella en mi habitación , allí estaba parada, sus cabellos caían sueltos sobre sus hombros, traía un hermoso vestido de primavera, blanco con muchos encajes, una imagen muy diferente a lo acostumbrado no traía guantes ni su capa, extrañaba esa imagen, aunque debo admitir que ese atuendo le quedaba a la perfección, se amoldaba a su cuerpo parecía un ángel inocente y hermoso.- ¡santo dios! Disculpa mi intromisión no sabia que estaba aquí.- las palabras apresuradas de bella dispersaron mis pensamientos, estaba sonrosada y cubría sus ojos con sus delicadas manos, no había caído en cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que recordé que solo llevaba puesto mi pantalón.- disculpa…yo…no.- bella aun con los ojos tapados buscaba una manera de salir de la habitación.  
>- ¡espera! No te vallas- camine hacia ella, aun cubría su rostro, reí y aparte sus manos de su cara, me miro con inocencia en la mirada, acaricie sus mejillas sonrosadas, tan delicadas y suaves acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente y con mucha sutileza deposite un fugaz beso en sus labios, me separe mirándola, ella aun conservaba sus ojos cerrados sonreí y deposite un beso mas n su frente- me vestiré, si quieres espérame en mi estudio – ella me miro, asintió y sin decir nada mas se dirigió a mi estudio. Me aseé y vestí rápidamente<br>- Es un hermoso piano- hablo apenas me vio  
>- Si, es muy hermoso<br>- Espero me disculpes por lo sucedido hace unos minutos.- agacho la cabeza apenada.- no sabia que era tu habitación…¿o si? es muy confuso todo esto  
>- Puedo imaginarlo…debe ser frustrante no recordar nada.- me, senté junto a bella en el banquillo del piano y destape las teclas…estaban algo sucias, una cap de polvo las cubría, se veía el descuido de mi parte.<br>- Yo no diría frustrante.- bella miraba las teclas y con delicadeza pasaba sus dedos por cada uno de ellas- si no, confuso- me miro. Por unos minutos nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro, ese tacto tan delicado que tanto había añorado, instintivamente cerré mis ojos y recargue levemente mi cabeza en su mano..  
>- No sabes cuanto te extraño.- hable aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su otra mano acariciar mis cabellos, con suavidad hundía sus dedos…y acariciaba mi cuero cabelludo como si se tratase de la mas delicada reliquia, sentí como se acerco mas ami, seguido sus labios rozaron mi mejilla dejando allí su huella. Abrí los ojos al escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Ambos, bella y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la puerta y allí estaba parado Garrett.<br>- Disculpen que interrumpa.- miro el piso apenado- pero el almuerzo ya esta servido  
>- Muchas gracias….- bella comenzó a hablar pero luego se detuvo, haciendo algunas muecas extrañas como si tratara de recordar algo.<br>- Ya bajamos Garrett  
>- ¡Garrett!.- dijo bella sobresaltada, rápidamente saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir en esta. Garrett la miro extrañado pero luego sonrío y salio del lugar.- ¿donde esta?- aparte mi mirada de la puerta y mire a bella esta estaba mirando para todos lados.<br>- Debe ir al comedor… ¿y esa libreta para que es?- bella me miro y sonrío  
>- Me creerías si te digo que es para no olvidar nada- me miraba angelical<br>- Te creo…  
>- Es muy curiosa esta libretita...<br>- ¿Por que lo dices?  
>- Pues tiene escrita cosas, algunas alarmantes y otras un tanto extrañas…como por ejemplo.- comenzó a hojear la libreta- dice, " la infidelidad no conoce rangos".- me miro con los ojos brillosos<br>- ¿Y de que trata eso?  
>- Pues una tal señora Denali le fue infiel a su marido con más de la mitad de sus sirvientes y todos desaparecieron misteriosamente.<br>- Es algo muy peculiar, debe ser algún reportaje  
>- ¿Reportaje?<br>- Si, bella- pase una de mis manos por su mejilla.- eres una excelente periodista.  
>- Pero si eso esta mal visto…en alguien de sangre noble- dijo sobresaltada, pestañee varias veces no podía creer lo que escuchaba<br>- ¿Por que dices eso?  
>- Bue….bueno….eso me dijeron esta mañana Tanya y Jessica mis amigas.- miraba a bella con la boca abierta literalmente, jamás pensé escuchar eso de sus labios.- que… ¿que sucede?<br>- Cariño por que mejor no vamos a almorzar y hablamos mejor...-bajamos en completo silencio hasta el comedor el almuerzo estaba ya servido comimos de igual manera en silencio, no podía apartar mi mirada de bella, y ella no apartaba la mirada de todo a su alrededor.  
>- Esta muy lindo todo este lugar...<br>- ¿Te gusta?- ella asintió observando toda la habitación con los ojos relampagueantes de emoción  
>- Lo decoraste tu…toda la casa la decoraste tu- bella me miro seria<br>- ¿Yo hice esto?  
>- Así es, al parecer el aspecto antiguo de la casa te parecía algo sombrío y deprimente.<br>- ¿y por que la casa lucia así?- dejo su cubierto sobre el plato, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados aguardando una respuesta de mi parte.  
>- Pues, creo que yo me sentía de esa manera, triste sombrío.- se quedo pensativa por un instante<br>- ¿Y te gusta lo que hice?  
>- Completamente, tu trajiste luz a mi vida y a esta casa.-bella sonrío y agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, como adoraba esos actos inocentes de su parte<br>- ¿Mi lord Comerán el postre aquí y en el jardín? – pregunto Garrett al tiempo que comenzaban a retirar los platos  
>- En el jardín, prepara todo por favor.- Garrett continuo con su labor mientras que bella se levanto y dirigió su mirada mas allá de la ventana donde se hallaba de pie, me quede en mi lugar mirándola, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. Recuerdo que hace muchos años atrás había pensado eso también y resulto que viví en una completa mentira, los sentimientos de dolor y pena se esfumaron siendo reemplazados por uno de rencor ante la idea de estar tantos años con una idea errada.<br>- Edward…Edward…Eddie ¡ven!- bella tomaba mi mano y la halaba pidiendo mi atención  
>- ¿Me llamaste Eddie?<br>- Si, Alice me dijo que te encanta que te llame así...  
>- ¿Cuando viste a Alice?<br>- Desayunamos juntas- esa enana…haciendo de las suyas  
>- Bueno cariño, ami no me gusta que me llamen así..<br>- ¿Y como te llamo?  
>- Depende…<br>- ¿De que?  
>- De….- me encogí de hombros- tu estado de animo- bella me miraba confundida.- pues, normalmente me llamas Edward, cuando soy muy romántico mi amor, cuando te exaspero suelo ser el conde Cullen…y cuando estas molesta no tengo apodo.<br>- ¿Por que?  
>- Por que no me hablas<br>- ¡Hoooo!- reí ante su expresión- ¿y suelo molestarme mucho contigo?- saco su libreta y la pluma para comenzar a escribir, reí mucho mas ante eso- es para no olvidar nada  
>- Sabes- me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia ella, coloque una mano sobre la libreta impidiendo que escribiera y con la otra levante su barbilla acerque mi rostro al de ella hasta que solo quedaron unos milímetros de distancia.- ya hiciste un reportaje acerca de mi, no creo que todo esto sea necesario- bella me miraba con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración comenzaba a acelerársele, sonreí de forma ladeada y acaricie su mejilla mientras estas al instante se tornaban de un perfecto color rojo- vamos, el postre nos espera- un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.<br>- O…o…OK- volví a sonreírle y entrelace su mano en mi brazo, caminamos silenciosos através de la casa hacia el jardín, sintiendo la mirada de bella clavada en mi.  
>- Tome asiento duquesa- dije cuando llegamos al jardín, la mesa estaba preparada y en esta había una cantidad de comida algo exagerada para solo dos personas. Retire su silla, bella con una sonrisa y un asentimiento la acepto sentándose.<br>- ¿Siempre somos así de formales?- pregunto una vez que me senté a su lado  
>- No, realmente nunca lo somos siempre has sido independiente…si hubiera hecho esto hace días atrás te hubiera incomodado pero no diría nada al respecto<br>- Sueno como una persona muy complicada  
>- ¡Dímelo a mi!- le sonreí, ella respondió este acto.-¿bella dime que es eso de que Tanya y Jessica son tus amigas?<br>- Bueno, ellas fueron a visitarme poco después de la visita de Alice esta mañana.- dijo mientras comía- y no se como, pero se enteraron de lo sucedido y me dijeron eso, que esperaban que mejorara pronto como mis mejores amigas que eran y que también esperaban que abandonara esas ideas de seguir siendo periodista por que esta mal visto en la nobleza. Realmente no les entendí hasta que tú me dijiste que era…o soy periodista.  
>- Eres cariño y una de las mejores que tiene el parisién.<br>- ¿El parisién?  
>- Ese es el nombre del periódico en el que trabajas.<br>- ¿Y me gusta lo que hago?  
>- ¡Te encanta!- bella sonrío y continuo comiendo hasta que de repente hizo mala cara.- ¿sucede algo?<br>- Esto esta…algo- se limpio la boca- empalagoso- hizo la tartaleta aun lado y continuo limpiando su boca.  
>- ¡Ho! Claro como se me pudo olvidar.- tome la copa que estaba en el centro de la mesa junto con otras de agua y se la entregue<br>- ¿Que es eso?- me miro algo extrañada  
>- Brandy.- tomo la copa de una manera muy elegante, la agito haciendo círculos y luego olio el contenido delicadamente, lo probo una vez poco apenas, como si estuviera degustando el contenido y luego tomo mas con toda tranquilidad.<br>- Es un alivio para mi paladar…. ¿por que dices que se te había olvidado?  
>- Pues, tengo entendido que decía tu padre que antes de cada comida una buena copa de brandy era buena para así podes degustar cualquier platillo evitando empalagar.<br>- ¿conociste a mi padre?- pregunto mientras sorbía un poco mas del contenido en la copa-  
>- No tuve el placer.<br>- ¿entonces como sabes que el decía esas cosas?  
>- Por que tu misma me lo dijiste, hace mucho tiempo…- puso la copa sobre la mesa y miro sus manos.<br>- ¿Me dirás por que razón es que me paso esto?- levanto su mirada, sus profundos y perfectos ojos marrones estaban cristalinos, me levante de mi lugar y me arrodille frente a ella mirándola, aparte con delicadeza parte de su cabello que cubría su cara, una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas y rápidamente la limpie.  
>- No llores cariño, te diré….pero quiero asegurarme primero que recuerdes quien eres, que vuelvas a ser esa bella orgullosa, independiente y que no siente escrúpulos al decir lo que siente o lo que piensa hacia alguien sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo y la elegancia que debe poseer una duquesa.<br>- Estoy muy confundida…siento que estoy perdida y que jamás recuperare mi rumbo… siento que todos saben a donde van o de donde vienen menos yo  
>- Sabes, creo que necesitas un lugar tranquilo….un subconsciente estando conciente.- bella me miro extrañada yo solo sonreí y le limpie las lagrimas que continuaban corriendo por su rostro.<br>- Puede que suene extraño, pero siento que ya e escuchado esa frase antes.- le sonreí y me levante extendiéndole mi mano, la tomo sin dudar y juntos comenzamos a caminar adentrándonos en el bosque, en el trayecto no dijo nada solo se limito a observar todo, pero mas que nada sujetarse con fuerza de mi mano para no resbalar.  
>- ¿Que te parece?<br>- Es muy hermoso.- miro todo el lugar con un brillo de emoción y asombro en su mirada.- cuando estábamos en el comedor y te pedí que me siguieras, era por que sentía la necesidad de entrar en este bosque, es algo extraño lo se- caminaba hacia la horilla del lago y luego me miro.- no lo se, todo esto es para mi como un deja vu…- sonreí y la abrace, escondió su rostro en mi pecho suspiro fuertemente y luego levanto la mirada- los latidos de tu corazón son muy relajantes.-sonreí de la do y la bese en la frente, toe su mano y caminamos hasta llegar a ese hermoso sauce en medio del lago, juntos nos sentamos al pie del hermoso árbol.  
>- Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, esto o no yo en casa….esta también es tu casa y este nuestro lugar solo de nosotros, únicamente nosotros dos sabemos que existe.<br>- ¿Es muy especial para ti y para mí?  
>- Se puede decir que aquí pasamos nuestros mejores momentos.- sonreí de manera sugerente, pero bella pareció no entender mis palabras, recostó su cuerpo sobre mi regazo, una vez mas sentí que éramos uno en este nuestro lugar….nuestros corazones latían a un solo ritmo y nuestras respiraciones eran una, el cantar de los pájaros era la mas hermosa melodías que podía existir en este momento, su suave y delicado cantar despreocupados, alejados de todo lo malo criaturas inocentes en un mundo lleno de incidentes. La respiración de bella se fue haciendo mas y mas pesada hasta quedar a la merced de Morfeo…mirarla dormir simplemente era un privilegio que me otorgaba, acariciar su cabello, su rostro y sus delicados labios hacían revivir gratos recuerdos. Sonreí para mi sin apartar ni un segundo mi mirada pronto todo volvería a estar como antes.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

-muy bien déjenme ver si tengo todo.- hacia ya dos semanas completas llenas de fotos, historias, lecturas, paceos aun las cosas eran un poco confusas todo llegaba a mi mente en imágenes borrosas.- al Márquez whitlock lo conozco desde siempre, a Rosalíe la conocí en el periódico, es la hija del banquero de la ciudad y somos las mejores amigas.- estábamos todos cenando, el ambiente era muy alegre, todos reían y hacían comentarios. Emmett y Alice en especial aprovechaban la situación para hacer comentarios incómodos, al menos para Edward.- Alice es esposa del marquez al cual aparentemente nunca llamo por su nombre- todos rieron ante mi comentario- fui la madrina de su boda, igual que en la boda de rose, el coronel…-hablaba mientras ausente revolvía la comida en mi plato con el tenedor.- al coronel lo conocí de una manera muy peculiar

- es excelente bella tu mente esta avanzando.- levante la vista rápidamente, todos sonreían contentos  
>- poco a poco estamos recuperando a la antigua bella- nana beso mi frente y luego se retiro a la cocina.<br>- Si, así es...pronto te volverán a poner la cadena Edward  
>- Emmett que comentarios de mal gusto son esos- le regaño Rosalíe<br>- Yo solo digo.- emmett sonrío de esa forma tan aniñada típica de el  
>- Eliminando los comentarios de emmett, estoy muy feliz por ambos.- Alice nos miraba con una sonrisa grata. El resto de la velada fue igual que los últimos días, recuerdos y mas recuerdos en realidad a palabra adecuada seria historias y mas historias, sentir el afecto de todos era gratificante, al menos una cosa es segura, era querida y tenia una familia, si es que podría llamarla así…¡si! si lo eran, eran mi familia.<p>

¿Existían puntos ciegos en mi memoria aun?, si claro que existían agradecía enormemente todos sus esfuerzos, pero de alguna manera sentía que no era suficiente, era un acto muy despiadado de ingratitud. Pero como escusa solo tenia la necesidad de estar a solas yo y me incompleta memoria.

El sol comenzaba a darle los buenos días a l mundo, el cielo estaba pintado de un tono azul grisáceo, las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer con los primeros rayos totalmente opacadas. ¿Con cuanta frecuencia había yo observado algo tan hermoso como esto? No lo se, como podría yo reencontrarme, volver a ser esa persona que todos extrañaban ¿y si no volvía a ser esa antigua bella?¿cambiarían las cosas?

Edward parecía feliz estando a mi lado, su paciencia parecía ser infinita, pero no era así ocultaba algo, me trataba como una reliquia, una muñeca de porcelana. Había algo más yo lo sabia, era importante mi pasado pero no por ello dejaría de lado mi presente.

Tome mi capa negra hacia un día algo ventoso a fuera, la ropa de montar simplemente es mucho mas cómoda, no era necesario un corsé, armador...ni nada de esas cosas incomodas que lleva un vestido, solo una camisa de mangas, un par de pantalones y una botas hasta la rodilla. Tan simple y tan cómodo.

Salir de la casa fue lo mas sencillo, la casa aun dormía...el único problema con el que me encontré fue el de perderme en mi propia casa, pasillos y mas pasillo…habitaciones por doquier debí tardar al menos 15 min. Antes de poder encontrar la salida. Encontrar luego el establo, eso fue sencillo el problema fue elegir un caballo pues varios no dejaron ni que me les acercara…solo una yegua negra, se sintió a gusto con mi presencia en el establo, mansa y tranquila se dejo montar.

Llegue a la ciudad sin ningún inconveniente…no habían muchas personas, Paris permanecía aun dormido…el cielo estaba ya mas claro, pero aun las lámparas de gas de las calles estaban encendidas, pasee por el parque con total calma, este estaba muy hermoso la primavera sin duda había puesto a vista de todos la hermosura de este lugar los enormes árboles estaban teñidos de un verde muy vivo algunos se veían floreados, muchas aves ya comenzaban a dar su hermoso canto, un pequeño azulejo, chapoteaba en la orilla del enorme lago en el centro de aquel parque, se daba un baño introducía su cabeza en el agua y rápidamente la sacaba sacudiendo todas sus plumas, sonreí era muy lindo todo aquel lugar, los reflejos de los rayos del sol en el agua del aquel lago hacían que el agua pareciese mágica, era una imagen digna de un cuento de hadas, era uno de esos momentos en el cual los escépticos dirían: no puede ser posible, los cuentos de hadas son solo eso ¡cuentos!.

¿Acaso la vida no era un cuento de hadas? Vivir en un mundo donde cualquier cosa puede ocurrir por diferentes razones que muchos ignorarían…si tomaba como ejemplo mi situación, no a todo el mundo le sucede algo como lo que me sucede a mi, perder total identidad y no saber como o por que sucedió, lo único que sabia era que todo esto había sucedido el día de mi boda. ¡Mi boda!

Continúe caminando alrededor del lago, llevando al tranquilo animal de las riendas, decidí parar y descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzanas muy adecuado para que mí acompañante cuadrúpedo tomara un desayuno saludable.

Poco a poco fueron llegando personas al parque, la mayoría personas de la nobleza, personajes arrogantes, erguidos que miraban a todo aquel que se le acercara como si fuese una hormiga… ¿en el pasado seria yo parte de ese tipo de personas? Sacudí la cabeza para dispersar ese pensamiento, ahora en este momento no aprobaba un comportamiento como este y estoy segura que antes tampoco lo hacia.

-duquesa, buenos días- un hombre de unos 40 y algo, de edad se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, parecía conocerme, aunque yo no lo reconocía quizás una vaga idea, pero solo eso.  
>-buenos días…- salude por cortesía realmente, me esforzaba por reconocer a esa persona pero no lo lograba<br>-soy Alan miladi su mayordomo.- no sabia que decirle al hombre, realmente no recordaba tener un mayordomo.- Edith- mire al hombre confundida y este pareció notarlo.- su nana- aclaro y yo asentí sonriendo- me comunico lo que había pasado miladi es una pena realmente toda esta situación.  
>-¿todo el mundo sabe esto?- mire al hombre y no fue necesario explicar a que me refería pues no tardo en responder<br>- bueno su alteza…  
>- le pido, llamarme bella los títulos no me gustan<br>- es bueno saber que aun hay cosas que no cambian.- sonrío amplio y yo respondí ese gesto…- a pesar de todo conserva su forma de ser miladi es muy gratificante saber esto.  
>-iba a decirme como es que todo Paris sabe mi condición.- no quise ser grosera pero, deseaba saber la razón.<br>-siempre tan directa, cuando de intereses se trata, la razón es que se publico en el periódico un articulo referente a usted.  
>- ¡un articulo!<br>-así es…el parisién- Alan señalo un edificio frente al parque.- estaba encargado de cubrir todo acerca de su boda…y pues por lo sucedido con los sus raptores…hubieron mas y mas artículos…hasta que la encontraron.  
>-así que los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida…han sido farándula para los ciudadanos de Paris.<br>- bueno miladi usted es una persona importante entre la nobleza, la señorita Rosalíe se encargo de todos los reportajes, debo admitir que es muy buena en lo que hace.  
>-¿cree usted Alan que fue lo mas prudente?<br>-¿las publicaciones?- pregunto cauteloso yo asentí como respuesta.- bueno mi lady, no se si fue lo mas prudente, pero como usted siempre dice las personas tienen derecho de conocer la verdad de la realidad…es por eso que se convirtió en periodista.  
>-sabe una cosa Alan a aclarado usted muchas cosas…que los demás no han hecho.<br>- me gusta ayudar miladi siempre lo e hecho, para mi usted no es solo mi ama… también es como mi hija la vi crecer.  
>-es usted muy cariñoso Alan. Pero debo preguntar...si es usted mi mayordomo ¿por que no lo e visto en la mansión desde que regrese?<br>- tuve ciertos inconvenientes familiares miladi.- Alan agacho su mirada, se veía la tristeza.  
>- ¿todos están bien?<br>- no quiero incomodarle hablando acerca de mis cosas…miladi, tiene usted cosas mas importantes que resolver.  
>- Alan e preguntado ¿todos están bien?- el hombre levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.- si no desea comentarlo no lo haga...e sido entrometida discúlpeme.<br>- no se preocupe miladi- Alan suspiro- mi esposa falleció…  
>-es una lastima…que terrible<br>-al contrario miladi estoy muy feliz de que halla sido así.  
>-¿y por que dice eso? ¿Acaso no la amaba usted?<br>-por esa precisa razón miladi, por que la amaba- no comprendía muy bien lo que decía- por que la amo, prefiero ser yo el que sufra su muerte y no que a ella le tocase sufrir la mía.- mire a Alan sin saber que decir, se notaba que la amaba, era una acto muy hermoso de su parte pensar así….un amor tan verdadero y puro. Hermoso y envidiable. El resto de la mañana Alan y yo estuvimos hablando cosas triviales, alguna de mis travesuras de pequeña etc. Nada que opacara lo que de verdad guardaba mi mente.

- ¡bella! ¡Por dios! ¿Dónde has estado?, casi llamo a la caballería para hacer una ¡búsqueda!  
>- Estoy bien Edward, Salí a dar un paseo...no a sucedido nada<br>- Bella, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba- tomo mis manos con fuerza y las beso, se notaba que estaba preocupado, no todos los días te reciben así en la puerta de tu casa.  
>- Estaba con Alan, Edward me lo encontré en el parque…no a sucedido nada.<br>- Bella no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…nos e que haría si te vuelvo a perder- tomo mi cara entre sus manos para besarme pero eche la cabeza atrás antes de que pudiera hacerlo.- ¿que sucede?- me miro con pánico en la mirada.  
>- Iré a cambiarme, espérame en mi estudio y por favor dile a nana que valla también,- me separe de el, sus manos cayeron a sus costados como si pesaran toneladas.-debemos hablar conde Cullen.- los ojos de Edward se ensancharon sorprendidos, lo deje allí parado y subí a mi habitación<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

En aquel estudio calido, por las flamas tenues de la chimenea se encontraban, nana y el conde, de pie evitando mirarse, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos e ideas .en el escritorio de la duquesa descansaban todos sus documentos, que hacia ya mas de un mes no tocaba, carpetas y carpetas llenas de información, fotografías, finanzas, negocios en el campo, un mundo que demostraba carácter, astucia y compasión a la vez...

-¿sabe usted mi lord la razón del estar aquí?  
>-no lo se- esas eras las únicas palabras que en un plazo de 5 min. Se habían atrevido a cruzar. El conde experimentaba un pequeño ataque de pánico pero nadie jamás lo sabría por su honor, por si orgullo.<br>La preocupación que había sentido minutos antes al no encontrar a bella en la residencia, el simple hecho de imaginar perderla de nuevo era perjudicial, aun así mas prejudicial es el enojo que experimentaba esta mañana la duquesa que había sucedido para que se encontrara tan irritada.

-lamento hacerles esperar.- la duquesa entro a paso firme, el conde casi pareció creer que la mujer tan erguida, elegante y sumamente decidida era la antigua ella. Camino lento y serena hasta su escritorio, nana y el conde solo se limitaron a observarla con intriga, a la espera de que el momento de tensión desapareciera y llegara por fin el desenlace

-miladi no pretendo ser insolente, pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto?  
>-sucede que exijo una respuesta a la razón de mi condición<br>-¿a que se refiere exactamente su alteza?  
>-saben perfectamente a que me refiero- la duquesa se apoyaba con sus dos manos al escritorio, su mirada demandaba una respuesta inmediata y mas aun la correcta…nada y el conde intercambiaron miradas<br>-nana deberé pedir que nos deje a solas...-pidió el conde con total amabilidad  
>-de ninguna manera.- replico la duquesa completamente molesta.<br>-miladi, yo no soy la persona correcta para hablar de esto.- nana hablaba con respeto a la duquesa, pero en el fondo sonreía, esa muestra de carácter afirmaba poco a poco el florecimiento de una hermosa y fuerte mujer  
>-muy bien, déjanos solos por favor.- la mujer asintió y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, en completo silencio<br>-bella, dime por que estas molesta ¿Qué sucedió en ese paseo?  
>- ¿quiero que me diga todo ¡ya!- ambos se observaron por unos minutos, la duquesa atenta mientras que el conde buscaba la forma adecuada para hablar.<br>-te secuestraron, el día de nuestra boda.- comenzó a relatar el conde completamente ausente, recordando cada acontecimiento, aquello le causaba dolor pues una gama de sentimientos llegaban a el, sentimientos que intentaba reprimir. Se prometió a si mismo que por nada del mundo del mundo perdería lo mas importante de su vida, el único amor real que había experimentado después de sus padres. La duquesa por otra parte escuchaba en silencio esforzándose por recordar, ese momento en el que su vida dio un giro inesperado pero crucial.

-¿por que no me contó usted todo esto desde el principio?- pregunto la duquesa interrumpiendo al conde ya apunto de terminar.  
>-por que, pensé…que seria de mayor importancia que recordaras tu vida, lo que eras, tus pasiones, a las personas que te queremos.- respondió el conde con la mirada fija en los ojos de la duquesa<br>-eso lo comprendo…pero siento que hay algo mas… ¡en ti!- la duquesa camino hasta donde estaba el conde y con los ojos fijos en los de el tomo su rostro entre sus manos- se que tengo amnesia pero no soy tonta Edward…  
>-¿por esa razón estabas tan molesta?-pregunto el conde, ella retiro sus manos de su rostro y se alejo caminado hasta recostarse de la orilla de su escritorio.<br>- esta mañana que desperté, tenia miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, preguntas que una persona no debería hacerse uno mismo…- el conde la escuchaba atento desde su lugar observando cada una de sus expresiones al hablar.- estos últimos días han sido solo un recorrido interminable de historias que me ayudan a entenderlos a ustedes...-la duquesa miro el piso unos minutos y luego continuo hablando.- pero no a mi, desde que llegue a esta…-miro todo el lugar.- mi casa, no e podido asimilar en realidad mi situación.  
>-bella lamento tanto...si te has sentido agobiada, con nuestra reacción…- el conde camino hacia ella pero se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia dejándole espacio- es solo que todos nos preocupamos enormemente con lo que sucedió y aun estamos preocupados…<br>- lo se, lo se…pero sucede que la vida no esta hecha solamente de cosas buenas, es necesario conocer lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el destino…- ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes- hoy estando en ese parque estando sola por primera vez desde que volví, me di cuenta de muchas cosas…me di cuenta que acepto mi titulo por que es la única cosa que aun me une a ellos mis padres , pero no me gusta…simplemente no me…agrada la idea de que alguien piense que soy superior por tener un buen apellido y posición social. Descubrí que el amor más puro no es aquel que dura años de felicidad, si no el que supera los más terribles obstáculos…amar no es simple atracción, física y pasional es mirar en los ojos de otra personas y perderte en ellos así estén ya oscurecidos y opacos por el paso de los años.  
>-¿estas dudando de nuestro amor?- pregunto el conde tranquilamente, pero realmente su corazón latía de una forma completamente descomunal.<br>-no…..no lo se te miro y eres un hombre maravilloso, comprensivo, paciente, amable y con sentido del humor…pero eso es solo una mitad de ti  
>-¿sientes que no me conoces?- pregunto el conde temeroso de su repuesta<br>-no, solo que conozco a todos y te conozco pero…no conozco la razón de nuestro amor.- esas palabras para el conde sin duda fueron las mas hirientes, no solo por la franqueza de la condesa al decirlas si no por que no lo esperaba.- no puedo recordar el por que estábamos apunto de casarnos.- el conde se sentó en uno de los muebles del lugar mirando fijamente el piso, ausente, dolorido pero mas que nada perdido…pues en su cabeza no encontraba solución, quizás por que su mente aun no procesaba lo escuchado o por que realmente no existía.- lamento si fui muy cruel al hablar…- la duquesa trato de buscar una forma de evitarle sufrimientos al hombre sentado frente a ella, claramente había herido una parte de su persona y eso a ella le causaba un punsazo en el pecho.¿pero que significaba aquello?  
>- creo que debo retirarme ya.- el conde se levanto de su lugar ausente, con la mirada perdida en el suelo del lugar. Ella dio dos pasos para alejarse, un poco sorprendida por su reacción.<br>-¿te encuentras bien?  
>-si<br>-yo no lo veo así…  
>-solo necesito descansar<br>-entonces, puedo pedir que preparen una habitación y….  
>-no, quiero estar en mi casa, con mi piano-respondió el conde secamente sin mirarla<br>-pero…  
>-necesito retirarme.- no se dijeron ninguna otra palabra, el conde se retiro del lugar y volvió a su hogar sintiendo que su corazón no latía, y su mente trabajaba cada vez mas y mas lento aun seguía en shock cuando entro en su estudio no podía pensar solo sentía que en muchos años de vida y experiencias vividas jamás se había sentido tan mal hasta que ella, su amada había articulado esas palabras ¿que estaba haciendo mal? Acaso era una forma del destino, de decirle que ella no era para el.<br>Sentado frente al piano, intentando pensar, buscando la manera de hacer que bella supiera que la amaba, esta situación ya lo estaba hartando, no veía el momento en que todo terminase su paciencia era poca estaba apunto de rendirse. Pero si hacia eso ¿entonces todo lo que han pasado, lo que han vivido de que sirvió?

Los días fueron pasando y el conde continuaba en el mismo estado depresivo, su mente era un enorme laberinto sin salida no había hablado con la duquesa desde la ultima vez, pero eso no implicaba que no supiera de ella, cada día recibía una nota, ninguna de ellas habían sido leídas. La ultima vez que el conde hablo con su hermana esta no le ayudo en nada con su problema y ahora estando en Londres menos le podría ayudar.

-mi lord a llegado esto para usted- Garrett entro en completo silencio con una nota en sus manos, la dejo sobre el escritorio del conde y se retiro sin mas.  
>Miro la nota con la intención de ignorarla como había hecho con el resto pero, el sello que esta llamo su atención era de emmett. En ella el coronel le pedía que asistir a su residencia en las afueras de la ciudad pues Rosalíe su esposa había quedado en cinta y el coronel orgulloso de esto deseaba celebrar, era obvio que el conde no se podía negar ante tal petición el coronel era para el como un hermano.<p>

Al día siguiente estaban todos en la casa de campo del coronel…Edward tenia un aspecto sombrío y descuidado se notaba la falta de sueño y una barba ocultaba sus rasgos faciales, aparentaba 10 años mas de los que en realidad tenia.  
>-Edward que bueno que hallas podido venir – lo recibió el coronel con un abrazo<br>-sabes que jamás me perdería algo tan importante. Como se encuentra la futura madre.  
>-muy bien, aunque sus cambios de humor son realmente algo muy interesante.<br>-conociendo a Rosalíe eso no puedo discutirlo querido amigo- ambos hombres rieron mientras se adentraban en la casa, se escucharon varias risas femeninas a medida que se acerban, al entrar en un pequeño salón encontraron la razón de aquellas risas eran Rosalíe y bella sentadas hablando, al notar la presencia de emmett y Edward ambas miraron en su dirección, el primero sin ningún inconveniente se acerco a su esposa y besando su frente con ternura tomo asiento junto a ella.  
>- hola Edward.- saludo bella con una sonrisa grata<br>-¿como estas bella?  
>-muy bien ¿y tu?<br>-igualmente- la tensión se podía palpar durante toda la estancia de la pareja en el lugar, a medida que el tiempo pasaba los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la casa, bella decidió que debía descansar había viajado únicamente con su cochero así que gozaba de su casa de campo para ella sola, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de animo de Edward, al verlo entrar en aquel lugar sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, sus manos le sudaban dentro de sus guantes y miles de cosas nuevas para su memoria sucedía en su estomago necesitaba recomponerse de aquellos acontecimientos internos tan abruptos, por esa razón fue tan fácil rechazar la invitación de emmett a quedarse como huésped hasta que se llevara acabo la celebración.  
>Bella se encontraba en el pequeño estudio, eran mas de media noche ella simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño no dejaba de pensar en ese vacío que sentía en su pecho, con su copa de brandi en una mano y sentada en la butaca frente al piano que estaba colocado en medio de aquel estudio vistiendo únicamente que ropas de dormir, miraba las teclas de ese hermoso instrumento reprochándose una y otra vez el momento en que le dijo a Edward aquellas palabras, lo había herido y al hacer eso de alguna forma se había herido así misma., paso sus manos por las teclas del instrumento, recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de estar ella en esa misma habitación con Edward tocando aquel hermoso piano.¿por que las cosas no se quedaron como estaban? Se pregunto mentalmente deseando poder regresar el tiempo y congelarlo, pero eso era solo una idea absurda y ella lo sabia perfectamente.<br>-¡bella!- se escucho que mencionaron su nombre en algún lugar de la habitación, la duquesa asustada completamente se levanto sigilosa de su lugar.  
>-¿quien esta allí? Y ¿Cómo entro?<br>-bella soy yo- saliendo de las sombras apareció Edward con la mirada gacha.  
>-¡edward!- bella se acerco rápidamente hasta donde estaba en el acto y sin darse cuenta la copa de brandi callo al suelo partiéndose en pedazos- ¿te sucede algo estas bien?- bella tomo la cara del conde entre sus manos, su rostro estaba helado levanto su cara y al ver en sus oscuros ojos pudo ver que estaban tristes y opacos.<br>-lamento haberte asustado…  
>-¡ven siéntate!- bella tomo sus manos igual de frías y lo condujo hasta un mueble cercano, busco rápidamente algo para abrigarlo y se lo coloco en los hombros están ya el conde sentado.<br>-estas tan hermosa- dijo el conde mirándola, sus ojos eran como los de un moribundo, aquello hizo que el corazón de bella se oprimiera completamente.  
>-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada<br>-no  
>-¿necesitas algo, que ocurrió?<br>-ocurre que no puedo seguir alejado de ti…necesito estar contigo…se que no es lo que necesitas pero yo si…  
>-te equivocas…te necesito tanto como tu- ambos se miraban a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se unieron en un beso cargado de cariño y eternamente pasional.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Una intensa niebla cubría los alrededores de la propiedad, el sol brillaba con intensidad dispersando el frío nocturno…en la habitación principal yacían los cuerpos desnudos de dos amantes apenas cubiertos por las finas sabanas de seda.

-pequeñas caricias a lo largo de mi espalda hicieron que mi sueño se dispersara poco a poco. Lentamente abrí mis ojos acostumbrando mi vista a los rayos del sol que anunciaban un hermoso día. Levante mi rostro observando a la persona responsable de aquellas caricias, su rostro yacía sereno; sus ojos cerrados en completa tranquilidad, su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acompasada  
>Nuestros cuerpos descansaban como uno, una de mis manos acaricio su rostro apartando parte del cabello que cubría su frente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con una elegancia sin igual sus ojos se abrieron enfocándose en los míos.<p>

-¡buenos días!- su voz era el sonido perfecto para comenzar el día  
>-buenos días…-respondo con una sonrisa, nos observamos unos minutos en silencio, volví a colocar mi cabeza en su pecho. Quizás mis dudas eran tontas y no debía concentrarme en recordar algo que era evidente; nos lo habíamos demostrado, quizás mi mente no lo recordara pero mi cuerpo sin duda lo reconocía, cada caricia, cada beso era un detonante para mi cuerpo; sonreí par mi misma y de un beso en su pecho. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda de arriba a bajo. El momento era perfecto hasta que ambos estómagos reclamaron atención.<p>

-¿Por qué nana no te acompaño en este viaje?  
>-crees que no puedo valerme en mi propio hogar.- nos preparábamos para el desayuno, ambos nos habíamos aseado, ahora nos disponíamos a recuperar nuestra ropa esparcidos por diferentes lugares del estudio y la habitación<br>-jamás diría eso…-respondió mientras tomaba su camisa de debajo del piano-  
>-¡Esta mal visto que una mujer viaje sola!- Edward me miro con una sonrisa, había adivinado sus palabras exactas.- ciertamente me parece una regla tonta.- recogí sus guantes del suelo y se lo entregue.<br>-se trata de seguridad hacia una dama- tomo los guantes y me atrajo hacia el, sonreí ante el movimiento inesperado.  
>-creo señor que vive usted en el siglo pasado- sonrío con delicadeza antes de unirnos en un delicado beso, este hubiera llegado a mas si no, nos hubiera interrumpido alguien tocando la puerta.- ¡debo ver quien es!- dije sobre sus labios, sintiendo sus manos apretarme con fuerza por la cintura.<br>-si es importante, volverá luego - me rogó en el oído, para luego besar mi cuello con esmero-  
>-y si es una emergencia…-suspire al sentir sus manos, acariciar mi espalda baja<br>-no lo es- susurro con la voz ronca  
>-¡como lo sabes!- mi voz apenas si se escucho<br>-así el mundo se este destrozando….no te dejare ir- comenzó a besar el nacimiento de mis senos. Comencé a quitar su camisa, pero el llamado insistente en la puerta hizo que volviera.

-¡y si es emmett o Rosalíe!  
>- pueden esperar…-sus manos ágiles comenzaron a desabotonar mi vestido<br>-¡debo ir!- dejo de besarme y me miro con ojos de suplica.- ¡volveré!.- le asegure, suspiro y se alejo un paso dejándome espacio, acaricie su rostro sonriendo antes de salir, en el pasillo camino a la entrada acomode mi ropa y mi cabello dando una apariencia aceptable.  
>-buenos días miladi- saludo un hombre cuando abrí la puerta<br>-buenos días- salude amable.  
>-el coronel envía esto.- coloco frente a mi una maleta.- es el equipaje del conde.- mire el equipaje por unos minutos, sonreí internamente tan obvios éramos.- donde las dejo miladi.<br>-pase por aquí por favor yo le guío- acompañe al hombre hasta mi habitación donde dejo el equipaje, hizo una reverencia y salio, le acompañe hasta la puerta y luego volví a la habitación, busque a Edward en el estudio pero no estaba, en la habitación segundaria tampoco se encontraba estaba empezando a preguntarme donde estaba hasta que escuche ruido en el cuarto de baño.- ¿todo bien por aquí?-dije mirando a Edward, sin camisa de frente al espejo.  
>- si, solo estaba pensando que esto debe irse- volteo hacia mi pasando su mano por la barba que cubría su perfecto rostro<br>-si realmente debe marcharse….no pareces un conde  
>-¿a veces tu franqueza es hiriente lo sabias?- me encojo de hombros ante sus palabras, camine hacia el sonriendo.<br>- lo siento cariño, pero es la verdad.- paso mi mano por la espuma de afeitar y comienzo a pasarla por su barba, luego de terminar tome la hojilla y comencé a desaparecer ese bello facial que hacia deslucir las perfectas facciones de la persona frente ami.  
>- me dirás quien nos interrumpió.- Edward miraba el espejo frente a el mientras yo pasaba la hojilla por su rostro con cuidado de no cortarlo.<br>- era uno de los sirvientes de emmett.- limpie la hojilla con un paño húmedo y volví a mi labor – envío tu equipaje aquí, imagino que pensó que lo necesitarías para esta noche. – Edward no dijo nada, solo sonrío.- no te muevas- le ordene mientras terminaba, limpie la hojilla y luego su rostro, deje divagar mis ojos por todo su rostro con delicadeza acaricie sus mejillas, sus ojos buscaban los míos, mientras que estos solo podían concentrarse en esos rojos y carnosos labios lo bese como si el mundo dependiera de ello, tal acción fue respondida de igual manera, nos reclamábamos uno al otro. Ambos estómagos reclamaron atención como si estuviesen coordinados.  
>-creo que ahora si debemos desayunar –hablo Edward en tono simpático, regalándome esa sonrisa tan encantadora que solo el puede dar. En el día las conversaciones fueron triviales Edward me comento acerca de cómo llego el a mi vida…una forma muy peculiar debía admitir, también acerca de sus padres y como había conocido a emmett y Garrett, incluso me hablo acerca de mi pasado romántico eso si me sorprendió existía mucha confianza entre ambos a pesar de ello, no fue censillo asimilar que había llevado en mi vientre un bebe, fruto de nuestro amor sentí tanto odio y tristeza en ese momento por toda la situación que había pasado, Edward me explico que no me había contado nada de esto por miedo a mi reacción, y miedo a lo que pudiera pasar recordando lo que había sucedido con su antigua esposa, ahora entendía su reacción Edward sentía que esto que el y yo compartíamos, este amor era verdadero y no quería por nada del mundo que desapareciera. Fue tanta la ternura de sus palabras que no pude evitar entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma, que supiera que jamás me alejaría de el.<p>

En el transcurso del baile jamás nos separamos el uno del otro comenzaba a sentir en mi una sensación conocida...una sensación de pertenencia existía entre ambos un magnetismo que todos sin excepción sentían.

El fin de semana pasó extremadamente rápido, al volver a la ciudad Edward retomo asuntos que había pospuesto en Londres y yo volví al periódico retomando todos mis asuntos de trabajo tanto en el periódico como los diplomáticos, durante mi ausencia hubieron ciertos asuntos con los negocios en el campo, necesite la ayuda de Jasper para resolver aquello, al parecer los pagos de los peones en el campo no habían llegado y como hacerlo si no podía recordarlo, fue difícil calmar a la multitud pero se logro hacer.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, mi mente poco a poco fue restaurando todos esos recuerdos perdidos dos meses ya había pasado y todos mis recuerdos y memorias estaban intactas, tanto las tristes, penosas, deprimentes, alegres y reconfortantes estaban en su lugar ¡ya! Una vez mas sabia quien era, podía cualquier persona preguntar quien es Isabella Swann y no dudaría un instante en responderle.

-miladi a llegado esto- entro nana en mi estudio mientras yo revelaba unas pocas fotos de mi cámara  
>-¡nana! Ciérrala, ¡cierra! ¡Dañaras las fotos!- hable rápidamente tratando de cubrir con mi sombra las fotos para que no se estropearan<br>- lo lamento, miladi discúlpeme…  
>-¡nana! ¡Entra ya y cierra esa puerta!- la puerta por fin se cerro dejando el lugar de un color púrpura oscuro.- ¿que sucede?- pregunte sin despegar la vista de las fotos que se revelaban ante mi<br>-le ha llegado esta nota miladi…  
>-puedes dejarla sobre mi escritorio nana- la interrumpí completamente concentrada en mis fotos<br>- yo pensé que desearía verla cuanto antes, como al envía el conde Cullen- me levante rápidamente de mi lugar y tome la nota de las manos de mi nana  
>-¡Edward ya volvió!- la mire esperanzada, nana solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros, en los últimos meses Edward había estando viajando de Londres a Paris y viceversa no duraba mucho en la ciudad solo pocas semanas, destape la nota en tiempo record…la leí igual mente- ¡NANA! ¡Edward volvió! Esta aquí…quiere que nos veamos...Nana ha vuelto- estaba completamente feliz por que hubiese vuelto definitivamente.<br>-me alegro por usted miladi- dijo nana pasando por un lado para salir de mi estudio, yo sonreía como tonta mientras abrazaba la nota en mi pecho.  
>-¡nana! la puerta...-dije al ver que dejo la puerta semiabierta, escuche la risa de nana antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme de nuevo a solas en mi estudio.<p>

-buenas tardes Garrett- salude a Garrett quien me esperaba con la puerta del carruaje abierta  
>-buenas tardes miladi- respondió amable con una reverencia.<br>- ¿a donde iremos hoy Garrett?-no pude contenerme la pregunta estaba impaciente y ansiosa  
>-lo lamento miladi pero no puedo decirle eso…<br>- ¡Ho! ¡Garrett no es justo! Por favor dime- intente persuadirlo, realmente la curiosidad me ganaba  
>- lo lamento miladi…solo lo sabrá cuando estemos allá- intente hablar pero Garrett continuo.- y mientras mas pronto partamos mas rápido podrá saber!- lo mire por unos segundos y luego derrotada entre al carruaje. El viaje se volvió el mas largo de mi vida es como si quisieran torturarme. De repente el carruaje se detuvo se escucharon ruidos extraños afuera.<br>-¡Garrett que sucede!-hable nerviosa intentando abrir la puerta del carruaje pero esta no cedía  
>- no se preocupe miladi, yo la protegeré…no le harán daño.- dijo Garrett y luego comenzaron a escucharse ruidos como de pelea, continúe intentando abrir la puerta pero esta no abría<br>-¡por dios que es lo que pasa! – grite desesperada esperando lo peor…de repente todo se calmo no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni el cantar de un pájaro. Trague en seco sin saber que hacer…a la final me decidí que tenia que salir y ver que había sucedido, intente una vez mas abrir la puerta y esta ves si abrió sin ningún inconveniente, mi pulso estaba completamente acelerado las manos me temblaban..Al salir del carruaje intente ver que sucedía pero me fue imposible, algo o alguien me tapo los ojos con una especia de tela.  
>-que esta sucediendo…que es esto...Exijo que me suelten de inmediato<br>-haga silencio…o si no las cosas se pondrán feas señora.  
>-¡señorita! Imbecil…y tráteme con respeto soy de la nobleza- grite tajante<br>-claro miladi…ahora ¡cállese! O la amordazare- intente forcejear pero fue inútil me sujetaba con demasiada fuerza...comenzamos a caminar y luego a subir escaleras esto fue algo difícil teniendo los ojos vendados, las escaleras se me hicieron infinitas al cabo de un rato ya estaba completamente cansada y mi respiración agitada…  
>-cuente hasta 10 mentalmente antes de quitarse la venda de los ojos…si no lo hace las cosas se pondrán peor- dijo el hombre que me traía cautiva cuando nos detuvimos, hacia mucha brisa...el aire golpeada en diferentes direcciones. Una vez que conté hasta diez sintiéndome tonta lleve mis manos al nudo de la venda para descubrir mis ojos y lo que vi a continuación mi mente no lo proceso. Frente ami estaba Edward de espaldas, sujeto de una barandilla mirando hacia algún lugar, intente reconocer el lugar y estábamos en la cumbre de la torre Eiffel –con razón tantas escaleras-<br>-¿que…que...Que sucede aquí?-pregunte aun sin entender nada  
>-hola bella- Edward se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa encantadora<br>-¿que es todo esto?- volví a preguntar  
>-es una sorpresa…disculpa si emmett te asusto pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para traerte sin que vieras antes lo que preparaba.- Edward se acerco ami, acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y luego dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios<br>-¡tu no puedes ser normal!- dije sobre sus labios recibiendo una risa como respuesta.  
>-quizás esto, valla mas a lo normal- mire a Edward sin entender, se alejo de mi y luego se arrodillo, de un bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una cajita negra la extendió hacia mi y la abrió- ¿te casarías conmigo? – en la cajita había un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda incrustada en el, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa enorme aguardando mi respuesta, mire el anillo y luego a el...no hizo falta mas palabras que un simple monosílabo "si". Edward se levanto y coloco el anillo en mi dedo me abrazo con suma fuerza y luego me beso, con pasión y amor, pero sobre todo ¡amor! Allí en aquel lugar tan alto, teniendo frente a nosotros la hermosa ciudad de Paris y de aquella manera tan peculiar fue como ¡yo! Isabella Swann duquesa y reportera del periódico el parisién acepto en matrimonio al un hombre maravilloso que una vez la conquisto con las mas hermosas melodías en un teatro.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogo…

Un año después.

Los gritos de bella se escuchaban a todo pulmón en aquella mansión, cada vez mas y mas fuertes, la carne se me ponía de gallina con cada grito que emitía, no se si eran dolor, agonía, desesperación, pero me encontraba cada vez mas impaciente…paseándome de un lado a otro en mi estudio como león enjaulado. Me senté frente a mi piano quizás un poco de música calmaría mi nerviosismo y le haría las cosas mas fáciles a bella ¡pero que idioteces digo! Solo ami se me podía ocurrir tal cosa como tocar música en un momento como este, volví a levantarme y repetir mi acción caminar de un lugar a otro por todo el estudio.

-Edward, hermano por amor a todo lo que es santo siéntate de una vez abrirás un hueco en el suelo sin dejar de lado que me has mareado ya.- emmett interrumpió mis cavilaciones, se encontraba sentado frente la chimenea leyendo el periódico en el cual aparecía el ultimo articulo que había publicado bella.

-lo lamento emmett, pero es que no puedo controlar mi nerviosismo. No comprendo como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo allí sentado leyendo el periódico del domingo.- le reproche.

- y yo,- aparto el periódico dejándolo sobre su pierna- no puedo entender como es que ¡tu! Un hombre al que no le tiembla el pulso para deshacerse de cualquier desgraciado, esta aquí hecho un manojos de nervios.

-emmett no es la misma situación.- le reproche, mientras emmett solo me miro con sarcasmo y volvió a leer el periódico. Me quede allí parado mirando con preocupación hacia la puerta semi abierta de mi habitación

- si estas tan nervioso, por que no vas y te encargas- mire a emmett sin entender muy bien sus palabras- eres doctor Edward, puedes encargarte de algo así…- lo mire un poco mas hasta que algo en mi cerebro hizo click.

- por dios emmett crees que no lo intente, cual crees que es la causa de que este aquí y no allá...nana no me a dejado, dice que es fuera de protocolo, ¡ja! Protocolo no entiendo desde cuando en esta casa importa aquello.

- en eso tienes toda la ra….

-¡ EDWARD!- las palabras de emmett quedaron interrumpidas, emmett al escuchar el grito proveniente de mi habitación soltó el periódico dejándolo caer en el suelo, me quede unos segundos en shock pero solo eso segundos; salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación, al entrar observe el caos que se encontraba en el lugar nana iba de un lugar a otro buscando toallas mientras que Rosalíe acomodaba las cortinas para que no se filtrase tanto la luz en la habitación.

- si cariño- me acerque a bella quien acostada en la cama sosteniéndose con fuerza a las sabanas, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y muchos de sus hermosos y brillantes cabellos se adherían húmedos a su frente, sus mejillas estaban todas sonrosadas- ¿como estas hermosa?- pregunte acercándome mas a ella apartando de su frente los cabellos que tenia.

- ¿Tu como crees?- me miro, mientras daba respiraciones rápidas y controladas

- Creo que eres la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir….- bella me miro incrédula pero evito decir algún comentario quizás por dolor o solo no quiso responder.- dime en que te puedo ayudar querida.- dije besando su frente con dulzura

- Cariño…- comenzó a decir pero luego trago en seco y con fuerza exagerada me tomo por la camisa y me halo emitiendo un grito de dolor que estoy seguro se escucho en los cielos-¡QUIERO FRESAS!-grito aun sin soltarme- ¡TREAEME FRESAS!

- Cariño no creo que sea prudente….

- ¡MALDICION EDWARD QUIERO FRESAS!- volvió a gritar agarrándome con mucha mas fuerza

- Esta bien cariño las traeré, solo necesito que me sueltes para ir por ellas...- su respiración volvió a ser controlada y apresurada, me soltó y sonrío con ternura...- te amo- susurro

- También te amo.- la quede observando fijamente, seguía respirando rápidamente mientras las contracciones se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo pero aun así podía notase sus vientre, aquel lugar donde desde hace 9 meses se encontraba creciendo una personita, un heredero y mas que nada muestra de nuestro amor, el embrazado había hecho de bella mas hermosa de lo que ya era en si.

- Edward que demonios haces allí tráeme esas ¡fresas!- sonreí y salí de inmediato de la habitación.

- ¿Que sucede esta todo bien?- pregunto emmett aparentemente preocupado

- Si, solo quiere fresas

- Antojos durante el trabajo de parto- me miro sorprendido yo solo me encogí de hombros- esta mujer jamás será normal.

- Respeto emmett que hablas de mi esposa…- dije caminando hacia la puerta para buscarle a bella lo que había pedido.

- ¡Claro! Y ahora tu estas susceptible- fue lo ultimo que escuche de emmett mientras salía del estudio… al llegar a la cocina me encontré con que Garrett no estaba. Observe todo a mi alrededor este lugar se me había hecho tan familiar ya, los últimos meses era el lugar mas concurrido por mi que cualquier otro de la casa mas que todo durante las madrugadas, inmediatamente serví las fresas de bella en un recipiente cuando me disponía a salir de la cocina algo tropezó contra mi pierna.

- Perdona tío Edward.- escuche la fina voz de Philip, tenia ya un añito y medio, todo un caballero, ojos claros y expresivos rubio con su madre y travieso como su padre, definitivamente había saco muchas cualidades de Rosalíe y emmett.

- No te preocupes pequeño.- agache quedando a su altura.- dígame caballero no debería usted estar cuidando de su tía Alice.

- Ciertamente, pero sucede que la tía Alice se a quedado dormida y e venido por Garret para que me ayude a llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo.

- Es muy considerado de su parte, pero lamento decirle caballero que Garrett no se encuentra aquí…- el pequeño miro el piso y luego coloco su boca de lado dándome a entender que estaba pensando.

- Podrías ayudarme tío Edward.- esta vez me miro esperanzado, angelical en su totalidad

- Primero debo llevar esto a la tía bella…- en se mismo instante se escucho un grito, haciendo que el pequeño se sobre saltara pero rápidamente se recompuso

- Esta muy molesta, debes llevárselo de inmediato…- le sonreí pasando mi mano por sus cabellos

- Tienes razón debo llevarle esto, y tu debes volver con Alice, Jasper o debe tardar en regresar.- mi pequeña hermana estaba en cinta, apenas 5 meses y ya su vientre la cubría casi completamente, se veía angelical en este estado aparentando ser mas frágil que cualquier porcelana existente. Jasper no se encontraba en estos momentos por que tenia asuntos que resolver con el banco, nada preocupante, pero si necesario. Al llegar al estudio emmett aun continuaba leyendo el periódico.- emmett Philip esta algo preocupado por que Alice se a quedado dormida en el saloncito le ayudarías por favor.- emmett aparto el periódico y asintiendo desapareció por la puerta. Al entrar en mi habitación lo que encontré en mi habitación fue caos en su totalidad, bella gritaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras nada se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas y Rosalíe se encargaba de limpiar el sudor de su frente.

- ¡Ya estamos listos- dijo nana, me acerque a bella estupefacto, seria padre una vez mas…pero esta vez de la mujer que mas amaba con toda mi alma, deje en un mesa cercana las fresas y me acerque a bella-

- Cariño como te encuentras- bella me agarro nuevamente por la camisa hasta acercarme ya casi a su rostro

- Edward no te alejes- dijo apenas

- Amor estaré aquí lo prometo-tampoco podía irme si lo quisiera me sostenía con tanta fuerza que la única forma seria quitarme la camisa o dejar que la rompiese

- No sabes cuanto te amo Edward- volvió a hablar antes de emitir un grito- te amo tanto que no aguanto.

- Relájate querida…- bese su frente con ternura, ella me soltó y luego tomo mi mano.

- Bien hija, es la hora necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas- bella me miro y susurro una vez mas que me amaba antes de comenzar a pujar una y otra vez.- un poco mas hija, ya casi esta aquí- anuncio nana- bella continuo pujando con mas y mas fuerza su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y aun así era la mujer mas hermosa fuerte e independiente que mis ojos habían visto jamás- un poco mas bella ya casi…- bella emitió un grito ahogado mientras pujaba sosteniéndose de mi mano con fuerza, su grito fue opacado por uno mucho mas hermoso, y angelical

- Que es nana, que es- dijo Rosalíe emocionada bella se dejo caer sobre la cama cerro sus ojos, mire a nana y ella con una sonrisa traía envuelto en una manta aquella cosita tan tierna y frágil, nana lo puso sobre mis brazos, cargue a la hermosa criatura era una preciosa niña sus ojitos estaban cerrados y pasaba sus manos por su pequeño rostro mientras poco a poco su llanto iba disminuyendo. Me arrodille al lado de la cama para que bella pudiera ver a nuestra hermosa hija cuando de repente comenzó a gritar, la bebe la acompaño con su llanto ante el ruido repentino que la asusto.

- Al parecer viene uno mas- dijo nana sonriendo, acaso había dicho un bebe mas

- Edward dámela, tanto ruido la asusta- mire una vez mas a mi hermosa nena antes de dársela a Rosalíe, mire a bella quien no paraba de gritar y pujar me acerque a ella.

- Desde el día que te conocí no has parado de cambiar mi mundo, y hoy una vez mas me has hecho el hombre mas feliz y completo que nunca fui – le susurre en el oído para luego besar su frente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por el esfuerzo físico sus delicadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cama hasta que una vez mas se escucho el llanto de un bebe anunciando su llegada a este mundo

- Es un varón.- anuncio nana envolviendo a la hermosa criatura en una manta. Bella y yo nos miramos unos segundos, limpie su frente sudada la bese y luego bese sus labios antes de que cayera desmayada.

Bella pov:

Acepto había dicho, acepto fue la única palabra necesaria para que mi mundo cambiara completamente de una vez, estar casada con Edward volvió mi mundo de cabeza, la boda fue completamente un sueño, estaba sumamente nerviosa aun yacía en mi ese miedo de que algo inesperado sucediera pero no fue así, al momento de estar caminando por ese pasillo y mirar a Edward a los ojos, observar esa perfecta sonrisa tan angelical e inhumana todo miedo se disperso, toda duda desapareció por completo.

Si ya creía yo que todo era parte de un sueño, escucharlo decir los botos, de esa manera tan elegante, dulce y seductora no dejo duda alguna.

Juro ante dios y todos los presentes, amarte eternamente estar a tu lado y no separarme jamás, entregarte todo lo que pueda dar y lo que no, en la pobreza y en la enfermedad serás tu mi cura y tu amor mi mayor tesoro. Durante toda nuestra vida hasta el final de los días.

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que recitamos ante dios, jurando sinceramente nuestro amor el uno por el otro. Lo que vino a continuación luego del matrimonio se puede decir que caos total, como era de preverse me mude a la residencia Cullen pasando a usar su apellido pero sin dejar mi titulo de lado ya Edward no seria el conde de Cullen si no Márquez titulo adquirido por tener yo un titulo mas elevado al suyo, como era de esperarse nana se mudo conmigo creando así muchos conflictos con Garrett sinceramente se agradaban solo que se acostumbraron tanto al estilo de vida que Edward y yo llevamos que fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo, Edward paso a estar a cargo de todas mis finanza. Y fue en estricto necesaria la creación de mi propio estudio.

Hoy durante ese momento tan importante como lo fue mi parto…en momento tan intenso y doloroso ver a Edward allí conmigo, observándome apoyándome y mas que nada recordándome cada momento cuanto me amaba, no solo verbalmente si no con cada acción y mirada que me otorgaba.

No me di cuenta el momento en que me dormí, solo se que desperté acostada aun en la habitación, mis ropas habían sido cambiadas y la habitación volvía a ser la de antes. Lo único que había cambiado, fue la imagen más tierna y conmovedora que alguna vez mis ojos fueron capaces de ver a mi lado de encontraban mis dos hermosos bebes, vestidos ya con sus ropita como dos angelitos inocentes, jamás imagine que ser madre fuese un sentimiento tan hermoso, saber que dentro de ti estuvieron esas dos hermosas personitas, sintiendo lo que tu sentías y respirando el aire que tu respiras, parte de ti y mas que nada parte de la persona que mas amas en todo el mundo; Edward se encontraba en el otro extremo de la enorme cama observando con sus ojos extasiados a las dos criaturas que dormían, pasaba delicadamente su dedo índice por sus frentes y luego por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- ¿que nombres has pensado para estas lindas criaturas?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación, Edward me miro rápidamente y sonrío ampliamente.

- Amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy…te amo, te amo….- me dijo aun sonriendo, la emoción no cabía en el, se levanto sin molestar a los bebes y se acerco a mi por detrás abrazándome fuertemente a el.- eres una mujer maravillosa.- susurro en mi oído con dulzura antes de besar mi mejilla

- Y tu, eres el hombre perfecto que alguna vez conocí...- lo mire sonriendo y son poder evitarlo lo bese como había deseado hacer desde el momento que desperté- pero, aun no me respondes que nombres has pensado.

- Pues….no lo se.- coloco su cabeza en mi hombro observando a ambos bebes dormir.- son tan perfectos amor…son como tu

- Yo no soy perfecta Edward y lo sabes…-susurre, mientras acariciaba la carita de uno de ellos.

- Si, lo eres…has traído al mundo a estas dos hermosas criaturas, dime loco pero de que otra forma puedo llamarte.

- ¡Loco!- le dije sonriendo, a lo que Edward me beso con delicadeza….

- Que te parece si a la nena le ponemos….Caroline

- Es un nombre muy hermoso.

- Si, se llamar Caroline, y será la nena consentida de papa…aprenderá a tocar el piano, a pintar como su madre y será la princesa mas hermosa tan hermosa que ningún mequetrefe será suficiente para ella.

- ¡Edward! Has planeado su vida y apenas tiene horas de nacida…-Edward me miro y se encogió de hombro sonriendo- así será.- afirmo.

- Pues…este caballero…se llamara Dominic…

- Dominic es un nombre hermoso amor.- susurro Edward sobre mis labios besándome con pasión y delicadeza.

10 años más tarde:

-Dominic deja ya a tu hermana- dije seria mirando como Dominic, Philip y Samuel ese ultimo era el segundo hijo de emmett que cabe destacar reventó de felicidad al enterarse que su segundo hijo seria un varón; jugaban cricket intentando molestar a las chicas sentadas a un poco de distancia de ellos, Caroline estaba sentada con su cuaderno de dibujo junto a Edward quien le explicaba algo que mis oídos no alcanzaban a escuchar mientras que Jasper se encontraba sentado leyendo uno de sus tantos libros a Samantha que atenta escuchaba. Para tener nada mas que 9 añitos de edad era una niña muy inteligente y observadora

- pero mama, no le e hecho nada...- Dominic se parecía tanto a su padre, tenia una sonrisa encantadora su piel era pálida igual que la mía y la de Edward, sus ojos de color marrón claro escondido detrás de unas rizadas y hermosas pestañas, su cabello era negro y espeso completamente lacio. Un hombrecito muy pícaro, para su edad ya era capaz de derretir el corazón de muchas damas.

- Dominic si haces que mi dibujo salga mal te ¡arrepentirás!- hablo Caroline sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno…Caroline era una niña hermosa, su cabello ondulado cobrizo como los de Edward sus ojos eran verdes mucho mas claros que los de Edward…el estaba orgulloso de su nena como le decía, veía en el las cualidades fuertes de ambos. Mis dos hijos eran simplemente dos polos opuestos, a Dominic le encantaban los deportes como a todo niño, pero también adoraba la lectura, la escritura y la música como a Edward a pesar de ser un travieso, pícaro rompe corazones sabía escuchar y era sensible. Por otro lado a Caroline le gustaba liderar siempre siendo la primera, elegante orgullosa mi asistente a la hora de hacer un reportaje acostumbrada a luchar por lo que le gusta.

- son unos niños maravillosos- hablo nana acercándose a Rosalíe, Alice y ami que nos encontrábamos sentadas en una mesa observando todo lo que sucedía.

- Así, es nana maravillosos pero revoltosos también- hablo Rosalíe

- Lo dices por emmett- pregunto Alice comiendo una tartaleta , Alice una vez mas estaba en cinta y las tartaleta se habían vuelto para ella si vicio después de Jasper según ella

- Emmett parece un niño mas…la semana pasada nada mas se le a ocurrido llevar a los niños de pesca- comenzó a hablar Rosalíe mientras todas la observábamos atentas

- No veo en inconveniente con eso- hable yo mirando como los chicos discutían con emmett acerca de su juego de cricket

- Claro, no lo ves, pues yo si, han vuelto todos empantanados mojados parecían sacados del subsuelo, y con que me han salido que se encontraron un lagarto y quería conservarlo como mascota.- Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos ante tal ocurrencia

- Un animal de esos no es mascota- dijo nana seria sirviendo el te

- Al menos nana si me entiende- dijo Rosalíe suspirando

- Claro que si nena- nana abrazo a Rosalíe y le beso la frente- iré por algo de pastel- nana entro de nuevo en la casa con una sonrisa, o había otra persona que adorara tanto los domingos como nana.

- Por cierto, adivinen de que me e enterado- hablo Alice mordiendo su tartaleta.

- ¿Que a sucedido?

- Pues que, hace una semana me dijeron las Denali que a Arthur si se acuerdan de el- nos dijo Alice observándonos detenidamente, mientras que rose y yo asentimos afirmando- pues al parecer lo han encarcelado por fraudes en España, Inglaterra, estados unidos y otros tantos países que no recuerdo.

- Cada quien tiene lo que merece, aunque realmente no le guardo rencor.

- ¡Como que no!- dijo sorprendida Rosalíe

- El rencor es un sentimiento que no hace la vida miserable, prefiero disfrutar mi vida sonriendo en compañía de mis hijos y mi esposo.

- Es una excelente forma de pensar bella- me felicito Alice mientras tomaba su tercera tartaleta.

- ¡Tía Alice!- vivieron corriendo Philip y Samuel hacia nosotras.

- ¿Hola mis niños traviesos como están?- Alice los saludo sonriendo y ellos simplemente la abrazaron con mucho cariño. Philip y Samuel era muy apegados a Alice desde su nacimiento.

- Tía, estas muy hermosa- hablo Samuel desando su mano como todo un caballero

- Hay pero que caballero tan galante muchas gracias…

- Niños no abrumen a Alice, digan ¿a que han venido?- dijo Rosalíe acomodándoles la ropa a ambos.

- Mama, déjanos estamos bien.

- ¡Philip!

- ¡Mama!

- Esta bien, díganme que sucede…

- Hemos venido a buscar algo de tomar- Philip tomo una jarra con te helado mientras Samuel tomo varios vasos.- milaidi's- ambos niños hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

- No puedo creer que aun las Denali estando en matrimonio no detienen la lengua.- comento Rosalíe luego que los niños se retiraron, el resto del día paso como cualquier otro domingo muy feliz y animado.

Eran ya mas de media noche cuando desperté al escuchar la suave música del piano, me removí en la cama dándome cuenta que estaba sola, tome mi bata y fui al estudio, como era de esperarse Edward estaba allí sentado en la oscuridad tocando el piano concentrado, perdido entre notas y armonías.

- ¿cariño te encuentras bien?- pregunte acercándome a el, al escuchar mi voz dejo de tocar y dirigió su mirada a ami

- Si, disculpa si te e despertado...- abrace a Edward por la espalda besando su cuello

- Dime que sucede.

- Estoy feliz…te tengo a ti, tengo a mis dos hermosos hijos no puedo pedir nada mas, ¿por que crees que sucede algo?

- Por que no es común cariño que despiertes a esta hora para tocar el piano y menos de esa manera tan sentimental, algo a cruzado por esa cabecita tuya.- Edward se levanto del piano y me miro de esa manera que tanto adoraba. Me acerco a el por la cintura y me beso

- Es solo que, todo es perfecto amor, siento como si fuese un sueño y temo cada noche al dormir que cuando cierre mis ojos todo esto desaparezca.

- No lo hará, esta es nuestra realidad…debes dejar ir el pasado, por que es solo eso pasado.- Edward me miro con sus ojos brillosos de emoción y luego me beso.

- Soy el hombre mas afortunado que puede existir.- dijo una vez mas antes de besarnos…un amor como este es algo que no todo el mundo es capaz de conseguir, vivir sufrí y aun seguir allí con esa persona simplemente por que la quieres, te importa y tu mundo no tiene sentido si no estas con ella, esas son las razones por las cuales nuestro amor puede llegar a catalogarse como fantasía.

Aun así, esta es mi realidad, este es mi mundo y ese músico excelente, misterioso el cual hizo que mi mente se llenara de incógnitas es el causante de que mi mundo tan de fantasía sea mi realidad eterna.

Fin…

* * *

><p>N.A: Hola a todas aquellas personas que se han dedicado a leer este fic quiero darle mis mas eterno agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia...quiero disculparme por la tardanza tuve algunos problemas con la pagina al momento de actualizar así que aquí les dejo todo el fic ya terminado... también quería agradecer a aquellas personas que dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias los e leído hoy espero me perdonen pro no responderles, una vez mas muchas gracias y espero leernos luego.<p> 


End file.
